DESTINO
by AndyDrasei
Summary: La Gran Guerra Mágica está a punto de comenzar, la Orden se encuentra escondida mientras los Mortífagos aguardan en Malfoy Manor, el destino de toda una generación está en juego, el final está escrito, pues solo el bando del dragón logrará vencer. El mundo en manos de dos jóvenes no destinados a estar unidos. "Los personajes de mi primer fic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling"
1. INTRODUCCÍON

(Aclaración antes de comenzar a leer, los fragmentos en cursiva indican pensamientos)

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

-Prepárate lo haremos esta noche, seremos libres te lo prometo.

-No… es demasiado tarde Draco.

-Madre, es nuestra oportunidad lo tengo todo planeado.

-No, no lo tienes todo planeado ¿acaso crees que te dejarán acudir a la misión sin la marca?

-He estado trabajando en la marca, sé cómo evitarla madre, y ahora mete todo lo necesario en esta caja.

-Hazlo tú, sólo te estorbaré.

-No pienso dejarte aquí, y menos con padre atemorizado, le escucho por las noches y ya no aguanto más, nos iremos de aquí.

-Lamento la vida que te estoy dando.

-Nuestra vida empezará cuando salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo.

_Escuchamos pasos acercándose a la habitación y le pedí silencio sólo eso y que rellenara la pequeña caja encantada, donde poder meter todo lo que quisiera._

-Es la hora sobrino, bajad de una vez o el Señor se enfadará por vuestro retraso y ninguno queremos eso ¿verdad hermanita?

-Mi presencia no ha sido requerida hermana, así que prefiero descansar, cuando se inicie la misión me presentaré.

-Justo a tiempo Draco, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte entre nosotros, el día de tu alianza ha llegado, ven, muéstrame tu mente.

-Antes ha de saber algo mi Señor.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante como para parar tu juramento?

-Conozco la posición de Potter y sus amigos.

_Noté como alguien intentaba entrar en mis pensamientos, pero después de este verano junto a la insufrible de mi tía, había aprendido a controlar cualquier intrusión a base de dolor y más dolor, así que registré la habitación con la mirada y vi que se trataba de Snape, aunque no pude pensar mucho más en ello porque me interrumpió el Lord._

-Ven Draco…cuéntame.

-Se encuentran en el bosque de Dean, junto al lago.

-Reunid a los mortífagos iremos con todo.

-¡No!

-¿Perdón?

-Potter siente su presencia cada vez que uno de los iniciados está cerca, juguemos con ventaja mi Señor, he estado observándoles de cerca desde hace unas semanas y ni siquiera lo han percibido, déjeme demostrarle de lo que un verdadero Malfoy es capaz.

-¿Cómo piensas acabar con Potter y sus dos amigos si ni siquiera yo he podido aún?

-Quitándole sus esperanzas, todo lo que aman-

-Bien… Una oportunidad Draco, si fallas no puedes imaginarte lo que le espera a la pobre Narcissa.

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Le he convencido madre, te sacaré de aquí, lo juro. –_Sin darnos cuenta teníamos un espectador más, un traidor al Señor, y a su vez su mayor aliado._

-Vaya…Draco ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?

-No te metas Snape, o quizás prefieres que le cuente al Lord tu posición junto a la Orden, llevo un mes estudiándoles, no te ibas a salvar.

-Tú no quieres seguir aquí, ¿no te das cuenta? Si le entregas a Hermione no te dejará escapar, te convertirás en su mejor hombre.

-¿Quién ha hablado de entregarla?

-¿Qué?

-No pienso entregarles a Granger, será mi baza para huir y cuando lo haga tú deberás apoyarme desde aquí.

-Está bien.

-Júralo Severus, una vez te pedí cuidar de mi hijo y ahora se encuentra a las puertas de su iniciación, no vuelvas a fallar.

-Lo juro, no huyas Draco, ve con ella a esta dirección, allí nos encontraremos.

_Ya llevaba media hora observándoles, había llegado el momento, el trío de oro había discutido y Granger salido dela zona protegida, mientras los imbéciles se desaparecían dejándola sola, di la señal en el cielo, un destello verde, los mortífagos comenzaron a incendiar el bosque rodeándola, el Señor Oscuro se encontraba junto a mí observando desde lo alto de la montaña viendo a la sangre sucia correr hasta su perdición o eso creía él._

-El plan ha empezado Draco, no me falles- _Noté sobre mí su dedo clavarse, llenándome de una sensación extraña, pero no podía frenarme, no ahora._

_Tomé mi escoba y comencé a sobrevolar el bosque, buscando el momento exacto, esperando la señal de Snape, de que tenía a mi madre en el punto de encuentro y allí estaba el ciervo blanco, es la hora._

_Granger intentaba enfrentarse al fuego con su varita, y parecía apaciguarlo, consiguiendo abrirse camino, mierda… sangre sucia no juegues ahora al mago invencible. Usé la magia verbal, vamos… ya eres mía._

-Incendio_\- sin saber cómo lo había logrado un dragón de fuego salió de las llamas prendiéndolo todo a su paso, convirtiéndose en simple humo para atravesarla y dejarla inconsciente, aún sorprendido bajé sin pensarlo atravesando las llamas con mi escoba y parándome junto a ella._

-¡Qué demonios espera! ¡Mátala! –_Bellatrix se encontraba ansiosa en la cima de la montaña pero la mano del Lord la hizo pararse, le tenía lleno de intriga esperando mi siguiente movimiento, viéndome tomarle el rostro a la castaña, y entonces le dejé entrar en mi mente, era mi única oportunidad, si me descubrían estaba perdido._

_-``Me serás más útil viva que muerta, si Potter ve mi heroicidad no podrá negarme las puertas de su casa, y así internarme entre ellos''_

-¡Se la lleva! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, la va a dejar ir!

-¡Calla! El rescate es un plan increíble, hasta Potter se lo tragará, cuanto más se acerque Draco a la sangresucia más se acercará a la Orden.

-Mi sobrino será incapaz de matarle mi señor y no posee la marca para controlarle.

-Sí la posee, sólo que aún no lo sabe, y en cuanto eso pase atacaremos sin piedad.

_Les vi observándome y al Lord asintiendo para segundos después desaparecer, había funcionado, La cogí en brazos sintiéndome realmente asqueado y salí de entre las llamas sin pensarlo, apareciéndonos en el punto de encuentro con Snape, les divisé junto al lago tal y como hablamos._

-Tranquilo tu alumna está sana y salva, ahora dame la dirección.

-Están en una cabaña al sur de Escocia, usa este trasladador y apareceros allí, yo iré más tarde junto a vosotros.

-Vamos hijo se te hará tarde.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú vendrás junto amí.

-Hijo no puedo, se trata de un juramento inquebrantable, no puedo irme del lado de tu padre.

-¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

-Eres mi vida, lo único que me queda, lo único que puedo salvar, compláceme ¿sí?

-No te separes un segundo de Severus, él te mantendrá a salvo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vete Draco.

Nos aparecí justo donde me mostró Snape, pero no podía encontrar la maldita cabaña, y encima estaba diluviando, mi escoba estaba hecha pedazos por el fuego y la aparición, la tomé en mis brazos más fuerte y al acercarme al centro se abrió un portal que rodeaba la cabaña, toqué el portal con una mano esperando no traspasar pero me sorprendió y al dar un paso ya estábamos dentro, llamé y la rata Weasley me abrió la puerta quedándose asombrado al vernos.


	2. 1- LA BIENVENIDA

**CAPÍTULO 1 - LA BIENVENIDA**

_Tras arrebatarme de los brazos a la sangre sucia de Granger, me desarmaron y llevaron hacia una mesa sentándome en una silla rodeado de encantamientos inútiles para mantenerme sujeto, sin saber que con un simple encantamiento verbal podría deshacerme de ellos de la manera más simple posible y no pude evitar reírme._

-Entra en su mente Harry, tú puedes hacerlo Snape te enseñó, veremos lo que trama la serpiente.

-Vamos Potter, inténtalo, al fin y al cabo eres el elegido ¿no?

-¡No! –_Entró en escena la oveja negra de los Black, el traidor a la sangre, Sirius, el padrinito del cara rajada, a cada cual más patéticos._-Empieza por el principio Draco, y sin mentiras.

-Me he enamorado locamente de vuestra asquerosa sangre sucia y no pude evitar salvarla, como un buen caballero, sería una pena que hubiera ardido en las llamas, yo la salvé mientras tú Weasley ¿qué hacías? Sin duda estarías comiendo sin preocuparte de ella en lo más mínimo, la dejasteis sola e indefensa en aquel bosque.-_La risa se escapó de mis labios al ver cómo se ponía del color de su pelo, lleno de furia, a pesar de mi clara ironía, una parte de él sabía que llevaba razón._

_Estaba provocando al pobretón Weasley y lo conseguí, necesitaba quedarme a solas con Sirius, mi madre siempre me habló de él, era débil a pesar de todo, al que primero debía ganarme para poder mantenerme aquí, si él le decía a Potter su opinión, éste no hará nada en contra de su querido padrino. _

_Le pidió a todo el mundo que le dejaran a solas conmigo, incluso a Potter que tuvo que ir en busca del pelirrojo menor para calmarle tras mis palabras._

-Deja de fingir, sé que puedes deshacerte de esos hechizos con magia verbal.

_Lo hice, moví mis manos para hacer correr la sangre de nuevo por ellas, noté su mirada en mi antebrazo izquierdo, le di lo que sus ojos anhelaban ver, pero para su sorpresa no había marca alguna ahí, no aún, aunque ni yo mismo en ese momento fuera consciente._

-¿Buscabas algo Sirius?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me cansé de obedecer?

-No cualquiera se atreve a desafiar a Voldemort, ¿qué te ha llevado a abandonar tu acomodada vida?

-Busco refugio, por un tiempo hasta que pueda huir.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Te has criado rodeado de violencia, estrategia, maldad, no podemos confiar en ti, al fin y al cabo eres un Malfoy.

-Todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad, los Potter te la dieron a ti, a pesar de haberte criado rodeado de violencia, estrategia, maldad, ¿cómo pudieron confiar en ti? Al fin y al cabo eres un Black, ¿no? Quiero recuperar mi vida, les he abandonado, júzgame por lo que soy solamente, por mis actos ¿o piensas condenarme por algo que yo no cometí?

_Era muy fácil entrar en su mente, saber sus miedos, sus anhelos, siempre temió que Potter lo rechazara por su familia, por su pasado, incluso cuando fue condenado por actos que nunca cometió, él se veía en mí, y eso era suficiente para convencerle, al menos por ahora._

-Está bien, reuniré a la Orden, someteremos a votación tu estancia, porque has salvado a Granger, acompáñame.

-¡¿Qué hace aún aquí?!

-Ha salvado la vida de uno de nosotros, y ha pedido refugio, debemos votar todos por la aprobación, dejad que se exprese simplemente.

_Recorrí mi mirada por la mesa, observando, analizando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, necesitaba al menos cinco votos para quedarme, sin duda contaría con el de Sirius, y Snape que no sabía dónde se había metido, sería complicado._

-¡No podéis permitirle quedarse, es un asqueroso mortífago!

-¡Ronald Weasley, y los demás chicos, fuera!

-¡Muy bien Ron! Nos han expulsado…

_Mis antiguos ``compañeros´´ de Hogwarts abandonaron la sala, no eran miembros de la Orden y si molestaban menos les querían allí, me golpearon al salir con sus hombros._

_Dumbledore rompió el silencio, imponiéndose ante todos, como siempre hacía, con falsa humildad, totalmente Gryffindor todo lo contrario a mi casa._

-Me alegra verte Draco, te agradezco personalmente que salvaras a la señorita Granger.

_Me limité a asentir, impaciente por dentro, esperando una decisión que marcaría mi futuro de una vez por todas, sólo pensaba en mi madre y en su seguridad. _

-Toma asiento por favor.

\- Albus no podemos permitir que se quede junto a nosotros, ya tenerle aquí es peligroso, tiene la marca, está conectado con ya sabéis quién.

\- Remus, el chico no la posee, yo mismo lo comprobé antes.

-He salvado a vuestra querida amiga, no os pido que me perdonéis ni siquiera lo busco, sólo quiero un lugar donde alojarme hasta que pueda irme.

-Hay millones de lugares, no te queremos aquí mortífago, tú y tu asqueroso padre nos habéis humillado a mi familia desde hace años, no pienso quedarme a ver esto, mi voto es ¡No!, lo siento Albus.

_El mayor de los hijos Weasley ya había tomado su opción de voto, y como era de esperar, había dicho no, frente a mi propuesta, todos murmuraban, y discutían, menos Dumbledore, hasta que mi padrino entró por la puerta, dándome una esperanza, pero antes necesitaba comprobar algo, la busqué con la mirada pero detrás no había nadie._

-Lamento la tardanza, tenía asuntos pendientes a resolver, tranquilo está sana y salva, como prometí.

-Ha llegado el momento de la votación señores, os iré nombrando y daréis vuestro voto, buena suerte Draco, ya contamos con el voto en contra del joven Bill Weasley.

-Sirius: Sí.

-Charlie Weasley: Nunca. No

-Remus: No.

-Nymphadora: Sí, nunca fallaría a mi sangre.

-Severus: Sí

-Molly: Es sólo un niño atormentado que necesita a su madre, Sí.

_Tras su declaración no pude evitar dirigir hacia ella su mirada, algo se revolvió dentro de mí, ¿cómo diablos? Me sonrió y a pesar de la diferencia en ella pude ver a mi madre, aparté la mirada rápidamente._

-Arthur: Lo siento, No.

-Fleur: Sólo traerá problemas, No.

-Kingsley: Podría servirnos frente al ejército de Voldemort, Sí.

-Nunca le negaría las puertas de mi casa a uno de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, Sí, bienvenido Draco.

_Estaba dentro, aún no podía creerlo, Dumbledore levantó la sesión y sólo quedamos en la sala los Weasley, Sirius, Snape y yo._

_Abrieron la puerta y descubrimos a los más jóvenes con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por mi permanencia en la estancia, la señora Weasley los mandó a su dormitorio, tras despedirse el director me dijo que todo estaba bien que mi madre era fuerte y yo debía serlo, ganarle la batalla al mal._

_No esperaba que me dejaran dormir junto a ellos, todo lo que me ofrecieron fue el granero, no tenía mi varita de nuevo, sin duda no podría hacer mucho aquí dentro, intenté varias veces la magia verbal pero sentía un escudo._

_Que irónico, los Weasley tratando a un Malfoy cual animal, rodeado de paja, y animales, decidí investigar un poco y definitivamente la pequeña planta de arriba sería mi ``cama´´, debía aguantar por ella, sólo espero que Snape sepa cuidarla, no creo que el Lord aceptara más de dos meses de espera para empezar a buscarme._

_Oí la puerta abrirse y me hice el dormido, ahora mismo no quería saber nada más de ninguno de estos ingratos, oí mi nombre de boca de la señora Weasley, no le fue muy difícil encontrarme mi platinado pelo se reflejaba con la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana._

-He traído unas mantas, un colchón algo mullido, y una ración de cena, sé que no será a lo que estás acostumbrado pero es todo lo que aquí puedo ofrecerte, yo sé que eres un buen muchacho, no le hagas caso a mi hijo, espero que pronto te permitan instalarte dentro, buenas noches Draco.

_En cuanto escuché cerrarse la puerta miré hacia las pertenencias que me habían traído, una parte de mi decía que me vendría bien alimentarme y dormir en un colchón, la otra sin embargo se negaba a aceptar cualquier ayuda de los Weasley._

_Y así sería durante los primeros días, me negaba a probar bocado y mi cuerpo se resentía cada vez más, y como cada día allí se encontraba esa mujer persistente, y yo sin prácticamente mirarla, por no hablar del insufrible de Kreacher, nunca le soporté._

-Amo Draco, puede estar tranquilo, estos traidores a la sangre no han infectado la comida.

-Kreacher, fuera de mi vista, los dos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca conocí a tu madre, sólo aquello que leía en el periódico, mujer elegante y sofisticada, pero me llamó la atención escucharla decir que lo que más adoraba era ver a su pequeño heredero de apenas siete años jugar en su escoba y tomar su plato favorito, no será igual, he intentado con los ingredientes que teníamos recrear esa receta. Así algo de ella estará cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque aún confío en tu humanidad, hazlo por tu madre muchacho, toma algo. Saldrán en unos minutos, aprovecha para darte una ducha caliente.

_Me limité a asentir, tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse observé mi reflejo en el cristal, tenía barba de unos días, estaba más delgado, sin duda necesitaba un baño y reponer fuerzas, al fin y al cabo no era tan asquerosa la comida, al contrario sabía bastante bien._

_Tras terminar o más bien arrasar con los platos, me dediqué a distribuir la cama y limpiar un poco la planta de arriba, cuando entró mi padrino._

-Es bastante asqueroso.

-¿Cuándo me dejarán bajar de aquí?

-Eso dependerá de ti, quizás podrías haber dejado antes tu orgullo atrás y haber aceptado antes la comida de la señora Weasley.

-Consígueme mi varita, debo organizar esto o la suciedad llegará hasta arriba.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde la tienen Draco, he traído unas herramientas te servirán.

-Llama a Kreacher y a los demás elfos, necesito que hagan esto ya.

-Draco, aquí las cosas funcionan de manera distinta, los elfos no son esclavos, y si te vieran ordenándoles te expulsarían. Lo lamento.

-Espero que tú al menos te encargues bien de tu única misión, sácala de allí, consígueme información de ese juramento ha de haber alguna forma de romperlo.

…

-Lamento interrumpir Severus, pero nos esperan todos fuera, los chicos están en el campo de entrenamiento esperando la clase.

-¿Puedo asistir?

-Por ahora dedícate a limpiar esto y cuidar del animal, ten cuidado no le gustan mucho los extraños.

_Después de una hora negándome a ensuciar mis manos esperando ayuda, decidí hacerlo y ya tenía toda la parte de arriba despejada de suciedad, hasta había artefactos de los hermanos Weasley escondidos, estaba hecho un desastre, por no hablar del estado de mi túnica, sería mejor tirarla, empecé a cargar todo lo acumulado en el carro y en cinco trayectos ya tenía todo dispuesto fuera, los bloques de heno apilados y la cuadra limpia, ahora tocaba lo más difícil, tratar al animal._

_Un Pegaso negro imponente, seguramente traído a manos del Weasley, de Rumanía. Veamos qué tal, desde niño me había relacionado con las criaturas mágicas gracias a mi abuelo Abraxas, o así fue hasta que desapareció y la ley de mi padre se instauró en casa y con ello la desdicha del apellido Malfoy._

-¿Cómo se siente trabajar Malfoy? ¿Ya se han roto tus uñas puras?

-No más que tu dignidad comadreja, por no hablar de tu aspecto.

-Deberías verte, Príncipe de Slytherin.

\- Te equivocas Harry más bien deberías decir sucio y patético Slytherin.

_Vaya, al parecer los leones se venían arriba contra mí, desarmado y sin ataque posible, o eso creían ellos, si no era suficiente apareció en escena la sangre sucia de Granger._

-Llegamos tarde a nuestro entrenamiento ¿qué ha…céis aquí?-_Se quedó enmudecida por un instante, sin esperarme aquí, no apartábamos la mirada ninguno, era mi oportunidad de entrar en su mente, ver si recordaba algo, pero cortó el cruce de miradas antes._

-Admirando las vistas, no todos los días se ve a un mortífago desertor servir a mi familia. _–Tiró de una patada el carro dónde estaba acumulado lo que último que había recogido, volviendo a ensuciarlo todo. Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y cuando iba a maldecirlo verbalmente alguien se me adelantó._

_Al final tendría buena relación con el animal, había rociado a la comadreja de barro, incluso la sangre sucia no pudo evitar soltar una risa._

-¡Heracles! Asqueroso burro.

-¡Ron! Nunca debes ofender a un Pegaso.

_Si no era suficiente ahora tenía encima a la criatura, mientras chillaba como una nenaza, patético._

-¡Hermione hazle parar!

-¡Tú le has molestado antes! Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

_Decidí intervenir era una magnífica oportunidad para comenzar a limar asperezas, todo sea por salir pronto de aquí, antes de la última batalla._

-Tranquilo Heracles, ya ha recibido bastante con ese pelo._ –Heracles relinchó de acuerdo a mi afirmación._

-Gracias.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. 2- LAZOS DE SANGRE

**CAPÍTULO 2 – LAZOS DE SANGRE**

-¡Encima de que me hace eso le agradeces Hermione!

-¿Acaso debo agradecértelo a ti? ¿Dónde estabas tú? No hace falta que me lo digas, hablando con tu bizcochito.

-Hermione, lo hizo por puro interés.

-Nos esperan para entrenar.

_La castaña dio por terminada la conversación con sus queridos amigos, decidí aprovechar que todos estaban en el estúpido entrenamiento de Remus para ir a darme una ducha caliente en la casa Weasley._

_Sin duda esto no era ni una cuarta parte del baño más pequeño de mi mansión_ _aun así el baño fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, estaba empezando a oler demasiado mal, tras la ducha reparadora le entregué la ropa sucia a Kreacher para llevársela a la señora Weasley, mi padrino pudo recuperar en estos días algo de ropa de casa dónde venía una carta de madre, al menos a través de la carta podría recordar su voz y aspecto, aunque era algo extraña por cierto. Volví a abrirla una vez más, algo me decía que había un mensaje oculto._

_"Querido Draco:_

_Espero que esta guerra acabe pronto, no te preocupes aquí todo sigue igual, no creo que pueda enviarte muchas más cartas porque tu padre ha cerrado cualquier relación con el exterior, el Lord no deja de alabar tu hazaña espero que no quiera intervenir pronto, se acaba de escuchar la puerta, tu padre está llegando aquí, hijo recuerda que la solución está en nuestro árbol, encuéntralo, junto a ti está la solución. Te quiero"_

_No podría ser un árbol de manera literal, ni siquiera hemos estado aquí juntos, y si era algún árbol en sentido literal no acabaría nunca, esto era un bosque enorme, sé que debe estar en algún lugar de esta maldita casa, nuestra libertad, aún tengo cerca de media hora para seguir investigando, hoy me dedicaría a la primera planta, la cocina era algo desastrosa por no hablar del salón, cómo podían vivir en ese desastre, la mayoría de los cajones estaban cerrados con llave y no podía abrirlos con magia verbal, estaba desesperado, y el mayor de los hijos pelirrojos decidió entrar en el peor instante junto a su prometida, y sólo me quedó la opción de esconderme tras la puerta, deseando que no me encontraran aquí._

-Lo hemos encontrado Fleur, puede suponer un antes y un después para el transcurso de la guerra, dicen que sólo un digno heredero a su nombre es capaz de abrirlo, nos ha costado mucho trabajo traerlo hasta aquí desde Rumanía, mi amor, esto acabará pronto, lo haremos esta noche, Harry será elegido por él, en cuanto llegamos aquí empezó a abrirse, ha notado su esencia, así que vete preparando porque pronto serás la más hermosa Señora Weasley.

_Cuando pensaba escapar de ahí entró el inútil de Potter, me escondí tras la mesa, vamos iros ya estúpidos._

-¿Qué escondes ahí Bill?

-No te acerques aún es una sorpresa para ti Harry, te va a encantar, será mejor ir fuera a contárselo a todos.

-Me alegro que fuera bien el viaje.

_Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez, un fallo como estos y estaba fuera, me mataba la curiosidad por saber que habían encontrado los mayores de los pobretones, por lo que sabía Rumanía estaba relacionada con Charles el segundo hijo, por su relación con los dragones allí, hacía demasiados años que ningún hombre había conseguido domar a un dragón y mucho menos un inútil Gryffindor, sería interesante verlo._

_Cómo esperaba lo que habían conseguido era un huevo de dragón, decidí subir al tejado para admirar el espectáculo, mi abuelo Abraxas me habló mucho de ellos, siempre imponentes y majestuosos, pero siempre debías tener algo muy en claro, nunca puedes doblegar a un dragón, él te elige a ti._

_Si realmente Potter había sido elegido también por la criatura, el bando oscuro lo tendría muy pero muy complicado. El huevo estaba a punto de abrirse, y más le valía a Potter ser el jinete o en una semana tendrían a un dragón adulto de grandes dimensiones incontrolable y libre, lo que llamaría la atención y todo habría sido un fracaso._

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.

-Draco debemos hablar.

-Dime Severus.

-No puedes andar por la casa cuando gustes, debes tomar precauciones y si buscas la varita la tiene Albus no se la quita de encima así que deja las estupideces y no lo estropees.

-No buscaba mi varita, sólo curioseaba, algo en la carta que envió madre, supongo.

-¿Puede saberse de qué se trata?

-Madre habló algo de un árbol, algo de que tenía la solución junto a mí, aquí, que podría salvarnos de la guerra a ambos.

-No puedo verla tu padre la tiene recluida, sería sospechoso pedir visitarla, pero está bien.

-Disfrutemos de las vistas, no todos los días se ve a un Potter luchando contra un dragón.

-Será mejor que prepare las pociones esto no va a salir bien.

-¿No crees en Potter?

¡AAHHH! ¡Me ha mordido!

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta. Será mejor que vaya a curar al elegido, y tú deberías entrar.

_Por una vez en mi vida obedecí sin rechistar, sería mejor no seguir riéndome de la situación y entré de nuevo al granero, para entonces alguien más estaba dentro._

-Lamento interrumpir pero estás en mi "habitación". _–Al ver su falta de respuesta decidí adentrarme en su mente, visualicé el objeto que buscaba y decidí ir a por él._

¿Dónde está? Debí ponerlo por aquí…

-Vaya no sabía que también habías perdido la cabeza como Lovegood y hablabas sola Granger.

-Cállate Malfoy, intento concentrarme.

-Por cierto Granger sabes por cuánto podría vender este giratiempo en el mercado negro.

-Y yo que sé Malfoy los girati… ¡¿Dónde lo has encontrado?!

-Heracles casi se lo aplasta el otro día, tienes suerte, una vez más le debes algo a un Malfoy.

-Que te quedes aquí lo paga todo, y ahora si no te importa devolvérmelo.

-Por supuesto, dime qué va a ocurrir con el dragón.

-Van a esperar a mañana a que se calmen las cosas y si no le llevarán de vuelta.

-De vuelta…, le matarán Granger si no lo están haciendo ya.

_Me quitó el giratiempos de las manos y se fue rugiendo como toda una leona, decidí asomarme a disfrutar del espectáculo, cuando viera lo que iban a hacerle a la criatura y claro, Hermione Granger era defensora de cualquier vida mágica._

-¡Dejadle tranquilo! ¡Sólo está asustado!

-Hermione mi hermano ya ha visto que es un peligro, él sabe lo que hacer frente a estos casos, no pueden llevarlo a Rumanía, una vez abierto el huevo, es mejor así.

-¡No! Dejadle un par de días ¿sí? Yo me encargaré pero no acabéis con él, quizá estaba asustado mañana irá mejor con Harry.

_Algo iba mal dentro de mí, me dolía la cabeza y sentía miles de agujas clavarse en ella, llamé a Severus antes de que marchara a la misión._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo va mal Severus… la cabeza me va a estallar.

-Draco qué recuerdas del día de tu huida, algo que llamara tu atención con el Lord.

-Me clavó… el dedo- _Levanté la manga pudiendo apreciar una mancha negra aún pequeña-_ha puesto la marca…, es imposible no di el juramento.

-El poder de Voldemort crece cada día, es una especie de magia oscura, su magia está en ti pero va a un ritmo lento no es como cuando recibimos la marca, se está formando una pequeña zona pero apenas es visible, es su modo de hacerte saber que está ahí fuera esperando. Bebe esto, aliviará el dolor, debo irme, hay un nuevo saqueo y quiere que esté presente, cuídate.

_Se avecinaba tormenta, lo sabían, por eso le dejaron encadenado apenas podía moverse, las primeras horas eran cruciales, eran muy delicados a pesar de su fortaleza, y yo tampoco podía dormir nada, el dolor había pasado pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas y mirar mi antebrazo, parecía que no había aumentado la mancha de tamaño, espero que sea así durante el máximo tiempo posible._

_Y de nuevo la entrometida de Granger tuvo que ir a ver al dragón, sería muy satisfactorio ver en primera fila como acababa con ella un dragón recién nacido, pero por mi estancia aquí, debía actuar una vez más, y mojarme, siempre he odiado la lluvia._

-¡Granger qué cojones haces!

-Intento salvarle la vida.

-Así sólo conseguirás que te mate deja de desatarle y entra dentro.

-Si le dejo aquí morirá, así que si no vas a ayudar mejor lárgate, como siempre hacen los Malfoy.

_La aparté bruscamente pero con todo el autocontrol que aún quedaba dentro de mí, de no ser así ahora mismo estaría chillando por las maldiciones que le enviaría, decidí coger de la cabeza y patas con toda mi fuerza al dragón e ingresar dentro del granero de nuevo._

_Le até a otro enganche dentro y así poco a poco ir quitándole las cadenas, sin cruzar mirada alguna con él siempre lo aprendí, no desafíes a un dragón._

-¿Tienes hambre pequeño? Aquí tienes un poco de estofado- _Antes de que Granger pudiera acabar el dragón desechó su comida._

-Es un dragón no come estofado, por Merlín, es un animal carnívoro y depredador, caza, pero por ahora le dejaremos atado y buscaré algo que se lleve a la boca.

-¿Suelto? ¿Qué hay del fuego?

-No escupen su primera llama hasta llegada su edad adulta, vaya algo que la comelibros no puede contestar.

-¿Y cómo tú sí?

-No estoy aquí para contestar tus preguntas, y ahora apártate tiene que cazar, vamos ponte tras de mí.

_Se veía dolorido por las cadenas pero en cuanto pudo mantener el equilibrio fue a dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros sin dudarlo un instante, pude notar el agarre de Granger con fuerza y mi antebrazo ardió aún más si era posible pero debía mantener la compostura._

-Dame tu varita.

-¿Qué?

-Dame tu maldita varita Granger, no voy a hacerle nada-_ Sentí la magia fluir de nuevo por mi al tomarla en mi mano, con un simple conjuro podría huir, acabar con todo, pero entonces ocurrió lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí, mi antebrazo ardió aún más, noté su aliento sobre él y todo se calmó dentro._

_Me puse lentamente de rodillas y acerqué mi mano y en cuanto puso su cabeza junto a ella, todo se nubló y comencé a sentir dolor, y más dolor. Oía la voz de Granger lejana, pidiendo auxilio, apenas enfocaba la vista, sentía el mundo desvanecer a mi alrededor, oía miles de pensamientos, todos se agolpaban y mi cabeza quería estallar._

-¡Malfoy! ¡Debo pedir ayuda! –_La tomé del brazo impidiéndole moverse_

-¡No!

_Antes si quiera de recibir contestación, el dragón ya se había puesto sobre mí, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban puse una mano sobre él para cerrar los ojos y así vi toda mi vida pasar por delante, para cuando abrí los ojos todo se veía a cámara lenta, y entonces noté su mirada asustada sobre mí._

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, vete a dormir, yo me encargo de él.

-No pienso dejar que le mates, para eso le habría dejado fuera.

-No voy a acabar con él, lo esconderé de todas formas nadie viene por aquí.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme?

-No soy tan miserable cómo piensas, te salvé a ti ¿no? Y ahora más te vale ir a la casa enfadada por la muerte del dragón.

-Querrán verlo muerto.

-Yo me encargo, pero no comentes con nadie lo que ha pasado. Buenas noches Granger.

-Malfoy.

_En cuanto cerró la puerta del granero me dirigí corriendo hacia el animal, no podía ser verdad, me quité la camisa y empecé a ver como las heridas cicatrizaban gracias al fuego, definitivamente estaba unido a él o ella, por lo que recordaba hasta alcanzada la cuarta semana de unión no podemos comunicarnos, pero aun así a la cuarta semana ya sería prácticamente imposible ocultarlo._

_Un gruñido me sacó de mis pensamientos y noté necesidad, así que no podíamos comunicarnos pero sentíamos como uno solo y quería cazar, al parecer acabaría con los ratones del granero, me sorprendía que me elija a mí, pero al fin y al cabo mi nombre significa dragón, y los Malfoy descendemos de las estrellas, del fuego de dragón._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

_**No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios para saber vuestras impresiones acerca de la historia, iré actualizando dos capítulos por semana, uno al final y otro a comienzos.**_


	4. 3- ORIÓN, EL CAZADOR

**CAPÍTULO 3 – ORIÓN EL CAZADOR**

_POV DRACO MALFOY_

_Pasaron tres semanas desde la llegada del dragón, cumplía el periodo previsto pero aún no había signo de comunicación, lo intentaba a todas horas, pero las esperanzas se me agotaban cada vez más, y mi relación con la Orden tampoco avanzaba mucho más, un par de veces me visitaron para revisar el granero y si seguía sin evolucionar con el dragón no podría ocultarle mucho más, decidí subir al tejado, mirar las estrellas me ayudaba a relajarme, desde niño me enseñaron cada una de ellas, las observaba y estudiaba como buen Malfoy._

_Busqué mi constelación favorita, la que amé desde niño por su significado y fortaleza, pero me era imposible encontrarla, quizás la luna llena irradiaba demasiada luz, pero entonces lo entendí, desde aquella noche no pude avistarla porque se encontraba junto a mi, Orión, el cazador, ese era mi dragón, en menos de un parpadeo ahí estaba volando hacia el abismo de la noche, para iluminarla y devolverle su más divina constelación._

_El resplandor pudo apreciarse en toda la casa, pero únicamente despertando a uno de los habitantes que al asomarse por el balcón pudo apreciar la majestuosidad del animal, el cual acababa de alcanzar su etapa adulta, mostrándose imponente, negro como la noche, aparentemente de unos cuarenta metros de largo, y sin embargo dejándose acariciar por el menor de los Malfoy, sería interesante ver como lidiaría con ello ahora que hasta un elfo lo apreciaría._

_Pero en ese instante para Draco nada importaba, tan sólo lo que tenía en frente, soñó miles de veces de niño con algo así tras las historias de su abuelo pero nunca imaginaría dicha sensación, empecé a girar a su alrededor, era musculoso, de proporciones elegantes, garras bien curvadas, púas afiladas, ojos azules y negro como la noche._

_Noté como miraba hacia la casa, y pude ver la habitación de Granger iluminada, nos había visto._

_-_Granger… Será mejor que te escondas hasta mañana_. – Y con eso alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_Demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, necesitaba descansar y así lo hice me dirigí al granero de nuevo, pasadas un par de horas desperté, pero me encontraba atado, empecé a forcejear y al intentar abrir mis ojos los tenía vendados, mi cabeza iba a explotar, al parecer habían intentado entrar en mi mente, a mis recuerdos y de no haber sido por mi entrenamiento lo habrían conseguido._

-¿Dónde está? ¡Habla Malfoy!

-¿El qué?

-¡Vamos no te hagas el imbécil con nosotros, dinos dónde está el dragón!

-No sé de qué hablas comadreja.

_Si el imbécil de Weasley no bajaba la voz terminaría atrayéndolos a todos hacia aquí, por no hablar que noté la presencia de Orión a la espera de una orden, debía volver al granero y dejar el descampado cuanto antes._

-Hermione ha estado ojeando como 20 libros acerca de ellos y a no ser que ahora le interese, debes tenerlo escondido.

-Claro… un dragón en elgranero seguro que lo estoy escondiendo, dejad de perder el tiempo en sandeces y dedicaros a entrenar o moriréis todos en cuanto Voldemort ponga un pie aquí.

-Ya os he dicho que era simple curiosidad, el profesor Remus nos está esperando Ron.

-Hermione por qué no vas a buscar a Harry, él le leerá la mente a esta sucia y asquerosa serpiente traidora.

-Yo que tú no repetiría esas palabras comadreja.

-Nunca merecerías tal honor, mírate estás solo Malfoy, arrastrado como lo que eres ante nosotros, sin varita ni magia no eres más que un sucio hurón con la cola entre las piernas, vamos a ver de qué eres capaz.

_Me deshice de las ataduras que me mantenían y para entonces ya éramos el centro de atención de todos los cuales nos rodeaban alerta, varitas en mano, pero no sería yo quien diera el siguiente paso, sino Orión, que llegó poniéndose a mi lado y en cuanto vio a Ron alzar su varita temblando lanzó un rugido frente al pelirrojo haciéndolo temblar al ver la mandíbula de mi dragón, esperando mi orden, ganas no me faltaban pero entró en escena mi padrino para calmarlo todo._

-Draco, hazle alejarse, no merece la pena.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué.

_Me limité a mirarlo y en cuanto Orión se alejó unos metros escuché un suspiro general en torno a nosotros._

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Remus acompaña a los jóvenes a su entrenamiento y los demás dentro, habrá consejo.

-Albus, definitivamente es una amenaza mantenerle aquí, ¿quién nos asegura que mañana salgamos ardiendo todos?

-¿Qué propone señor Weasley?

-Propongo acabar con su magia y después con el dragón, como debimos hacer desde un principio.

-No permitiré tal acción, Draco ha demostrado lealtad a esta casa.

-Abre los ojos Severus, es un Malfoy, en cuanto alcance su máximo poder huirá a los brazos de quién ya sabes qué y lo hará junto a su nueva mascota.

-Snape tiene razón, juguemos un paso por delante, con Draco de nuestro lado tendremos ventaja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sirius?

-Seamos realistas, nuestras posibilidades son pocas frente al ejército que posee Voldemort, pero con Draco y el dragón sería mucho más fácil, lo sabes Albus.

-¡No! Albus no puedes creer estas sandeces, ¡es un mortífago!

-¡SILENCIO! Iré a dar un paseo con Draco, a solas.

_Y así llevábamos cerca de diez minutos andando por el bosque, en completo silencio, seguidos de cerca por Orión, y al parecer el viejo decidió ser el primero en romper el silencio._

-Es todo un milagro, desde tu abuelo Abraxas no conocí a ningún hombre capaz de tratar con dragones, y tras muchos años no sólo tratas con ellos, eres poseedor de uno.

-Sí…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora muchacho?

-Aún necesito tiempo.

-La cosa está complicada Draco, muchos dudan de tu lealtad con nosotros.

-No es de extrañar.

-Quiero proponerte algo, nosotros te daremos ese tiempo aquí, realmente acomodado en la casa como uno más, y tú nos ayudas en batalla, sé de tus conocimientos, puedes enseñarnos sus estrategias, sus ataques de primera mano.

-No es suficiente, podría esconderme en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Sacaréis a mi madre de allí, sana y salva y yo entrego mi total lealtad a la Orden, mi vida de ser necesario.

-Tú mismo conoces que mientras el juramento esté ahí nada podemos hacer.

-Mi madre habló de un árbol.

-Lo encontraremos.

-Está bien, pero en los entrenamientos me dejaréis llevar total libertad.

-Me alegro de tu decisión, tu habitación está en la tercera y última planta, la cuarta puerta a la izquierda.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Ninguno podíamos creer la decisión tomada por el director, Malfoy era un miembro de la Orden, nuestro futuro entrenador, Ron y Harry no daban crédito, estaban enfadados, espero que se gane la oportunidad que le estamos brindando. _

-No te creas que esto será así para siempre Malfoy, saldrá la escoria que llevas dentro de ti.

-Yo también voy a disfrutar tu compañía Potter.

-Vamos chicos, es la hora del entrenamiento, no podemos perder tiempo en discutir cuando no sabemos cuánto tardará en estallar la guerra.

-Quiero veros en acción, ver en qué forma estáis, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

-Acabemos de una vez con esta tontería, Director dele la varita.

-No, no será necesario, vamos Potter.

_Todo ataque que Harry le propinaba a Malfoy era desviado al segundo, con un simple movimiento de labios, y de pronto se introdujo en su mente, haciéndole caer de rodillas y sujetarse la cabeza, dejando caer su varita y paró._

-Estáis muertos si ni siquiera sabéis defenderos de un mínimo ataque verbal.

-Ese será vuestro primer trabajo, escudo mental, esa será la primera arma de Voldemort, sobre todo contra ti Potter, sé de tus pesadillas, él usa tu mente para debilitaros, está en vosotros impedirlo, cuando tengáis superada esta barrera pasaremos a los hechizos, allí no habrá suplicas irán a matar y un crucio será lo más blando que os enviarán.

_Llevaba cerca de diez minutos parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, buscando la forma de entrar, quería ponerme manos a la obra, aprender, avanzar mi magia._

-¡Granger vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o piensas pasar!

-Eh… sí.

-¿Querías?

-Quiero empezar mi clase, hoy.

-¿Tu clase?

-Sí, oclumancia.

-Vaya… siempre tan anhelante de saber, Snape os enseñará mañana a primera hora.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con el árbol.

-¿Qué?

-Si eres tú quién me enseña.

-O de la noche a la mañana eres una experta en legeremancia o sigues siendo la misma entrometida de siempre.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Quiero aprender.

-Así que quieres cuidar a tus padres de Voldemort.

-Cómo… No vuelvas a meterte en mi mente sin mi permiso. Al igual que tú busco la protección de mi familia, necesito que me enseñes a aparecerme, sé que los mortífagos podéis hacerlo, y dudo que no te enseñaran.

-Está bien, qué sabes de ese árbol.

-Antes enséñame, no pienso contarte algo así sin más.

-Bien, siéntate y relájate… Y eso es lo primero que no debes hacer, relajarte, debes estar alerta, esperando el ataque antes si quiera de verlo.

-¿Cómo aprendiste tú?

-Desde luego no de esta forma, mi familia tenía otros métodos, sobretodo mi tía Bella, su apego a la maldición Cruciatus me ayudó a crear mi escudo.

-Está bien, estoy lista, toma mi varita.

-Granger, no pienso lanzarte una imperdonable, no quiero tener que lidiar con la comadreja ycara rajada. Voy a entrar dentro de tu mente, intenta dejar tu mente en blanco.

_POV DRACO _

_No fue muy difícil ver su vida pasar por delante de mis ojos, siempre tan sabelotodo en las clases, tan estirada y a la vez tan cercana a sus amigos, tan leal._

-Vamos Granger, sácame.-_Aflojé mi intromisión y así pudo expulsarme de su mente.-_No ha estado mal.

-Sé que has disminuido, noté menos presión.

-No te esperaba capaz, como siempre, sorprendiendo.

-Hay un libro, quizás podamos investigar.

-Tú tienes entrenamiento, traes el libro y te vas, no te confundas.

-Debes estar supervisado, si quieres se lo digo a Harry o mejor, a Ron.

Lo traje conmigo, sabía que te interesaría, habla de lazos mágicos de uniones verbales.

-Esto se trata de magia oscura, dudo que tu librito sobre cuentos infantiles hable acerca de ello.

-Te equivocas, tiene un hechizo de protección, si me veían con un libro así me lo retirarían al instante.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Del despacho del director, y como digas algo, te juro que te convierto de nuevo en un hurón.

-Tranquila sangr… Granger, ahora muéstrame.

-Aquí, sección 49 capítulo 12, juramentos inquebrantables, se trata de una unión que dos magos realizan, en vista de incumplimiento cualquiera de las partes será condenado con la muerte.

-No hay nada nuevo en tu absurdo libro.

-Dijiste algo acerca de un árbol.

-Sí, al parecer ese árbol es la clave de todo, a través de él podré romper el juramento, pero podrían pasar años hasta encontrarlo aquí.

-Y si no fuera un árbol del bosque.

-¿Qué sugieres?

_La comelibros empezó a ojear sin descanso las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, no esperé un segundo y me interné dentro de ella._

-Un árbol genealógico…

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo!

-¿Aquí?

-Tu madre, debe tener algún lazo con este lugar, pero esta casa fue levantada cuando lo necesitó la orden, fue Sirius quién lo hizo.

-¡No! Nadie más debe saberlo.

-Bueno, podemos empezar a buscar por la sala principal o…

-¿Podemos? No, mira de verdad, te agradezco tu ayuda pero hasta aquí llegó, no soy uno de tus amiguitos dispuesto a toda una aventura y a poner en peligro la operación por mis intereses, madurad. Y ahora si no te importa sal de aquí, mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

-Malfoy…

-Que te quede algo claro Granger, no soy nadie para ti ni tus insufribles amigos, y ahora desaparece de una vez de mi vista, la comadreja lleva todo el rato tras la puerta haciendo teorías repugnantes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, sé que la relación entre ambos va lenta, pero todo van a ser avances a partir de ahora, todo apoyo es bueno siempre!**


	5. 4- EL ÁRBOL

**CAPÍTULO 4 – EL ÁRBOL**

_POV HERMIONE_

-¿En qué diablos pensabas Hermione? Él nunca será uno de nosotros, es una serpiente más, nunca cambiará, si sigue aquí es por puro interés, sólo eso. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado las veces que te llamaba sangresucia o se burlaba de ti?

-Sé perfectamente quién es, y de lo que es capaz, pero seamos sinceros es una gran ayuda y yo no pienso desaprovecharla por el pasado. Será mejor irme, he perdido todo el apetito.

-Hermione, espera…

_No podía entenderles, acaso no se daban cuenta de la oportunidad frente a nosotros, yo mejor que nadie he sufrido sus palabras hirientes, sus actos. Y no tendría por ahora mi perdón, pero sin duda se ha ganado mi respeto y mi curiosidad, anhelaba conocer cada segundo de lo vivido allí, me dirigí hacia el campo de entrenamiento._

_POV DRACO_

-Aún faltan unos diez minutos para la clase Granger.

-Ya… no tenía mucho apetito.

-Así que Potter y Weasley.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en mi mente?

-No, se oían los gritos desde aquí.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Tu dragón.

_Apenas fue necesario concentrarme un segundo para hacerlo aparecer, en cuanto cruzó el escudo se hizo visible._

-Es hermoso, eres muy afortunado ¿sabes? Muchos matarían por poder dominar un dragón, yo sin embargo creo que todas las criaturas deben ser libres, sin amos. ¿Cómo te comunicas?

-Por mi cuerpo corre sangre de dragón, al igual que por la suya de mago, yo estoy en él, y él en mí.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

-No suele gustarle much… -_Antes de poder siquiera terminar la frase ya se encontraba con su mano acariciando su cabeza._

-Al parecer le caes bien Granger.

_Al parecer nuestra tranquilidad no duraría mucho pues se acercaban Weasley y Potter hacia nosotros, ni si quiera hizo falta pensarlo cuando Orión ya estaba frente a ellos._

-Profesor Lupin ¿es necesario que esté la serpiente y su mascota? –_Orión soltó un rugido ante el comentario de la comadreja que les hizo temblar y a mi reír por su miedo._

-Draco tiene experiencia con mortífagos, él nos ayudará.

-¿Por qué él? Snape también ha estado con ellos.

-Agradezco su entusiasmo por mi presencia señor Weasley, pero mi ahijado es conocedor de todos sus movimientos, y si no tienen más inconvenientes, Draco todo tuyo.

-Los mortífagos no son magos corrientes, por ellos corre la magia oscura, su fuerza es mucho mayor.

-¿Es por la marca?

-Exacto, para eso les hace portarla, con ella una minúscula parte de su magia oscura reside en cada mortífago y por tanto su control, un ejército de ellos no necesita ser numeroso.

Las dos cosas que no debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que entren en vuestra mente os matarían al instante, y segundo, no olvidéis que irán a mataros en la primera oportunidad que tengan, así que ahorraros los conjuros inocentes o vosotros perdéis.

¿Algún voluntario? ¿Nadie? ¿Sirius quizás?

-Sirius no…-_Al parecer cara rajada no se fiaba de las habilidades de su padrino-_

-Tranquilo Harry, aún guardo algunos trucos, podré defenderme.

-Draco, aquí tienes tu varita.

-No te reprimas dragón.

-No es mi estilo lobo.

_En cuanto empezó la batalla dejé que creyera tener el control, mientras él se entretenía en lanzar sus ataques yo lanzaba mis escudos y a la vez intentaba internarme en su mente, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo desaparecí, dejándolo aturdido y dando vueltas, esperándome en cualquier parte, y ahora sí sus defensas eran mías y entré, haciéndole ponerse de rodillas, con su varita en el suelo a un metro de su alcance, me aparecí frente a él y la cogí, saliendo de su mente._

-¿Demasiado tiempo sin luchar sabueso?

-Dame una semana y te dejaré por el suelo._ –Le tendí mi mano y su varita y me respondió con una sonrisa-_

-¿Quiénes quieren ser los siguientes?

_POV HERMIONE_

_Así pasamos cerca de dos horas, hasta que la señora Weasley dio el aviso de que el almuerzo estaba listo en la mesa, vi como cogía un plato y se iba al porche junto a Orión a comer, y todo por culpa de la mirada de Ron que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle sentarse en la mesa, ni en ningún lugar de la casa a menos de diez metros, así que decidí ir tras él en su compañía._

-He conseguido traer algo más de estofado y dos trozos de tarta, si no llego a cogerlos antes ni siquiera la probamos. –_El silencio era incómodo y a la vez seguro, no quería dar un paso en falso con él- _No debes prestarle mayor atención a Ronald, no termina de confiar en ti.

-No es de extrañar su actitud.

-Me alegro de que elijas estar de nuestro lado.

-Te equivocas Granger, yo no elijo ningún lado, sólo quiero sacar a mi madre de allí y escapar.

-¿No te habría gustado por un momento haber nacido en otro lugar?

-Esto es lo que soy, es cierto que no tuve la misma "educación" que los demás niños de mi edad, padre siempre quiso dejar ese punto en claro, cuando toda tu vida te dicen qué es el bien y qué el mal, ni siquiera te planteas otra visión, hasta hace unos años así pensaba, tú misma pudiste comprobarlo.

-Al final me ayudó, ya sabes lo de sangresucia, es lo que soy.

-Mi odio hacia ti nunca fue por tu condición de sangre del todo, mi padre me castigaba cada vez que quedaba segundo, y con más fuerza aun cuando tú me superabas, cómo era posible que una hija de muggles superara al heredero de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico.

-Nunca habría imaginado algo así. ¿Qué eran los castigos?

-Cruccios, y todo tipo de maldiciones, a pesar de las súplicas de madre, los castigos no pararon, hasta que empecé a aprender y entonces él fijó su vista en mí, como su futuro segundo al mando, mi facilidad para internarme en las mentes y controlar mis emociones le venía como anillo al dedo.

Entrenaba a sus mortífagos en este ámbito, lo que no sabía era que nunca llegaban a su máximo poder, ignoraba otra forma de vida, hasta que vi a mi madre sufrir delante de mis ojos, un castigo que debería haber recibido yo, y decidí huir, pero entonces el juramento apareció y ella tuvo que quedarse allí.

-¿No temes que él pueda…?

-A cada segundo, pero él cree que estoy aquí infiltrado y que en unos meses volveré con toda la información, para entonces habré huido junto a mi madre y vosotros con suerte estaréis preparados.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a Voldemort y a mi tía.

-Puede que ahora logre entenderte, no debió ser fácil.

-Para ninguno, todos hemos perdido algo con esta absurda guerra.

-Esta noche irán en busca de algún horrocrux, podríamos aprovechar para mi entrenamiento y buscar el árbol de tu familia.

-Volveré para esa hora, Orión debe salir a cazar y es mejor tenerlo controlado.

¡Hermione, es Ginny ha vuelto!- _La señora Weasley salió a avisar de la llegada de la pelirroja y esa era mi señal para marcharme._

-Será mejor que vaya.

_Antes de dar un parpadeo Draco se subió a lomos de Orión, noté como sus ojos se volvían rasgados como los del animal y en menos de un segundo habían desaparecido._

_..._

-¿No piensas saludarme?

-¡Ginny! Me alegro de tu vuelta.

-Vamos a la habitación, Luna nos espera allí también, hay mucho de lo que hablar, y al parecer hay una gran noticia.

_Y esa gran noticia era el enlace de Fleur y Bill, después de todo al fin teníamos una noticia buena, nos sirvió de unión a todos, y a Ronald, que lo eligieron como padrino y tras rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo se decidió a pedirme acompañarlo en la boda, haciéndome sonreír, llevaba muchos días sin encontrar a mi amigo, por el que empecé a sentir esas mariposas._

-¡¿Irás a la boda con mi hermano?!

-Sí… me lo pidió esta misma tarde.

-¿Qué te preocupa Hermione?

-No es nada Luna.

-Por cierto qué hay de Malfoy, todo en torno a él resulta muy sombrío, mi hermano dice que has estado hablando con él.

-Sí, merece que le tratemos bien, y no es tan despiadado como creíamos, sólo recibió la educación inadecuada.

-Las chicas en Hogwarts no paraban de murmurar cotilleos acerca de él, muchas decían que era un mortífago, otras que había escapado, lo que menos esperábamos era tenerlo en la misma Orden.

-Siempre va acompañado de Thestrals, pobre.

-¿De qué?

-Thestral, sólo aquellos que han presenciado la muerte pueden verles, le vi acariciando a uno.

-Todo lo referente a Malfoy siempre ha sido oscuro, y no podemos negar que ese aire de chico malo…

-¿Qué insinúas Ginny?

-Es atractivo, no podéis negarlo y su fama en la escuela le precede.

-Esperemos que tu hermano nunca se entere de tu declaración, por no hablar de Harry. Vamos Luna, llevemos a Ginny a refrescar su cabeza abajo antes de ir en busca de los horrocrux.

_POV DRACO_

_Al parecer no le había costado mucho a Granger convencer a sus amigos de quedarse en casa y eso no le sentó del todo bien a la sabelotodo, pues llevaba más de diez minutos mirando el mismo armario con furia, creo que si quisiera podría ver el humo salir de sus orejas lo que me hizo dejar escapar una sonrisa, de nuevo conseguía lo inimaginable._

-No creo que a la señora Weasly le haga mucha gracia que destroces el mueble.

-¿Qué? No tengo ánimos para tus burlas.

-Está bien, pero aquí no hay nada y sólo quedan dos habitaciones en el piso superior, algo me dice que no vamos a encontrar nada aquí.

* * *

_POV HERMIONE_

_Ya nos encontrábamos en la última habitación, al parecer la de Sirius, él debía ser conocedor de dicho árbol, al fin y al cabo es un Black, fui directo a su escritorio con magia verbal abrí los cajones, buscando algo, lo mínimo y encontré distintas fotografías, de los padres de Potter felices en Hogwarts con su inseparable amigo, y otra del trio de oro en su primer año._

-Suéltalo Granger, si sigues pensando así de alto no podré evitar escuchar tus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no han insistido en que me quede junto a ellos? Se limitaron a decir, "Déjala nunca abandonaría sus libros"

-Por la misma razón por la que creen que Potter es su salvador.

-Te recuerdo que lo es, él fue el único capaz de vencer al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Por lo visto es cierto lo que dicen, no tenéis ni la más mínima idea.

-Entonces según tú no existe la profecía, ni siquiera podremos destruirlo.

-Puede que Potter porte la varita pero hasta que ese momento llegue alguien debe poner el cerebro, como en cada acción heroica atribuida a tu amigo, siempre estabas tú detrás, les has sacado de los problemas, les hacías los deberes, todo, así que no me hagas repetirlo y ayúdame.

-Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos tomaron esa foto, nos despedíamos de nuestro primer año, ojalá volver a aquellos días.

-Granger…

-Sé que no quieres escucharme hablar de los chicos pero ellos son especiales, sólo debes conocerlos.

-Cállate Granger.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –_Draco estaba mirando a través de la ventana con el rostro pálido._

-Están ahí afuera, no uses tu magia cerca de mí, simplemente no la uses mejor.

-¡Pero Harry y los demás están fuera debo avisarles!

-Sirius y Remus les habrán olido estén donde estén.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Mi tía, y Greyback por lo que puedo ver, el escudo cubre su visión pero no su olfato, por eso no debes salir de la casa, será mejor que bajemos me comunicaré con Orión y estará alerta.

-Draco… tu madre.

_No necesitó oír más para darse de nuevo la vuelta y pegarse a la ventana del balcón, vi cómo se tensaron cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, Narcissa era empujada por Greyback, seguramente a espera de hacer reaccionar a Draco, su sufrimiento no duró mucho pues en unos minutos desaparecieron._

-Seguiremos buscando, debe estar en algún lugar, encontraremos ese árbol.

-Ya… no me queda mucho tiempo, Voldemort desconfía de mi lealtad y no tardará en dar conmigo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta foto?

-Estaba guardada junto a esta otra de los Potter.

-Vaya… es cierto el gran parecido de Harry con su padre, creo que se las mostraré cuando regresen.

-Está bien, ve al salón en unos instantes estaré allí para tu sesión de entrenamiento.

_Entendí su mensaje, necesitaba estar a solas para aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguramente estarían pasando todo tipo de pensamientos por su cabeza acerca de su madre, y quién no lo imaginaría al verla desesperada y en manos de ese animal, sólo de pensarlo mi piel se erizaba de terror, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría él, me alegraba por mis padres, al menos yo podía protegerlos de todo esto, cuando entró por la puerta de nuevo su fachada fría le cubría._

-Trabajaremos tu resistencia, llévame hacia recuerdos buenos, no me dejes entrar en tu oscuridad, sólo debes pensar en eso, no seré muy invasivo al principio pero iré aumentando mi intromisión.

-Vale.

_Noté su magia dentro de mí, intentando alcanzar mi control, mis miedos más profundos pero ahora mis padres ocupaban mis pensamientos, especialmente aquella navidad, cuando recibí aquella carta que cambió mi vida, entonces su magia se hizo más fuerte, dolía pero podía soportarlo, pensé con más fuerza en mis momentos con los chicos, riéndonos siendo los niños que debíamos ser y llegó aquel recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro y debió sorprenderle porque se debilitó durante un segundo pero entonces atacó por ese lado y de nuevo consiguió vencerme, y descubrir mi última pesadilla, dónde mis padres eran asesinados sin poder impedirlo._

-Puedes estar tranquila, no saben de su existencia ni paradero, son simples muggles.

-Y tú puedes estar seguro que la salvarás, lo sé. Draco, ¿por qué dieron de lado a Sirius en tu familia?

-Huyó y eso le condenó, al parecer no somos tan diferentes.

-Eso te engrandece, Sirius habría dado su vida de poder por los Potter, esta foto es el vivo reflejo de ello. –_Noté como estaba ido de la habitación- _¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya han llegado.

-¿Están bien?

-Están a salvo, pero no han localizado ningún horrocrux,-_Vi su mirada preguntándose cómo podía saberlo-_ Orión les ha vigilado, acaba de mostrármelo.

-Gracias.

-Debo ir a descansar.

_Estuve observando las fotografías toda la noche, había algo en ellas que me hicieron no despegarme de ninguna, aunque sólo pude cogerlas al dormirse Harry, quien al ver la de sus padres se le iluminó la cara, y es que de no ser por sus ojos sería la viva imagen de su padre, y entonces lo vi, al fondo de la foto podía verse una pared ilustrada, ¡eso es!_

_Sin pensar que estaba en un horrible e infantil pijama de animales fui a la habitación de Draco a contarle mi descubrimiento, cuando abrí la puerta sin llamar le descubrí mirando por la ventana._

-¡Lo he encontrado!

-¿Granger?

_Al parecer no esperaba mi visita, ni la de nadie porque estaba sólo con los pantalones, me giré para no verle y fue a por su camisa del pijama para cubrirse._

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta y decirme qué es eso que has encontrado para entrar sin preguntar a mi habitación, al menos no me despertaste.

-Mírala.

-¿Qué?, no son más que los Potter y el chucho.

-Mira el fondo, tras Sirius, la pared.

-Es una rama…

-Exacto y tras la cabeza de la Señora Potter puede distinguirse un apellido Black, según me contó Harry fue tomada en casa de Sirius en Grimmauld Place.

-Mi madre me habló de esa casa, era la antigua casa Black.

-Sirius es uno e incluso por tu sangre corre el apellido Black, podrás entrar, la casa se abrirá, por tu sangre corre la de Narcissa y si realmente es mágico tu nombre estará en el mural.

-He encontrado este libro de artes oscuras. ¿Quieres…?

-¡¿Me dejarás ayudarte?!

-Al parecer ya has sido de ayuda.

_Tras dos horas buscando y recopilando toda la información que necesitábamos, me levanté de la cama, al parecer me había quedado durmiendo con el libro sobre mí, y me di cuenta que estaba sobre Malfoy, después de hacerle un hueco con un espacio de por medio que nos separaba, no podía verle sentado en el suelo mientras yo ocupaba su cama._

_Nunca le había visto así de relajado, con su rostro tranquilo, podían apreciarse unas débiles ojeras pero había cambiado, su pelo estaba suelto no engominado como años atrás y algo más largo que de costumbre y sin duda tener sus ojos cerrados le hacía perder fuerza, acerque mi mano hacia su brazo izquierdo y antes de poder saciar mi curiosidad un gemido me sorprendió, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y sin pensarlo me colé dentro de él como me enseñó, suavemente para no hacerle despertar, no pude ver su sueño porque aún dormido tenía un muro pero intenté cambiarlo, sin saber como y simplemente pensando en cómo sería ese pequeño Draco esperando el amor de su madre, adorándolo y consintiéndole en todo, así su rostro volvió a relajarse._

_Debía irme pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo sus brazos me rodearon y atrajeron hacia él, dejándome sin respiración sin saber por qué, me relajé y cerré los ojos sintiéndome segura, a salvo y sin saber que significaba realmente aquello._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	6. 5- CONTROL

**CAPÍTULO 5 – CONTROL**

_**POV HERMIONE**_

_Me desperté sobresaltada pero en mi habitación, sin saber en qué momento había acabado ahí, seguramente me llevó Malfoy, lo que me llevó a caer en la cuenta de la situación en la que acabamos anoche, durmiendo en brazos de mi peor enemigo, desde luego la guerra estaba afectándome, aunque a día de hoy no sé si podía decir que era mi peor enemigo, al parecer sería mejor bajar a desayunar algo y luego buscarle para pedirle explicación._

_Pero lo último que esperaba ver era al mismísimo Draco Malfoy acariciando a Crookshanks, que sorprendentemente se dejó acariciar por el Slytherin, en cuanto me vio salió disparado a mis piernas a restregarse en busca de mimos y le alcé en brazos, cruzando miradas con él._

-Buenos días Malfoy, al parecer tú también le gustas a mi mascota.

-Ya…

-No porque tú me gustes, bueno no me gustas como eso, ni eres agradable para mí, sino que es por lo de la Orden, ya sabes… bueno quizás podríamos ir a Grimmauld Place esta noche, los chicos tienen una nueva salida en busca del horrocrux.

-Quería aclarar eso contigo, se acabó jugar a la amistad Granger, no vendrás a Londres conmigo ni seguiremos con tus clases.

-Pero…

_Apareció Sirius en escena, justo cuando iba a lanzarle un dardo envenenado al hurón oxigenado-_ ¿Interrumpo algo chicos?

-No, ya está todo aclarado con Granger, querías algo Black.

-Sí… es la hora de irnos Draco, nos vemos luego Hermione, creo que Harry estaba buscándote.

-Antes he de ir a vigilar a Crookshanks, ya sabe.

**_POV DRACO_**

_Ni siquiera sé en qué momento decidí comentarle a Sirius lo del árbol, pero al despertarme de madrugada y verme rodeando a la sangr… a Granger, necesité dar por zanjado todo y acabar de una vez para salir de esa maldita casa, así que en un intento desesperado y débil decidí confiar en el lobo, ni si quiera sé que lazos nos unen sinceramente, en casa nunca le mencionaron más allá que para ponerle de ejemplo de rata, traidor a la sangre y un sinfín de adjetivos. _

_Ante nosotros estaba la entrada de la casa._

-He de arreglar unos asuntos por aquí, te dejaré a solas, Kreacher te llevará hasta él, espero que te sea de ayuda, volveré enseguida.

-Al fin solos mi señor, ese asqueroso no merece llevar el apellido de la familia Black, y su protegido Potter, amigo de sangresucias y traidores, desleal al señor tenebroso, si mi pobre ama lo viera.

-Llévame hasta el árbol, y deja de hablar.

-Por supuesto amo… Sígame.

_En cuanto llegamos a la habitación pude deleitarme con el mural en la pared pero a simple vista no era más que eso, un mural sin vida, recorrí mi mirada anhelando ver un índice de esa magia oscura que debía destruir._

-Ahí está su madre, es un honor tener al heredero delante de mis ojos, al último Black puro que ha nacido, su padre debe estar orgulloso por su trabajo, sé de sus acciones contra los sangresucia y los traidores como Potter, espero que pronto los elimines a todos, mi señor.

-Qué sabes acerca de este árbol Kreacher.

-Lleva aquí desde que mi familia existe y desde que los Black nacieron.

-¿Alguna vez has visto la magia fluir por él?

-No, mi señor. Sólo un verdadero Black que aparezca en dicho mural de una pieza puede hacer la magia fluir por él, y sólo un Black sabe las palabras para conseguirlo.

-Debo conseguir mi varita.

-Kreacher está dispuesto a ayudarle a acabar con Potter y su asquerosa amiga sangresucia. Será un honor para Kreacher, amo.

-No será necesario acabar con ellos, son insignificantes.

-Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo amo.

-Lárgate Kreacher necesito pensar.

-Si amo, Kreacher está para servir a la noble casa de los Black.

_No pude evitar acariciar el rostro de mi madre sobre el tapiz, a saber las atrocidades que estaría presenciando en casa, solo esperaba que no dirigieran ninguna hacia ella, y menos por mi culpa, de repente la puerta se abrió dejándome una vez más sorprendido internamente, pero no por ello se reflejó en mi rostro, siempre frio e impasible._

-Amo, Kreacher encontró a la sangresucia espiando tras la puerta, Kreacher ha venido a traérsela, merece un castigo señor, la honorable casa de los Black lleva muchos años sin ser honrada con un digno Señor como usted.

_Mi mirada fría la atravesó y volví a ver el miedo en su cuerpo, temblando como una hoja, sus pensamientos mostraban imágenes de tortura, y por un momento pasó por mi mente, necesitaba sacar el estrés acumulado, lo vi hacerlo a los mortífagos cientos de veces._

-De rodillas sangresucia, estás ante el verdadero amo de esta casa.

_Pateó sus piernas haciéndola caer ante mí y ese fue mi aliciente para hacerlo, verla ahí me impulsó, lancé un crucio de apenas segundos, sobre él, el asqueroso elfo._

-Kreacher lo siente amo, siente haber dado órdenes, lo siente, Kreacher irá a golpearse contra la pared.

-¡Déjalo Malfoy! –_ Se acercó a él buscando darle consuelo y la respuesta de Kreacher fue escupirle y gritarle que no lo tocara._

_-_Kreacher retírate yo me encargaré, y no… no se golpee ya ha merecido su castigo. –_ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello-_ ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Granger?

-¡¿Y tú?! ¿Acaso te crees con derecho para lanzarle una imperdonable? No eres más que otro asqueroso mortífago, no… tú eres aún peor eres una rata que huye y aun así sigue creyéndose superior a los demás, por tu asquerosa sangre pura.

-Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta y por el bien de Kreacher espero que lo hagas.

-¿Acaso no te atreves conmigo?

-No me hagas reír Granger y responde a la maldita pregunta, bueno lo haré yo, porque eres una maldita entrometida, que no se cansa de molestar con su asquerosa manía de querer saberlo todo, te advertí esta mañana que dejaras aparcado el tema y no me hiciste caso, por ello Kreacher ha recibido tu castigo.

-Estás enfermo, sólo quería ayudarte, ayudar en algo dentro de esta mierda de guerra, pero siempre tienes que llenarlo todo de dolor y oscuridad, y no eres tan fuerte como piensas, tu barrera o escudo mental como quieras llamarlo es más débil de lo que crees.

_La acorralé contra la pared, sintiendo de nuevo su temblor recorrerla, naciendo una parte de mi sintiendo mi brazo arder cada vez más fuerte por haber usado la imperdonable, dejando avanzar la marca unos centímetros, nublándome la mente._

-¿Acaso crees que no lo noté anoche? Te lo advierto Granger, que sea la última vez que intentas meterte dentro de mí, no te lo repetiré una vez más.

-No me asustan tus truquitos Malfoy, no me das miedo.

\- Australia.

-¿Qué…?

-Se acabó el juego Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por mi familia, y hasta anoche te creí una persona inteligente y de seguir siéndolo te alejarás de mí si quieres que la tuya siga a salvo.

_Se puso pálida y fueron mis últimas palabras antes de separarme del todo de ella y salir por la puerta, al parecer Sirius estaba subiendo las escaleras alertado por los comentarios de Kreacher._

-Tranquilo, está arriba, de una pieza, puedes subir a comprobarlo.

-No me hace falta, sé que nunca la lastimarías, a ninguno, sería echarlo todo a perder, ¿verdad?

-Sí, si no te importa querría venir aquí a menudo.

-Por supuesto, es tu casa también.

-Será mejor que subas a por ella, está algo afectada.

-¿Hermione?

-Sirius, yo sólo quería…

-No debiste venir aquí, Draco no es como Harry ni los chicos, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero a veces es necesario dar espacio.

-Tú también piensas que soy una entrometida ¿verdad?

-Eres una persona maravillosa, capaz de proteger hasta a quién te rechazó, todo mejorará. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

_Me pasé una semana entera frente al tapiz durante horas y horas, sólo dejaba aquel lugar para ir al estúpido entrenamiento de los inútiles, una semana sin avanzar, no podía contactar con madre, no sabía su situación y era peligroso enviarle una carta sin saber su estado y estando vigilada, y tras lo sucedido con Granger volvió la hostilidad y la incomodidad en la casa, al menos todos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos con los preparativos de la boda Weasly que se celebraría en una semana, cada día se hacía más largo, y sólo me mantenía a flote pensar en ella y las escapadas con Orión._

_Necesitaba mi varita de nuevo, y sólo ganándome la confianza de los imbéciles la conseguiría, así que decidí abandonar de nuevo la casa Black y dirigirme a la cabaña, al menos podría reírme a costa de los pobretones, aunque llevara demasiado sin hacerlo._

_Para cuando llegué a la casa ya estaban todos alrededor de la pareja que pronto se uniría del todo, como alguien tan delicado como Delacour podría estar con algo tan vulgar como el pelirrojo, lleno de ropas viejas y desaliñado, ni yo en mi situación actual me veía así, supongo que los genes tampoco le ayudaban, pero la señora Weasley me sacó de mis pensamientos._

-Draco, serías tan amable de venir y ayudarme a colocar unos arreglos, los chicos tienen otra de esas excursiones y me dejan aquí sola junto a las demás chicas.

-Cómo no…

_Y así llevaba una hora ayudando a montar la carpa, sin saber por qué razón no usaban la maldita magia para hacerlo todo en un par de minutos, y al parecer comencé a pensar demasiado alto._

_-_El hacerlo sin magia me ayuda a distraerme, no son tiempos fáciles para nosotros chico.

-Supongo que el llevar tiempo sin mi magia me hace añorarla. –_Sabía perfectamente jugar con las personas y la Señora Weasley era la más débil sin duda y necesitaba ver como era mi situación._

-Estás siendo de verdadera ayuda y puedo asegurarte que tu madre está bien.

-Eso nadie puede garantizarlo, ni si quiera vuestro querido Director.

-Es una mujer fuerte, y con respecto a la ayuda yo no diría lo mismo, al parecer Albus estaba trabajando con ayuda de Hermione a intentar ingresar algún tipo de carta y hacérsela llegar.

-¡¿Por qué no me han informado?!

-Supongo que no querían ilusionarte, llevas días encerrado en aquella casa sin conseguir nada, debes descansar Draco.

-Usted no lo entiende.

-Lo hago joven, llevo toda mi vida desde que formé esta familia temiendo por el trabajo de mi marido porque su padre pudiera dejarlo en la calle o peor aún, estaba sin descanso y al final aprendes a vivir con ello.

-Supongo que debería disculparme por las acciones de mi padre.

-No… pero puedes hacer algo aún mejor, ser tú mismo Draco nada te diferencia de nosotros no dejes que esas absurdas ideas te cieguen. Iré a preparar el almuerzo, ¿te importa terminar de colocar estos faroles?-_ Me tendió mi varita y pasó a guiñarme un ojo mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, sellando nuestro pequeño secreto- _

_Era mi oportunidad de huir a la casa pero podía sentir su presencia mirándome y decidí aguantar, seguramente no conseguiría mucho progreso yendo por no hablar que me cogerían en escasos minutos y sería el fin de mi estadía aquí._

_Así que tomé la decisión más difícil y me acerqué al otro extremo del jardín y empecé a usar mi varita disfrutando de los minutos con ella, de sentir la magia fluir por mi, y Orión también podía notarlo estaba más calmado cuando controlaba mi magia._

-Te veo desgastado Malfoy.

-Podría decir lo mismo pelirroja.

-Sabes Hermione dice que has cambiado, que ya no eres el insolente hurón oxigenado de antes.

-Sin embargo veo que tú sigues siendo la misma ingenua con brotes de valentía de siempre.

-Te aseguro que he mejorado muchísimo en mi técnica.

-Sí…

-Te apuesto a que logro vencerte, si yo gano me enseñas a montar a Orión y si tu ganas te dejo enfrentarte a Harry y Ron en nuestro partido de Quidditch en mi equipo.

-Demasiado tentador verte condenada por Orión a una caída de grandes dimensiones pero no acepto.

-La capa de Harry por una noche, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

-No me la darás, no soy tan estúpido como para creerlo.

-Lo haré, sabes que soy capaz, nadie se enterará esta noche van a seguir buscando el horrocrux, así podrás escapar sin ser visto hacia Grimmauld Place o quién sabe hasta dónde.

-Hecho.

_Sería realmente fácil hacerlo, ella misma lo sabía que podría vencerla fácilmente y más aún con mi varita así que supuse que sería algún tipo de trampa y mientras construía mis escudos a sus ataques me interné en ella, al parecer lo único que buscaba la pelirroja era ponerme en bandeja de Potter y alegar el robo, de manos de su querido noviecito y decidí darle de su propia medicina sin que ella lo notara, creería que si me internaba en ella lo notaría, ingenua._

-Se acabó. ¡Expelliarmus!

-Vaya… realmente creí que tendría opciones, esta noche recibirás la capa, en la puerta del granero a las diez.

-Sabes Ginny, hoy es verdaderamente tu día de suerte y estoy de humor, te daré ese paseo a lomos de Orión tú solita como querías.

_En unos segundos atravesó el escudo dejando de ser invisible a su vista, mostrándose imponente frente a la pelirroja._

-Vamos mujer no seas tímida, acércate no te hará nada ¿no quieres?

-No…

_Orión empezó a dar vueltas alrededor quedándose frente a ella, abriendo lentamente su mandíbula que la cubría a la perfección haciéndola temblar._

-Está bien, enséñame a subir encima de él.

-Tienes valor realmente pelirroja.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY NI SE TE OCURRA PONER UN PIE EN ESE DRAGÓN!

-¡No pasará nada mamá!

-¡Ginny en qué piensas sólo el jinete podría montarle, no seas estúpida!

-La próxima vez será Weasley, y recuerda no volver a jugar conmigo, no me tomes por un estúpido.

_La vi alejarse con el semblante serio hacia la casa donde la esperaba Molly que con un Accio recogió mi varita y no pude evitar una mueca de agradecimiento hasta que sentí un empujón que casi me provocó caer y que puso a Orión en alerta._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	7. 6- JODIDAMENTE PERFECTA

**_CAPÍTULO 6 – JODIDAMENTE PERFECTA_**

_POV DRACO_

-¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! Sabes perfectamente que se caería o a saber qué haría con ella ahí arriba.

-Soy un hombre de palabra Granger.

-¿Y sabes qué? no pienso insistir un solo segundo más por ayudarte con Dumbledore.

-Granger.

-¡No! No vas a conseguir convencerme, eres un estúpido.

-Granger, estúpida para te vas a …

_Iba andando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que terminaría cayendo colina abajo si seguía y cuando iba a tropezar Orión la agarró con la cola impulsándola hacia delante con demasiada efusividad._

_-_¡Qué demonios le pasa a tu dragón!

-Sería mejor darle las gracias por ayudarte a no caer colina abajo.

_Entonces se asomó hacia atrás y vio su posición al borde del suelo y corrió hacia delante sin volver a mirar chocando ahora conmigo._

-¿Miedo a las alturas aún?

-Supongo que le debo una disculpa, lo siento y gracias Orión.

_Se limitó a rugir y posarse con altivez, todo un Malfoy debió pensar Granger, cuando miré mi camisa pude ver que tenía sangre y me asusté al no encontrar herida y la vi agacharse a sus rodillas al parecer la caída no tuvo mucha fortuna y se manchó las manos al levantarse y a mi al apoyarse._

-Será mejor que vayas a curarte esa herida.

-Déjame tu varita.

-Se la llevó Molly, no puedo usar magia gracias a tus amiguitos ¿recuerdas?

-Estupendo…

-Vamos sabes perfectamente hacer un hechizo para curarte Granger, saca tu propia varita.

-No… no puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Está reparándose.

-Vaya… sorprendente.

-Crookshanks la cogió salió corriendo y la partió en dos.

-Es curioso porque al verla esta mañana sobre tu cama pude apreciar como seguía habiendo un rastro de magia oscura, no estás preparada para ese conjuro y te repito que tus padres están bien.

-No deberías haber entrado en mi habitación.

-Ni tú en mi mente esa noche y sin embargo lo hiciste Granger.

_Antes de escucharla quejarse de nuevo nos aparecí en mi habitación, el haber usado la magia durante unas horas me permitía aparecerme de forma más fácil y sin necesitar del chucho de Black._

_Estaba sorprendida por mi actitud la hice sentarse en mi cama y me agaché lentamente dirigiendo mi mano hacia su pierna quedándome parado, observando su sangre, el color, olor, el mismo que el de cualquier otro mago, aparté esos pensamientos y realicé el hechizo verbal curandola._

-¿Qué tal?

-Arde algo pero ya no… no me duele, ¿cómo has hecho eso, y tus ojos?

-Ser uno con Orión tiene sus ventajas, me permite almacenar mejor mi magia.

_Busqué por toda la habitación y encontré lo que buscaba entregándoselo mientras me miraba sorprendida._

-¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido?

-Simplemente no la enviaron, metí una rama dentro del sobre, podrían rastrearos hasta aquí, no olvides que tiene hombres por todos lados esperando la más mínima pista, la intercepté antes de llegar a su destino, yo mismo pude unirla de nuevo solo falta que la pruebes, ahora tiene un pequeño núcleo de dragón, eso la hará algo más resistente, obviamente no es como la mía pero te servirá para defenderte mejor.

-¿Núcleo de dragón eso significa que puedo…?

-Significa que tienes una varita renovada y mejorada pero tranquila no te cambiarán los ojos ni escucharás voces de dragón en tu cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que me dé un baño, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Es sólo sangre Malfoy, como la tuya, no es asquerosa ni, ni sucia.

-En media hora tendré mi reunión con el profesor Dumbledore y Snape también acudirá a traer noticias.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Aún me temblaban las piernas, todo lo relacionado con él se hacía duro y difícil, como un reto o un acertijo, que necesitas, anhelas descubrir aun sabiendo que no encontrarás nada bueno en el resultado, así era él._

_Mierda… olvidé la varita arriba, llamé y al ver que no contestó y escuchar el ruido de la ducha supuse que aún seguía en el baño y entré, la cogí rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho pero al oír parar la corriente de agua no pude evitar mirar y maldigo a mi curiosidad porque me hizo ahogar un jadeo al descubrirle, vi cómo se tensaba por un segundo pero aprecie que no duró mucho y supuse que no me habría visto, así que salí de una vez sin pensarlo, con la imagen de su espalda llena de marcas, heridas de maldiciones, y a saber qué más castigos._

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Ginny, era una tontería, ¿querías algo?

-¡Veo que ya tienes tu varita! Sí, el director te espera en el salón, yo iré con mi madre a por comida y más arreglos para la boda, dice que buscará algún vestido y prácticamente me obligó a ir, tienes suerte.

-Sí… eh disfruta.

-Te noto rara ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí de verdad.

_Cuando bajé a la salita pude ver al director junto a un serio Snape alrededor de la mesa y mi curiosidad pudo más que mi prudencia._

-Profesor Dumbledore qué sabe acerca de los entrenamientos de mortífagos, ya sabe, las marcas y cicatrices.

-¿Por qué hace esa pregunta?

-Yo…

-Creí haberte dicho que dejaras de entrometerte Granger y observarme mientras me ducho no es muy sabio ¿acaso te gustó?

-¡Qué! Simplemente fui a por mi varita la olvidé, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien entró primero en mi habitación.

-No he venido aquí a discutir con una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, se llaman cicatrices Granger, si quieres un día te explico cómo se consiguen.

-¡Qué!

-¡SILENCIO!

-Lo lamento profesor, no era mi intención, continúe.

_POV DRACO_

_No pude evitar rodar mis ojos al escuchar a Granger pedirle disculpas al viejo._

-En primer lugar quiero saber por qué no se me ha incluido en esta investigación y en segundo lugar qué sabes Severus.

-Si ya han acabado su desagradable discusión, me gustaría aclarar unos puntos de la situación, no puedes ir a Grimmauld Place solo de nuevo, o al menos luciendo así, he tenido que desmemorizar a Carrow te vio allí, Narcissa está bien, aguantando todo lo que puede pero no os queda mucho Draco en poco tiempo se presentará aquí para buscarte, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

-Debemos actuarya, tengo a Oriónni siquiera necesito a alguno de los vuestros sólo mi varita y desapareceré por completo.

-No voy a permitir eso Draco, hice una promesa con tu madre, sería condenarte.

-¿Por qué no mandar a Dobby?

-No se meta señorita Granger.

-Padrino, déjala hablar ha demostrado ser más inteligente que ese al que decís salvador.

-Quizás sea una tontería pero Dobby quizás podría internarse en la mansión, los elfos no dejan rastro alguno de magia y él conoce a la señora Malfoy y puede que quiera.

-Llámalo Albus le ofreceré todo lo que quiera a ese elfo.

-¡No! No le obligarás a hacer nada que no quiera no pienso permitirlo ya no es uno de esos elfos a los que pegar cuando no tienes valor para enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño.

-El amo Draco nunca castigó a Dobby, amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby estará encantado de ir a darle información a la antigua ama.

-Dobby ¿estás seguro? No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, no es tu obligación.

-Dobby quiere hacerlo amiga de Harry Potter.

-Bien…

-Severus es necesario saber la posición de mi madre y garantizarle la seguridad al elf… a Dobby.

-Está en la torre superior Draco.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace junto a la habitación de esa asquerosa rata?!

-Tranquilízate Draco.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que le ha hecho al que ha tenido cerca?

-Tu madre está viva y deberías estar contento por simplemente eso.

-¡¿Viva?! Vida no es aguantar maldiciones y castigos y a saber para qué más la ha llevado hasta ahí.

-Tu padre no lo permitiría.

-¿Mi padre?, no tienes idea Granger, necesito tomar aire, haced lo que veáis conveniente.

_POV HERMIONE_

_No sabía que hacer ahora mismo, si salir tras él y consolarle o esperar sentada a que volviera, pude ver por primera vez en su cara, reflejado el dolor y la desesperación, dejando atrás esa frialdad e impasibilidad de siempre. Me quedé más tranquila al ver salir tras él a Sirius, espero que no le complicara mucho Draco y se dejara ayudar, ahora podía entenderlo un poco más, entender su sufrimiento, de sólo pensar en mi madre al lado de ese despiadado ser, y lo que podría estar pasando allí y ver que Snape no negaba las afirmaciones de Draco acerca de la posible agresión._

-¿De verdad cree que podría haber sido…?

-Podría esperar cualquier cosa, desde luego su estadía no creo que esté siendo agradable.

-Lo importante Severus es garantizar su seguridad, y Hermione es necesario que no comente aún nada a sus compañeros.-_dijo Dumbledore tras mantenerse toda la conversación en silencio._

* * *

-MIENTRAS EN EL JARDÍN-

_POV DRACO_

_Sentí como se sentó el chucho a mi lado, el padrino del salvador y al fin y al cabo la única familia que tenía cerca, llevaba diez minutos así y sólo podía pensar en coger a Orión e incendiarlo todo._

-Lo siento, realmente ahora puedo entender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

-Nuestra posición nunca ha sido fácil, ni si quiera cuando éramos niños Draco.

-Vi tu retrato quemado en el tapiz.

-Mi madre lo hizo cuando yo me escapé, un encanto de mujer, lo único útil que pude hacer fue irme y finalmente no sirvió de mucho pues ahora estamos aquí.Tenía dieciséis años cuando escapé como tú.

-Y entonces fuiste con los Potter supongo.

-Siempre era bienvenido entre los Potter.

-Yo también odio a mi tía, ya sabes, Bellatrix, lo oí en tu cabeza cuando llegué aquí, te recordé a ella, y no puedo discutirlo.

-No me recuerdas a la loca de mi prima, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, la veo en ti Draco, eres su viva imagen.

-No estoy tan seguro Sirius, cuando estaba el otro día en la habitación y le lancé el cruccio a Kreacher yo no quise mandárselo a él, en mi mente quería destrozar a Granger, sentí su magia dentro de mí, esa necesidad que él busca en desquitarse con los sangre… los nacidos de muggles.

-Es normal Draco, su marca está creciendo en ti.

-¿Lo sabes?

-He vivido en una casa Black, rodeado de mortífagos, siento esa magia y la sentí en ti aunque me sorprendió no encontrarla en primer lugar por eso albergaba la esperanza de que no la portaras.

-No dije el juramento pero crece poco a poco, esperando a llenarla, cada vez que uso mi magia él se introduce en mí intentando buscarme y dar con tu ahijado, tengo miedo a… a terminar convirtiéndome en alguien como mi tía o peor aún como mi padre, que no es más que su perro faldero mientras mi madre está siendo…

-No debes pensar así, lo único que te queda es la esperanza, es una Black y aún queda luz en su interior y cuando a un Black le queda luz no deja de luchar y tú tienes esa luz.

-Sabes, siempre he estado de mal humor con tu ahijado, no por ser el elegido ni con Granger por ser jodidamente perfecta, fue por envidia, ellos tienen eso que siempre anhelé y nunca tendré, pero yo ya no siento esa luz en mi interior.

-Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente Draco, no eres mala persona, de haberlo sido habrías acabado con Hermione, incluso con todos nosotros porque tienes el suficiente poder para hacerlo, simplemente eres una buena persona al que le han sucedido cosas malas, ¿lo entiendes?, además el mundo no se divide en buenos y mortífagos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior lo importante es decidir qué queremos potenciar, eso es lo que realmente eres.

-Ya… no sé pero me alegro de haber compartido contigo esto, eres el único que podría entenderlo la otra opción era Snape y no creo que hubiera salido muy bien, es más creo que habríamos acabado subiendo con Orión y quemando todo.

-Sí eso realmente sería muy de Severus Snape.

…

-Lamento interrumpir pero el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que entres, si estás listo.

-Nos vemos luego Black.

-Por supuesto Draco.

_POV HERMIONE_

_De nuevo me sentía nerviosa y sólo esperaba que no me arrinconara de nuevo por haber oído su conversación y esta vez sí lo sentía realmente porque era demasiado personal, y me asustaban los sentimientos que se despertaron en mí al escucharle decir esas palabras, hasta hoy nadie me había llamado jodidamente perfecta, y cómo no, tenía que ser Malfoy-jodidamente perfecto, tras sacar una pequeña sonrisa me alentó a seguirle y volver adentro._

**CONTINUARÁ_…_**


	8. 7- VULNERA SANENTUM

**CAPÍTULO 7 - VULNERA SANENTUM**

_POV DRACO _

_Ya estaba todo planeado, ahora sólo quedaba dar comienzo al plan, habíamos pasado más de dos horas discutiendo el modo y el arriesgarnos a que Voldemort estuviera junto a ella, era lo único que me hacía querer vomitar e ir allí a matarle después._

-Draco iré a ver cuál es su posición si en cinco minutos no estoy aquí, enviad a Dobby a la torre.

-Está bien.

_Pasaron los minutos y me agaché junto a Dobby para alentarle._

-Es tu turno ¿vale? Recuerda preguntarle cuándo planea Voldemort hacer la redada eso nos daría unas horas para ir a por ella, no olvides preguntarle, dile que he encontrado el árbol.

-Dobby ten cuidado, si notas peligro desaparece sin dudarlo y vuelves.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Le veía serio e impasible mirando a través de la ventana, esperando cualquier señal de Dobby y le podía entender, ahora más que nunca, cualquiera que le viera diría que su actitud era digna, frívola pero ahora empiezo a conocerle, y el movimiento de sus dedos continuo, por no hablar de su otro puño apretado, así como sus ojos se volvieron azules eso significaba que estaba conectado con Orión, indicaba la tensión._

-Llegará en cualquier momento, ya lo verás.

-Lo sé, por cierto lamento lo de antes.

-Me comporté como una estúpida, aunque la próxima vez enfréntate a alguien de tu nivel Malfoy.

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un duelo?

-Deberías, he mejorado mucho.

-Estoy deseando verl_-Salió como un rayo hacia el salón cuando sintió a Dobby llegar y al parecer de una pieza aunque algo tembloroso._

-¿Qué has averiguado?

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar cuando se internó en su mente desesperado, pero al parecer a Dobby le estaba haciendo daño el poder de su intromisión y cuando íbamos a separarlo fue él mismo quien le soltó con las manos temblorosas y me temí lo peor, entonces le entregó lo que parecía un anillo, era realmente maravilloso estaba dentro de una fina cadena de plata, salió corriendo de la habitación, intenté ir tras él pero la mano de Sirius me frenó esta vez._

-Necesita espacio ahora mismo, si no quieres escenas violentas déjale, Orión le protegerá.

-¿Dobby qué ha pasado?

-Dobby llegó a la torre y la ama Malfoy estaba encerrada en el dormitorio, Dobby se puso nervioso al verla sangrar pero al verme se acercó corriendo, la ama le dijo a Dobby que dentro de cinco días se daría la redada y una carta con el anillo de la familia Malfoy para el amito.

-¿Estaba sangrando?

-Sí, Dobby la curó como pudo.

-Gracias Dobby puedes retirarte a descansar. Hermione será mejor que vayas junto a los chicos a dormir, no hay nada que hacer, volverá cuando esté preparado.

_Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartíamos Ginny y yo estaban todos allí expectantes a que contara lo sucedido y así lo hice, lo que les hizo montar en cólera, incluso recriminándome a mí haber permitido que Dobby actuara por él._

-Si esto le hubiera sucedido a cualquiera de nosotros no habríamos dudado en hacerlo.

-Pero él no es uno de nosotros.-_Dijo Ron, como siempre contra Draco._

-Su madre está prisionera por ese hombre.

-¡Nos está poniendo en peligro saliendo así con su dragón! No olvidéis de quién estamos hablando no deja de ser Malfoy, todos aquí le conocemos, seguro que ha ido a darle el chivatazo a su querido señor y entonces estaremos muertos.

-¿Te estás oyendo Ron?

-¡Y tú por qué lo defiendes, no olvides que te estuvo maltratando desde que llegaste al colegio, sigue siendo el mismo hurón de siempre y se merece todo lo que le está pasando a él y a su maldita familia!

-¡¿Tengo que recordarte quién me rescató de los mortífagos?! ¿Acaso fuiste tú? No, estabas demasiado ocupado hablando por carta con Lavender como para preocuparte por tu amiga la cual llevaba horas desaparecida.

-¿Así que ahora el héroe es Draco? Hermione ten cuidado, esta vez no puedo darte la razón, es más si pensamos en él, nada nos asegura que no nos falle.-_Harry acababa de posicionarse también._

-No puedo negar que él ha cometido errores pero… Harry piensa en si tuvieras la más mínima oportunidad de recuperar a tus padres, de no perderlos acaso no seguirías los mismos pasos de Draco para conseguirlo…

-Está bien, pero por eso mismo ten cuidado, al igual que a uno de nosotros también acabaría contigo de ser necesario para conseguir su objetivo.

**ENTRADA LA MADRUGADA…**

-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? Está a punto de anochecer.

-Volverá, si algo he aprendido de Draco en estos años es que nunca se rinde Sirius.

-Está bien Severus. -_Ya están cerca, puedo sentirle y … _

_-Severus soy Draco, despéjame la entrada de la casa, no pueden verme llegar así, llego en dos minutos junto a Orión-_

-Sirius, necesito ayuda fuera, acompáñame.

_En cuanto su padrino le dio su aprobación para entrar con total libertad en el escudo, lo hizo, entró en el área de la casa, en cuanto lo hizo mandó a Orión a descansar, y él debía darse una ducha, justo ahora estaba sufriendo la transformación, y escuchó el ruido de un vaso romperse, y como siempre la inoportuna de Granger…_

-Granger será mejor que subas a tu habitación.

-¿E…eso es sangre?

-Sube, ya.

-No hasta que no me digas que ha pasado.

-¿Crees que tienes alguna autoridad sobre mí? No pienso comentar nada contigo.

-Pues entonces tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones, iré a despertar a los demás.

_Antes de poder dar un paso hacia la escalera, ya me tenía sujeta fuertemente, empezó a revolverse el pelo, estaba pensando, ¿qué demonios has hecho Draco?_

-Nada de lo que te diga puede salir de aquí Granger, y ahora vayamos al granero, allí será más seguro hablar.

-¡¿Qué hace un hombre aquí Draco?!

-Relájate, está inconsciente y ahora mantente callada si quieres saber toda la historia.

**_UNAS HORAS ANTES_**

_POV DRACO_

_La cabeza me iba a mil por hora, no podía dejar de recordar la imagen de mi madre demacrada, y llena de sangre, me encontraba en el bosque junto a Orión, todo tipo de pensamientos se me pasaban por la cabeza, desde ir allí y matar a todo el que estuviera delante de mí, a intentar sacarla o incluso terminar con todo de una vez y consumirme, pero necesitaba verla a salvo antes, el problema era la vigilancia y volver a introducir a Dobby era demasiado arriesgado._

_Había una forma, era muy arriesgada pero en estos instantes nada me importaba menos, debía romper ese juramento… eso era._

_-Orión es hora de que conozcas la casa de los Malfoy._

_Fuimos hacia las afueras de Malfoy Manor, conocía cada resquicio de la mansión, cada guardia, cada hora de cambio, Orión se alejó y yo decidí internarme solo o sería peligroso si lo veían, y ahí estaba mi próxima víctima, el señor Goyle, alguien cercano al Lord, pero lo suficientemente débil, era mi turno, IMPERIO…_

-Me has capturado soy un vulgar traidor a la sangre que has encontrado merodeando por las afueras de la mansión, me llevarás junto a Narcissa Malfoy, si nos encontramos a tu sustituto en la guardia le dirás que soy un regalo para Bellatrix Lestrange, hoy es su día de caza y tortura y te reirás, vamos, andando, en cuanto me dejes junto a ella y cierres e insonorices la habitación te irás a dormir y no recordarás nada de lo que acabo de decirte.

_Orión estate alerta a cualquier problema cuando acabe iré junto al lago, debemos estar preparados, no puedo usar magia una vez dentro, lo notarían._

_Y así fue como conseguí internarme, en mi casa, quién lo diría, tuve que tomar una poción multijugos de la habitación de mi padrino junto al cabello del muggle que atrapé, era un riesgo pero pensaba correrlo, por ella, mi pelo platinado era inconfundible, ahora era castaño de ojos oscuros, nadie imaginaría quien era, me llevaba atado, apenas quedaban unos metros cuando aparecieron quienes menos esperaba, padre junto a la loca de mi tía._

-Goyle qué demonios haces con eso dentro de la casa del señor oscuro.

-Es un regalo para usted Bellatrix Lestrange, es su día de caza y tortura.

_Mi asquerosa tía puso sus manos sobre mí, desató mis ataduras y empezó a lanzarme crucios, le encantaba torturar, escuchar a sus víctimas gritar, pero si gritaba sería mi perdición, cuatro crucios y cortes por todo el cuerpo después…_

-Bellatrix, debemos irnos, el Lord aguarda en el salón.

-Está bien, luego me divertiré contigo asquerosa rata.

_En cuanto desaparecieron Goyle volvió a atarme levantándome sin cuidado alguno, y me llevó justo hacia la puerta._

-Cuando vuelva Bellatrix, le dirás que no sobreviví, intenté escapar y me lanzaste un avada, me lanzaste al río y así se acabó.

-Sí.

_Así que ahora me encontraba, dentro de la habitación, no podía ser, no había rastro de madre, era imposible, dónde demonios estabas…_

_Cuando pensé que nunca te vería, saliste de la puerta del baño._

-Madre…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy yo Draco, tu hijo.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? ¡Por Merlín qué te han hecho mi vida!

-No es nada, tuve una pequeña visita de mi adorada tía, madre no tengo mucho tiempo, apenas unos diez, quince minutos, no más.

-Hijo… lamento haberte metido en esto.

-No lo pienses ni un segundo, he encontrado el árbol, en unos días estarás protegida, allí te cuidarán madre, sólo necesito ayuda.

-El anillo es la clave Draco, en él está el lema de los Black, pronúncialo con él en la mano y cobrará vida el árbol, sólo entonces podrás romper el juramento, con sangre de los implicados.

-¿Cómo conseguir la de padre?

-Hijo a veces me sorprendes por tu ingenuidad, capaz de colarte en una casa llena de mortífagos y no caer en esto, tú llevas nuestra sangre, tú eres el único capaz de romper el juramento.

-Haré lo que sea necesario, prometí sacarte de aquí y eso haré, madre recuerdas las historias del abuelo Abraxas, son ciertas, estoy unido a un dragón, en un par de días estaremos aquí, vendremos con todo para sacarte.

-Siempre lo supe, en cuanto tu nombre salió, Draco, constelación del dragón- escuchamos movimientos fuera- debes irte y cuídate por favor.

-Hazlo tú, dime que no te han tocado, que no te han puesto una mano encima.

-Tranquilo, la sangre sólo fue un castigo, tu padre…

-Pienso acabar con él.

-Tuvo que hacerlo Draco, para confirmar su lealtad, y la tuya, debes darte prisa hijo, vete siento a tu padre cerca, usa este medallón, es un traslador, lo guardé durante años perteneció a tu abuelo, te llevará junto a tu dragón.

-Te amo madre.

-Y yo mi amor, corre.

**_VUELTA A LA REALIDAD_**

_POV HERMIONE_

_No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de internarse sin apenas ser visto en uno de los lugares más temidos del mundo mágico, pero al fin y al cabo era su casa, la conocía a la perfección._

_Pero mil preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, quería saber si había roto el juramento, quién era ese hombre, si necesitaba cuidados._

-Abre la boca de una maldita vez Granger no tengo toda la noche, puedo escucharte pensar desde aquí sin necesitar meterme dentro de ti.

-¿Quién es el hombre que secuestraste?

-Andaba por la calle, solo, yo que sé Granger.

-¿Sabes lo que puedes haberle provocado? ¿Eres consciente?

-Sólo le hice quedar inconsciente, le haré volver a su casa, se perdió con la tormenta, su pueblo está a tan solo unos kilómetros, yo mismo le llevaré.

-¿Y las heridas, cómo las explicará?

-Granger, estaba en su cuerpo pero fui yo quien los recibió, el muggle está de una pieza, y ahora si no me entretienes más he de ir a dejar a este en su lugar, espera aquí apenas tardaré unos minutos, la conversación no ha acabado aquí.

_En menos de lo que pensaba volvía a tenerlo aquí, estábamos los dos juntos sin saber qué decir, pero el silencio no iba a durar mucho, cogió mi mano y la abrió, en ella puso ¿un libro?_

-¿Qué es esto Malfoy?

-Un obsequio de la casa Malfoy, es de magia negra, ocultismo, hay una sección de obbliviate, supuse que te interesaría, ese es mi pago a tu silencio.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ahora es el momento de que vuelvas a la cama.

-Deberías mirarte esas heridas, vayamos dentro.

-Está bien, no me dejarás tranquilo hasta hacerlo, pero tengo mi varita de nuevo Granger no necesito tu ayuda.

_Comenzó a quitarse la camisa haciéndome sonrojar, seguramente lo estaría notando pero no me importaba, no ahora, no cuando tengo su espalda frente a mí, es aún más impresionante que la otra vez, está ensangrentada, hice el gesto de acercar mi mano pero él se tensó al instante._

-Vulnera Sanentur.

_Para mi sorpresa nada ocurrió las heridas se cerraban pero volvían a abrirse, supurando._

-Es magia negra Granger ese simple hechizo no lo arreglará, quizás sea el momento de que aprendas a curar una herida así, _iterum nigrum__ ...__ vulnus sanitatem pura_

_Entonces todas las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, las de sus brazos, piernas y espalda, aunque las cicatrices permanecían, al parecer eso no se iría._

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un hechizo, la magia negra no sirve únicamente para dañar, también sana es aún más poderosa.

-Cura la herida negra y vuélvala pura… -Olvidaba que eres toda una sabelotodo.

-Ha sido una estupidez irte de esta forma, sin decir nada ¿y si te hubieran atrapado?

-No hagas como si os importara, si es por descubriros nunca lo haría, y no lo han hecho así que no hay de qué preocuparse, puedes estar tranquila.

_Hablar con él era una batalla perdida, sería mejor ir de nuevo a la cama e intentar dormir algo._

-Una última cosa ¿Por qué me has traído el libro?

-Si queremos que Potter gane necesitará ayuda, y tú aprendes rápido, le enseñarás bien.

-Buenas noches Draco.

-Nos vemos mañana Granger.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	9. 8- TOUJOURS PUR

**_CAPÍTULO 8 – TOUJOURS PUR_**

_POV DRACO_

_Apenas quedaban dos días para el ataque, ellos estarían fuera en la redada, necesitaba salir de aquí esta misma tarde, no podía dejarlo más, llevaba junto a mi pecho el medallón, al parecer perteneció a mi abuelo Abraxas y a su dragón, era un escudo, protección, y el anillo lo portaba en mi mano, estaba observándolo detenidamente cuando lo vi, con el reflejo de luz del sol, Toujours Pur, que apropiado, no habría otro lema más acorde a la familia Black, siempre puros, y así ha sido durante generaciones._

-Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta Potter?

-Es urgente.

-La próxima clase será esta tarde, ahora tengo asuntos que arreglar.-_ Me levanté dispuesto a irme hacia Grimmauld Place y acabar con todo esto de una vez, pero lo que dijo Potter hizo que me bloqueara frente a la puerta-_

-Estuve practicando lo que me dijiste, y conseguí trasladarme junto a él, apenas fueron unos segundos.

-¿Qué viste?

-Estaba junto a una estantería, iba andando y de pronto se detuvo, notó una ausencia, al parecer faltaba un libro y de repente…

-Acaba la jodida frase Potter no tengo todo el tiempo.

-De repente fue a la habitación de tu madre y… -_No pude soportar más la espera y me interné en él, viendo como Voldemort fue junto a mi madre…_

_-Narcissa ¿vio usted algo raro? me resulta sorprendente la ausencia de un libro en sus vitrinas._

_-No mi Lord, nunca salgo de aquí de todos modos._

_-Tenga muy presente que puedo notar quién entra y quién sale de nuestra mansión mi señora._

_-¿Quién podría burlar sus defensas?_

_-Alguien con muy poco que perder, por cierto, vine a hacerle entrega de un regalo, es un anillo una réplica del suyo he notado que no lo portaba._

_-Debí perderlo, si no necesita nada más mi Lord me gustaría dormir._

_-Por supuesto de todas formas no hay de qué preocuparse, quien robara dicho libro ya estará muerto en cuanto lo abra sabré dónde se encuentra, ¿increíble cierto?_

_-Sí…_

_\- _Parecía como si supiera que yo estaba allí, miró hacia dónde estaba y se rió. ¿Qué crees que pue-

Granger… _No le dejé terminar la oración y salí corriendo de la habitación le pedí a Orión que la buscara, enseguida me mostró una imagen de ella yendo al lago, no dudé un instante en aparecerme, justo a tiempo, antes de que saliera del escudo._

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

_En cuanto le quité el libro hice a Orión quemarlo y pudo ver como del libro salía un rastro negro para después consumirse por las llamas. _

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-El libro estaba maldito. De haberlo abierto todos estaríamos perdidos. Debes agradecérselo a Potter, el lo descubrió a tiempo, ahora debo irme.

-¿Podría…?

-¿Acompañarme? Será mejor dejarte venir conmigo a que vengas sola tras de mí, por tu seguridad.

_La cogí del brazo y nos desaparecimos de allí, ahora estábamos frente a la escalera de la casa Black y antes de escuchar sandeces de Kreacher le mandé un silenciador, no sin ganarme una mirada de la leona, abrí la puerta viendo ante mí nuestro billete de salida, asegurando las puertas con silenciadores, noté la presencia de Orión cerca, así que era el momento de empezar. _

_Puse mi mano en el corazón del árbol: -_TOUJOURS PUR- _El árbol empezó a cobrar vida propia y a iluminarse, trasladándose al centro de la habitación, dejándonos ver miles de hilos conectados, fui hacia Granger, la traje pues sin ella no sería posible, debía herirme si lo hacía yo mismo no tendría sentido, así que tomé su brazo y antes de que pudiera rechistar rajé con su varita la palma de mi mano._

_Dejé que toda gota cayera sobre el bote que mi padrino me entregó, una vez lleno lo hice derramarse sobre las raíces del árbol, que empezaron a recorrer los hilos, separando así las tres ramas que se llenaron de aquella sangre, Lucious, mi madre y yo, viendo el hilo oscuro que rodeaba al dorado, ahí estaba el juramento inquebrantable._

_Era el momento, descolgué el anillo de mi madre, el medallón de mi padre entregado por mi abuelo y mi sangre, la habitación se llenó de luz mientras recitaba el conjuro, entonces todo se detuvo, el hilo negro desapareció al mismo ritmo que el árbol y la sangre volvía a mi mano hasta cerrar mi herida, aunque la cicatriz sí permaneció, todo estaba hecho…_

-Ya podemos marcharnos Granger.

-¿Qué has prometido?

-He reclamado lo que es mío Granger, soy el heredero, el juramento que tenía mi padre con mi madre ahora ella lo tiene conmigo, debemos preparar el ataque.

_Y así nos encontrábamos ahora, todos reunidos en el comedor, hablando del planteamiento del rescate, ninguno se ponía de acuerdo, yo me mantenía al margen cuando era el principal protagonista._

-Debemos ir tras él, mientras algunos atacan Malfoy Manor. –_Realmente Ojo Loco hacía justicia a su nombre, sus pensamientos eran los de un loco, sólo alguien así iría tras él._

-No somos suficientes hombres como para vencerles, ellos serán unos cien.

-Quizás no sea tan descabellado lo que dice Moody.

-No podemos ir hacia un suicidio asegurado ahijado.

-No os estoy diciendo de enviar a los demás tras él.

-¿Irás tú solo Harry? Podrían estar en cualquier lugar, irías durante quien sabe cuánto solo. –_Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía la señora Weasley._

-Potter no pienso repetir esto pero eres demasiado importante como para enviarte a una muerte segura, si alguien puede acabar con ese imbécil eres tú.

-Entonces ayúdanos a asegurar nuestra victoria, qué puedes decirnos de Malfoy Manor. ¿A qué nos enfrentamos Draco? –_Me sorprendió que por primera vez Potter me llamara por mi nombre._

-A una jodida situación eso tenlo por seguro ahijado, y sólo jodida si tenemos la suerte Harry, y Voldemort no se entera.

-Todos saben ya que iremos, Voldemort sabe que mi único propósito en la vida es rescatar a mi madre, estará listo. Nadie ha tomado jamás Malfoy Manor.

-Excepto Voldemort.

-Te equivocas Potter ni si quiera él, cree haberla tomado, él simplemente puso su ejército de mortífagos tras unas rejas, bien adiestrados y provisionados, quizás cincuenta hombres nos verán llegar, estarán listos, las puertas de Malfoy Manor son inexpugnables, si atacamos las verjas estaremos en desventaja muchos morirán como le dijo mi padre a Voldemort que sería.

-¿Entonces nos envías a una muerte segura?

-Vuelves a equivocarte Potter, él cree tenerla bajo sus dominios, una cosa curiosa de mi padre, construyó nuestra casa junto al lago, excepto las cloacas, para él era algo indigno y mandó a quién él consideraba que eran los más indignos, los elfos, un día seguí a Dobby y allí lo encontré, había un conducto, por él salían y entraban los elfos a placer y la entrada estaba a más de cien metros de la casa, es cierto, su entrada es la más segura pero no sólo había una entrada.

-Aún así nos superarán en número. –_Pude ver la desesperación en el rostro de Granger._

-Los mortífagos luchan por miedo, vosotros lucharéis por vuestra libertad, por la única persona que os la entregará, y por eso venceremos, además nosotros tenemos un dragón.

_Pude ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Granger mientras me miraba, en cuanto me incluí con ellos, cuando dije nosotros, ya teníamos plan y estábamos muy cerca de sacar a madre de esa asquerosa cárcel._

-Malfoy tiene razón, algunos debemos actuar de cebo y retener el máximo tiempo posible a esos cabrones.

-Bien Potter, mientras yo me internaré e iré en busca de madre.

-No irás solo, no pienso dejar a mi sobrino sólo.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré solo, mi apellido es Tonks, pero somos familia.

-Hay algo que puedes usar Draco, perteneció a mi padre, es mi capa de invisibilidad os dará más ventaja.

-¿Y jugárnosla a que Voldemort la coja? No, prefiero enfrentarme de frente, Orión estará en retaguardia esperando cualquier aviso. Lo que si debéis es llevar esto junto a vosotros, se trata de un traslador, deberéis reuniros por grupos de cinco y nunca separaros, a mi señal todos os iréis.

_No podía negar que estaba nervioso, más bien estaba muerto de miedo, por mi madre, por fallarle, pero ambos lo merecíamos, un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida, y fue ahí cuando noté la presencia de Granger y me giré hacia ella._

-¿Con qué grupo irás? No vi que llevaras un traslador contigo.

-Tengo uno, y por cierto quería entregarte esto, eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío Granger, así estaremos conectados en todo momento, tú les darás la señal a los demás.

_Saqué el colgante donde portaba el anillo de mi madre, y se lo puse a ella, el silencio dejó de ser incómodo y eso me perturbaba, pero ahora sólo podía centrarme en una cosa. Ella lo agarró con fuerza mientras me subía a lomos de Orión y me alejaba._

-Hermione ¿va todo bien?

-Sí Ron.

-Es el momento, el traslador va a activarse en breves instantes.

_Pude ver cómo estaban tras los muros de Malfoy Manor, mirándome, asegurando su posición mientras yo me internaba cada vez más, entramos Tonks, Sirius y Ojo Loco, todo estaba demasiado despejado y esa tranquilidad me ponía los vellos de punta, llegamos hasta la cámara de madre, sin cruzarnos un solo mortífago, demasiado tranquilo, ahí la encontré y su mirada de desesperación al vernos fue suficiente para saber que todo había sido una trampa, escuché como derrumbaban la entrada de las cloacas, la cogí del brazo y me asomé hacia fuera viendo cómo los estaban rodeando y muchos iban hacia dentro, buscándome._

_"__Granger salid de ahí, ya"_

_"__No nos iremos de aquí sin ti"_

_"__Es una jodida trampa, joder salid antes de que cierren los escudos"_

_Vi como muchos abandonaban la Mansión y la imbécil de Granger se quedaba junto a Sirius quien estaba junto a madre, Ojo Loco, Lupin y algunos más, Ron obligó a Potter a tomar el traslador y lo intentó con Granger pero pudo zafarse de su agarre a tiempo._

_Estaban echándose totalmente encima, salí hacia el balcón y llamé a Orión, en cuanto me monté sobre él no lo dudé un segundo y fui hacia ellos._

_INCENDIO_

_Era la primera vez que pronunciaba aquellas palabras y de repente empezó a descargar fuego sobre los mortífagos que se quedaron asombrados y pude ver como invocaban al señor oscuro, miré a Granger con desesperación y no necesitó más para desaparecerse junto a los demás, echamos abajo Malfoy Manor, dejándola en ruinas, muchos mortífagos huían despavoridos al ver que sus ataques no afectaban a Orión, llevaba semanas trabajando en el escudo mágico, ni siquiera un Avada lo traspasaba, y entonces lo vi en la montaña, me sonrió con esa boca llena de dientes negros y mugrientos y supe que algo iba mal, escuché a alguien llamarme._

-¡MALFOY!

_Greyback…_

_-_¡Pensabas irte sin despedirte de tu querida madre!

_No… ella se había ido era todo una mentira, pero entonces me interné en su mente, mi padre impidió que se la llevaran, maldije al lobo con toda mi ira, sin apenas conseguir una mueca de dolor y entonces lo entendí, Voldemort lo estaba protegiendo de mi intrusión._

_No podía hacerlo arder o le daría a ella, debía pensar algo rápido._

_-_¡Siempre me han gustado los juegos Malfoy! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que torturamos al elfo?

_Miré hacia un lado y pude ver que ya no estaba allí, estaba lejos de ellos, pero nunca la alcanzaría antes que yo, no quería dar un paso en falso._

-Seré bueno, pero sabes que siempre me ha gustado probar la comida antes de servirla.

_Vi cómo dejaba libre a madre, que corría hacia mí, se abalanzó hacia ella pero antes de poder alcanzarla ya lo tenía sujeto entre las garras de Orión, le lancé todo tipo de cruccios y cuando abrió la boca para relamerse la sangre lo entendí, la había herido, no necesité pensar más para que Orión actuara arrancándole la cabeza._

_Fui corriendo hacia madre para ver cómo se tocaba el estómago y vi su mano llena de sangre, debíamos salir de allí._

-Te pondrás bien, ya nos vamos de aquí.

**-MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO-**

_POV HERMIONE_

_No podía comunicarme con él, y cada vez la espera se hacía más y más pesada, Sirius nos contó como Lucius separó a Narcissa a tiempo para que no tomara el traslador, entonces escuchamos a Orión llegar por su rugido y supuse que estaban aquí, lo que ninguno imaginábamos era encontrar esa escena, de la señora Malfoy cubierta de sangre en manos de Draco, todos nos quedamos enmudecidos mientras apartaba de un golpe los cacharros que ocupaban la mesa haciéndonos reaccionar a todos, y la primera en hablar fue Molly._

-Traed toallas, agua, y las pociones que hay en el desván, Draco intenta contactar como sea con Severus y Madame Pomfrey Se pondrá bien señora, no deje de luchar.

-Mi padrino no va a venir, debe mantener su postura frente a Voldemort, no podemos ponerle en situación de lo ocurrido, es lo mejor.

_Cogió su mano, nunca te preparan para ver a tu madre en una situación así._

_-_Granger, ve al dormitorio de mi padrino coge el tercer libro que hay sobre el estante, prepara ese díctamo, corre. -

_POV DRACO_

_Podía verlo en sus ojos, y me negaba a admitirlo, no podía acabar así, no ahora, no tan pronto. En seguida apareció la enfermera que nos cuidaba de niños, intentaron apartarme de ella pero me negaba a soltar su mano, sacaron a los demás de allí, Dobby y varios elfos más ayudaban a la señora Pomfrey y Molly, limpiaron la herida y empezaron a rajar su vestido para poder tratarla y en cuanto vimos la herida nos dimos cuenta, todo era silencio, podía olerse la magia negra.-_

-El díctamo no servirá de absolutamente nada frente a eso.

-Hijo…

-No, te pondrás bien, lo juro.

_Empecé a recitar cuanto conjuro pasaba por mi mente con mi mano sobre su herida, la herida cicatrizaba pero la sangre seguía infectada, vi esto antes, debía sacar su sangre mágica y después sólo esperaba que sobreviviera._

-Draco no puedes estar pensando en eso, sabes que…

-Dígame, si fuera alguno de sus hijos ¿me lo impediría?

_Dejé un beso en su frente y tapé su boca con la toalla que agarré para que apretara, empecé a recitar el conjuro y la sangre comenzó a desparramarse, saliendo espesa y negra, a la vez que eso ocurría mi madre mostraba menos fuerza y se volvía más pálida._

-Vamos… aguanta.

-Draco, muchacho no sigas acabarás con ella.

-Ya casi está Molly.

_Seguí expulsando la sangre hasta que vi como salía roja, limpia, y cerré todas las heridas, miré su rostro y estaba pálida, acerqué mi mano a su cuello no sin miedo pero pude comprobar que aún tenía pulso, y volví a besar su frente temiendo romperla._

_Decidimos trasladarla a mi habitación ahora que estaba más estabilizada, llevábamos tres horas en la casa, le puse un sedante, y Madame Pomfrey que controlaba sus constantes cada media hora, no podía ni quería soltarle la mano._

-Dra… Draco.

-Madre… no hables debes descansar, estás a salvo, estamos a salvo. Descansa. -_Pude notar su mirada sobre mí, estaba cubierto de sangre, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso.-_ Estoy bien, no tengo nada.

-Señor Malfoy, baje a asearse un poco, no se preocupe yo estaré aquí.

_La enfermera tenía razón debía bajar a encontrarme con todos, pero antes fui al lavabo sintiendo el peso sobre mis hombros, me quedé mirando la sangre en mis manos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta ahora._

_Mientras, la leona se introdujo en la habitación pensando que me encontraría, iba a intervenir pero escuché a mi madre llamarla._

-¿Malfoy?… perdón no quise molestar, pensaba que se encontraría aquí. - _Notó cómo la mirada de madre se dirigía hacia el anillo que ella misma me entregó y que aún colgaba del cuello de Granger-_

-Olvidé que lo tenía, tome yo…

-No…

-Se pondrá bien.

_Era mi momento de intervenir, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada._

-¿Granger?

-Vine a traerte esto y a decirte que te esperan abajo.

-Vamos muchachos yo cuidaré de ella, soy la mejor enfermera.

_Era el momento de dar la cara y contar todo lo que había ocurrido._

_En cuanto puse un pie en la habitación se hizo el silencio, nadie era capaz de decir una sola palabra, les veía una y otra vez, agotados, llenos de suciedad, cansancio, miedo, hasta ese instante no fui consciente de que arriesgaron sus vidas por la de un traidor y su madre, no me dio tiempo a hablar, Potter rompió el silencio._

-Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato Malfoy, ahora te toca a ti dar el paso, la traíamos y tú te quedabas en nuestras filas, no hay reclamación posible, ahora debemos ser nosotros quiénes vayamos un paso por delante.

-Hay una vía de conexión entre la serpiente y él, lo escuché en ella, Nagini debe ser uno de los horrocrux, pude internarme en él sin que lo notara.

-¿Estás seguro hurón?

-¿Crees que pueden engañarme comadreja?

-Por tu culpa casi nos matan a todos, así que permíteme dudar.

-Dejad esta discusión y centrémonos en lo importante, no hay tiempo para discusiones de niños, continúa Draco.

-Hogwarts es su verdadero destino.

-Nunca conquistará Hogwarts, no mientras el profesor Dumbledore esté, además con Snape de nuestro lado nunca lo conseguirá.

-Ese es el punto, mi padrino no podrá mantener su fachada siempre, eso si no lo ha descubierto ya, debemos ir con más cuidado, y ahora si no os importa me gustaría volver junto a mi madre.

_Ni siquiera esperé su aprobación, fui directo junto a mi madre, no podía creer que la tuviera junto a mi, aunque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en si hice lo correcto, si ella moría no me lo perdonaría nunca, al menos antes estaba con vida._

_Así pasaron tres horas, el silencio se hizo permanente en toda la cabaña, la enfermera se encontraba junto a nosotros._

_POV HERMIONE _

-Volveré en unos minutos, quédese aquí, no se aparte de ella con cualquier urgencia haga sonar la campana y estaré aquí en seguida, no tardaré.

-Hijo…

-Tranquila señora Malfoy, su hijo me pidió que me quedara junto a usted, salió a tomar el aire.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí señorita Granger, el señorito Malfoy salió hace ya media hora, me dijo que no tardaría sin embargo…

-Iré a buscarle seguramente estará junto a Orión.

_Bajé las escaleras, le busqué por toda la casa, decidí ir al granero, sabía que algo sucedía, lo noté al sentir el collar arder, algo iba mal con Malfoy, cuando se alejaba este chisme ardía como el fuego, ¿dónde estás?_

_Al entrar al granero vi que Orión estaba dentro, se le veía inquieto, estaba atado con magia, Malfoy nunca le dejaba así, decidí acercarme con cuidado._

_No podía aparecerse, no sin Orión, a no ser… no, dime que no ha hecho la locura de volver allí._

_POV DRACO_

_Todo estaba lleno de cenizas, sólo quedaban escombros, pedazos de la imponente mansión, al fin y al cabo era mi casa y yo mismo me encargué de acabar con ella, a cada paso que daba escuchaba como los cristales crujían bajo mis pies, aún podían verse algunos cuadros, ahora vacíos, los cadáveres de los elfos estaban apilados, quedaron atrapados cuando hicieron estallar las cloacas, tomé mi varita y los hice desaparecer, incluso ellos merecían ser enterrados, todo se apagó con su llegada._

_Entré, dentro aún hacía calor, dolía, dolía ver el que había sido mi hogar de esta forma, porque hubo momentos buenos, en los que me sentí un niño normal, sin miedo, que simplemente soñaba con magia y dragones._

_Encontré el cofre que buscaba tras el retrato quemado de mi abuelo Abraxas, siempre me dijo que algún día me pertenecería que llevaba su sangre dentro, que volvería a traer al dragón._

-No deberías haber venido Draco.

-Puedo decir lo mismo padrino.

-¿Está…?

-Está viva, saldrá adelante.

-Bien.

-¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?

-No lo sé, debes irte vienen hacia aquí, vamos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. 9- LA CALMA

**CAPÍTULO 9 – LA CALMA**

_POV DRACO_

_Llevaba una semana postrada en esa cama pero según la enfermera, todo iba de maravilla, su mejoría era notable, hace unas horas que le quitaron la sedación, era hora de volver con nosotros. Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta que me estaba observando con una sonrisa._

-Ese medallón colgaba de tu cuello cuando te presentamos al mundo como el heredero en la familia, es el símbolo del dragón, tu propio abuelo te lo entregó ahora sé por qué.

-Madre…

_Me importaba poco quien entrase por esa puerta, me arrojé a su lado abrazándola sin dudarlo un instante._

_-_Estás a salvo madre, eres libre, nada te ata a padre, solo somos tú y yo.

-Siempre creí que lo estaba haciendo bien, que siguiendo ese camino estarías a salvo, pero ahora que estoy aquí lamento haberte dado esta vida.

-Eres la mejor madre que cualquiera podría desear, todos los caminos me han llevado aquí, y ahora no solo soy el príncipe de Slytherin, también el príncipe dragón.

-Siempre has sido tú Draco, por eso luché, porque tú eres la esperanza de esta familia, lo sé, nunca pierdas la confianza en ti mismo, muéstrale al mundo quien eres y llénalos de tu luz. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras diferente, especial, el sol brilla en ti Draco nunca lo olvides. Deja de pensar en alto hijo… puedo oírte desde aquí maldecir a tu padre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, no debiste arriesgarte así hijo.

-Prometí sacarte de allí, estás a salvo madre.

-Nunca estaré a salvo Draco, lo sabes, quizás ahora, pero aunque todo esto acabe seremos juzgados, por estar junto a él.

-No… tú nunca quisiste estar allí, como yo tampoco.

-Vi que esa joven lleva el relicario, debe ser importante para ti.

-Es solo alguien en quien puedo confiar.

-Me apetece bajar y agradecer a todos su hospitalidad.

-Aún no estás repuesta, sería mejor descansar.

-Estoy bien de verdad.

_Bajamos las escaleras mientras se apoyaba sobre mí, todos se encontraban reunidos y al vernos bajar guardaron silencio. La primera en acercarse para abrazarla fue Nymphadora sorprendiéndonos a todos pero éramos la única familia que le quedaba junto a Lupin._

-Bienvenida a casa tía.

-Señora Malfoy me alegro que se encuentre tan bien, todos nos alegramos.

-Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a cada uno de vosotros por acogernos a mí y a mi hijo, sé que no debe haber sido fácil, aún menos para vosotros cuando habéis sido maltratados por mi marido durante años, lamento cualquier sufrimiento.

-Acercaos señora Malfoy hemos preparado estofado, os sentará de maravilla.

-Simplemente Narcissa por favor, señora Weasley.

-Simplemente Molly.

_Tras ver como se dirigían sonrisas ambas mujeres Ron y su hermano Percy bufaron quejándose de la actitud de su madre y salieron del salón._

-Tranquila, se les pasará, son críos.

_Estuve toda la mañana poniendo al día a madre, pero Orión necesitaba cazar y debía acompañarle ya no era seguro que volara solo, así que la dejé charlando animadamente con Molly acerca de la decoración de la boda que sería en un par de días._

_Para cuando regresé había mucho silencio en la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Orión se quedó descansando, decidí entrar dentro y averiguar donde se encontraban los demás._

-¿Dónde se han metido todos?

_Cuando llegué al salón todo estaba despejado simplemente estaban Granger, mi madre, Molly y la odiosa pelirroja, no sé por qué pero decidí quedarme esperando sin llegar a entrar. Al parecer la leona se estaba probando su nuevo vestido para la boda un regalo de la familia Weasley y era… sí era horrible, nada comparado con la alta costura que vestía madre._

\- ¿Qué tal Hermione?

\- Es muy… bonito señora Weasley.

\- Es una pena que la Señorita Granger ya tenga un vestido para la ceremonia.

\- Yo no…

\- Será mejor que te lo pruebes, vamos te ayudaré a ponértelo.

_Mientras madre e hija discutían por el cambio que la comadreja menor le había dado a su vestido con su no muy apropiado escote, madre se acercó a Granger, mientras miraba lo enorme que le quedaba el vestido._

\- Señora Malfoy yo no tengo otro vestido.

-No hay nada que unos arreglos no puedan hacer, haremos de esto todo un vestido a la altura.

_En cuanto madre hizo los cambios sobre la leona no pude apartar mi mirada de Granger, estaba increíble, sin duda alguna madre sabía lo que hacía, había convertido ese trapo en un increíble vestido_ _largo, era hermoso incluso a pesar de su color rojo._

-Hermione hija, estás espléndida.

-Sólo queda que pueda andar con estos zapatos por no hablar del baile.

-¿Practicaste ya con el cabeza dura de mi hijo?

-No Molly, apenas tuvimos tiempo.

-¡Debéis abrir el baile con los novios, sois padrinos!

\- Ahora empezarás, Draco, querido por qué no sales de ahí y vienes a ayudar a la señorita Granger con el baile.

-Madre…

\- Vamos joven Malfoy es conocido en todo el mundo mágico la elegancia de los Malfoy en las celebraciones, así quizás mi hijo no será tan patán.

_Escuché a Orión soltar un bufido, era casi una risa y no dudé en mandarle una mirada asesina. Está bien…será mejor empezar con esta tortura cuanto antes._

-Hermione debes esperar, primero él hará la reverencia te ofrecerá su brazo y comenzaréis el baile.

_Tomé su mano izquierda y la puse sobre mi hombro para después tomarla de la cintura levemente para acercarla mí, en la medida necesaria para no ser descortés ni bajar demasiado mi mano, tomé su mano derecha y mi madre empezó a explicarle._

-Eso es, un dos tres y un dos tres, no no, Hermione debes relajarte y dejar que sea Draco quien te guíe. Empecemos otra vez.

_Esta vez la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, sin duda había sido elegida por madre._

\- ¿Chopin?

\- Madre siempre fue una amante de la música clásica.

\- Es muggle.

\- Ahora eres tú quien juzga Granger.

\- No juzgo simplemente se me hace difícil pensar en que un Malfoy pudiera admirar una obra de arte muggle.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? Chopin era un Malfoy.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, pero los Malfoy siempre nos movimos por las altas esferas, madre y yo nos escapábamos a Viena e íbamos a la ópera, hasta que… bueno ya puedes imaginarlo.

_Recibí un pisotón de Granger, bueno ya era algo así como el décimo en lo que llevábamos._

\- Lo lamento, de verdad, siempre fui un desastre bailando.

-¿Estás aprovechando la ocasión para golpearme sabelotodo?

\- Ahora eres tú quien juzga Malfoy. Creo que ya no lo lamento tanto hurón.

\- Siempre pensé que todas soñabais de niñas con un vestido maravilloso y un baile con un príncipe.

-Aún lo sueño.

-El vestido es maravilloso debes aceptar que madre hizo un trabajo excepcional.

-Lo decía por el príncipe Malfoy no veo por aquí a ninguno.

_No pude esconder mi sonrisa esta vez, la leona era realmente ¿graciosa?, la vi con más confianza y la hice girar sobre sí misma un par de veces, todo el mundo desapareció de nuestro alrededor, no sabía por qué pero no quería irme de aquí, ahora lo tenía todo._

-Tienes un hijo maravilloso Narcissa, mi pobre Ron no sé cómo podrá afrontar algo así porque sucederá, solo hay que mirarlos.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo cuando yo no podía hacerlo, nunca le he visto irradiar tanta luz.

-No ha sido difícil, creo que imaginar la mirada de su marido al ver esta escena lo compensa.

-Sin duda querida, será mejor dejarles a solas.

* * *

-No deberías ir con Weasley a la boda esa comadreja ni siquiera creo que sepa mover los pies en orden.

-Sí, quizás debería habérselo pedido a Harry.

-Sabes que la pelirroja te arrancaría la cabeza antes siquiera de pensarlo.

-¿Entonces con quién debería ir?

-Sabes… estaría bien ir ju…-

-¡Hermione!

_El inútil de Weasley llegó junto a los demás antes de lo esperado, sentí como si un jarro de agua fría callera sobre mí y me alejé de inmediato de Granger, haciéndola tambalearse, esto era una tontería, sería mejor despejarme con Orión._

-¡Vaya Hermione! Te ves como una chica, es increíble.

-¿Gracias Ron?

_Me reitero la comadreja era un imbécil, podía notarse a leguas, ofendió a Granger de la que se suponía estaba enamorado prácticamente le dijo que no era una mujer._

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-Me ayudaba a ensayar para el baile.

-Yo ya me iba comadreja os dejo a solas.

-¡Espera!

_La sabelotodo me dejó en ascuas y después de su confesión lo estaría aún más, la vi morderse el labio dudando de qué hacer a continuación._

-¿Si?

-Prometiste dejarme volar con Orión.

-¿Cuándo…

-No te dejaremos subir a ese asqueroso dragón ¿verdad Harry?

-Cuida tu lengua comadreja.

-Además Hermione debemos ensayar para nuestro baile.

-Ya… has llegado tarde, además finalmente iré con Malfoy, ¿me cambio el vestido y nos vamos?

-Claro, te veo junto al granero.

POV HERMIONE

_Ni siquiera sé por qué dije aquello, solamente quería molestar a Ron, me paso horas arreglándome y todo lo que me dirige es que al menos me veo como una chica, pues bien, él se lo perdía._

-Perdona al capullo de mi hermano.

-Creí que… da igual.

-¿Qué había cambiado?

-Sí, te juro Gin que esta vez creía que estábamos cerca cuando me pidió ir con él al baile, volvieron las mariposas pero siempre hay algo que nos aleja.

-¿Y decides vengarte con Malfoy? La verdad espero que mi hermano reaccione a tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sin dud-

-Lamento interrumpir.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?

-Lamento lo que dije. –_Se tocaba la cabeza como un niño, era en instantes como este en los que veía al Ron del que me enamoré, pero quería hacerle sufrir un poco más._

-Ya.

-Estabas muy bien con el vestido, de verdad.

-Gracias.

-Es sólo que estamos acostumbrados a verte ya sabes, de otra forma más masculina, siempre tapada y eso es bueno porque he comprobado que debajo de toda esa ropa hay una chica maravillosa.

_No dudé en golpearle en la cara, fui quitándome las lágrimas y lo empujé antes de salir de la habitación._

-¿Qué?

-Hermanito será mejor que te calles de una vez.

-Mierda… ¡Hermione, espera!

_Antes de si quiera pensarlo ya me encontraba frente a Draco, podía oír a Ron gritar que esperara y que lo sentía, pero Orión se puso frente a él cortándole el paso, Draco ya se encontraba subido a él y me ofrecía el brazo que no dudé en coger y subirme a lomos del dragón._

_Pasó junto a Ron tirándole al suelo, cruzamos las miradas y pude ver su sorpresa y aun así me abracé a Draco sólo para verle la mandíbula desencajada._

-Agárrate fuerte Granger.

_Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y quería morirme sin embargo una mínima seguridad se instauró dentro de mí al estar aquí, hasta que vi desplegar las alas y noté como ascendíamos necesitaba vomitar._

-Que ni siquiera pase por tu cabeza mancharme el traje Granger, simplemente relájate y disfruta.

-¡Bájame de aquí Malfoy!

-Vamos… disfruta del momento.

-¡No le puedes pedir que disfrute del momento a una persona con acrofobia!

_Orión reduce el ritmo no queremos matar a la sabelotodo._

-Granger mírame.

-No.

-Vamos mírame.

-¿Qué se supone que haces girado? ¡Mira al frente Malfoy quién va a dirigir este dragón!

_No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, y miré hacia Orión pidiéndole que se parara en la montaña._

-¿Cómo has…

-Olvidas que somos uno Granger, yo existo en él y él en mí.

_POV DRACO_

_En cuanto aterrizamos en la montaña la ayudé a bajar de Orión, y así llevábamos unos minutos en silencio._

-¿Así que iremos juntos a la boda?

-Lamento haberte metido en esto, sé que lo que menos quieres es ir a la boda y menos con una sangre-

-Eso es el pasado Granger, me muero de ganas de hacer rabiar a la comadreja, quizás así espabile a tiempo.

-Ya… Malfoy, ¿tú me ves como una chica?

-Granger, si yo alguna vez te hubiera mirado cosa que no es así, pensaría que el que no lleves la falda por la cintura o un desorbitante escote no te hace menos mujer, simplemente tu amigo pelirrojo está ciego.

-Pues para ver a Lavender sí que tiene ojos.

-¿Brown? No tiene nada que hacer contra ti sabelotodo.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar del idiota de Ron, dónde se supone que estamos.

-Es mi lugar secreto Granger si te dijera la localización debería asesinarte después.

_La castaña enarcó una ceja y me dio un empujón haciendo soltar un bufido al dragón._

-Estamos en la campiña inglesa en el condado de Wiltshire.

-Es precioso. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Orión, al parecer este lugar tiene conexión con él, y a mi me ayuda a pensar mejor.

_Se sentó en el suelo de lavandas, podía oírla pensar desde aquí y parecía que se dio cuenta de ello._

-Vamos suéltalo Granger.

-Ahora que tu madre está a salvo, y todo ha ido bien, ¿podríamos retomar mis clases?

-Es mejor que no te acerques a ellos Granger, pero si así lo quieres no tengo ningún problema. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, es acerca del medallón, por qué arde cuando no estás cerca.

-Arde cuando me siento en peligro, madre y yo lo usábamos cuando tenía que salir a alguna misión, ya sabes. Es mejor que lo tengas tú, así alguien vendrá a por mi cuando me maten.

-No digas eso, además tenemos un dragón.

-Y ellos un ejército dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ese psicópata.

-¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?

-Mi padre cogió a madre antes de que pudiera tomar el traslador, Greyback la mordió y el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Lo…lo mataste?

-Demasiadas preguntas sabelotodo. Será mejor que volvamos.

-No voy a contárselo a nadie. Además no te juzgo, no eres mala persona Draco, proteges a los tuyos.

-Orión le atravesó con una garra mientras yo le maldecía una y otra vez con la maldición cruciatus para después ordenarle que le arrancara la cabeza.

-No te juzgo, lo hiciste para salvar a tu madre.

-No necesito tu condescendencia, no soy el héroe Granger ni quiero serlo, para eso está Potter.

-No lo eres lo sé, es la impresión que quieres causar para alejar a la gente de ti, es una máscara.

-Es hora de volver, sube.

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN LESTRANGE...

-Mi Lord, le juro que no tenía idea.

-Crucio.

-…

-Lucius, no solo he perdido a varios hombres, sino que también la moneda de cambio con tu hijo, sin tu mujerzuela no puedo retener a Draco.

-Señor le juro que-

-Crucio. -_Apareció en escena Snape interrumpiendo la tortura.-_

-¿Qué ocurre Severus?

-Ya he acabado el recuento, hemos perdido quince hombres mi Señor, sólo quedan cenizas.

-Severus, búscame toda la información acerca de los Malfoy y su linaje con los dragones, quiero saber todo, encuentra una debilidad, cuanto antes lo encontremos, antes volverá Draco con nosotros.

-Mi Lord, creo que tengo algo.

-Espero que no sea una estupidez Carrow.

-La chica sangresucia, la amiga de Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Vi como el crío la miraba continuamente, ella es un punto de ataque.

-Carrow lleva razón mi Lord, la vi con una reliquia Malfoy, y adivine quién tiene el otro colgante conectado. –_Bellatrix dirigió la mirada hacia Lucius, y sin dudarlo Voldemort le arrancó el colgante de plata del cuello para después dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe-_

-Que nadie nos moleste Bella ven a mi despacho, trae tus cosas esta noche me acompañarás. Y Severus, mañana hablaremos de la sangresucia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. NOTA DE AUTOR

Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegro que os esté gustando y es todo un placer para mí compartir mi historia con todos vosotros.

Tengo la historia bastante avanzada y creo que comenzaré a subir más capítulos a la semana, a partir de ahora la historia entre nuestros protagonistas se intensifica a la par que se enreda cada vez más, comenzará a mover sus hilos Voldemort a través de un integrante de la casa, ¿quién creéis que será el traidor? ¿Quién creéis que dará un paso al frente Hermione o Draco?

No dudéis en dejar vuestros comentarios y os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia! Os leo!


	12. 1O- EL MEDALLÓN

**CAPÍTULO 10 – EL MEDALLÓN**

_Un día más volvía a levantarme por una pesadilla, la cabeza me iba a explotar, lo mejor sería bajar a la cocina e intentar despejarme un poco, de todas formas no iba a conseguir dormir por más tiempo, y decidí prepararme una infusión, cuando para mi sorpresa se encontraba allí Malfoy, al parecer dormía allí en el sofá para poder dejarle su cama a su madre, digo parecía porque se le notaba tenso, sería mejor marcharme a por mi bebida y volver. _

_En eso estaba cuando volvió el dolor de cabeza, como nunca antes haciéndome soltar un quejido y agarrarme la cabeza._

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Joder Malfoy! Me has asustado… Sí simplemente tengo jaqueca.

-Ya te dije que no debes excederte en la práctica o acabarás mal.

-Ni si quiera tengo ganas de practicar, es que… da igual.

-Estás sangrando Granger… Vulnera Sanentum.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Llevo desde hace una semana con un sueño, siempre se repite, me encuentro junto a un lago, está rodeado de cerezos, allí se encuentran mis padres no dudo en acercarme corriendo, creo verles bañándose plácidamente, pero al acercarse el lago se tiñe de rojo y mis padres están muertos, mientras Bellatrix sonríe y entonces despierto cuando una mano tira de mi alejándome del Avada. Hace noches ya me despierto y estoy incluso fuera de casa.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-No sé, yo no quisiera que…

-Tranquila sabelotodo sólo me interesan esos sueños no los que tengas junto a la comadreja.

_Antes de poderle contestar noté su intrusión, estaba siendo más débil que en las clases, casi me pedía permiso para ir accediendo a mis recuerdos, y yo le llevé hasta aquel sueño, hasta que le dejé salir._

-Será estrés supongo, ya te dije que no debes preocuparte, están a salvo lo reviso continuamente.

-Duerme conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que estés conmigo mientras duermo, así cuando empiece de nuevo la pesadilla podrás internarte y descubrir si no hay algo más, sé que es posible sacar un recuerdo de la mente.

-Y peligroso Granger, si Voldemort descubre que estoy en tu sueño…es demasiado arriesgado.

-Necesito que acaben, por favor, no puedo más.

-Está bien, intentaremos algo esta noche, antes hay que evitar esa opción si es posible.

_Entramos a mi habitación y Crookshanks se levantó para acomodarse sobre la cama mientras yo me tendía en ella. Llevaba un par de minutos intentando relajarme como me dijo pero tenerle de pie a escasos centímetros sin apartarme la mirada no ayudaba._

-Granger, creo que dar vueltas y bufar, no es la mejor forma de relajarse.

-Me pones nerviosa, quizás si te sientas o te tumbas pero contigo mirándome no puedo relajarme.

_Rodó lo ojos antes de acomodarse en la cama sin llegar a tumbarse, con la espalda pegada al cabecero, sentí como se internaba dentro de mí llevándome a recuerdos bonitos, junto a mis padres, los chicos, Ginny y los Weasley, incluso él, sentí como los sacaba de mi y hacía con ellos una red mientras recitaba un conjuro que no supe descifrar, cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi sobre el cabecero un… ¿eso era un atrapasueños? Era precioso, de todos los colores y colgaban de él símbolos, una varita, u gato, un ragón y el mayor era una nutria, mi Patronus._

-Con eso servirá.

-¿Un atrapa sueños?

-Un memorial en el mundo mágico, en él están todos tus buenos recuerdos, y tu Patronus lo guarda, una nutria.

-Es hermoso, gracias.

-Descansa, estaré aquí.

MIENTRAS EN MALFOY MANOR

-¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Malfoy no se despega de ella mi Lord, hasta le hizo un atrapasueños.

-Por eso no puedo internarme en ella, debes sacarlo de ahí.

-Como ordene.

-Mi Lord espere un tiempo.

-¿Te atreves a darme órdenes Lucius, después de hacerme perder a tu mujer e hijo? por no hablar que se te olvidó decirme que era heredero del poder de Abraxas.

-No quisiera importunar mi Lord, pero es mejor dejarles pensar que las pesadillas acabaron, y cuando él piense que todo está bien y no pase las noches junto a ella actuar.

-Cruccio. Bien Lucius espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que maldecirte.

-Sí mi Lord.

-Está bien, espera un par de días, en cuanto retires el atrapa sueños avísame, no me falles, ya sabes lo que les ocurre a los que lo hacen. Sabes cuál es mi recompensa.

-No puedo ansiar más ser uno de sus seguidores.

EN LA CABAÑA

-Sabes creo que podré acostumbrarme a volar es increíble, tienes mucha suerte de estar conectado a un ser tan maravilloso como Orión, creo que te ha estado esperando toda la vida.

-Mi abuelo Abraxas me hablaba de la sensación, fue el último, ya creían que el poder de los Malfoy se extinguió, por eso siempre hemos querido mantener el linaje.

-¿Solo alguien puro es capaz de montarlos?

-No, a la vista está, tengo ante mí la primera hija de muggles que montó sobre un dragón.

_En cuanto nos acercamos a la casa después de nuestra clase, vi a cara rajada y la comadreja._

-Tardaron mucho, llevamos esperándoles…

-Ya está aquí sana y salva, nos vemos luego sabelotodo. _–No dudé en acercarme y tomarle la mano mirando como Weasley se ponía del color del fuego_-

-Draco no te vayas, hoy retomaremos los entrenamientos, necesitamos mejorar.

-¿En serio, no fue suficiente con la última vez Harry?

-Ron, necesitamos de las mejores condiciones.

-Mi padrino tiene razón Ron, vamos demostrémosle a Malfoy como pelean los Gryffindors.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¿Potter quizás?

-Ten cuidado Draco, no quiero que te rompas una uña.

-No creo ni que puedas rozarme.

_Pov Hermione_

_Estaba sentada, observando el combate y a diferencia de hace unas semanas les veía disfrutar, diría que incluso divertirse combatiendo, al final Draco volvió a vencer pero le tendió la mano a Harry que se encontraba tumbado y sin varita, la aceptó y empezaron a reír juntos, con quien no fue igual de bien fue con Ron, podía escuchar sus pensamientos desde aquí, sólo quería ir de frente hacia Draco y derribarlo, no le costó demasiado acabar con él al rubio, sin embargo esta vez Draco no le tendió la mano y Ronald se levantó solo._

-Me toca.

-Ten cuidado Malfoy, nuestra leona es la más ágil de la casa.

-Eso habrá que verlo pelirroja, iré con cuidado Grang-

_No lo dejé terminar cuando le lancé un hechizo que esquivó por poco, empezó a reírse, y entonces empezamos a pelear, al principio no luchaba con todo pero en cuanto yo le respondía subía el nivel de sus ataques._

-Ahh…

-¿Hermione?

_Se acercó a mi en un segundo revisando que no tuviera ningún rasguño._

_-Expelliarmus._

_Y así doblegué a Malfoy, quien al principio parecía contrariado y después sonrió negando con la cabeza, le iba a contestar hasta que todo dejó de ser una burbuja._

_-¡Expulso!_

_Ronald lanzó a Draco por los aires provocando que se golpeara contra una piedra, por no hablar que Orión ya había rugido y se le acercaba hasta tenerlo bajo sus garras haciendo que Ron comenzara a sollozar, yo fui hacia Draco el cual no parecía empezar a volver en sí, mientras Harry intentó acercarse a Orión._

-Harry aléjate.

_Orión lo alejó de un latigazo con la cola haciéndolo caer de espaldas, no dudé en acercarme o acabaría con Ron._

-Hey, Orión, suéltale ¿vale? Soy yo…- _Parecía no escucharme, entonces intenté acariciarle, cuando Percy le lanzó un hechizo, recibí un rugido por su parte pero al menos soltó a Ron que salió corriendo, tenía su boca abierta frente a mí, pero al cabo de los segundos se relajó y me dejó acariciarlo, hasta que Ron me cogió del brazo para apartarme y se puso de nuevo frente a mí, para entonces Draco había vuelto en sí._

_-_Potter se acabó el entrenamiento, será mejor que vayáis a curaros, ahora iré yo.

-Está bien.

-Draco…

-Granger tú también, vete.

_POV DRACO_

_No podía creer como todo se había ido de control, me acerqué para ver a Orión estaba sangrando y cuando se acercó a mi costado pude verlo, acerqué mi mano a su herida y me di cuenta que todo lo que sucediera a él, me sucedía a mí, no pude evitar mirar mi costado y ver otra herida aunque menos grave._

-Vulnera Sanentum. Ya está campeón.

_Acaricié su cabeza, será mejor que te alejes un poco Orión, no queremos que la comadreja salga chamuscada, yo me encargo._

_Me devolvió la caricia antes de salir del lugar, ahora si me tocaba enfrentar a Weasley, y allí estaba de espaldas a mi, no dudé en empujarlo haciéndolo trastabillar._

-¡Te has vuelto loco Weasley!

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Eres muy valiente atacando por la espalda, sabes algo, ten cuidado, la próxima vez dejaré que te convierta en cenizas.

-No eres más que un asqueroso mortífago.

-No me hagas ensuciarme las manos contigo comadreja.

-¿Crees que ella se fijaría en alguien de tu calaña? Nunca lo olvides, naciste siendo un asesino y morirás siéndolo.

-¡Draco! ¿Eso…eso es sangre?

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Eso, Hermione, atiende y preocúpate por la serpiente, todo sea porque se meta entre tus piernas.

_Esta vez no me pude controlar y me abalancé hacia él, sin dudarlo, golpeando su cara sin escuchar las voces de Hermione pidiéndome que parara, no hasta que Sirius me separó de él y me vi las manos llenas de sangre, la cara de mi padre vino a mis recuerdos cuando le veía torturando, necesitaba salir de ahí, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Molly que se encontraba junto a su hijo tumbado, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, llamé a Orión y me alejé a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y Granger._

-¡Draco, hijo vuelve!

-…

_POV HERMIONE_

_Ya llevaba horas desaparecido, incluso se había hecho de noche, Ronald ya se encontraba en su habitación descansando, recibió una paliza por parte de Draco, no menos merecida, en qué se estaba convirtiendo mi amigo…_

_Debía tener una charla con él, aunque ahora lo que menos quería era verle la cara, por su culpa todos creen que Draco perdió los papeles, aún recuerdo como mientras todos estaban a su alrededor el mentía sobre lo sucedido, mientras Narcissa le preguntaba si pasó algo para que su hijo perdiera los papeles él lo negaba todo, y no pude más, salté gritándole que era un cobarde que Draco le golpeó para defenderme por sus palabras ofensivas y decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto, así llevaba desde entonces._

_Golpes en mi puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos._

-¿Señorita Granger?

-Pase

_Intenté acomodar mi ropa y mi pelo en cuanto vi de quién se trataba, realmente imponía su sola presencia._

-¿Se encuentra bien Señora Malfoy?

-Algo contrariada pero quería agradecerte por defender a Draco, no debe ser fácil aquí.

-Él me defendió a mí, se lo debía. Siéntese por favor.

-Sabes, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de la vida que le he dado, llena de golpes, sangre y oscuridad, aunque no siempre fue así, siempre era un chico risueño, con ganas de aprender a controlar su magia.

-Aún sigue siendo así, no debe preocuparse.

-Lo sé, lo que si me preocupa es que lo conviertan en todo cuanto odia, en Lucius.

-Él no es así.

-Hace ya varias horas que está fuera, ¿sabes dónde está? Es peligroso que esté solo por ahí, tengo miedo de que puedan atraparlo de nuevo.

_Escuché un rugido fuera, giré la vista hacia el balcón y pude ver como los dos llegaban hasta el descampado._

-Al parecer no hace falta esperar mucho más, ya están aquí.

-Gracias a Merlín, aun así gracias señorita Granger.

-Hermione, puede llamarme Hermione.

_La actual habitación de la señora Malfoy colindaba con la mía, usé un hechizo para escuchar lo que sucedía._

_-Draco, hijo…dónde has estado._

_-Necesitaba despejarme._

_-¿Para qué es esa bolsa?_

_-Tranquila, pero será menos incómodo si vuelvo al granero, ya sabes hasta que se calmen las cosas._

_-Hijo hiciste lo que debías, haber defendido a Hermione._

_-No fue por Hermione, bueno no del todo, es por nosotros, no pienso permitir que mancillen más nuestro apellido, después de esto nos vamos a ir dónde quieras, empezaremos de nuevo, lo prometo._

_-Hijo un apellido no te define, lo hacen tus actos, por Dios Draco eso es sangre…_

_-Sí al parecer hay más conexión de la que pensaba con Orión, tranquila ya está curada, cuando lo hieren a él me ocurre lo mismo y viceversa. Supongo que si él muere, lo haré yo también, ¿ha intentado entrar en ti de nuevo?_

_-No… las pociones que me diste funcionan. La señorita Granger te defendió hacéis buena pareja, de baile claro._

_-Madre… descansa._

_Volví a la cama y me eché hacia un lado no podía parar de darle vueltas a la conversación sin saber cómo afrontarla, sería mejor darme una ducha y al girar vi a Draco apoyado junto a la puerta lo que me hizo asustarme._

-¿Podrías usar alguna vez la puerta?

-Lo haré cuando tú dejes de espiar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Qué? Yo…no.

-Vamos, ¿una oreja en la pared? Creía que eras más sutil Granger, esta será la última noche que te acompañe las cosas se van a poner feas para mí, no discutamos leona, voy a pensar que todo era una mentira y sólo querías estar a mi lado.

-En tus sueños dragón.

-Buenas noches Granger.

EN MALFOY MANOR

-Mi Lord, el chico le espera en el salón, al parecer trae noticias.

-Hágale pasar Lucius, puedes retirarte.

-¿Mi Lord?

-Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, llevo mucho tiempo perdido y no me das ningún avance.

-Esta tarde saqué de control a Malfoy, apenas fue un ro- _ni si quiera le dejó terminar cuando se internó en él._

_Vio como el dragón estaba conectado a Draco, como quité el atrapasueños mientras estaban fuera, y escuché la conversación con Hermione, era la última noche._

-¡Carrow! Coge a cinco de tus hombres mañana nos internaremos en la mente de la señorita Granger, en cuanto la tengamos bajo nuestro poder el chico no tardará en venir, bien hecho.

-Es todo un honor servirle mi Lord.

-Arrodíllate. ¿Juras ser fiel a tu Lord, entregándole tu vida de ser necesario para su conquista?

-Lo juro.

_El Lord clavó su varita sobre mi brazo dejando ver la marca, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero mi sed de venganza era aún mayor, destruiría a los Malfoy desde dentro._

-Bienvenido a mis filas joven Weasley.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. 11- PRIMER AVISO

**CAPÍTULO 11 – PRIMER AVISO**

_POV DRACO_

_De nuevo durmiendo, mis pensamientos iban meses atrás cuando llegué a este lugar, las cosas cambiaron demasiado, al fin era libre y por primera vez en la vida creo que puedo encontrar mi sitio, que estoy listo, ansío acabar con esa alimaña y si tengo que arrimar el hombro junto a Potter lo haré._

_Quien seguía sin hacérmelo fácil era la comadreja, ese imbécil creía que le quería quitar a Hermione, la castaña desde luego fue todo un descubrimiento no iba a negar que me gustaba y eso es lo que me hacía alejarme cuando más cerca estaba, no por su condición de sangre, sino por miedo, por los dos, porque no fui criado para amar, desde pequeño me enlazaron a la familia Grengrass, sabía que mi futuro sería con aquella niña a la cual apenas conocía, por el bien del apellido, por no hablar de lo que supondría para ella y no hablo de la opinión pública que la tacharían de traidora, hablo de que estaría en peligro a mi lado._

-Draco, muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Molly, yo lamento lo que ocurrió la otra noche.

-Tú no tienes que dar disculpas, ese bruto de mi Ron es el que debe darlas.

-Yo no quiero enfrentarle con su hijo.

-¿Sabes por qué di el sí cuando te encontraron?

_Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me sorprendió al tomarme de la mano, nadie aparte de mi madre me había hablado con tanta sinceridad y ¿cariño?_

-Era vuestro primer año, todos los padres estábamos ansiosos por vuestro regreso de Hogwarts, estaba recogiendo las maletas de Ronald, cuando escuché voces, no dudé en acercarme, y entonces lo vi, lo que más me sorprendió es que apenas gesticulabas mientras tu padre te maldecía, estuve ahí y no hice nada, después él se fue, me escondí. Supongo que era mi manera de compensarte.

-Molly lo que mejor pudo hacer era no entrometerse, seguramente su familia habría sufrido las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué un padre le haría eso a su hijo?

-Sabes Lucius quiere a su familia, pero ama más su orgullo e imagen, no era digno que el futuro de mi familia fuera un segundón a ojos de su señor.

-Eres un buen hombre Draco y lo que dijo mi hijo no es cierto, de ser un asesino habrías abandonado a Hermione a su suerte.

-Ya… no soy tan distinto a mi padre. Yo provoqué dicho ataque Molly, era la única forma de llegar hasta vosotros, que me abrierais las puertas de vuestra casa, así que no la rescaté.

-Ven a desayunar y deja este lugar, hay habitaciones de sobra en la casa, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mi este olor a estiércol no es agradable.

_No pude evitar sonreír y por una vez dejé atrás todos los estereotipos y todo lo Malfoy de mi vida, fui Draco e hice lo que sentía, abracé a Molly._

-Si alguna vez cuentas esto lo negaré.

-Y aquí está de nuevo el graciosillo, venga vamos a desayunar.

_Bajamos a desayunar en la cocina estaba la leona, la cual ni me dirigió la mirada, quería saber que era lo que le ocurría, pensé en internarme en ella no sería complicado, pero mi corazón me lo impedía, estar con tanto león me estaba afectando._

-¿Te apetece que sigamos practicando ahora en la mañana? A la tarde estaré con Orión, necesita cazar.

-La verdad es que lo mejor será dejar las clases.

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

-Nada, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Hey… qué ocurre.

-Draco tienes que venir a ver esto, perdón ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, no te preocupes Sirius no interrumpes nada.

-Todos están arriba Hermione, nosotros vamos enseguida, tengo que hablar con Draco, ya sabes cosas de Black.

-Ya…

-Lo lamento ¿interrumpí?

-Esta leona me trae dolor de cabeza, vayamos con tu ahijado antes de que sea peor.

-Vamos.

-Tenemos localizado un Horrocrux, en la cámara de nuestra querida Bellatrix, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

-¿Y cómo pretendéis entrar allá Potter?

-Pues vamos a pedir permiso al ministro.

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, este Potter de verdad que era imbécil._

-Claro, sería un plan magnífico de no ser porque todo el ministerio está lleno de infiltrados de Voldemort, y los demás muertos de miedo, no esa no es la forma.

-¿Entonces cómo vamos a hacerlo Harry?

-No lo sé Herms, si pudiéramos conseguir al menos la llave.

-No es necesario una llave, su cámara está al lado de la de mi familia, podríamos acceder desde ahí, pero debemos informarnos antes de las protecciones que tiene, si esa cámara oculta un horrocrux no dudéis que estará llena de trampas.

-¿Y qué le mandamos una carta a la loca de tu tía?

-No comadre- Weasley, dinero, le haces creer que quiero ingresar una gran cantidad de dinero de lo que se llevará una retribución si mantiene el silencio.

-Se te escapa algo, esos duendes no sueltan nada.

-Lo sé, fui muchas veces con padre y tras un acuerdo a Griphook le encanta brindar, pero en vez de whisky de fuego llevará Veritasserum.

-Es un plan perfecto Malfoy, vaya creía que dirías un Imperio o algo más slytherin.

-Lo pensé, pero estoy rodeado de leones, me estáis contagiando esa asquerosa moral vuestra.

-Hermione, eres la mejor en pociones, ponte con Malfoy, al fin y al cabo erais los únicos que conseguisteis hacerla sin ayuda, no creo que podamos contactar con Snape.

-Está bien.

_Y así llevábamos cerca de una hora en silencio, cortando los ingredientes, y si antes siempre buscaba este silencio ahora me desesperaba y no pude mantenerlo más, le quité la varita de la mano y la enfrenté._

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué te ocurre?

-Nada, y ahora tenemos una poción que hacer.

-Vamos Granger… no me vengas con esas, ¿es por haberle pegado a tu noviecito?

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir que después de necesitar mis clases de oclumancia ahora ya no las quieres? ¿Cambiaste de opinión de la nada?

-Vamos no me vengas ahora con que lo haces por ayudarme, ya no me lo creo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, ya todos te ven con buenos ojos aquí, puedes dejarlo ya.

-Granger no me la hagas más difícil.

-Claro… era muy fácil ¿no? Pongo a la indefensa sangresucia en peligro, y la llevo sana y salva como un héroe, para después hacerme su defensor, su amiguito, para así poder quedarme aquí y los sentimientos de ella qué importan.

-Hermione, de dónde… escuchaste mi conversación con Molly, sabes que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, qué más oíste.

-Tranquilo eso fue todo, no necesitaba escuchar cómo te burlabas de mí.

-Crees que me he burlado de ti, sabes, creía que me empezabas a conocer, sí, en principio te usé para entrar en esta casa, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo hacía por mi madre.

-Ya no sé qué creer, dónde empezó la mentira y hasta dónde la llevaste.

_No lo dudé un segundo y tomé su mano, la llevé a aquella conversación era la única forma que se me ocurría de que viera la verdad, se internó en mi mente, me dio igual que se enterara de la parte de mi padre, ya no me importaba pero tenía la necesidad de que me entendiera, la llevé a ver los recuerdos que no le había mostrado a nadie, le mostré los recuerdos de aquella noche._

_Llegué de un entrenamiento de mi tía con sus amigos, aún no estaba él viviendo en nuestra casa, pero se escuchaban voces, eran mis padres, discutían sobre mí._

_-Lucius es sólo un niño, llega lleno de cicatrices y cansado, él no quiere estar en esto, enviémosle fuera de Londres antes de que ponga sus ojos en él._

_-Ya no es un crío, ¿acaso quieres que sea un endeble?_

_-¡Quiero recuperar a mi familia! ¡Me da igual lo que quiera ese malnacido pero no pienso ver cómo destruís a mi hijo!_

_-Este es su destino. Y cuidado con el modo de dirigirte hacia el Lord._

_-¡Si quieres hundirte con ese asesino hazlo, pero no pienso permitir que te lleves a nuestro hijo! Eres un cobarde que pone antes su orgullo que su familia._

_Entonces escuché un golpe, me hizo tensarme, intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, daba igual el conjuro que lanzara no se abría._

_-Debes recibir un castigo por tu insolencia, tu hermana me lo venía advirtiendo, serán 5 cruciatus por las ofensas al Lord, y después recibirás diez latigazos por llamarme cobarde y darme órdenes, y soy benevolente porque te amo Cissy._

_Al escuchar eso empecé a golpear la puerta mientras escuchaba a mi madre gritar que me fuera de allí, mientras lloraba del dolor, ya iba por la tercera maldición cuando pensé en hacer arder la puerta y salieron llamas de mi mano que destruyeron la puerta, la imagen que encontré me destruyó, la tenía arrinconada en una esquina con el vestido roto, mientras la azotaba, sin dudarlo lo aparté, dejándole marcadas mis manos debido al fuego._

_-Dame una maldita razón para no matarte ahora mismo._

_-Draco… hijo no lo hagas, no te conviertas en él, tú no eres así._

_-Cruccio._

_Le veía retorcerse entre mis brazos, y más fuerte deseaba maldecirlo, pero escuché sus sollozos y me detuve._

_-Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima, y dejarás de temerle a Voldemort, vete de mi casa y que no se te ocurra volver a poner un pie aquí._

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesitaba venir aquí?

_No me esperaba lo que ocurrió, la castaña me abrazó, y no dudé un segundo en responderle, necesitaba compartir todo aquello, y no sé si me arrepentiría el día de mañana, pero hoy era con ella con quien necesitaba hacerlo._

-Hey… ya está, vamos leona no te enseñé todo esto para que te pusieras así.

-¿Por qué me lo enseñaste a mí?

-Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti leona, y todo lo que hice a partir de meterte en ese incendio fue real. Ahora saca todas tus dudas y no, no me metí en tu cabeza, pero ese ceño fruncido me lo dice todo. Pero mejor salgamos de aquí vayamos con Orión al lugar de siempre.

-¿Y tu padre no volvió a tu casa?

-Estuvimos un tiempo tranquilos, no me reclamaban para los entrenamientos, hasta que él reapareció, intenté enfrentarlo sabes.

-¿Te torturó?

-Las maldiciones, me las daba mi tía, el no perdía tiempo conmigo, pero dejaba a madre aislada, o sin comida sabía cuál era mi punto débil, siempre lo supo, por eso debes controlar tu mente.

-¿Crees que él tenga?

-Su odio, ese es su punto débil.

-Lamento que tu padre te castigara por ser mejor que tú.

-¿Mejor que yo? Te dejaba ganar leona.

-Claro, claro, debemos regresar se hace de noche y cuanto antes volvamos, menos sufrimiento aunque debo decir que le estoy encontrando el gusto a esto de volar.

-Me alegro, venga volvamos.

-Gracias Draco...

EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY

-Mi Lord el muchacho ha mandado la señal, es el momento de actuar.

-Bien, traigan el medallón, no debemos perder un solo minuto.

EN LA CABAÑA

_POV HERMIONE_

_Me levanto de golpe mirando a mi alrededor, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, estoy en mi habitación, en casa, cuando oigo voces fuera._

_-Mione, hija, baja el agua se siente increíble._

_No podía creerlo, mis padres estaban allí, no dudé en ponerme el bañador y bajar las escaleras corriendo, hasta tenerlos en frente, ambos disfrutaban del sol y la piscina, invitándome a entrar, cuando de pronto una voz me sobresaltó._

_-Hey, leona, a qué esperas para venir conmigo a darte un chapuzón._

_Entonces no necesité más y comencé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar con el bañador, tanto mis padres como Draco no hacían otra cosa que alentarme para tomarles la mano e introducirme en la piscina._

_POV DRACO_

-¿Qué quieres ahora maldito gato? Orion hazme un favor y acaba con la bola de pelo.

_Sin embargo el gato no dejaba de morderme el brazo queriendo sacarme de la cama, y sentí los pensamientos de Orión en mí._

_…Hermione…_

-Ella no se enterará será un accidente, cómete al gato.

_…Se dirige al bosque…Va a salir del escudo._

Me levanté como un resorte, y sin pensarlo dos veces salí a buscarla

_…¿Lo sientes? Es magia muy fuerte…_

-Magia oscura, … Voldemort, Orion sobrevuela y camúflate, no puede verte , encuéntrala, yo iré a pie.

_Llevaba pocos minutos pero se hacía eterna la espera, vamos Orion encuéntrala antes que él._

_-En el manantial, ¡corre! _

_Sin dudarlo un segundo me aparecí allí, buscándola con la mirada, y la visualicé junto a la orilla riendo, me acerqué con cuidado alerta, y entonces lo entendí, SIRENAS._

_POV HERMIONE_

Sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida, volvía a estar junto a mis padres, él estaba junto a ellos, con su pelo platino reflejado al sol, riendo y alentándome a entrar junto a ellos.

-Vamos ven al agua hermosa, está increíble.

_Tomé su mano pero antes de poner un pie en el lago alguien me separó de allí, era negro y oscuro, empecé a gritar_ -¡Draco! ¡Draco ayúdame! -_Notaba su mano tirar de mí con demasiada fuerza pero la sombra oscura también lo hacía, me pedía que volviera, que cerrara los ojos pero yo no podía sólo quería ir con mis padres y Draco y disfrutar._

-Hermione, vamos vuelve, recuerda que tú misma les hiciste olvidar, ellos no son de verdad, es imposible, vamos vuelve.

Y entonces vi cómo se desintegraban en el agua para dejar a la vista unas horribles criaturas y una aún tenía mi mano en su poder.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

_Y todo paró en ese instante, abrí los ojos y le vi mirando la varita, y enfadado me quitó el colgante. Entonces me miró y comenzó a quitarse su camisa._

-Póntela, vas a coger una pulmonía así.

-No hace falta tengo mi ropa en…

-Si quieres entrar al agua a por ella adelante, ahora hazme el favor de ponértela, dime ¿te duele algo?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Sirenas, crean ilusiones en tu mente, Voldemort las ha enviado.

-¿A por mi?

-Sí, será mejor que te lo explique dentro, vamos…

_Intenté levantarme pero me encontraba desorientada y sin fuerzas, estaba asustada quizás tendría secuelas o quién sabe._

-Tranquila, es normal que no puedas andar, han invadido tu mente quitándote el control, en una hora estarás como nueva, ahora déjame llevarte.

-No, no me lleves a mi habitación, no quiero asustar a Ginny.

-Está bien, iremos a la mía.

_Una vez en la habitación me dejó una sudadera para entrar en calor que me llegaba casi a las rodillas, sin razonar lo que hacía me metí en la cama mientras él estaba sentado a un lado.-Dándome la espalda, no dejaba de observar el medallón, lo cual me causaba curiosidad._

-¿Podemos hablar ya?

-Descansa aquí y ya mañana hablamos.

-No, sé que no habrá mañana. Y por cierto deja de meterte en mi mente.

-Está bien, pero de no haberlo hecho serías carne de sirenas.

-¿Por qué iría Voldemort contra mí?

-Bueno se me ocurren una serie de razones, eres la mejor amiga de su mayor enemigo, no entras en sus requisitos sociales, y sencillamente porque eres la más fuerte del trío dorado.

-Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido, siempre me dices que debo estar alerta y tener mi mente cerrada, pero con la boda, los bailes, yo…

-No pasa nada.

-Qué le pasa al medallón.

-Ha sido la conexión, así ha entrado en tu mente, debí haberlo previsto.

-¿Qué?

-Padre seguramente guarde otro colgante, son idénticos y están enlazados, las personas que lo portan entran en conexión, hasta que uno de los dos se lo quite, será mejor destruirlo.

_Comenzó a recitar palabras y una sombra negra salió de la joya escapando por la ventana._

-Bebe esto, te hará recuperar fuerzas. Iré a que Orión queme esto.

-¡No! No te vayas por favor.

-¿Cuándo quitaste el atrapa sueños?

-Yo…nunca lo quité.

-Qué raro.

-¡¿Crees que han estado aquí?!

-No, no tranquila, de haber estado aquí ni Potter ni yo estaríamos aquí, habrá sido al abandonarte las pesadillas, vamos leona duérmete, no queremos preocupar a los demás.

-¿Puedes quedarte despierto y aquí hasta que me duerma?

-Sí, tranquila he mandado a Orión a que vigile la zona, nunca estuvieron aquí ni saben nuestra posición sólo veían tu sueño a través de las sirenas.

-¿Es la primera vez que…

-¿Qué uso la imperdonable? Sí.

-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, no sé.

-Hey…descansa, vamos hazme un hueco.

_En cuanto me senté apoyado en el cabecero se acomodó junto a mi, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, la oía sollozar, escuché sus pensamientos y estaba muerta de miedo, en cuanto sus labios me suplicaron, le cogí la mano y la saqué de allí, volamos con Orión hasta el que se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro lugar, el refugio lo llamó ella, de noche era mágico, así llevábamos sentados y charlando un par de horas hasta que se tumbó sobre mis piernas, yo inconscientemente comencé a acariciarle el pelo, no sé qué me estaba haciendo esta leona pero me iba a volver loco._

_Sentí que al fin se quedó dormida y la llevé a mi habitación de nuevo, cuando intenté alejarme de la cama me pasó el brazo por encima y no pude hacer más que tumbarme a su lado._

_No podía dejar de darle vueltas a toda la historia, si querían hacerle daño a Potter habrían cogido a la pelirroja y no a Granger, a no ser que todo fuera por mí, regresé mis pensamientos al día del rescate de madre, seguí a Granger en todo el recuerdo y ahí lo vi, él vio su colgante, y como me pedía que volviera, me querían a mí, sólo espero que no encuentren forma de entrar en ella, volví a conjurar el atrapa sueños antes de quedarme dormido mirándola._

EN MALFOY MANOR

-Lo… lo lamento mucho mi Se-se-señor.

-Joven Weasley, me prometiste a la chica, y no está, me prometiste a la madre y tampoco está, dime… por qué no te he matado aún.

_Cuando Voldemort tenía la varita sobre la cabeza del Weasley éste susurró algo que dejó sorprendido a la serpiente._

-Usó la Imperdonable mi Lord.

-Cruccio. Lucius a mi despacho y dadle al chico una habitación hoy dormirá aquí.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Lucius, sírvete unas copas de whisky de fuego, estamos de celebración.

-Pero perdimos a la chica y de seguro que mi hijo ató cabos para saber que fue gracias al medallón.

-Cuando tu hijo salió de aquí dejé mi huella en él, le marqué por así decirlo, ahora ha pronunciado la imperdonable eso hará que mi marca crezca, le traerá problemas con la Orden, por no hablar que ahora puedo localizarle yo mismo.

-Señor, pero sabemos de hace meses su posición y no hemos atacado, qué diferencia hay ahora.

-Lucius… todo está planeado, aunque algunas personas deben ofrecerme su vida para ello.

-¿Pien- piensa matar a Draco?

-¿Matarlo? No… necesitamos al dragón, pero sí acabar con su punto más débil.

-Narcissa.

-Exacto.

-Mi Señor, si acabamos con mi mujer, él nunca se nos uniría, no es buen plan.

-¡Cruccio! No vuelvas a corregirme imbécil, no la mataremos nosotros, lo hará el joven Weasley.

-Es un cebo…

-Su querida Orden, incluso esa sangresucia lo traicionará, entonces tu hijo vendrá a mí, y yo le entregaré en bandeja de plata la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Mi Lord, seguro que hay otra forma, mi esposa sería muy válida para usted, yo se la ofrecería para fecundar o incluso tortura, pero no la asesine.

-Tan cobarde como siempre, Lucius éste será un sacrificio muy agradecido por mi parte, tras esto recobrarás tu honor y nombre en este mundo, ahora desaparece de mi vista y llama al traidor.

-¿Me reclamaba mi Lord?

-Le tengo una misión, deberás llevar este colgante en todo momento, me darás visión a la casa quiero que vigiles a la señora Malfoy, no pueden descubrirte y menos Draco, mientras yo mismo te prepararé.

_POV VOLDEMORT_

_La verdadera Guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, en cuanto la madre cayera el dragón estaría en mi bando y nadie podría detenernos, cuánto más esperemos más fuerte será la unión entre la sangresucia y Draco y mayor el dolor al sentirse traicionado._

_Nagini… pronto podrás darte un verdadero festín con el chico Weasley._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	14. 12- EXPECTO PATRONUM

**_CAPÍTULO 12 – EXPECTO PATRONUM_**

_POV HERMIONE_

_Sentí como me movían lentamente, intentando despertarme sin embargo yo lo único que necesito es descansar._

-Déjame dormir…Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? Vaya…vaya.

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces en la habitación de- ¿cómo he llegado a mi cama?

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estás liada con Draco?

-¡¿Qué?! No estoy liada con él.

-Entonces por qué te trajo dormida hasta aquí, me di cuenta Hermione.

-Anoche, no quise asustarte una pesadilla demasiado real y… él me ayudó.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí, claro.

-Estás loquita por sus huesos, se ve a leguas, no voy a juzgarte, me alegro Herms, pero ten cuidado.

-Venga vamos a bajar a por algo para desayunar.

_En cuanto bajamos al salón no pude evitar buscarlo con la mirada, pero al parecer bajé demasiado tarde pues no estaba allí, sería mejor prepararme algo, Nymphadora me sorprendió._

-Mi primo salió temprano, junto a Harry, Remus y Sirius.

-Yo no…

-Vamos le estabas buscando ¿no?

-Bueno sí ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo… cómo te diste cuenta que Remus y tú…?

-Fue difícil, al inicio rechacé esos sentimientos, los mezclé con odio, él era el "chico malo", y yo bueno, tenía demasiado orgullo, no me arrepiento ni un solo día y menos ahora que dentro de poco vamos a ser uno más.

-¡Enhorabuena Tonks!

-Gracias. Draco es un buen chico, lo sé, Slytherin, pero buen chico, de no serlo no habría apoyado su estancia. Parece ser que ya están aquí, iré a ver a Remus.

_Sería mejor no tocar más el tema, al parecer todos aquí estaban pensando cosas que no eran realidad, ¿Draco y yo? No… ¿dónde está la maldita cuchara?_

-¿Qué buscas Granger?

-Por Merlín Malfoy me has asustado, ¿Puedes dejar de aparecer así?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Aquí estoy.

-No, mejor en un lugar más seguro, tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, vamos a preparar lo de la cámara de mi adorada tía.

-Está bien, espérame aquí iré a vestirme.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

-¿Se puede saber qué buscas en el armario?

-Algo decente.

-¿Algo decente? ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de no perder minutos en vestirse? El rubio me ha cambiado la amiga.

-Esto no es por Malfoy.

-¿Ah no? Por qué entonces.

-Es por mí, no necesito de ningún hombre para querer verme bien.

-No… la Hermione que yo conozco no necesita decir eso para ponerse lo que le dé la gana, si no es por Malfoy por quién es, no me digas que es por el comentario del tarado de mi hermano.

-…

-Vamos Hermione, eres preciosa, yo quisiera verme así.

-Bueno quiero hacerle ver que soy… que soy más que una comelibros.

-Me gusta, que vea lo que se ha perdido, déjame yo te ayudo.

EN EL GRANERO

_POV DRACO_

-Ayer te vieron salir de la habitación de las chicas, se puede saber qué hacías allí.

-Tranquilo cara rajada, la pelirroja no está en mi punto de mira.

-¿Es…estabas con Her- Hermione? ¿Dor-dormiste-teis jun-tos?

_No pude evitar reírme al ver al pelirrojo tartamudear al pensar que pasé la noche con Granger, le daría un poco de su propia medicina, por qué no._

-Técnicamente no dormimos mucho si te soy sincero Weasley.

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Ah si?

-¡Demuéstralo!

-Soy un caballero comadreja yo no aireo mi intimidad. Pero te puedo decir que su cama es muy confortable.

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Chicos qué ocurre?

-¿Qué tal has amanecido Hermione? ¿Has descansado?

-No mucho. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Draco?

_POV HERMIONE_

_Ron se alejó de un empujón y pude ver algunas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, no entendía nada pero me bastó con ver la cara de superioridad de Draco, qué demonios le había dicho._

-Iré a por él.

-No, déjame a mi Harry, debo ir yo a buscarle, es conmigo con quien está raro, ¿qué le has dicho?

-Nada… vamos déjalo se le pasará, la comadreja siempre ha sido una nenaza.

-Y tú un capullo.

_No dudé en salir detrás de mi amigo, esto debía acabar, estaba haciéndole daño y todo por alguien que apenas conocía, ellos tenían razón. _

_A lo lejos pude ver una cabeza pelirroja parada a la sombra del árbol, estábamos bastante alejados. Notó mi presencia porque se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos creyendo que no le descubriría, eso me enterneció, decidí sentarme a su lado._

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?

-Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo. No sé si lo has visto, es pelirrojo, muy pelirrojo, de increíbles ojos azules, pecas y bueno un amante del chocolate y el ajedrez.

-No.

-Sabes… tú te pareces un poco a él.

-No estoy para juegos Hermione, ve al grano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido allí?

-Por qué no le preguntas a tu noviecito, seguro que él está encantado de contártelo.

-Primero no es mi novio y segundo no le quiero escuchar a él.

_Ahora se sorprendió y me miró a los ojos, y al parecer lo que vio le gustó porque empezó a sonreír._

-¿No es tu novio?

-No… ¿por qué piensas algo así?

-Toda la casa lo dice y él ha afirmado que, bueno que habéis pasado la noche juntos.

-Es verdad, pero no como piensas, tuve una pesadilla simplemente y él estaba despierto, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, o sea no, bueno… ya sabes.

-Sí…

-¿Puedes prometerme algo? Si alguna vez vuelves a tener pesadillas puedes despertarme, no tienes que quedarte junto a él.

-Me alegra saberlo, te he echado de menos.

-Yo también.

-¿Irás a la boda con él?

-No es tan malo como pensáis, es algo difícil pero no es malvado, dale una oportunidad ¿Por mi?

-Está bien, con una condición pero debes cerrar los ojos.

-Vale.

_Tenía un nudo en la garganta notaba el aliento de Ron encima de mí, su mano tocó mi mejilla mi corazón iba a mil por hora y sin embargo una parte de mí quería alejarse de ahí, pero en contra de lo que pensaba abrí los ojos y miré lo que puso sobre mis manos._

-Ron… No tenías que comprar algo así.

-Sé que no es el mejor libro y es antiguo pero puede ayudarte con tus padres, podemos buscarlos.

-Muchas gracias.

-Realmente no va a servirte mucho ¿verdad?

-¡Sí claro!

-Vamos conozco esa mirada apurada, supongo que el hurón oxigenado te habrá ayudado en eso.

-Déjalo por favor, pero sí me ha ayudado mucho, y nos puede ayudar a todos, dale esa oportunidad.

-¿Qué ha cambiado para pasar de no poder verlo a no poder separarte de él? Necesito saberlo.

-Estuvo ahí simplemente eso, me ha ayudado a mantenerles a salvo, es algo…

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, es algo difícil de explicar, distinto a lo que tenemos nosotros tres, es un vínculo, casi una necesidad de acompañarle, protegerle y sé que puede parecer absurdo por el pasado pero creo que sin nuestras peleas no habríamos llegado hasta aquí.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, sé lo que es esa sensación perfectamente, aunque tenga su dragón siempre puedo convertirlos en un hurón y una lagartija.

_No pude evitar reírme de nuevo volvía mi amigo, tengo la sensación de fallarle por no poder ni saber corresponderle, porque sé que es una persona maravillosa._

_POV DRACO_

_Ahí estaban los dos se les veía ¿felices? No pude evitarlo y me interné en la comadreja al parecer habían estado charlando simplemente de repente me sacó de sus pensamientos volví mi mirada a Granger y estaba cuestionándome, bueno supongo que no quiere que vea la conversación y ella misma me contará la nueva humillación de la comadreja._

_-Sólo dime si tengo que llamar a Orión para quemarle._

_-No, ha ido bien luego hablamos y deja de meterte en mi cabeza._

-Malfoy, quiero disculparme por mi actitud ha sido infantil, lo lamento.

-Ya…

-¿Algo más o podemos continuar?

-Creo que podemos seguir Potter.

-Bien, adelante Malfoy cuál es el plan.

_-_Lo primero es que nadie fuera de esta sala puede saber de nuestros planes, cuanta menos gente sepa acerca de ello mejor.

-¿Cómo vamos a acceder a la cámara? No hay ninguna cámara trasera ni como evadir la seguridad.

-Fácil Potter, poción multijugos, seréis Pansy, Theodore y Blaise, ellos aún no forman parte de los mortífagos así que no levantarán sospechas, pediré acceder a mi cámara de Gringotts, una vez allí le ofreceré un brindis al elfo, nunca le miréis a los ojos o estaremos muertos, una vez esté dormido intentaré acceder a su mente, ver qué posibles trampas guarda, accederemos a mi cámara mantiene conexión con la de mi tía, cuestiones legales lo llamaron y una vez ahí tendremos diez minutos antes de que salte la alarma.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Fácil? Conociendo a mi tía estará todo plagado de trampas.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Ya nos encontrábamos brindando junto al elfo, a Draco se le veía muy integrado en dicho ambiente sin embargo nosotros estábamos fuera de lugar, temblando, esperando su reacción, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta el elfo estaba dormido y Draco intentando internarse en su mente, nos hizo un gesto de silencio mientras ataba con magia verbal al elfo a la puerta, con su llave abrió su cámara._

_Creo que nunca había visto tanto oro junto, era increíble, incluso Harry que contaba con una importante suma se quedó embobado por no hablar de Ronald que no cabía en su asombro._

-No toquéis ni un solo galeón, o doce guardias de mi padre estarán aquí en menos de un segundo.

_Le observábamos ir hacia una estantería, cogió uno de los libros y tiró de él haciendo que la pared se hiciera a un lado dejando a la vista una habitación oscura y de dónde salía frio y olor a muerte, sin duda era la cámara de Bellatrix._

-Veáis lo que veáis no olvidéis que es un juego de mente, nada de lo que suceda en esa cámara será verdad, simplemente trucos, dejad a relucir vuestros escudos mentales.

_Me concentré como en nuestras clases, apenas podía distinguirse nada en la sala debido a la niebla, convoqué un Patronus y pareció funcionar, pero lo que quedó a nuestra vista nos descolocó a todos la sala estaba vacía ni una sola trampa, solo el horrocrux suspendido en el aire, era demasiado sencillo pero antes de que pudiéramos pensar Ron se adelantó y tomó el objeto._

_Esperamos la reacción cuando de repente empezaron a encenderse las luces dejando ver una sala mucho más amplia y cinco mortífagos rodeándonos, sentí como recibía un hechizo que me mandó directa junto a los chicos, Draco me miró._

_"Granger en tu mano tienes el traslador iros ahora"_

_"No pienso irme de aquí sin ti"_

_"No seas estúpida quedan pocos minutos de la poción multijugos"_

-Creo que eso que tienes ahí joven Zabinni me pertenece.

-Tía, el Señor Oscuro ordenó que relocalizara el objeto los rebeldes se estaban acercando a la posición.

-Cruccio.

_Intenté acercarme a Draco, verle de rodillas y su gesto de dolor frente a la maldición me estaba matando por dentro._

-¡Dejalo!

-Qué curioso señorita Parkinson, hace un minuto estaba sentada en nuestro salón, tomando la marca y ahora se encuentra aquí, y por lo que puedo apreciar sin un rasguño ni señal.

_"No la creas, mantente firme y altiva"_

-Debió confundirme con otra, estaría poniendo sus ojos en su Lord.

-No intentes jugar conmigo niña, Lucius comprueba si es ella.

_"Ponle una sola mano encima y no vivirás para contarlo padre, sabes que no miento"_

_Noté como una herida crecía en mi antebrazo, quería cubrirme frente a la tirana, tenían a los demás sujetos con magia menos a Draco y a mi, notaba que la poción comenzaría a dejar de tener efecto en las pecas que aparecían en Ron._

-Es ella Bellatrix, debemos irnos, el Señor Oscuro espera nuevas noticias.

-Está bien sobrinito, no olvides a dónde perteneces o tendremos que hacerle una visita a mi adorada hermana.

_El agarre sobre nuestros brazos desapareció, ya está se habían ido, sin embargo Draco no paraba de mirar con angustia hacia los lados._

-Debemos regresar ya.

_POV DRACO_

_Algo debía ir mal, no pudo ser todo tan sencillo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo, el objeto estaba en nuestras manos, ellos vinieron, fue demasiado fácil._

-Deja de darle vueltas Draco.

-Vosotros sabéis cómo es nuestra querida pariente, ella no pregunta, ella maldice hasta conseguir una respuesta, simplemente me mandó a mi un cruccio sabiendo que apenas me dañaría con mi escudo, sabía que no era Parkinson y ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Seguramente quería ver tu posición.

-Se los entregué en bandeja de plata madre y ellos lo sabían.

-Descansa, a veces también tenemos derecho a que las cosas nos salgan bien Draco.

-Sí…

-Lamento interrumpir pero, Draco ¿podrías venir?

-Sí, os dejo madre, Sirius.

-¿Qué ocurre Granger?

-¡Esto! No se va, por Merlín, y si ahora soy una de ellos, no… no me encuentro bien, será la magia negra debo encontrar el contrahechizo, tú, tú eres un mago experimentado en magia negra necesito tu ayuda.

_Cogí su brazo y comencé a examinarlo poniendo cara asustada, aunque por dentro apenas podía reprimir la risa._

-¿Qué, cómo lo ves?

-Será complicado, debes cerrar los ojos, esto dolerá un poco, ¿estás lista?

-No… pero no pares.

-Voy a hacerlo, agarra esto para apretar.

_Invoqué un paño y agua caliente, para comenzar a pasarlo sobre la marca, tantas veces la había visto pero aun así no dejaba de aterrarme, una vez húmedo la tinta comenzó a moverse, notaba su mirada sobre mí, empecé a pasar mis dedos desdibujando la tinta y uniéndola en el centro, saqué la tinta de su interior y comencé a hacer que tomara diversas formas, quería hacerle ver que incluso la magia negra podía ser usada para el bien._

_POV HERMIONE_

-Ya vuelves a ser una buena chica Granger.

-Lo lamento, no quise ponerme así, aunque podrías haberme dicho que no era de verdad.

-Tomar la marca es mucho más complicado que todo eso.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Primero él debe dar el visto bueno, después de pasar ciertas pruebas te somete a un juramento y finalmente aceptas ser su seguidor, su esclavo, desde ese instante sabe dónde, cómo y cuándo encontrarte.

-¿Crees que ella…?

-No lo sé, nada es como parece pero son mis verdaderos amigos, se alejaron antes de que todo esto se iniciara, rezo porque no.

-Debe ser duro que tu novia se una a sus filas.

-¿Novia? No…

-Vamos todo Hogwarts hablaba de ello.

-También hablaban de ti y Weasley haciendo tríos con Potter y no es cierto, Pansy es como mi hermana, además si me atrevía a tocarla Blaise podría haberme cortado en mil pedazos.

-¿Por qué nunca lo negaste?

-Matrimonios arreglados, nuestras familias querían unirnos, y seamos sinceros a mi lado ella estaba a salvo, les cubría.

-Así que el gran Draco Malfoy no es el seductor de Hogwarts.

-No tan rápido comelibros, aún quedaban muchas más serpientes, águilas, incluso alguna leona.

-Creo que he perdido el apetito.

-Quiero mostrarte algo pero debes prometer no contárselo a nadie.

-Sólo espero que no me enseñes recuerdos pervertidos.

-No… es algo más complicado.

_Estábamos en su habitación y de repente comenzó a desvestirse, aparté mi mirada al instante gritándole que se vistiera, pero apenas conseguí hacerle sonreír, cogió mi mano y la puso casi rozando su brazo, puse mi mirada allí y al ver aquello no dudé en apartarla al instante._

-¿Tú…?

-No es lo que piensas, yo no hice ningún juramento, pero él quiso ponerla sobre mí, como recordatorio, si te fijas no fluye, es sólo tinta negra sin vida.

_Acerqué mi mano y la pasé por cada una de las líneas que formaban aquel siniestro dibujo, estaba aterrada pero en cuanto puse mi mano pude ver como esas líneas se desdibujaban._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu luz vence a su oscuridad, pude comprobarlo antes con el Patronus, nunca había visto algo tan puro como eso, bueno no es muy complicado en mi caso.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, confía, cierra los ojos, pon la mente en blanco, piensa en un recuerdo, de tu niñez, la primera vez que hiciste magia, que montaste en escoba, algo feliz, un sueño incluso.

Ahora concéntrate en cómo olía el aire, el sol o la lluvia, el ruido, y sácalo poco a poco de tu interior diciendo Expectro Patronum.

-Expectro Patronum.

_Comenzó a verse una pequeña luz, su rostro era indescriptible, pero de repente una mancha negra salió del interior consumiéndola y devolviendo todo a la oscuridad._

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir Granger.

_Al observar su brazo de nuevo se hallaba el dibujo, vi como comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo la camisa y sin siquiera pensarlo le frené, quitándosela y posando mi mano encima de ella, consiguiendo que de nuevo desapareciera y ahora sí terminé de colocarle yo misma la camisa de seda, hasta ahora no me di cuenta del gesto tan íntimo. Me levanté al notar la tensión del ambiente pero cuando iba a traspasar la puerta su mano impidió mi tarea, girándome frente a él._

_Se acercó hacia mí poniendo un mechón tras mi oreja, estaba temblando, no con miedo, con expectación, con nervios que subían por mi estómago al notar sus labios en mi oído._

-Gracias Herms, descansa.

_Si creía que nada podía sorprenderme más, dejó un beso en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios, demasiado quizás y una pequeña parte de mí deseó que siguiera la línea de los mismos._

_Sin pararme crucé la puerta y no miré atrás, qué estabas haciendo conmigo Draco…_

_MIENTRAS EN MALFOY MANOR_

-Mi Señor, tienen el objeto maldito, se lo han tragado.

-Debí haber torturado a la sangresucia, les teníamos mi Lord, podía haber matado a Potter.

-¡No! Acaso no has escuchado la profecía, si Draco está de su bando nada valdrá ni incluso la muerte de Harry.

-Debería retirarme mi Lord, o sospecharán.

-Yo decido señor Weasley, hoy celebrará su triunfo, tome el regalo que le ofrezco.

-¿Qué?

-Una esclava señor Weasley, disfrútela, y asegúrese de que la señora Malfoy toma el objeto.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**_LAMENTO LA ESPERA, PERO HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES SIN ORDENADOR, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAPÍTULO COMPENSE LA DEMORA, ESTOS DOS YA SE VAN ACERCANDO Y EN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS NO HABRÁ RETORNO PARA AMBOS._**


	15. 13- TINTA Y LAZO MÁGICO

**CAPÍTULO 13 – TINTA Y LAZO MÁGICO**

-¿Draco?

-Adelante.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, simplemente leía.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? Qué han hecho con mi primo, bueno más bien qué ha hecho la señorita Granger con mi primo.

-Es sólo curiosidad.

-Claro, supongo que sea el libro favorito de la chica no tiene nada que ver en tu lectura.

-¿Querías?

-Eres un experto lector de mentes, y necesitamos tu ayuda, Remus y yo.

-Está bien.

-Remus, pasa.

-¿Debo asustarme?

-No… al contrario, es símbolo de felicidad pero queremos descartar algunas cosas.

-Prima si no me decís que ocurre entraré en vuestras mentes en un segundo.

-Estoy embarazada.

_Remus me miraba sonriendo, se le veía feliz por la llegada de un nuevo Black a la familia, dirigí rápidamente mi mirada hacia Tonks, era cierto podía escuchar el latido del bebé._

-Enhorabuena.

-Draco necesitamos de tus dotes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Primo, ¿puedes escuchar al bebé?

-¿Para qué queréis que haga eso?

-Necesito saber si tiene mi maldición.

-Remus no es una maldición, amor.

_Tras tumbarse sobre mi cama, toqué con mi mano el vientre abultado y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en hacerle la menor intromisión posible al bebé, podría ser peligroso, lo que vi me dejó asombrado, era un chico, sano pero con la manía de cambiar de aspecto como mi querida prima, al parecer le gustaba mi voz y se movió haciéndome sonreír._

-Podéis estar tranquilos, ese bebé no tiene garras ni pelos por todo el cuerpo, es un chico sano.

-Gracias a Merlín, gracias por todo Draco, lamento haberte juzgado eres un buen hombre.

_Mi prima se arrojó a mis brazos agradeciéndome por la información._

-No te alegres tanto, ese niño heredó la manía de su madre de cambiar de aspecto, será gracioso verle asustar a Weasley.

-Me alegro de que te guste porque quiero que seas su padrino mágico Draco, tú le enseñarás bien.

-No, si yo fuera ese niño preferiría al elegido o a Granger no al malo de la película.

-Es a ti a quien quiero al lado de mi hijo, quién mejor que el dragón a su lado.

_No pude evitar entrar en su mente, comprobando si lo que decía era verdad, y tanto ella como el niño estaban feliz con su decisión, no dudé en abrazarla con fuerza._

-Lo protegeré con mi vida desde el día en que vea este mundo, honrará a los Black.

_Salí a tomar el aire, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido en el día de hoy. Sin duda cuando llegué aquí nunca habría imaginado todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, al malnacido Malfoy de unos años nadie le iba a convencer de la relación que ahora mantengo con la leona, o de mis juegos con Potter. _

_Pero seguía ahí la mirada constante sobre mi nuca, le sentía en cada esquina observándome, estudiándome, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de cuál era mi lugar._

-¿Malfoy? Hay reunión en el salón, para ver como destruir el horrocrux.

-Voy Potter.

-Antes que nada, que sea la última vez que hacéis solos una misión de este calibre, podían haberos descubierto o incluso peor, capturado.

-Íbamos con Malfoy, aún le siguen considerando un aliado.

-Ron, dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a lo importante, director, qué sabemos acerca de este objeto.

-Es una magia muy oscura, fuera de cualquier conjuro, podría decir casi indestructible.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Me sorprende su falta de conocimiento señorita Granger, lo que Albus quiere decir, es que aún no sabemos el conjuro y hasta entonces seremos nosotros quiénes custodiaremos dicho objeto mientras todos lo estudiamos.

-En cuanto se enteren de esto no dudarán en atacar, debemos estar prevenidos.

-De momento no muestran signo de preocupación, algo inquietante podría decir.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, aquí les traje algunos libros son de mi biblioteca así que espero encontrarlos en el mismo estado, poneos por parejas, los hermanos Weasley juntos, Potter y la señorita Granger. Draco tú nos ayudarás en otra mesa mientras.

_Llevábamos bastante tiempo revisando estos libros sin ningún sentido, estaba cansado y decidí ver qué tal les iba a los demás, al parecer los Weasley habían caído dormidos sobre el libro, a mi padrino no le gustará ver babeadas las hojas, volví la vista a Potter, que había desaparecido de la sala, al parecer la única que seguía sumida entre los textos era como no, la ratón de biblioteca, decidí jugar un poco con ella._

_Moví las letras del libro y pude ver su ceño fruncido._

_-Hola sabelotodo._

_Dirigió una mirada acusadora sobre mí, y decidí seguir con mi juego._

_-Pulsa aquí._

_Con un dedo tembloroso pulsó el botón que le descubrí y en cuanto lo hizo las hojas se convirtieron en aves y toda clase de criaturas, se unieron en una sola haciendo una figura única sobre ella, su propio reflejo hecho papel._

_Decidí ir más allá en mi control y mostrarle algunos recuerdos, el papel se volvió miniatura y ahora podía observarse a una niña que jugaba en el parque, patinando de la mano de sus padres, con sus rizos y su pelo encrespado, con su gato, montando en dragón, junto a mí, abrazada a mi, lo que la hizo sonrojar._

_Cuando quise continuar entró mi padrino y tuve que devolverlo todo a su lugar a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo._

-Será mejor que vayáis a descansar, yo debo irme. ¡Weasley! Deja de babear sobre mis libros.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Estos días estaban siendo demasiado raros y encima no podía parar de darle vueltas a la marca de Draco, creía haber encontrado la solución pero, era muy arriesgado._

-¿El qué es arriesgado? Y antes de que digas nada, pensabas en voz alta.

_Crookshanks saltó de mis brazos disparado a las piernas de Draco, a restregarse, era a la única persona que consentía, aparte de mí claro está, lo cogió en sus brazos y se sentó a mi lado en la cama._

_-¿Vas a decirme ya cuál es esa solución?_

_En ese momento una carta entró por la puerta, en el sobre ponía que era urgente._

_"__Reunión en el salón, no digas nada delante de Draco, no puede enterarse"_

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, los chicos reunión del trio dorado ya sabes. ¿Vienes luego y te cuento mi idea?

-Claro, iré a dar una vuelta con Orión, si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

-Sí…

-¿Qué ocurre?

_Cuando bajé todos se encontraban rodeando la mesa central, todos menos Draco, incluso la señora Malfoy, que no dejaba de cogerse las manos, nerviosa podía afirmar._

_POV DRACO_

_Me aparecí, y todos se veían nerviosos, intenté internarme en ellos pero la mano de madre me distrajo, me llevó hacia su pecho y me abrazó, rara vez hacía una demostración de ese tipo frente a los demás._

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi único hijo?

-Sí… será mejor que dejes de juntarte con Molly te estás volviendo una blandengue.

-Anda, ve con la señorita Granger, al parecer tenía algo que contarte, y por cierto, enhorabuena padrino.

-Gracias.

-¿Me buscabas sabelotodo?

-Eh…sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ha sido una tonta reunión, por la boda y eso, puedes imaginarlo, por cierto qué es eso de padrino.

-Mi prima, me ha pedido ser el padrino del nuevo Black.

-¡Vaya, enhorabuena Draco! No podría imaginar un padrino mágico mejor, no todos los días se tiene uno con dragón y una cuenta en Gringotts tan cuantiosa, es una pena que de magia sepas poco.

-Qué graciosa, ahora venga cuéntame acerca de esa idea tuya.

-Debes prometerme algo, que no… no gritarás ante lo que voy a decir.

-Me estás asustando, qué es.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo.

-Un tatuaje.

-¿Un qué?

-Un tatuaje, es un dibujo que los mu- las personas no mágicas hacen en su piel con una aguja y tinta, es para siempre.

-¡¿Quieres que un muggle clave en mi piel una aguja?!

-Vamos… no seas miedica, confía en mí.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Y será para siempre.

-¿El qué?

-No, primero acepta y luego lo descubrirás, debes confiar tú también.

-Está bien, pero me niego a nada que conlleven escobas, y ahora debes aparecernos en este sitio, te lo enseñaré deja abierta tu mente.

_Y en unos segundos tomé sucintura y nos aparecimos en el Londres no mágico, las calles estaban desiertas y apenas transitaba gente, llevábamos unos diez minutos caminando cuando al fin encontró al parecer el local que buscaba._

-Deberíamos volver, aquí no puedo protegernos con Orión.

-Tranquilo, conozco estas calles mejor que nadie, ven.

_Cogió mi mano y ambos sentimos electricidad recorriéndonos por dentro, no la solté hasta que nos detuvo frente a una puerta, el local estaba cerrado, ella comenzó a golpear la puerta sin respuesta._

-Será mejor que volvamos, no debemos llamar la atención, Voldemort tiene espías en todos los lugares incluso aquí.

_Cuando íbamos a darnos la vuelta apareció un chico lleno de dibujos por todo su cuerpo, leí su mente, muggle, amigo de la infancia de Hermione, al parecer inofensivo._

-¿Hermione?

-¡Tom!

-¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez que te vi, tres años quizás?

-Fueron cuatro en realidad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Estaba a punto de cerrar si quieres vamos a tomar algo.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor en realidad. Venimos a por un tatuaje.

-Estoy cerrado ya, venid mañana chicos.

-Vamos Tom… es el último día que estoy en Londres ¿sí?

-Nunca podría decirle que no a tu sonrisa, vamos entrad, encantado soy Tom amigo de Hermione, no sabía que tenías novio.

-Oh, Tom él-

-Draco Malfoy, encantado.

-Hacéis buena pareja, venís a haceros un tatuaje los dos supongo.

-No, sólo él.

_No dudé en meterme en su mente y al parecer esos dibujos eran los famosos tatuajes, en cuanto vi la aguja agarré mi varita del bolsillo, Granger pareció verme porque me sujetó la mano, evitando que la sacara._

-Iré preparando el estudio os dejo tiempo para que decidáis.

-Sí… -_En cuanto se alejó no dudé en coger a Granger para apartarla._

-No puedes usar tu magia aquí, él desconoce mi mundo. Vamos, confía en mí, es el mejor.

-Está bien, ahora será mejor que entremos tu amigo piensa que estamos actuando como dos enamorados aquí mismo.

_Vi como la leona se sonrojaba ante mi comentario, y esta vez fui yo quien la tomé de la mano para adentrarnos en el estudio, en cuanto descubrí mi brazo entré dentro de la mente del joven, necesitaba saber si había visto esta marca antes pero al parecer pensaba que era un simple dibujo._

-¿Estás seguro que quieres tapar esto? Es impresionante como recrea a la muerte.

-Sí recuerda a algo de mi pasado que prefiero ocultar.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Draco.

-Con eso podemos trabajar, ¿te dejas llevar por mi creatividad?

-Adelante.

_Granger miraba fascinada como la tinta se adhería a mi piel, yo sin embargo temía que ni eso fuera capaz de ocultar la magia negra, pero cuando volví a mirar mi antebrazo apenas quedaba rastro de la serpiente y la calavera, en su lugar un dragón los envolvía, no podía despegar mis ojos de él, era increíble._

-¿Seguro que no necesitas un descanso?

-No, tranquilo apenas siento dolor, he pasado por cosas peores que una aguja.

-Vaya… Quedará algo menos de media hora, ¿qué te parece? Al fin y al cabo tu nombre significa Dragón en latín y renace de entre las llamas devorando a la muerte.

-Justo lo que buscaba.

_Una hora después había acabado el tatuaje, no dejé que Granger le pagara y convertí mis galeones en dinero muggle, abonándole una cuantiosa cantidad que lo dejó con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras, salimos del estudio tras despedirnos de Tom que cerró el local, cuando le perdimos de vista tomé la mano de Hermione y nos aparecí en el que era nuestro lugar, el bosque de lavandas._

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tomar mi condición.

-¿No podías hacerlo en otro lugar? Debemos estar a pocos grados aquí arriba.

_Orión, acércate… en apenas unos segundo salió con majestuosidad, a la luz de la luna era increíble, se tumbó a nuestro alrededor, y como si de un horno se tratara subió la temperatura del lugar._

-Gracias Orión, y ahora de qué se trata todo esto.

-Túmbate, quiero contarte una historia, me la contaba mi bisabuelo acerca de los magos, sólo algunas de las mejores familias conocen esta historia, solía colarme en las reuniones del consejo para escucharla una y otra vez.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres compartirla conmigo? Quizás a tus antepasados no les gustaría ver como su heredero cuenta sus historias a una simple sangr-

-A una increíble maga.

-Está bien, pero no me hago responsable si te acosan sus fantasmas.

-Podré con ellos, y ahora mira al cielo.

_Comencé a usar la magia para despejarlo y usar las estrellas a mi antojo para formar la historia._

_"__Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado pero gracias a su destreza en las artes mágicas, agitaron sus varitas e hicieron aparecer un puente. _

_Antes de poder cruzar, una figura encapuchada les cerró el paso, era la muerte, y se sentía contrariada porque normalmente los viajeros se ahogaban en el río pero era muy astuta, y felicitando a los tres hermanos por sus poderes mágicos les dijo que cada uno tenía opción a un premio por haberla eludido._

_El mayor que era muy combativo pido la varita mágica más poderosa que existiera y la muerte le regalo una proveniente de un sauco cercano, el hermano mediano que era muy arrogante quiso humillar aún más a la muerte y pidió el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos, la muerte cogió una piedra de la orilla del rio y se la entregó. Por último la muerte le pregunto al menor que deseaba este que no se fiaba de la muerte, le pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirlo y la muerte de mala gana le entrego su propia capa invisible. _

_Entonces la muerte se apartó y dejó que los tres hermanos siguieran su camino._

_El hermano mayor viajo hasta una lejana aldea donde varita de sauco en mano mato a un mago con quien antaño mantuvo una disputa, borracho por el poder que esa varita le había concedido llego a una posada donde se jacto de ser invencible, pero esa noche mientras dormía otro mago le robo la varita y por si acaso le corto el cuello, y así fue como la muerte se lo llevó. _

_Entre tanto el mediano viajo hasta su hogar donde cogió la piedra y la hizo girar tres veces en su mano, para su gozo la muchacha con la que se habría casado de no ser por su prematura muerte apareció ante él pero pronto se volvió triste y fría pues no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales, enloquecido por su nostalgia el hermano mediano se suicidó para reunirse con ella y así la muerte se lo llevó._

_En cuanto al menor la muerte lo busco por muchos años pero nunca logró encontrarlo solo cuando este alcanzó una edad muy avanzada se quitó por fin la capa de invisibilidad y se la regalo a su hijo, recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga y como iguales ambos se alejaron de la vida."_

_Sin dejar de mirarla levanté su camiseta dejando su abdomen a la vista, ella tragó saliva mientras sentía mi mano rozarla, era increíble la conexión que existía. Comencé a trazar cada línea con mi dedo mientras ella miraba como la magia hacia su labor sobre su piel, un triángulo, una línea y un círculo._

-Son las tres reliquias de la muerte, soñaba con poseerlas, quien las consiguiera se convertiría en invencible e inmortal, en el señor de la muerte. La línea representa la varita y el poder, el círculo, la piedra, invoca la nostalgia y el triángulo la capa de invisibilidad, la misma que posee Harry, recuerda la humildad.

Cuando algo vaya mal recuerda que siempre las llevas contigo que son tuyas al igual que haré yo al mirar mi antebrazo.

_Subí mi camisa y se lo mostré, el mismo dibujo, sólo que el mío con tinta muggle, y el suyo con líneas mágicas, ambos estábamos unidos por la magia y las reliquias._

-Es perfecto, gracias.

-Será mejor volver, Orión está algo impaciente.

_En cuanto la bajé de lomos de Orión noté todas las miradas sobre nosotros, nos limitamos a sentarnos en la mesa y ponernos a cenar, todos empezaron a preguntarme por mi tatuaje, incluso los gemelos empezaron a sorprenderse por mi fuerza al no haberme quejado ni un solo segundo y fueron directos a Molly para pedirles uno también, lo que acabó en unas collejas para ambos por querer hacerse un tatuaje, cuando fueran adultos les dijo su madre._

_Desde que abandonamos la casa la notaba distante, siquiera me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, decidí acompañarla tras la cena a su dormitorio._

-Una noche repleta de sorpresas.

-Sí… deberías volver a ponerte crema sobre el tatuaje, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Claro.

-Pasa, siéntate, puedes ponerte sobre mi cama o la de Gin, ella tardará algo en subir supongo.

-Aquí estoy bien.

-Descúbrete la manga, vaya… es enorme y se parece a Orión, es como si… ¡¿Te metiste en su mente?!

-Digamos que le di una ligera idea de cómo sería mi dragón.

-Estás demente Malfoy.

-Ahora dime como la chica buena de Gryffindor acaba conociendo al chico malo tatuado.

-Es hijo del mejor amigo de mis padres.

-Y ahora es cuando cuentas que estaba loco por ti, sólo hacía falta fijarse en cómo te miraba, era semejante a la mirada del bruto de Krum.

-¿Victor? Vamos… simplemente fue cordial.

-Te comía con los ojos Granger, y tú ni siquiera te dabas cuenta con tu vestido rosa.

-Al parecer no era sólo Krum quien se fijó en mí.

-No lo pusiste muy complicado sabelotodo.

-Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara decir que te fijaste en la asquerosa sangresucia disfrazada de mujer.

-Deja ya eso de una vez Granger, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de la primera vez que usé esas palabras sobre ti, era un crío inmaduro, ególatra y-

-Y con su padre como ejemplo, lo lamento pero tenías razón es lo que soy.

-Sangresucia es la que corre desgraciadamente por mis venas, sucia no por nacer de muggles, sino por estar manchada por el crimen, la tortura y la maldad y sin embargo una persona como tú se mantiene a mi lado, así que olvido quiénes son mi pasado y veo quién soy yo y mi presente, eso me define, y ahora te pido que dejes atrás esa maldita palabra o te juro que yo mismo te haré olvidarla.

-No todo lo que hay en mí es luz, pronto lo descubrirás y querrás desear no haberme conocido.

-Eso es imposible, y ahora descansa.

-Draco, espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes abrazarme?

_Fui hasta ella y no dudé en envolverla a mi alrededor y depositar un beso sobre su cabeza, en ese instante los hermanos pelirrojos y Potter entraron en escena, rompiendo el momento y haciendo que nos separáramos._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y NO DUDÉIS QUE LEO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, DEJAD LAS OPINIONES Y ADELANTO QUE SE AVECINA BESO ENTRE ESTOS DOS!**


	16. 14- LA BODA

**CAPÍTULO 14 – LA BODA**

_POV HERMIONE_

_El día de la boda había llegado, todo eran nervios y caos en la casa, la novia se encontraba en una habitación preparándose junto a Molly y Tonks. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Draco había sido prácticamente des- invitado a la boda, después de lo que pasó la otra noche, cuando estábamos abrazándonos y los chicos entraron, eso había ocasionado el cabreo del siglo de Ron y acabaron a golpes los dos unidos a Percy como siempre, sabía que no acudiría, él mismo me lo dijo, no quería manchar el día de Bill y Fleur, a pesar que ellos le pidieron su asistencia._

-Deja de pensar en el rubio, y disfruta, no creo que podamos ir a muchas bodas en un tiempo.

-Es injusto, y lo sabes, estaban esperando la excusa perfecta para quitarlo del evento.

-Vamos, ir con mi hermano no es lo mismo pero dale el beneficio de la duda, lleva semanas practicando el baile.

-¿En serio?

-Como lo oyes, así que ponte ese maravilloso vestido y deja de moverte tanto o arruinarás mi obra de arte, no sabes cuánto me ha costado peinar esa melena.

-Como sigas abriendo la raja de tu vestido provocarás un infarto a Harry.

-De eso se trata ¿no?

-¡Gin!

_Estábamos todos sentados, en nuestro lugar, la carpa era hermosa, todo rodeado de flores y velas, sin duda la señora Weasley había hecho un trabajo magnífico. Bill estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y entonces la música comenzó a sonar dejando paso a la novia del brazo de Ron, estaba sencillamente espectacular._

_La ceremonia había comenzado y ahora era Ron quién ocupaba el espacio a mi lado, para sorpresa tomó mi mano entre las suyas y susurrarme que estaba preciosa, no podía negar que sus palabras tenían efecto en mí, llevo viéndole como más que un amigo varios años aunque desde la llegada del rubio todo hubiera cambiado._

_Estaba realmente confundida, decidí separar nuestras manos, no podía hacerle esto, no ahora cuando la balanza se inclinaba más hacia el otro lado, cuando dejé de pensar debido a los aplausos me di cuenta que la boda había llegado a su fin y los ya marido y mujer se besaban. Ron volvió a tomar mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista, deseaba que todo esto acabara lo antes posible._

-Creí que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra.

-Es complicado.

-Siempre lo ha sido, por eso no quiero esperar más, o al final…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De él, de ti, de nosotros Hermione, tu seguridad es importante para mí.

-Draco no va a hacerme daño.

-Pero su mascota sí.

-Orión, llámalo por su nombre y no, no lo hará, obedece a Draco.

-No intencionadamente, pero el dragón no sabe controlarse, tú no le has visto cazando.

-Entiéndelo, dentro de unos meses ella morirá, y no querrá ni verme, me odiará para siempre.

-Cuánto lo siento.

_La música se había detenido, y nosotros también, no podía más con esta situación, no quería perder a mi amigo, ni tampoco a él, ambos eran importantes, lo que necesitaba era aclararme con la posición de cada uno._

-Weasley, ¿me permites?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno técnicamente la boda ha terminado y vengo a cumplir una promesa, prometí un baile a la señorita Granger y a menos que ella se niegue pienso cumplirlo.

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, desestabilizando el equilibrio, con ese smoking perfecto y el pelo engominado, ofreciéndome su mano, que no dudé un segundo en aceptar._

_La música volvió a llenar el ambiente y comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, no podía dejar de sonreír, entonces comenzaron a caer fuegos artificiales, de distintas formas y tamaños, haciendo del lugar algo mágico, aún más. Pero entonces le noté tensarse y buscar rápidamente con su mirada, separó nuestros brazos, hasta que dio con su objetivo, Narcissa, lucía pálida y el silencio se hizo entre todos, estaba sucediendo antes de lo que esperábamos._

-Hey, madre qué ocurre.

-Nada, el vino hijo, me ha caído mal, tranquilo, vuelve con la señorita Granger, iré a recostarme.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, de verdad, no te pierdas el evento, discúlpame con los novios.

-Estaré ahí enseguida.

_Quise ir tras él en cuanto le vi acompañar a su madre pero una mano me detuvo, era Percy, qué quería ahora, nunca terminaba de entender sus acciones y menos cuando ponía a Ron contra Draco._

-¿Qué quieres?

-Déjalo marchar.

-Su madre está mal, voy con él.

-Por tu culpa, sí Hermione, no me mires así, su madre empeorará, ya lo dijo el pergamino hasta consumir el alma, cómo crees que le sentará cuando descubra que la misma que le tendía un brazo le quitó la vida a su madre.

-Yo no…

-Todos, ella misma lo decidió, pero no olvides que cuando muera despertará el dragón, entrará en cólera, te odiará lo sabes, y entonces les habrás perdido a los dos, mi hermano está loco por tus huesos Hermione, y verte abrazada a él, o a su lado le destruye, no le hagas más dolor.

-Él lo entenderá, ella misma lo decidió.

-No seas necia, y aún estás a tiempo, a uno ya sabes que lo has perdido, no arrastres al otro al dolor, piénsalo, ve con Ron, disfruta, yo iré a disculparme con Malfoy y entregarle este vial, ayudará a Narcissa con su dolor.

-Sí…

_A pesar de mi malestar con el hermano, tenía razón, me odiaría para siempre, y no hice nada para evitarlo, me rehusé, fui egoísta y pensé en mis padres, en que así estaría antes con ellos, mientras una persona inocente se arrastraría._

-Hermione, qué ha ocurrido.

-Al parecer algo ha debido sentarle mal, esperemos que no sean los efectos del horrocrux tan pronto.

-Todo esto me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de varias cosas, que todos tenemos los segundos marcados y yo no quiero perder ninguno más.

-Ron…

-No puedo esperar más para hacer esto-

_No, no ahora Ron… sentía sus labios rozando los míos, apenas nos separaban milímetros y de repente un rugido nos hizo separarnos y mirar como el cielo quedaba tapado por la sombra de Orión._

-Algo va mal.

-Malfoy, qué ocurre.

-Llévalos al refugio Weasley, ¡ya!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hermione tenemos que irnos, todos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí sin saber lo que está pasando!

-Vienen hacia aquí, y si no destruimos cualquier indicio de nuestra presencia aquí nos seguirán y aún no estamos listos, ni siquiera con Orión podríamos frenarles y ahora Weasley llévatela de aquí de una maldita vez.

_POV DRACO_

_Subí a lomos de Orión y comenzamos a hacer arder todo, cuando de repente oí un maullido, mierda, el gato de Granger, nos acercamos a la casa y pude verlo en la azotea intentando escapar de las llamas, lo cogí y recé por Merlín que llegara de una pieza cuando lo hice desaparecer, cuando todo estaba consumido por el fuego no pude evitar sentir tristeza por aquellos recuerdos que había destruido sin siquiera pertenecerme, pero debíamos cubrirnos, cuando hice caer el escudo y me disponía a desaparecer miles de cuerdas me tiraron al suelo._

_"__Orión, vete"_

-Vaya, vaya… si es mi sobrino preferido.

-Tía.

-Sabes ayer recibimos la honorable visita de tus amigos y ninguno de ellos pudo demostrar que estuvieron a tu lado hace unos días… No está bien mentir a la familia. Cruccio.

_Las agujas atravesaban mi cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza, rebotaban en todas las direcciones, sin descanso y la cabeza iba a explotarme._

-Bella, detente querida.

_Ahí estaba frente a mis ojos, el causante de toda esta maldita guerra, no sin esfuerzo intentaba ponerme de nuevo en pie, su mano me ofrecía ayudaba pero me negaba a tomarla, mientras le escuchaba reír._

-¿Y los demás?

-No lo sé.

-¡Miente!

_Envió una maldición a mi tía, nunca debías darle una orden, la dejó tumbada y humillada en el suelo. Accionó sus dedos haciendo aparecer al señor Greengrass y a Astoria, prisioneros._

-El señor Grengrass fue muy servicial contigo, te entregó la mano de su hija y salvó a tu padre innumerables veces, como el otro día al no descubrirte en la cámara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dame la ubicación exacta.

-No…

-Cruccio.

_Esperaba estar retorciéndome de dolor, pero los gritos que se escuchaban no provenían de mi boca, lo hacían del señor Greengrass, su rostro era puro reflejo del pánico, por no hablar de los chillidos de súplica de Astoria._

_No apartábamos la mirada el uno del otro y veía como su puño se cerraba cada vez más, provocando mayor dolor, comenzaba a brotarle sangre de los ojos y boca, hasta que dejó de respirar. _

-Veo que aún queda oscuridad en tu interior, pero veamos si opinas lo mismo con la joven, tengo entendido que en muchas ocasiones calentó tu cama.

-Draco, por favor…

-¿Y bien joven Malfoy?

-N…no.

_Dos enmascarados comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, sin cuidado alguno, estaba temblando como una niña pequeña, esto era demasiado incluso para mí._

-Basta.

-La ubicación.

-¡Draco, no!

_Su súplica me sorprendió, entré en su mente, me pedía que no cayera, que hiciera pagar su muerte, que la matarían de todos modos, hice que fuera menos doloroso, me interné en su mente, haciéndole creer que eran mis manos las que la tocaban y comenzó a relajarse._

_Pero para mí cada vez era más complicado controlar mis náuseas al ver como esos salvajes la movían como un trapo a placer, pagarían cada uno de los arañazos, no pude más y salí de su mente, volvió a la realidad, viéndose rodeada por esas dos bestias._

_Perdóname Tori._

-Te juro que vas a desear no haberle puesto una sola mano encima.

-Debemos volver, pero no descuides mucho a tu madre un pajarito me ha dicho que se apaga. Y esto sólo ha sido un recordatorio, de lo que podría pasarle a tu querida sangresucia si en pocos días no te tengo arrodillado y dispuesto a colaborar.

Te estaré vigilando.

_En el mismo tiempo en que aparecieron se fueron y no dudé en correr hacia Astoria, aún tenía pulso, comencé a sanarla, mientras la escuchaba retorcerse por el dolor debido a los huesos fracturados._

_Orión, vuelve… tomé en mis brazos a Astoria._

-Draco…

-Descansa Tori, ya estás a salvo.

-No puedes llevarme, Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Mi brazo.

_Tenía la marca, no…no… no podía ser verdad, eso sólo significaba que él la controlaba, veía a través de ella, empezó a retorcerse de nuevo en mis brazos, chillándome suplicándome que acabara con ella, no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas necesarias, pero tras dejarle un beso en sus labios.- AVADA KEDABRA._

_Su cuerpo seguía caliente, pero ahora su rostro se veía en paz, descansando, volví a depositarla en el suelo, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, nunca merecí ni una sola gota de todo el amor que me profesaba, porque era conocedor de sus sentimientos, y ahora la había arrastrado hasta aquí, la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, a nublarme, y entonces pude verle entre las sombras, comenzó a internarse dentro de mí, a intentar romper mis escudos, estaba muy débil y él a base de cruccios y ataques a punto de conseguirlo, pero entonces llegó Orión y comenzó a derramar fuego sobre él, haciéndole desaparecer._

_Apenas tenía fuerzas, no podía perder mucho más tiempo, hice desaparecer los cuerpos de los Greengrass, subí en Orión, ambos nos tambaleábamos debido al efecto de las maldiciones pero conseguí aparecernos en el refugio, escondido en pleno bosque._

-Hijo…qué ha ocurrido.

-Astoria, emboscada.

_Apenas duré un segundo más en pie._

_POV HERMIONE_

_Todos estábamos nerviosos, llevaba bastante tiempo desaparecido, incluso Sirius y Remus se disponían a ir en su búsqueda cuando de repente vimos a Orión entrar en el escudo, pero en cuanto le vimos tambalear supimos que algo no andaba bien, y el rostro ensangrentado de Draco era puro reflejo de ello._

_Por no hablar que apenas pudo hilar dos palabras seguidas antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Sirius que fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerle, le llevaron hacia el dormitorio, allí comenzaron a darle una serie de pociones reactivadoras pero su sistema las absorbía como agua, sin duda había perdido mucha energía en llegar hasta aquí._

-¡Enervate! Hey… chico, qué tal estás.

-La cabeza, me va a explotar.

-Este díctamo te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas, descansa muchacho.

_Así llevaba un par de horas durmiendo, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, cuando de repente empecé a escucharle gritar, fui corriendo hasta la habitación, seguía durmiendo, pesadillas…_

_Su madre apretaba su mano pero nada parecía hacerle volver en sí, decidí hacer lo mismo que él hizo una vez, usé buenos recuerdos juntos para crear el atrapasueños y colocarlo a su lado._

-Vaya a descansar, yo me quedo junto a él, tranquila.

-Gracias.

_Comencé a pasar el paño húmedo sobre su frente, limpiando su sudor, podía oír a Orión rugir desde aquí, el tatuaje estaba frente a mis ojos y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos sobre las líneas, no era justo, nada de esta maldita guerra lo era._

_De repente entró en la habitación Crookshanks, al parecer mi pequeño peludo también quería estar junto a él, cuando vi que no estaba junto a nosotros quise volver pero apenas unos minutos más tarde apareció todo crispado y negro, también le debía la vida del anaranjado._

_Se hizo una bola a su lado, acariciando su costado con sus bigotes._

-Hey Crook, debemos dejarle descansar ¿si?

_Parecía más relajado, al final sí que era verdad el uso de ese objeto, no me imagino lo doloroso que tuvo que ser estar bajo las manos de esos malnacidos. Mi piel se erizaba solo de pensarlo._

-Es más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar señorita Granger, sólo necesita unas horas más de descanso.

-¿Qué ocurrió director?

-Orión lo alertó, llevábamos un par de semanas esperando este ataque, pero no pudimos imaginar que sería tan imprevisto.

-¿Qué cree que le hicieron?

-Eso sólo él puede aclarárnoslo pero debió ser muy doloroso, sé de los entrenamientos a los que Draco se veía sometido, y nunca soltó una queja.

-Si después de esto no le ven de fiar no sé qué lo conseguirá.

-Iré a ver al dragón, descanse usted también jovencita.

_Desperté, pero no me encontraba en la habitación de Draco, si no en la mía, no recordaba haber vuelto aquí, salí para ver dónde se encontraban los demás, pero al parecer los chicos habían salido a llenar las despensas, Molly y Gin estaban recogiendo el desastre de anoche y acomodando la casa._

_POV DRACO_

_La cabeza aún seguía dándome vueltas pero necesitaba volver a la realidad de nuevo, noté la voz de madre hablándome, pidiéndome que abriera los ojos._

-Hijo… vamos, despierta.

-Madre, dónde estoy.

-Estamos en el refugio, estás a salvo hijo, ya ha pasado todo, iré a avisar a los demás, quieren preguntarte algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tal estás hijo?

-No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento chucho.

-No me digas que esos blandengues han podido con el todopoderoso dragón.

-Me pillaron por la espalda.

-Draco nombraste a la señorita Greengrass, qué ocurrió exactamente allí.

-Todo estaba en llamas, y yo a punto de desaparecer a lomos de Orión pero me atacaron por la espalda, maldijeron, querían vuestra posición, me negué a decirles nada y ahí fue cuando los trajeron.

-¿Los?

-El señor Greengrass y su hija, primero le torturaron a él, fue realmente horrible, sus ojos acabaron sangrando y su boca y oídos, después continuaron con ella, sabían de nuestro… del compromiso, la maldijeron y me rendí juro por Merlín que lo hice, la creyeron muerta y se marcharon, no pude hacer nada.

-¿Entonces a qué vinieron tus dolores, sentiste que se internase en ti?

-Me gustaría seguir descansando si no es molestia Lupin.

-Lo que ocurriera allí no importa, estamos agradecidos con su valentía, todos.

-Era lo mínimo director.

-Le dejaremos descansar.

_No podía volver a revivir aquellos momentos, era demasiado doloroso, su imagen retorciéndose en mis brazos no paraba de repetirse, fue Astoria pero de pensar que podría haber sido madre o incluso Granger…_

_Notaba como alguien intentaba meterse dentro, y me cerré, Hermione…_

-Granger puedo escucharte pensar desde ahí, pasa de una vez.

-Hola sabelotodo.

-Hola… Nos tenías preocupados. Creía que te habían atrapado

-¿Preocupados? Vamos soy el chico dragón ¿recuerdas?

-Claro.

-Lamento no haber podido acabar nuestro baile como hubiera querido pero me alegro que arreglaras lo tuyo con Weasley.

-¿Cómo?

-Piensa demasiado alto, quiso lanzarse desde que te vio.

-Pues te equivocas, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

-Deberías aceptarlo, es bueno para ti.

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

-Los chicos buenos no te esperarán toda la vida Hermione, ahí fuera abundan los tipos como yo.

-Entonces me quedo tranquila.

-No soy tan perfecto como estás pensando.

-Sé quién eres, y deja de meterte en mi cabeza.

-Debes prometerme que harás todo cuanto esté en tu mano por intentar ser feliz a su lado.

-No puedes pedirme algo así. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Todo a mi lado se muere leona.

-¿Es por Astoria? Déjame entenderte, porque un día me pides que no te mire y otro que te abrace y eso me está volviendo loca.

-Nunca te querría lejos de mí, pero así debe ser y ahora no lo hagas más complicado, no podía vivir sabiendo que te expongo.

_Cada vez la leona se encontraba más cerca de mi rostro._

-Me da igual.

-Si sigues podrían capturarte.

-Me da igual.

_Ya notaba su respiración encima de mis labios, Merlín sabe que me estaba costando controlarme._

-Podrían matarte.

-Me da igual, tú estarás ahí.

_Cruzamos una vez más miradas antes de notar como dejaba un tímido beso sobre mis labios, el más dulce y doloroso de los besos, y entonces supe que sería mi perdición, que había encontrado mi punto débil, siempre había sido ella._

**_CONTINUARÁ… ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ANSIADO BESO! SÉ QUE ES CORTO PERO TRANQUILOS QUE PRONTO LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESTO SE VA A VOLVER ALGO MÁS DRAMÁTICO A PARTIR DE AHORA._**


	17. 15- EL VERDADERO INICIO

**_CAPÍTULO 15 - EL VERDADERO INICIO_**

_Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado la sabelotodo ya había separado nuestros labios sin darme tiempo si quiera a contestarle con los míos._

_No podía dejar de observar su expresión, quise unas doscientas veces meterme en su cabeza pero prometí no volver a hacerlo y ahora me estaba matando por dentro._

-Granger necesito saber en qué estás pensando ahora mismo, si no quieres que sea yo quien lo descubra.

_Me acerqué a ella analizando cada movimiento, no estaba dentro de su mente pero podía notar su nerviosismo desde aquí, la tomé de la cintura para acercarla y tumbarla a mi lado, mientras acariciaba con círculos su abdomen justo alrededor del tatuaje, le puse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para acercarme más. _

-Tengo… ahora tengo miedo.

-Ya.

_Tras tragar saliva y sin quitarme la mirada negó con la cabeza._

-No… no de ti, tengo miedo a que te vayas, o que te des cuenta que no te merezco.

-No tienes idea de cuánto llevo esperando este momento, cuando pensaba en que otros como Krum podían tenerte me volvía loco. Siquiera podía soportar la idea que te besaran.

-Bueno puedes estar tranquilo este ha sido mi primer beso. ¿Qué miras?

_La tomé lo más delicadamente que pude de sus mejillas y acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba, sintiendo sus cálidos e inexpertos labios bajo los míos, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al ritmo y respondiendo de una forma que me hacía enloquecer, apretándola más contra mí, entonces entró en escena mi lengua, deseosa de conocer cada hueco, cada sabor, transformando el beso en pasión y decidí parar, debía ir despacio y controlarme con la leona, que en cuanto nos separamos puso su frente sobre la mía y sus manos en mi pecho._

-¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado?

-Ahora eres tú la que me lees.

-Dime la verdad ¿hay más?

-Conozco las consecuencias, lo que te supondría elegirme, las he vivido y de solo pensar en verte sufrir así, no.

-Ya estoy expuesta, por mi condición, por mi amistad con Harry, irían a por mí de igual modo.

-Esto va más allá de la guerra, me aterra que te pueda suceder como a Astoria, exponerte de esa forma sería lo más egoísta que haré jamás, pero tú siempre rompes mi equilibrio. Sigues temblando.

_Nos encontrábamos tumbados en la cama, mirándonos, yo recostado sobre las almohadas y ella a mi lado, tumbada con su cabeza sobre mi hombro._

-No puedo dejar de pensar, en que cuando todo esto acabe ya no… no querrás que esté a tu lado, que buscarás a alguien como ella, como tú.

-Con ella no llegué a sentir ni una quinta parte de lo que siento a tu lado, pero preferiría que no la mencionaras, aún me duele, a pesar de todo la quería.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa, sabes, ella se parecía un poco a ti, también tenía garras, pero su educación la obligaba a refrenarlo, a mantenerse callada, poner la otra mejilla, cuando estábamos juntos podíamos ser nosotros, por eso la escogí a ella.

-¿Escogiste?

-Sí, matrimonios concertados, desde que tenía diez años sabía que mi futuro estaba unido al de una mujer antes de conocernos, prometí salvarla de todo esto, que se enamoraría, tendría hijos y una bonita casa, el problema era que los quería conmigo y yo por aquella época me aprovechaba.

-¿Os ac- dormíais juntos?

-Sí, era mi refugio, cuando necesitaba evadirme siempre estaba ahí, la quise pero no era suficiente, ahora lo sé, contigo no tengo prisa Hermione, quiero hacer las cosas bien por eso te pido que me des tiempo, espera que termine todo esto.

-No… si algo he aprendido es que nadie tiene el futuro asegurado, pienso disfrutar el tiempo que me quede no voy a vivir con miedo.

-Probablemente uno de los dos no sobreviva, si no es ahora será después. Sé que te parece posible que ambos podamos estar juntos, ser felices, pero alguno de los dos acabará sufriendo.

-Me da igual yo n-

-Déjame terminar, uno saldrá lastimado te juro que puedes estar segura, haré lo imposible para que ese, sea yo, no me gusta hacer promesas pero esta te la debo, daré hasta mi último suspiro antes de que sufras algún daño por mi culpa.

-No vuelvas a hacer la estupidez de irte solo, ahora eres uno de los nuestros, nos tienes aquí, me tienes aquí.

-Por eso prefiero ir solo.

-Sabes que puedo defenderme.

-Lo sé, ahora será mejor que descansemos un poco más la cabeza vuelve a martillear, ese desgraciado casi consigue bajar mis defensas, ahora veo por qué acabaron las pesadillas, gracias.

-No es igual de poderoso que el tuyo pero al parecer funciona.

-Aprendes rápido, y ahora duerme.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Prefieres otro lugar?

-No, pero pensé que quizás no te gustaría que nos vieran.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que puedan llegar a pensar.

-Tu madre.

-Madre es la que más apasionada se va a encontrar cuando se entere, soy yo el que debe preocuparse por su vida, no creo que al pelirrojo y al cuatro ojos les haga mucha gracia este acercamiento.

-Deben aceptarlo, y no les insultes.

-Dejemos de hablar de esos dos mejor.

_No pude evitar la necesidad de volver a sellar nuestros labios, el cuerpo me pedía más, necesitaba todo de ella, pero con su declaración, más que nunca me veía en la situación de protegerla, incluso de mí._

_Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en mi interior, nos separé, la apoyé sobre mi pecho que ella acariciaba con sus dedos haciéndome caer en un sueño profundo._

_POV HERMIONE_

_El sol comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas, no podía estar más en paz en estos instantes, si hace unos años le dijeran a mi yo del pasado todo lo que anoche viví no lo creería, todo lo referente a Draco siempre fue peligroso, aún lo sigue siendo sólo que un poco más satisfactorio, hablando de él…_

_¿Dónde te has metido?_

_Según el reloj eran apenas las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, quedaban un par de horas para levantarnos, me senté en la cama y puse mi mano sobre la parte donde se suponía debía estar Draco, estaba fría, quizás había ido al baño._

_Mientras me decidía a esperarlo comencé a pasar mis dedos por los labios, rememorando el beso que nos dimos, aún puedo sentir su aliento sobre mí, incluso si cierro los ojos puedo notar sus labios sobre los míos, sin duda había sido increíble, al menos para mí aunque espero que para él también._

_Decidí aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera hasta que él decidía regresar a la habitación para cotillear un poco, no podía dejar de lado esa faceta, comencé por ojear dando una vuelta a mi alrededor, todo permanecía impecable, no estaba acostumbrada a que ningún hombre de mi vida fuera ordenado, a simple vista no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero a mi nada se me escapaba._

_Fui al escritorio y bajo cuatro libros de magia había uno que para mí resultaba inconfundible, no pude evitar morderme el labio y acariciar las páginas con los dedos, estaba leyendo mi libro favorito y dudo que fuera casualidad._

_Volví a colocar el libro en su sitio, él era muy meticuloso con sus cosas, algo más que teníamos en común, ojeando los cajones encontré una vieja fotografía junto a un estuche pequeño, era un anillo, no pude evitar abrir los ojos al verlo, era increíble, lleno de diamantes y con una imponente esmeralda en el centro, y a pesar de la extravagancia de la enorme joya en su conjunto era perfecto y elegante. Con miedo a romperlo con solo mirarlo lo guardé y tomé la fotografía, eran él y su madre, era reciente, ambos serios nada comparado a las fotos que tenía en casa con mis padres._

-A partir de ahora pondré candados en todos los cajones.

-¡Draco! Yo…

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Ya, la diferencia es que tengo un dragón que controlar, porque si no le llevo a zonas más aisladas acaba con todos los rebaños cercanos, esperaba llegar antes de que despertaras, pero veo que has encontrado cosas más interesantes que mantenerte en la cama.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

-Además, aún estás convaleciente no deberías salir por ahí, o al menos avísanos.

-Estabas muy tranquila no quise molestarte.

-Por Merlín dime que no babeaba la almohada.

-Granger conmigo al lado siempre babeas.

-Eres imposible. _–Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mí con esa sonrisa traviesa que me descolocaba-_

-Eso es lo que más te gusta de mí.

-No, lo que más me gusta es que intentes agradarme, ¿Shakespeare?

_Se rio y ni siquiera se molestó en contestarme, simplemente volvió a unir nuestros labios, siendo yo esta vez quien tomara también la batuta, pasé mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más a mí._

-Tranquila leona, tranquila o no podré controlarme.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes por eso, bueno sí, tienes la culpa de sacarme de mi adorada zona de control, descolocas todos mis sistemas leona.

-Quiero enseñarte algo, pude cogerla antes de que todo esto del incendio ocurriera, espera aquí no tardo, y túmbate debes descansar y curarte las heridas iré a por el botiquín.

_POV DRACO_

_Cuando regresó observé que llevaba algo en la mano, una especie de papel, estaba envuelto, parecía un regalo._

-Vamos ábrelo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás, vamos…

_Se mordía el labio, y se estrujaba las manos signo de que estaba nerviosa, dirigí mi mirada al pequeño paquete, quité con cuidado la cuerda que lo cubría para ir despejando el envoltorio, era una fotografía._

_Éramos madre y yo, el día de la boda, estábamos riendo, mientras me colocaba la pajarita aunque sabía hacerme el nudo siempre supe cuánto disfrutaba haciéndolo ella, así que siempre hacía ver que era un desastre para compartir esos momentos a su lado. Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación que entablábamos._

_-La dejarás deslumbrada hijo._

_-¿A quién si puede saberse?_

_-Vamos hijo no te hagas el iluso conmigo, sé cómo la miras, te importa, lo sé porque así miré yo a tu padre alguna vez, no la dejes escapar hijo._

_-Quizás sea lo más adecuado para ella._

_-No dudes que eres el hombre más maravilloso, eres digno de ella, y ella de ti, siempre te apoyaré elijas a quién elijas, sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_Sin duda esa foto simbolizaba mucho más de lo que Hermione pudiese llegara imaginar._

_POV HERMIONE_

_Por Merlín, está serio, no le ha gustado, quizás la ve demasiado informal, o no le gusta que robara su privacidad, por qué siempre debo ser tan entrometida, iba a disculparme cuando volvió a sujetarme de las manos._

-Gracias, es… perfecta, creo que es la primera foto en la que realmente somos nosotros.

-Creía que te había molestado, que quizás te gustaba más la fotografía que ya tenías y no necesitabas esa, o…

-Hermione, gracias, de verdad, ¿cómo la conseguiste?

-Bueno Molly estuvo haciendo ronda probando la cámara y me la mostró, hay otra más, también me la dio Molly, pero esta es una copia.

_Vio la segunda foto y ahora sí, una sonrisa llenó su cara al verla, éramos nosotros, bailando, él me miraba mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, era realmente bonita, no volvió a tardar en unir nuestros labios, esta vez de manera fuerte, intensa, queriendo demostrar todo lo que llevaba dentro, me puso sobre él y ni si quiera me di cuenta, no hasta que necesité respirar y me di cuenta de nuestra postura, estaba a horcajadas sobre él, ambos con la respiración entrecortada._

-No sabes cuánto deseo poder hacerte el amor en este momento Hermione, vas a tener que ayudarme o no sé si podré controlarme.

-Yo tampoco sé, si… si quiero que te controles.

_Volví a acercarme a él lentamente, besándolo de manera más lenta, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa poco a poco, en cuanto estuvo abierta no pude resistirme a pasar una mano por su abdomen, notaba sus músculos tensarse, sentía el fuego dentro de mí, y no dudé en quitar mis botones con más rapidez mientras notaba su boca en mi cuello, su respiración intentando controlarse._

-Deja de quitarte botones.

-¿Quieres…quieres hacerlo tú?

-No.

-Creía que…

-Quizás dentro de cinco minutos me arrepienta, pero no pienso que nuestra, que tu primera vez sea en un lugar como este ni en una situación así, te mereces algo mejor.

-Con ellas no dudabas.

-Ellas no me importaban, ¿de verdad quieres que sea así, aquí y ahora?

-Quiero que sea contigo.

-Y lo será si así lo quieres.

-Tienes razón, no quiero tener a toda la familia Weasley pendiente del ruido que hagamos, ni a Gin preguntándome o los chicos irrumpiendo aquí.

-Eso puedes tenerlo claro leona, vamos a hacer mucho, mucho ruido, será mejor que me de una ducha muy fría, después haremos las curas, antes de que los demás despierten debes estar cambiada, no creo que les guste verte salir de mi habitación con la ropa de anoche.

-¡no! Podrían pensar que hemos dormido juntos o peor que hasta te he besado ¡puag!

-Muy graciosa.

_Me besó rápidamente antes de levantarse hacia la ducha, no era él el único que la necesitaba, y más cuando le vi salir con la toalla anudada y el agua corriendo por su pecho, era demasiado atractivo, el tiempo de las curas fue toda una tortura pero aproveché para devolverle un poco de mi nerviosismo._

-Ya he acabado, iré a ducharme ahora yo, debes tomarte de nuevo el díctamo para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿No necesitarás ayuda ahí dentro?

-No… podré apañármelas sola.

-Podría entrar un hombre lobo, o un vampiro hasta un sucio pelirrojo.

-¡Draco!

-Necesito borrar esa imagen de mi mente, debería hacer algo.

_Comenzó a volver a acercarse pero esta vez segundos antes de unir nuestros labios se cerró la puerta que al parecer estaba encajada, creía haberla cerrado._

-Habrá sido el viento, creía que estabas a punto de borrar algo.

-Sí… tienes toda la razón.

_Mientras volvían a besarse en los pasillos un pelirrojo corría con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo hacia su habitación, no podía creerlo, la chica de sus sueños con su peor enemigo, que viniera Merlín a despertarlo de esa pesadilla._

_En el camino se cruzó con su hermano Percy, que lo llevó hacia las cocinas para preguntarle qué había pasado, en cuanto lo contó escuchó los comentarios de su hermano, llevaba razón, debía vengarse, ella no podía acabar con una rata como esa._

-Sabes… tengo que ir a despejarme, iré a dar un paseo.

-Está bien, no tardes mucho yo iré a las habitaciones a seguir durmiendo.

-Sí…

-Ron si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.

-Gracias Percy.

_MALFOY MANOR_

-Mi Lord, le traigo noticias de última hora de la casa.

-Dígame que la señora Narcissa ha muerto.

-No, por ahora pero comienza a notarse su desmejoría, es algo mejor.

-Señor Weasley, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas.

-Se trata de Malfoy, mi Lord, les he encontrado, besándose, le he mirado no estaba disimulando, la quiere.

-Interesante…

-Mi Lord quiero pedirle algo a cambio.

-Le escucho.

-Quiero venganza, pero la chica no puede salir herida, se lo ruego, haré lo que me pida pero hágalo sufrir.

-Veo que el odio comienza a internarse en usted señor Weasley, no dude que lo haré sufrir, y ahora vuelva a su lugar, espero sus noticias.

-Mi Lord, dígame que eso no es cierto.

-Lo lamento mi querido Lucius pero al parecer su heredero cometió el error de enamorarse de quien menos debía, eso solo puede acabar en tragedia ¿verdad Severus?

_Snape volvió a recordar su historia, como se asemejaba a la de su ahijado y rezaba porque tuviera otro final, pero el chico se había metido en problemas serios, Lucius estaba avergonzado, dolido._

-Merezco ser castigado mi Lord, por mi falta, me equivoqué en su educación, se ha mezclado con esa impura y asquerosa sangresucia.

-Permítame mi Lord hacerlo a mí, mi cuñado merece que le enseñe el verdadero camino.

-Bella, tú tienes otra misión, y Lucius no pienso perder mi tiempo en tus dramas familiares, os tengo algo muy importante.

-Lamento la deshonra.

-Sí, sí, pero tienes una oportunidad, quiero que vayáis a Hogwarts, quiero que acabéis con la vida de alguien.

-¿Algún sangresucia?

-¿Un niño mi Lord, quizás amigo de Potter?

-¡CRUCCIO! Dejadme hablar par de insolentes. Quiero que mates al director del colegio.

-¿A… a Dumbledore mi Lord? Es muy poderoso.

-Lo sé, por eso ninguno de los dos lo hará, vosotros simplemente crearéis el caos.

-¿Quién lo hará mi Lord?

-Lo harás tu Severus.

-¿Y…o?

-Sí, ¿algún problema Severus?

-No, no mi Lord.

-Bien, eres mi más leal vasayo Severus y últimamente escuché que eras un doble agente, una tontería ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente.

-Por eso no te costará matarle, él confía en ti, te dejará acercarte lo suficiente, quiero que seas el nuevo director de Hogwarts, un mensaje directo a Potter, Bella, Lucius, vosotros usaréis a Weasley para entrar, os ocultará, después le matáis. Iniciaréis a todos los miembros de la casa Slytherine, y los demás que se nieguen serán encerrados o comida de lobos según su condición. Ahora preparad todo, mañana daremos el ataque.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, EMPEZARÁ EL DRAMA Y EL ROMANCE NO LO DUDÉIS, DEJAD VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, OS LEO A TODOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**


	18. 16- FRÍO Y SANGRE

**CAPÍTULO 16 – FRÍO Y SANGRE**

_-Severus… _

_-¡Mátalo!_

_Se acercó al viejo director, -Lo siento Albus- le clavó en repetidas ocasiones el puñal, mientras Bellatrix bailaba alrededor y gritaba, se hizo la noche alrededor del castillo y los estudiantes que aún permanecían allí comenzaron a sentir el frío expandirse por las paredes._

**POV DRACO**

_Sin duda las vistas no podían ser mejores, la leona se encontraba abrazada a mí, relajada y casi sonriendo, era complicado en estos días sentir algo así, algo cercano a la paz, las imágenes de lo sucedido en los últimos meses venían hacia mi mente, el curso de nuestra relación, de ser el cebo a ser yo el cazado, la apreté más contra mí, necesitaba sentirla cerca, que no se iba. _

-Hey…

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un recuerdo, el primero que tengo de ti, buscabas a la bola de pelo.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Al parecer le gustaban las chuches que madre guardó en mi bolsillo.

-¿Por qué no te acercaste, acaso ya sabías que yo…?

-No, pero padre sí, cuando iba a dar un paso tomó mi brazo y lo demás puedes imaginarlo.

-Lo siento, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez?

-Él nunca me había puesto una mano encima, jamás, era todo lo que cualquier hijo podía desear, amaba la magia, los libros y a nosotros, hasta que comenzaron de nuevo las reuniones, ya había sospechas de su vuelta, y comenzó a dejar de reír, a no querer pasar por casa, se acabaron las clases de vuelo y los libros.

Los que aún quedaban vivos tras la primera guerra, querían venganza, mi padre les rechazó, les negó su lealtad, sólo estaba asustado por nosotros, y ellos volvieron, entraron en casa y vieron que no era el único miembro, se fijaron en mí, él casi me entregó a ellos, juró que me prepararía para él a cambio de mantenernos a salvo.

Montaba en escoba y rompí un reloj de padre, lo arreglé, ya incluso con seis años era capaz de arreglarlo, pero no fue suficiente, ellos querían entrenamiento duro, recibí el primer castigo. Podía oír a mi madre suplicar desde el pasillo, cada vez salían menos lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, dijo que ya le habías contado sobre mí.

-Elogiaba continuamente con madre tu capacidad, para mí era increíble como alguien que no tenía ascendencia mágica pudiera ser tan poderoso, Padre no vio con buenos ojos que elogiara a la castaña, todo un Malfoy.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en que podría haber sido distinto?

-En parte agradezco esto, me ha llevado a donde estoy ahora.

-¿Crees que tiene alma?

-Alguien me dijo que siempre hay luz en la oscuridad si se sabe cómo encontrarla, pero la perdía con cada asesinato, esos trozos son los horrocrux, ama más el poder que su propia vida.

-¿Demasiadas preguntas?

-No… no me incomoda, ya no.

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que lo viste?

-Frío, como si la felicidad se desvaneciera, toda la mansión se oscureció, los animales huyeron, incluso las rosas de madre marchitaron, parecía como si fuera a romperse de solo mirarle más de la cuenta, y luego apareció esa asquerosa serpiente, arrastrándose. Miraba como se hacía con cada rincón de la casa, la habitación, los elfos comenzaron a ocupar las mazmorras, se sentó en el sillón de mi abuelo, me abalancé, juro que iba directo hacia él, estaba probándome, me retaba a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, le dejé sentarse, la serpiente comenzó a acercarse más a mí, hasta abrir su mandíbula, esperando la señal, para atacar.

-¿Qué tal con Snape?

-Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, puede parecer frio, distante incluso malvado pero puedes confiar en él.

-Tiene engañado a Voldemort.

-No… no es estúpido, pero necesitaba un ejército, lo quiere, es listo, sabía que era profesor y que a través de él llegaría a muchos jóvenes, es cuidadoso y también me tenía a mí, mi don para leer la mente le venía bien, le ayudaba a entrenar a los nuevos con la condición de no tomar yo la marca, pero si alguno le decepcionaba, debía acabar con él, sabía todo lo que sentían, creía que era lo correcto, ignoraba otra forma de vivir, hasta que… hasta que te conocí.

-No volverás a sentirte así, no dejaré que te haga daño.

-Me alegro, deberíamos bajar a desayunar algo.

_Se acercó de nuevo a mí, uniendo nuestros labios, transmitiéndome toda la confianza y fuerza que sentía, haciéndome sonreír._

-No me refería a esto precisamente.

-Bajemos antes de que nos dejen sin comida.

**POV HERMIONE**

_No podía dejar de apartar mi mirada de él, no mientras le veía reírse junto a los gemelos, hablando de la broma a Umbridge, compartiendo ideas acerca de nuevas travesuras, también se unía Harry que poco a poco se mostraba menos reticente a Draco._

_Andrómeda se encontraba cada vez más ¿hinchada? Quedaba poco para que el bebé conociera este lugar, y sin duda ninguno queríamos que naciera en medio de una guerra, menos aún el futuro padrino, me levanté dispuesta a recoger lo que había en la mesa, ayudando a las madres de ambas familias._

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cansada, ya sabe…

-No tiene que hacerlo, por favor, piénselo bien, encontraremos una solución.

-Le amas, lo sé, por eso debes entender que no puedo permitir que el muera, no cuando le veo aquí, más feliz de lo que fue nunca en la mansión, aquí tiene una familia, quien lo ama.

-¿No le importa?

-Querida, sólo quiero la felicidad de mi hijo, y contigo es feliz, ya hemos sufrido por esas estúpidas leyes no escritas en mi familia.

-Buenos días madre, te veo pálida, ¿pesadillas?

-No, simplemente cansancio, nada más, os esperan, fuera tenéis entrenamiento.

-Te prepararé más pociones revitalizantes, te ayudarán, he estado pensando en enseñarle nuestra villa en Francia.

-Estoy segura de que te encantará, podríais iros allí tras vuestro enlace.

_No pude evitar encenderme por la vergüenza que suponían las palabras de la señora Malfoy, y Draco parecía divertirse a mi costa._

-Madre es pronto hablar de enlace.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Granger sólo tienes que pedírmelo y tendrás la reliquia de la familia en el dedo. ¿Eso quieres?

-No, no aún.

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra desagradable conversación Hermione, pero es hora de entrenar, díselo a tu novio.

-Ron…

_Me dolía muchísimo verle así, era mi amigo y no quería tampoco perderle a él, le quiero, pero debía entender que ya no bastaba sólo con eso, que ahora había alguien ocupando ese lugar que durante tanto tiempo llevaba su nombre._

-Lo superará.

-Lee su mente, por favor, necesito saber si me odia.

-¿Hace unos minutos creías que eso era ruin?

-Por favor.

-No te odia, simplemente te ama, se lamenta por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos, de no haber sido valiente, pero el muy necio sigue creyendo que te apartará de mi lado. ¿Qué significa eso para ti?

-Me alegra no puedo ocultarlo, una parte de mí se siente agradecida, la que aún le guarda sentimientos, pero no se acerca a lo que siento por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Ya que estamos todos, hoy llevaremos el entrenamiento más allá, hemos encantado los maniquís, actuarán siguiendo las órdenes que llevaría cualquier mortífago, pensarán como ellos, Malfoy los ha programado, no pararán hasta que no lo pidáis, sólo debéis pedirlo y nosotros o Draco lo detendremos.

-Usad todo lo aprendido hasta ahora y recordad que ellos no se detienen, no les deis las espaldas ni mucho menos bajéis los escudos de vuestra mente, Granger puedes ser árbitra.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero luchar.

-¿Acaso crees que es débil Malfoy? Ella puede con esto, ya lo ha hecho antes.

-La última vez tuve que pararlo, estuvo a punto de suceder algo peor.

-¡Le tenía controlado!

_Se acercó a mí, de nuevo íbamos a volver a tener la misma conversación, quería mantenerme alejada de la batalla, de cualquier mortífago, pero sabía que necesitaba esto._

-Promete que no te entrometerás, no esta vez.

_Estaba a punto de replicarle, me enfadaba que me sobreprotegiera, también sabía luchar, pero lo que dijo me sorprendió._

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado los accidentes pasan, y recuerda no-

-No pierdas de vista tu espalda, y si te ves sobrepasada ríndete, lo he entendido, ¿ahora?

_Unió nuestros labios, por primera vez delante de todos, profundizando quizás más de lo necesario el beso, seguramente para enfadar a Ron._

-Ten cuidado.

**POV DRACO**

_No podía evitar estar nervioso, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a ellos, pero de pensar en que pudieran hacerle daño me aterraba, intenté frenar la agresividad pero era lista y no tardó en darse cuenta y mirarme de manera acusatoria, esperando que quitara los escudos, lo hice, pero no perdía un solo detalle, juré no meterme en su mente._

_Era buena, realmente buena, se movía rápido y levantaba poderosos escudos mientras atacaba, le tenía en su poder y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirme orgulloso de mi leona, consiguió desarmarle y hacerle volar por los aires._

-¡Ha sido increíble Hermione!

-Gracias Harry.

_Me encantaba verla así, relajada y feliz, me invitó a acercarme pero entonces pude apreciar como el "mortífago" volvía a levantarse y empezó a conjurar magia oscura, no dudé en ponerme delante y hacer el escudo no fui lo suficientemente rápido y me dio en el hombro._

-Avada Kedavra.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo ha sido un rasguño, por suerte no era un verdadero mortífago, o ahora estaría muerto.

-Gracias Malfoy, eso venía directo hacia mí.

-Nada Potter, mejor recibirlas yo, iré a curarme esto, seguid con el entrenamiento.

**POV HERMIONE**

_Estaba nerviosa dando vueltas en la puerta de su dormitorio, no escuché lo que Sirius me decía, no quería seguir con el entrenamiento no al ver su cara al irse del campo, no lo pensé más, y entré, lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, estaba sentado en la cama con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza, agachado y casi podía escucharle pensar desde aquí, la sangre seguía derramándose por su hombro._

_Tomé el botiquín y decidí hacerlo con mis propias manos, sin magia, el corte no era muy profundo pero la zona estaba amoratada debido al golpe del hechizo._

-Yo…

-¿Entiendes por qué estaba preocupado?

-De haber sido uno real no habría bajado la guardia.

-No lo entiendes.

-¿Por qué no quieres que luche?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Dime la verdad, hay más.

-Conozco las consecuencias de la elección que quieres tomar, las he vivido, y dejarte sufrir así, arriesgar tu vida sólo por permanecer a mi lado, es egoísta y tú sacrificas demasiado.

-Te equivocas, no ha sido una elección, siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar, nunca me he sentido normal, porque no lo soy, ni quiero serlo, he tenido que enfrentarme a la pérdida y dolor en tu mundo pero también me he sentido, fuerte, real más yo misma porque también es mi mundo al que pertenezco, esta también es mi guerra. Y ahora déjame terminar de curarte eso.

-Soy demasiado afortunado. Espera…

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No… algo va mal.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien viene hacia aquí, dile a todos que no salgan, iré a mirar los escudos.

_Observé como Draco y Sirius esperaban impacientes al intruso, estaba literalmente temblando, de sólo pensar que nos hubieran encontrado, pero entonces vimos como alguien corría justo hacia la casa, Draco sacó la varita, pero en cuanto vimos su rostro no dudé en bajar corriendo a abrazarla._

-¡Luna! ¡Neville!

-¡Hermione!

-¿Eso… eso es sangre?

-Han atacado Hogwarts.

-Será mejor que entréis dentro.

_En cuanto Sirius nos ordenó entrar, pusimos la calefacción y les dimos mantas a los dos chicos, algo no andaba bien, todos podíamos notarlo, el ambiente se había enfriado._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Neville?

-Estábamos en el comedor y de comenzó el caos, empezaron a entrar por todos lados rompiendo las ventanas, cogí a Luna y nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore, ahí nos refugiamos mientras escuchábamos todo, nos pusimos un hechizo desilusionador y desaparecimos con el traslador que nos disteis la última vez.

-Eso no tiene sentido, los escudos, mientras Dumbledore permanezca no hay nadie que entre.

-Harry…

-¿Dónde diablos estaba Neville?

-Le, le han matado.

_No… no, no podía ser verdad, fui directa a los brazos de Ron, necesitaba sentirlos, a los tres, las lágrimas no paraban de llenar mi rostro, no, no ahora. Ninguno éramos capaces de articular palabra, Draco parecía contrariado, y era el único que mantenía la compostura._

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Lo vimos, fue… fue Snape Malfoy.

-¿Qué? No, seguramente él intentaba ayudarle y por eso le visteis junto a él.

-Vimos cómo le clavaba un puñal, varias veces.

-¡Traidor, asquerosa serpiente, deberíais morir todos! ¡Él también nos traicionará como la sucia rata de su padrino!

_Draco se acercó hasta Ron, enfrentándose a él, pidiéndole que repitiera esas palabras si era capaz, nadie escuchaba nuestras súplicas, hasta que Harry gritó que parasemos entre lágrimas._

-¡Queréis dejar de comportaros como niños! Debemos centrarnos y actuar, no podemos permitir que accedan al castillo, hay que ir y ayudar a los niños que aún sigan encerrados.

-No siguen allí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Malfoy? Mira me estoy cansando de tus truquitos mentales, no hagas que dude de ti.

-Sé cómo piensan, quieren hacerte daño, debilitarte, que veas lo que ha provocado, iré a ver el castillo con Orión, o lo que quede de ello.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, habrá tomado nuevos seguidores, prisioneros no, pero probablemente no haya ido solo y a los Carrow y a mi tía les habrá prometido "diversión"

-Iré contigo, no pienso dejar el cuerpo de Dumbledore allí tirado.

-Iremos todos, la gente debe ver que no nos escondemos, que somos uno y no les tememos.

-Draco lleva razón Harry, debemos mantenernos unidos.

**POV DRACO**

_Tonks y madre se quedaron en la casa con Ojo Loco en la casa, por precaución, suficiente sería para la gente verme a mí junto al salvador._

_Sobrevolaba junto a Orión y la vista me dejó impactado, se olía la muerte desde aquí, al parecer los demás ya estaban allí, alrededor de lo que parecía el cuerpo de Dumbledore, en cuanto vieron el dragón pasar por encima de sus cabezas todos se asombraron y asustaron a la misma vez, pero Potter se encargó de hacerles entrar en calma._

_En cuanto bajé de lomos de Orión noté la mirada de todo el mundo sobre mí, había alumnos de todas las casas, alrededor del féretro del director, pero mi leona me hizo volver, agarrando mi mano y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, no pude hacer otra cosa que apretarla contra mí mientras derramaba sus lágrimas._

-Tranquila…

-No puedo creerlo.

-Habrá una explicación, siempre la hay.

_Potter dirigía el discurso, en honor al mejor mago que conoció estas tierras, dolía, porque a pesar de su favoritismo siempre confió en mí, en mi bondad, me dirigió por el camino correcto y me llevó hasta ella, todos alzaron sus varitas, iluminando el cielo, ella tomó mi mano y antes de dejarle un beso la alzó junto a la suya._

_McGonnagal empezó a repartir trasladores a los niños, los menores volvieron a sus casas tras el discurso, como muchos de los mayores, pero otros decidieron unirse, y luchar a nuestro lado, y fueron bien recibidos, se quedarían en el castillo, protegiéndolo, y a todo aquel que lo necesitara._

_Empezamos a reparar lo que encontráramos o buscar niños que necesitaran ayuda, decidí bajar a las mazmorras, si había alguna respuesta estaba allí, lo sabía. _

_Entré en su despacho y comencé a ojear todo lo que veía hasta que una carta llamó mi atención, ponía mi nombre y reconocí su letra._

_"Draco, si estás leyendo esto significa que nada pude hacer frente a las órdenes de Voldemort, no soy un asesino, Dumbledore era consciente de todo, me pidió él mismo que le asesinara, estaba enfermo, debido a la destrucción de un Horrocrux, se moría apenas le quedaban semanas, intenté salvarle pero esa magia negra es demasiado peligrosa, pero él confía ahora en mí. Aléjalos del castillo, es peligroso._

_Estas lágrimas las recogí de su rostro, enséñaselas a Potter en el pensadero, debe conocer la verdad"_

_Salí de las mazmorras, les dije a todos que se fueran, y Potter, debía coger el dichoso pensadero, era importante._

-Weasley, llévate a Hermione, Potter tiene el pensadero y ya se dirige al refugio.

-Creía que estaba contigo, la vi dirigirse a las mazmorras, te estaba buscando, como siempre.

-Está bien iros, nosotros iremos en cuanto Potter termine con esto.

-Procura que no le ocurra nada malo.

-Puedes tacharme de mortífago, de no tener escrúpulos o de asesino, pero sabes que nunca le haría daño.

_Volví a dirigirme a las mazmorras y la vi agachada, qué demonios hacía, a medida que me acerqué vi que no estaba sola, al parecer estaba con un niño, tenía la ropa cubierta de sangre, le estaba calmando._

-Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo, estamos aquí y vamos a ayudarte.

-Hermione tenemos que irnos.

-No puedo dejarle aquí, está aterrado, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Sí…

-¿Qué?

-No podemos hacernos cargo de él.

-Ha perdido a su hermano, está temblando de miedo, no sé qué demonios te ocurre pero no pienso dejarle aquí, ven te cogeré pequeño.

-Gracias…

_Andábamos hacia la salida y nada del niño me daba buena sensación, lo notaba en su mirada, a pesar de estar a salvo seguía teniendo miedo, demasiado nervioso, me interné en él y, no pude._

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?

-Ehm… Theo, sí.

-¿Eres el hermano de Nott?

-¡Sí!

_No lo dudé y le arranqué al niño de los brazos tirándole al suelo, oía sus gritos pidiéndome que le dejara en paz, que era sólo un niño, pero al alzar su manga derecha lo vi, tenía la marca y la había tocado con su varita. Orión aléjate, que no te vean._

-Lo siento… me obligaron, dijeron que si no lo hacía matarían a mis papás.

-Draco…

-No podemos escapar al refugio, nos podrían seguir, no te separes de mí y sobre todo no hagas ninguna estupidez, por mucho que hagan o digan no hagas nada, deja tu mente abierta, te hablaré por ahí.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí Lucius!

-¡El hijo pródigo y su puta barata! Tu nuera es muy apetecible.

-Tía, Carrow, padre, ¿olvidasteis algo?

-Bien hecho niño, no sólo me entregas a la sangre sucia que también al dragón.

-¿Qué queréis?

-El Lord te quiere en sus filas sobrino.

-Esto es entre nosotros, dejadla que se vaya.

-¿Sin un bocado? No, queremos una oferta mejor.

-¿Estás seguro Carrow? A Greyback no le fue muy bien eso de intentar jugar conmigo.

-Queremos sangre sobrino.

-Sabéis que no saldréis ganando, os quemaré vivos.

-No seremos nosotros quiénes nos mancharemos de sangre sobrino, serás tú. Mátalo.

-¿Qué?

_Aparecieron más mortífagos, y cogieron a Hermione del cuello, las manos me temblaban, no, no podía permitirlo, y si Orión actuaba no aseguraba su vida._

-La vida de tu amada por la del niño.

-¡No! Draco no lo hagas, podemos con ellos.

-Está bien, pero dejadla ir antes, tenéis mi palabra.

-¿Y que se pierda el espectáculo? No… tiene que ver lo mucho que tu querida tía te enseñó.

-Padre…

-No ocultes tu identidad hijo, la marca vive en ti.

-Draco… no.

-Lo siento.

_Cogí al niño de un brazo y tenía ganas de vomitar ahora mismo, pero cerré la mente y comencé con el primer hechizo, podía escucharlo retorcerse bajo mis Cruccios, y a Hermione pidiéndoles que parasen, que era sólo un niño, empezó a gritarme que no lo alargara más que lo matara pero ellos querrían más._

_Los latigazos iban cayendo, y su cuerpo también, al final tuvieron que levantarlo ellos mismos, lo pusieron de frente a mí, su mirada imploraba que acabara con todo esto y no podía dejar de sentirme un miserable, acabé con él._

_Mi tía se acercó a mí, mi mirada derrochaba odio, ira._

-Al Lord le encantará saber de lo que eres capaz en realidad, no eres tan distinto sobrino, tus manos también están manchadas de sangre inocente.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

-Un trato es un trato sobrino, es libre.

_En cuanto dijeron eso, la mandé junto a Orión, que la llevara a casa, yo necesitaba explicaciones, era demasiado valioso para Voldemort, por eso sabía que no me haría daño._

-Quiero verle.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, NO ME MATÉIS POR COMO HE DEJADO EL CAPÍTULO, ES ALGO DURO PERO NECESARIO PARA ENTENDER LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.**

**LEO TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y ME DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	19. 17- CONFÍO EN TI

**CAPÍTULO 17 - ** **CONFÍO EN TI**

_Me cogieron de la mano y nos aparecimos dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, todo seguía como hace unos meses, y el indeseable me esperaba con su dichoso animal alrededor de su cuerpo._

-Ya está aquí la visita mi señor.

-¡Qué visita más agradable!

-¿A qué ha venido todo esto?

-¿Cómo está Narcissa? Supimos de su recaída durante la ceremonia.

-¿Cómo? Espero que no tengas nada que ver malnacido.

-Tranquilo, tu padre es demasiado cobarde para eso, no fue él.

-¿Para qué me querías ver?

-En este tiempo que he compartido con Narcissa supe valorar sus… servicios prestados.

_Me hizo encenderme, imaginando a qué se refería con esa lealtad._

-Permíteme rechazar lo que sea que quieras ofrecerme.

_No pensaba perder un minuto más allí, pero algo me hizo detenerme a la salida._

_-_El verdadero enemigo está en casa Draco.

-Ya puedo verlo con mis ojos.

_Al parecer mi comentario le hizo soltar una macabra sonrisa, mostrando sus asquerosos dientes._

-Hijo, escúchale, es la única forma de salvarla.

-¿Salvarla?

-Se muere hijo, tú mismo lo sabes, escúchale.

-Qué tienes para mí, pero sin trampas.

-Acompáñame.

_Fuimos a su sala principal, donde solo él podía entrar, había un escritorio, un armario, la asquerosa serpiente y ¿el pensadero de Hogwarts?_

-He notado la mejoría de tus enseñanzas de Oclumancia.

-Me alegro por Potter.

-Juntos podríamos conquistar el mundo Draco, y una parte de ti lo sabe. Pero sigues teniendo deseos humanos, la chica, no es quien piensas, tampoco Potter ni siquiera el bueno de Sirius, todos esconden mentiras, dispuestos a todo para vencer.

-Tienes miedo, de lo contrario no habrías acudido a esto, por primera vez la balanza no cae sobre tu lado.

-He conseguido la profecía, tengo el manual en mis manos, me faltan muy pocas piezas. Te daré mis prisioneros, dirás que te dejaste coger al enterarte que teníamos chicos escondidos, así no preguntarán.

-¿De qué podría a mi servirme saber esto? O mejor, qué beneficio consigues contándome la fuente de tu poder sobre el chico.

-Porque la próxima vez que pises esta habitación me suplicarás ir a acabar con todos.

_Podía escuchar desde aquí a mi madre pidiéndome que me alejara de este lugar, pero necesitaba más respuestas, pero tenía miedo, a pesar de todo, algunos de los que forman esa extraña familia me importan._

-Puedo salvarla Draco.

-No… ella no querría que esto sucediera así.

-Te dejaré marchar, lleva a los prisioneros contigo, pero cuando muera, porque lo hará, mira en la cabeza de tu querido perro Black, ve hasta el día en la cámara de Gringotts. Cruccio.

No sería creíble que escaparas sin ningún rasguño.

_Preferí no perder más tiempo allí y noté como bajaba los escudos mientras asentía, dejándome ir sin impedimento hacia las mazmorras, solté a todos los que se encontraban allí y nos desaparecí hasta el refugio. En cuanto puse un pie en la casa, noté unos brazos a mi alrededor._

-Estás aquí…

-Tranquila madre, estoy bien.

-Harry tuvo una visión te cogían, y…

-Tranquila madre, de verdad, me dejé en cuanto supe que había más alumnos allí, conozco cada puerta y guardia.

-Estás herido.

-Voldemort quiso demostrar su poder. Pero lo importante es que los chicos están a salvo. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Te ves demasiado pálida madre.

-Ahora mucho mejor.

-Iré a ducharme.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Sí?

_El elegido se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo, lo necesitaba, quizás era de quien menos esperaba pero se sentía bien._

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer por protegerla, no olvides que ahora eres de la familia, así que deja las estupideces. _–No pude evitar reír ante lo que susurró._

-No te pongas sentimental cararajada.

-Iré a llevar a los chicos con el traslador a sus casas.

_Comencé a subir las escaleras y me encontré de lleno con Hermione, estaba temblando, no eran nervios, ni estrés, era puro pánico, no podía apartar su mirada de mis manos y mi varita, ni siquiera necesitaba internarme en ella para saber que estaba recordando lo sucedido con el crío._

_Intenté acercarme a ella pero se encerró en su habitación corriendo, sin darme tiempo si quiera a explicarme, quizás esto era lo mejor. _

_Con cada prenda que me quitaba el peso de la culpa más se instauraba, me asqueaba la imagen que reflejaba el espejo del baño y lo golpeé, una y otra vez, escuchaba los golpes en la puerta, era Potter queriendo entrar, pero no pensaba dejarlo, no cuando las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, porque yo no era para ella, nunca, porque él tenía razón, era demasiado oscuro pero me era imposible alejarme, no hasta escucharlo de su boca. Sería mejor intentar dormir algo._

**POV HERMIONE**

_Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro, mientras sus gritos no dejaban de escucharse, intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, que me sacrificara a mí, pero entonces se hizo el silencio, y ahora él ocupaba el lugar del niño y le maldecían._

_¡Para, para!_

-¡Parad!

_Me desperté, al parecer había sido todo una pesadilla, estaba desorientada una mano intentó tocarme la cabeza y por puro instinto la cogí para apartarla, comencé a relajarme y me di cuenta de quién era el dueño de esa mano en cuanto la tuve entre las mías._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lamento ser el causante de tus pesadillas. Será mejor marcharme.

-¡No!

_Quiso separar su mano pero volví a cogerla entre las mías._

-Duerme, haré que desaparezcan, lo prometo.

-Sé que no te capturaron, ¿por qué fuiste con ellos?

-La única razón por la que me marché era porque creía que así te protegía, os daba tiempo de regresar a salvo.

-Te resulto muy fácil hacerlo, creía que…

-Ver tu rostro mientras le mataba ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida.

-Tenía miedo a que te quedaras con ellos, que te convencieran y te alejaran de mí.

-No hay nada que me haga querer dejar de estar a tu lado.

-Prométemelo.

-Te juro que nunca volveré a fallarte, lo siento mucho.

_Su mano acarició mi rostro temblando y a pesar del miedo a su contacto, volví a sentir calidez, refugio al tenerlo cerca, cerré los ojos._

-No puedo dejar de ver su rostro. Harry se deshizo de él.

-Lo sé.

-No te juzgarán, todos hicieron un voto de silencio, ellos lo entienden y te perdonan.

-¿Y tú? Espero que sí porque no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti.

_No podía verle así, cogí su brazo y levanté su camisa hasta dejar al descubierto el tatuaje, para después sacar mi camiseta, toqué la marca para llevar su mano hasta mi tatuaje, la marca que nos unía._

-Confío en ti.

_Acercó su rostro al mío, despacio como aquella primera vez, hasta dejar sus labios sobre los míos, un gemido escapó de mis labios, era satisfacción, por sentirle, por saber que seguía a mi lado, mezclado con el irrefrenable deseo que provocaba en mí._

_Sus manos se hacían enormes sobre mi piel, aunque el sujetador actuaba de barrera, otro gemido salió al notar sus dedos rozar la tela sobre mi pezón y su boca en mi cuello, en mis labios, para acabar en mi oreja._

-No te detengas…

-Cuando todo esto acabe, lo prometo.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

-Dame un par de meses, por favor.

-¿Por qué esperar?

-Porque tú aún estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, de encontrar a alguien mejor.

-¿Y tú?

-Es demasiado tarde para mí me temo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú ya lo sabes.

-Quizás quiera… necesito escucharlo ¿Por qué es demasiado tarde para ti?

-Porque eres mi luz, mi felicidad y porque estoy terrible e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

_No pude evitar tomarlo de nuevo del cuello y acercarlo a mi boca, esta vez sintiendo cada contacto, lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando, repitiendo una y otra vez sus palabras, por Merlín deseaba que me hiciera el amor, pero terminé separándonos._

-Me has pedido tiempo, pero si algo he aprendido de esta jodida guerra es que ninguno tenemos el tiempo asegurado, me da igual lo que hayan hecho tus manos, porque son las mismas que me acarician con dulzura y deseo, tus labios son los mismos que besan los míos y me hacen perder la cabeza al sentirlos sobre mi piel, y tus ojos son los mismos que me hacen derretir, porque soy yo la que tiembla al pensar en perderte, sólo quiero sentirte mío, confío en ti y escucharás de mi boca lo que siento cuando suspire de placer en tus brazos.

_Para mi desesperación cogió mi camiseta y volvió a ponérmela por encima, giré la cara hacia la pared, no podía mirarle, pero me sorprendió tomando mi mano y desapareciéndonos del refugio, estábamos en una habitación mucho más grande, y cálida._

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Abre el balcón.

_Fui corriendo hacia las puertas, abriéndola de par en par, sorprendida con las vistas que mostraban la imponente torre Eiffel, y todo París a nuestros pies._

_Volví hacia a él para abrazarlo, era un lugar magnífico, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad y ya tenía ganas de investigar toda la mansión._

-Cuando despertemos tendrás tiempo de investigar, ahora dediquémonos a otra cosa.

_Fue hasta el tocadiscos y la música comenzó a sonar de fondo, ni siquiera estaba vestida para una ocasión así, pero qué más daba, sólo lo necesitaba a él._

-¿Me concede un baile señorita Granger?

-¿Qué?

-Sólo tienes que decir sí o no. Sería algo descortés dejar al caballero toda la noche con la mano tendida.

-Sí, claro, pero todo esto no era necesario.

-Ya me he saltado algunas leyes familiares, permíteme que intente remediarlo.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Me refiero a besarte sin haber tenido un par de citas antes, a traerte a la Villa Francesa sin un anillo en tu dedo, a hacerte el amor sin ser aún mi mujer, a eso me refiero.

-Creía que no eras virgen.

-No lo soy, pero tú si eres la mujer que quiero ver cada mañana a mi lado, de haber estado en otras circunstancias habría hecho las cosas bien.

-Olvidaba las normas anticuadas de los sangrepura.

-No le quites mérito a lo único que alabo de sus pensamientos. Si fuera por mí ahora mismo estarías vestida en un deslumbrante a la par que elegante vestido blanco, y yo de espaldas a ti mientras desabotono uno a uno los botones de tu espalda.

-Parezco desesperada.

-No más que yo preciosa.

-No lo alarguemos más.

_Llevé mis manos temblorosas hasta su camisa, los botones caían uno tras otro mientras nosotros seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la lenta melodía, la risa nerviosa no abandonaba mi rostro en ningún momento, mientras él me miraba con adoración, con amor, dejé que la prenda cayera por sus hombros y detuviera su paso en el suelo._

_Acerqué mis dedos hasta cada una de sus cicatrices, estaba tenso, no le gustaba que las tocaran, sé que era un ejercicio difícil el que estaba llevando a cabo. Subí mi mirada hasta la suya, viendo ese mar de plata, como se iba oscureciendo._

_Con la tensión aún en su cuerpo comenzó a sacar mi camiseta ocupando el mismo lugar que su camisa, acaricié su ceño con los dedos, invitándolo a relajarse, bajando por su cuello y sus hombros, notando destensarse cada músculo y haciéndome sonreír._

_Su mano no tardó en acariciar mi cuello, acercarme a él y hacernos perder el sentido, sus labios dejaban tímidos besos sobre los míos, mientras su lengua los recorría, pidiendo permiso, para combatir a la mía y terminar doblegándola haciéndome gemir, perdía la razón mientras su boca seguía su curso por mi cuerpo y sus manos se ceñían bajo mis pechos, conteniéndose, actuando con dulzura, con calma. Notaba sus dedos tras el broche del sujetador y me tensé, nunca le había mostrado a ningún hombre mi cuerpo, y decidió abandonar la tarea y volver a mi cintura, desabrochando el cordón que sostenía los pantalones, cedió cayendo por su propio peso._

_Profundizó el beso llevando sus manos a mi trasero y aumentando la fricción que había entre nuestros cuerpos haciéndome echar mi cabeza hacia atrás del placer, gesto que aprovechó para atacar mi cuello sin límites ni barreras, sentía como mi interior se humedecía y palpitaba de deseo, por él. _

_Entre risas y en sus brazos fui a parar a la cama, él estaba a los pies y yo tumbada observando como sus manos magulladas se dirigían a su cinturón, soltando el botón y quedando libre de los pantalones, para ponerse sobre mí, acarició mi cabeza mientras se acercaba volviendo a unir nuestros labios, mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en la mano que viajaba a mi espalda y se desprendía ahora sí, del cierre del sujetador, haciéndolo a un lado._

_Me miró buscando mi aprobación y no pude hacer más que llevar mis manos a su cabeza y acercarlo más a mí, demostrándole lo mucho que lo deseaba, pareció darse cuenta pues siguió deslizando sus labios por mi mandíbula, entreteniéndose con mi cuello y finalmente besar el centro que separaba mis pechos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, seguramente había visto chicas más bonitas que yo pero ahora, estando aquí, entre sus brazos me sentía única, especial, un simple beso en mi pezón y de nuevo incendió mi ser, para después darle la misma atención al otro, necesitaba más pero se alejó y cuando quise darme cuenta había quitado la última prenda que me cubría, dejándome expuesta para él, para los dos, ahora sí que los nervios se habían instaurado dentro de mí, porque sabía que dentro de nada seríamos uno, nos uniríamos._

_Una de sus manos se perdía entre mis piernas, abriéndolas para poder colocarse entre ellas, mientras la otra tras haber dejado atrás sus calzoncillos puso mechones tras mi oreja, con sumo cuidado. _

_Besó mis labios antes de comenzar a introducirse en mí, haciéndome abrir los ojos y suspirar, apenas había metido la punta y el dolor me recorría haciéndome cerrar los ojos, acarició de nuevo mi rostro para terminar de introducirse dentro, esta vez no pude evitar que un jadeo por la intrusión escapara de mis labios, ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo estaba tensionado, no podía negar que también asustado, sólo podía mirarlo, buscando lo que sentía hasta hace unos instantes._

-Shhh… relájate.

-Bésame.

_Dirigí mi mirada a sus labios que no tardaron en colapsar con los mios, besándome como nunca, mi centro volvía a humedecerse, mientras aún sentía el rastro de sangre entre mis piernas, sus labios esta vez no fueron dulces, mordieron, y chuparon todo mi cuerpo, encendiéndome, me tenía gimiendo, necesitaba volver a sentirle y pareció oírme porque comenzó a moverse lentamente, aún quedaban algunos signos de dolor, pero desaparecía con las lamidas que dejaba sobre mi cuello, o con sus manos apresando mis pechos._

_No podía controlar los gemidos, ya no, y el deseo replicaba dentro de mí por poder salir, centrándose en el vaivén lento de sus caderas, hundiéndose donde más lo necesitaba, una y otra vez, jadeaba junto a mi oreja, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y su ritmo se hizo más rápido, solo se oían nuestros suspiros, el roce de nuestras pieles, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando se detuvo la música, lo que sí sé es que estaba experimentando la mejor sensación de mi vida y quería que durara para siempre._

_Volvió a atacar la curva de mi cuello, mientras su mano se perdía entre la unión de nuestros cuerpos, su pulgar estaba torturando mi botón haciéndome gritar por primera vez su nombre, si seguía haciéndome eso perdería la cabeza, dejé de pensar para entregarme y cerrar los ojos simplemente sentir su cuerpo entrando y saliendo, sus caderas moviéndose de la forma más sensual a la vez que con firmeza, apretó su pulgar y su boca mordió mi cuello y sin poder soportarlo más me contraje para después relajarme diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, minutos después lo sentí enterrarse en mi, notando como sus fluídos calentaban mi interior._

_Sus labios besaron mi frente sudada y sin separarse aún de mí acercó sus labios a mi oído mientras yo intentaba relajar mis pulsaciones. Pero lo que salió de sus labios sólo hizo que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse._

-Te quiero. Descansa, es tarde, olvidemos todo por esta noche.

_Apenas tardé en quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, pasó la sábana por encima, cubriéndonos de la brisa que se colaba a través del balcón, me pegué más a su cuerpo, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras su brazo me apretaba también y nuestras piernas eran un remolino de piel y sudor, pensando en lo maravilloso que se sentía su piel contra la mía me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo._

**_POV DRACO_**

_El sol se colaba entre las ventanas anunciando que la noche había quedado atrás al igual que la mejor noche de mi vida, sonreí al observarla hecha una bola contra mí, no sabía todo lo que significaba para mí, su piel parecía estar más deslumbrante que nunca, al igual que su rostro parecía sonreír en sueños, poco a poco y sin querer despertarla fui quitando la sábana que la cubría, mostrándome su cuerpo de nuevo, haciéndome volver a cada beso que había repartido, a su rostro lleno de placer y dolor cuando entré en ella la primera vez, había estado con varias mujeres, apasionadas, entregadas que me complacían en todo pero sin sonar a cliché ella con su inexperiencia y su dulzura me había regalado la mejor noche de mi vida, sólo me bastó escucharla gemir mi nombre, sería mejor parar porque a alguien también le estaba gustando demasiado el recuerdo y lo que menos quería era incomodarla._

-Me has salvado Hermione, soy yo quien te debe la vida leona.

_Dejé un beso de nuevo sobre sus labios, quise separarme pero en cuanto noté los suyos respondiéndome y sus manos en mi cabeza perdí la razón, sujeté sus manos a los lados mientras me posicionaba sobre ella y regaba su cuello de besos y la habitación de nuevo de jadeos._

-No habría podido imaginar un despertar mejor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Demasiado bien para ser verdad.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No voy a negarte que al principio creía que era demasiado pero después fue sencillamente perfecto, ahora sólo quedan molestias.

-Me alegro, aún son las seis de la mañana aquí, por lo tanto en Londres apenas son las cinco.

-Eso nos deja tiempo para admirar la hermosa biblioteca, debe estar llena de obras de arte.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque yo pensaba en admirar y recorrer otra obra de arte.

_No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando ya me encontraba atendiendo sus pechos, mordiendo y besando uno mientras torturaba el otro con la mano, ahora sin recatarme tanto como anoche, succionando, y tirando de ellos haciendo música celestial con sus gemidos, cambié los turnos y en cuanto noté sus pezones irritados y erectos soplé sobre ellos, haciéndola arquearse, besándola de nuevo, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y perdiendo mis manos por todo su cuerpo._

_La lengua se deslizó por su cuello, hombros, besando el hueco de su clavícula, y el que quedaba entre sus pechos, ¿nunca se irían las ganas de apretarlos entre mis manos? Eso hice mientras mi boca bajaba por su abdomen y sus manos se aferraban a mi cabeza, quería besar y guardar cada lunar, marca y olor de su cuerpo en mi memoria, anoche no había tiempo para deleitarme, ella estaba nerviosa y yo ansioso, pero una vez las ganas habían sido refrenadas quedaba el amor y la pasión, aunque las ganas no desaparecerían nunca, dejé a un lado su centro y comencé a besar su pierna, ascendiendo hasta recorrer su muslo para hacer igual con la otra, descubriendo un lunar en su muslo derecho casi al lado de su centro que no pude evitar querer besar, se veía apetecible, aunque ella no dejara de mover sus piernas, impaciente y llena de deseo._

_Me moría por probarla y no quise hacerla esperar más, enterré mi rostro en su centro, notando su calidez y aspirando su olor, dejándome claro una vez más que no era una cría, que era una mujer y como buena leona me acercó más con su mano, instándome para que empezara haciéndome sonreír._

_Empecé por largas y suaves lamidas, mientras mis manos evitaban que alzara su cadera, sus fluidos humedecían cada vez más su centro, interné mi lengua, dejándola libre entre sus labios, succionando, y mordiendo, los gemidos dejaron de salir de su boca y encontré el motivo al ver que mordía su labio, paré dejando sólo mi mano acariciándola, mientras la otra retiraba su labio de entre sus dientes._

-Deja de torturar tu labio, no tienes que retenerte, no conmigo, no sabes como disfruto oírte gemir, como tu respiración se hace rápida y se entrecorta –_Mientras le hablaba introduje uno de mis dedos con cuidado, recordando que aún sentía molestias, pero al ver que ni siquiera se quejó introduje otro-_ como me pides que no pare, lo jodidamente excitante y perfecto que suena mi nombre en tus labios.

_Saqué mis dedos de su interior, y su mirada acechante, que no duró mucho, hasta que nos hice girar y ahora ella estaba sobre mí, me incorporé besándola a la vez que me introducía en ella._

-No sé cómo…

-Deja que yo te guíe.

_Con mis manos en su cadera fui ayudándola a moverse encima de mí, estábamos sentados, nuestros pechos tocándose y no podía haber mejor imagen frente a mí, nos mirábamos, sin perder un detalle de nuestros rostros, acercó su boca a la mía, transmitiéndome todo su amor, apenas necesitaba ya mis manos para mantener el ritmo de sus caderas, tan aplicada como siempre. No había lugar donde desease estar ahora mismo, París de fondo, ella y yo, amándonos ajenos a la guerra, ajenos a las diferencias, como dos amantes corrientes._

_Aumenté el ritmo haciéndola venir, y me arrastró con ella hacia el paraíso de nuevo. Seguíamos unidos y abrazados, controlando nuestras respiraciones, sonriéndonos, acarició mi rostro haciéndome cerrar los ojos, para seguir acomodando mi pelo._

-Te quiero.

_No pude evitar tensarme, era la primera vez que la oía decirlo, la besé y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, sólo me salía besarla una y otra vez._

-Tranquilo dragón, quiero volver de una pieza y si seguimos haciéndolo no podré andar en semanas.

-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, donde nadie nos encontrara.

_Seguía acariciando mi pelo, delineando mi nariz, labios y mandíbula, dejó un tierno beso para minutos después rodearse con la sábana y asomarse al balcón._

-¡¿Desde aquí han podido vernos a la luz del día?! ¡Por no hablar que no usamos protección! ¡No quiero traer un bebé al mundo rodeada de esta guerra! ¿Por qué estás tan relajado ahí?

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo la niña que llevaba dentro, la leona sabelotodo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado aún más al ver mi reflejo desnudo en el cristal acercarse a ella y rodearla con mis brazos._

-En primer lugar, las ventanas no permiten que se vea desde afuera, porque están encantadas, con magia, y en segundo lugar me alegra mucho que tu preocupación no sea tener un hijo mío sino en este momento. Existen hechizos anticonceptivos Granger.

-Pero… yo no…

-Estabas demasiado ocupada disfrutando como para haberte dado siquiera cuenta de que cogí la varita. ¿Algo más sabelotodo?

-Sí, no me llames sabelotodo.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde, dejaremos la visita para otro momento.

-Siento como si al salir de aquí todo pudiera derrumbarse, ¿podremos volver aquí aunque todo siga igual?

-Puedes venir aquí cuando lo desees, no hace falta que te acompañe.

-Suena mejor si estás aquí.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_CREO QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS ME HA COSTADO ESCRIBIR HASTA AHORA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, PERO QUERÍA TRANSMITIR DEMASIADAS SENSACIONES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMBOS PERSONAJES._**

**_A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS COSAS VAN A SEGUIR COMPLICÁNDOSE PARA TODOS, NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRO COMENTARIO SOBRE LA EVOLUCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA._**

**_¡BESOS!_**


	20. 18- NUEVO MIEMBRO

**CAPÍTULO 18 – NUEVO MIEMBRO**

POV HERMIONE

_Llegamos tomados de la mano al refugio, sin poder parar de reír, ni separarnos, Orión se alzó ante nosotros, no apartaba la mirada ni un solo segundo, estudiándonos, sintiéndonos, sinceramente creía que abriría la mandíbula y me arrancaría la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa agachó la cabeza y la pasó por mi hombro, buscando una caricia, alcé sin miedo la mano sintiéndome por primera vez parte de su pequeña familia._

-Esa es su forma de ofrecerte su lealtad, sólo suelen dar una oportunidad. Aunque no me extrañaría que me arrancara la cabeza a mí antes que a ti.

-Entonces deberás tener cuidado dragón.

-¡Hermione!

_Ginny se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros, salía despavorida de la puerta de casa y lo que tenía en las manos era ¿sangre?_

-¡Ginny! ¿Ha habido otro ataque? ¿Por qué tienes sangre, estás bien?

-¡Llevamos intentando contactar con vosotros desde anoche, dónde estabais!

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, pelirroja, y ahora acláranos de donde ha salido esa sangre.

-Pues verás Malfoy, mientras vosotros estabais en vuestra escapada, tu prima se ha puesto de parto.

-Aún quedaba algo más de un mes, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Al parecer el núcleo mágico es demasiado fuerte ya, ve dentro con Tonks hurón.

-¿Yo? No… eso es cosa de-

-¿Mujeres? Por si no te habías dado cuenta es ciclo lunar y sería demasiado peligroso para el bebé la presencia de Lupin, nos pidió que le encerrásemos hasta que pasara. ¡Venga a qué esperas!

-Ve, tranquilo.

**POV DRACO**

_Lo primero que encontré al entrar a la casa fue a Potter y Weasley, el primero se acercó y me dio un abrazo y empezó a relatar lo preocupados que estaban por ambos, suerte que madre no dijo nada de la villa, o probablemente habríamos tenido visita, de nuevo nuestra noche volvía a mi mente, y la sonrisa se me escapaba._

-Merlín Potter, al final creeré que estás rendido a mis pies.

-Demasiado rubio Malfoy.

-Iré a ver a mi prima, Weasley.

-¿Hermione?

-En el jardín con Ginebra y mi dragón.

_Atravesé la puerta y al parecer pusieron un hechizo silenciador en la habitación pues los gritos de mi prima eran devastadores, sólo madre y Molly se encontraban en la habitación, mientras en la contigua Sirius vigilaba a Remus. Me senté al lado de mi prima y le acaricié su cabeza._

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

-Fuimos a dar un paseo, al parecer mi ahijado ha aguantado hasta que llegara.

-¿Es…está bien? Dime que sí Draco.

-Deseoso de salir.

-Ya que estamos todos, Nymphadora querida es el momento de empezar a empujar, Draco sujeta su mano.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarla primo.

-Nunca.

**POV HERMIONE**

-¿Vas a contarme ya la verdad o tendré que sacártela a la fuerza?

-Fuimos a una de sus mansiones, en París, estuvo bien.

-Vamos, Hermione, no soy una niña, cuenta todos los detalles, ¿lo habéis hecho?

-¡Ginebra!

-¡Eso es un sí!

-Yo nunca he dicho nada.

-Se veía en vuestras caras, debería sentir lástima por mi hermano pero realmente hacéis una pareja increíble, aunque deberé tener una charla con ese dragón, si te hace daño se las verá conmigo. ¿Qué tal es?

-Es… extraño y maravilloso a la vez, Gin te juro que nunca me había sentido como en sus brazos, todo ha sido maravilloso hasta que.

-¿Hasta qué?

_Miré a todos lados, con temor a que alguien pudiera oírnos, Orión se alejó en cuanto notó mi mirada, dejándonos nuestro espacio, pero hablar del tema me tensaba._

-Hasta que recordé que voy a arrebatarle a su madre, por una maldita guerra. Si no entro ahí ahora mismo y le cuento todo es por ese maldito juramento.

-Él lo entenderá, debe hacerlo, todos en esta guerra hemos sacrificado, disfruta hasta que llegue el momento, no pienses en ello, hazle pasar los mejores días de su vida, dale razones para que te perdone.

-Deberíamos entrar.

**POV DRACO**

_Se encontraba sudando, apretaba mi mano a la vez que gritaba, ella quería que fuera así, como marcaba la tradición, sin pociones, con dolor, quería sentir cada una de las sensaciones que el parto le aportaba, sin duda era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había visto en mi vida, y más aún cuando el llanto del pequeño llenó el hogar, ahora sí con magia lo limpiaron y se lo entregaron a mi prima que con emoción y lágrimas lo miraba._

-Bienvenido al mundo Edward Remus Lupin, mi pequeño.

-Enhorabuena prima.

-Será mejor que deje a la familia a solas iré a ver qué tal va todo ahí fuera.

-Gracias Molly.

-A ti querida.

_En cuanto la señora Weasley abandonó el lugar puse mi mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, recitando mi juramento de protección, de maestro, un halo de luz nos envolvió y me hizo sonreír._

-Draco, quiero que él esté aquí.

-Sabes que no es del todo seguro.

-Sé que tú le detendrás, le conozco y si se pierde esto… no puede temer a hacerle daño.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué haces aquí?

-Está bien, mi prima quiere que vayas a conocer a tu hijo.

-No… no, podría hacerle daño, soy demasiado fuerte, ágil y capaz de todo en estos días.

-Olvidas que yo estaré ahí, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi ahijado.

-Si algo ocurre, no dudes en sacarme de allí.

-Hey, Remus…

-Madre será mejor que vayas a descansar, aún luces cansada, en el dormitorio tienes viales, tómalos.

-Alguien te ha estado esperando, enhorabuena Remus, nos vemos fuera iré a descansar.

-Vamos acércate amor. Te presento a Edward Remus Lupin, hijo te presento a papá.

-Es perfecto, lamento no haber estado aquí, gracias por haber estado a su lado Draco.

_No apartaba un segundo su mente, cada pensamiento, cada deseo, sensación, quizás era algo privado pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, ahora ese pequeño era parte de la familia, y debía protegerlo, se sentó junto a Tonks en la cama y acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño acariciándolo y haciéndome sonreír._

_Estuve a punto de abandonar su mente, pero el viento abrió la maldita ventana y se corrieron las cortinas, mostrándose la luna, inmediatamente la cerré y cubrí de nuevo pero ya tenía su cara cerca de la del bebé, vi como comenzaba a tensarse, como se resistía al cambio, no podía arriesgarme puse mi mano sobre él._

-Remus, ya es suficente.

-Lo tengo controlado, sólo ha sido un segundo.

-No forcemos las cosas.

-Se trata de mi hijo, quizás al principio tenía dudas pero estoy bien, aparta tu maldita mano de mi hombro, no quiero tener que hacerte daño.

-Remus, amor.

-¡Es mi hijo!

_Me acerqué al niño interponiéndome entre ambos._

-¡Qué cojones te crees que haces Draco!

-No puedo arriesgarme.

-No lo he cogido ni una sola vez y tú ya te crees con no sé qué derecho de sangrepura, de padrino protector.

_No lo dudé y fui hacia él haciéndonos desaparecer fuera, en el granero, donde la luna estaba oculta, en cuanto nos aparecimos ya estaba transformándose en esa maldita bestia, no perdió la razón pero tenía la fuerza y agilidad ya en su cuerpo._

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, hasta que todo se tranquilice.

-Tú no decides.

_Decidí meterme en su mente, "Remus, este no eres tú, vamos cálmate, y entonces podremos volver con Tonks y el pequeño"_

_Eso sólo hizo más que alterarlo y se abalanzó contra mí derrumbándome, conseguí sujetarle a tiempo, mientras clavaba sus garras en mis brazos, a la vez que entraba en su mente intentando tranquilizarlo, se retorcía y a punto estuve de mandarle un desmaius, recordé que él siempre llevaba un vial encima, que le retornaba durante los ciclos lunares a su ser, cuando entró en razón de nuevo, la bestia salió de él, y yo pude respirar tranquilo y le solté._

-¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido? Por Merlín Draco tus brazos.

-Tranquilo, me he peleado con un perro.

-Dime que yo no…

-Tranquilo, salimos a tiempo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, por favor llévame allí.

_Volvimos a aparecernos en la habitación, el rostro de mi prima se encontraba bañado por las lágrimas, y más aún cuando el lobo se abalanzó a sus brazos, esta vez aseguré correctamente las ventanas. Cogió por primera vez al pequeño entre sus brazos, con total devoción._

-Iré a ver qué tal va todo por ahí fuera.

-Quédate, por si acaso.

-Estaréis bien, pero no puedo permitir que mi ahijado presencie tales demostraciones de amor, por favor…

-Gracias.

_Necesitaban hablar, así que me acerqué al pequeño y lo tomé de entre sus brazos, el vínculo que nos unía era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y al parecer al pequeño le gustaba mi compañía, se acurrucaba entre mis brazos, lo que nos hizo sonreír._

-En nada os devolveré al pequeño Teddy, pero ahí abajo están ansiosos con conocerlo, van a taladrar mi mente con tanto pensamiento.

POV HERMIONE

_La imagen que tenía ante mí me dejó sin palabras, Draco bajaba por las escaleras con el pequeño entre sus brazos, si me pidieran la definición de perfección mi visión actual sería mi respuesta. _

-Os presento al pequeño Teddy, Teddy estos son los Gryffindors, los segundones.

-Te recuerdo que la última copa de la casa os la ganamos.

-La robasteis, y ganamos la competición de Quidditch, mi ahijado será un digno sucesor de Slytherin.

-Eso si aún sigue en pie vuestra moribunda casa, no sé cómo permitís que un asesino ponga las manos sobre otro niño inocente.

_Inmediatamente Harry sacó a Ron de allí, esperaba encontrar en su mirada tensión, odio o enfado pero todo lo que vi era serenidad, mientras miraba la cara del pequeño. Vi a Narcissa alejarse tras ellos y a Molly sentarse a su lado e hice lo mismo._

-Sé que debe ser duro, verme a mí al cuidado y protección de algo, pueden juzgarme de mortífago, de traidor a la Orden, o incluso de no tener alma, pero lo que nos caracteriza a los Malfoy, a los Black, es que nunca traicionaríamos a nuestros seres más queridos, haría cualquier cosa por ellos, así que le pido que controle la lengua de su hijo, o seré yo quien termine por aclarárselo.

-Sé que la actitud de Ronald no tiene justificación, pero dadle tiempo, no es tan incrédulo como creéis y se ha dado cuenta del cambio en vuestra relación, le atormenta ver que te ha perdido Hermione. Vuestra amistad es fuerte, no te perderá del todo, le conozco.

_Mientras fuera de la casa…_

-Harry… ¿podrías dejarme hablar con el joven Weasley a solas?

-Claro, iré a ver si necesitan algo.

-No necesito a nadie más que me recuerde lo maravilloso que es Malfoy, parece que todos lo sabéis ya.

-No, no vengo a hablarte de las virtudes de mi hijo, todo lo contrario, vengo a disculparme, por todo lo que mi familia os ha ocasionado, sé que ni todas las guerras podrían haceros olvidar lo sufrido, los insultos y desprecios. Pero él tampoco eligió tener esta familia.

-Debe ser muy duro criarse entre elfos, oro y castillos.

-No, pero sí lo es ver como tu hijo pasa a convertirse en un arma de guerra, ¿sabes por qué era duro con vosotros? Porque teníais algo que él nunca podría conseguir, una familia de verdad, mientras tú recibías pequeños regalos en navidad, o recibías el abrazo de tu madre, él recibía castigos por querer dejar de ser un Malfoy.

-Nadie les obligaba, pudieron buscar ayuda estos años.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas, pero sí que permitas que durante lo que me queda de vida le dejes ser feliz, tras mi muerte descubrirá la verdad y ella le perderá, entonces estoy segura que ahí tendrás tu oportunidad.

-No pienso rendirme, ella me ama lo sé, pero le prometo que controlaré mis palabras.

-Gracias.

_POV DRACO_

_Al parecer la charla de madre con la comadreja le había hecho entrar en razón, pero seguía deseando a Hermione, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, sabía que estaba detrás nuestra, por eso la tomé de la cintura y la besé mientras el pequeño Teddy gruñía de hambre, lo que nos hizo separarnos con una sonrisa._

-Será mejor que lleves a este pequeño con su madre, te sienta bien.

-¿Debo tomarme eso como una proposición Granger?

-Recemos porque no, con un hurón tenemos suficiente.

_Al parecer el pelirrojo había recuperado el sentido del humor e hizo sonreír a Hermione, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose, volví a besarla antes de despedirme._

_POV HERMIONE_

-Deja de mirarme así Hermione, ya no me molesta tanto.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Si la única forma de pertenecer a tu vida es con mi amistad no pienso arruinarlo, aunque me retuerza al verlo ponerte las manos encima.

-Me alegro, no sabes cuánto, te necesito a mi lado Ron.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	21. 19- LA FIESTA

**CAPÍTULO 19 – LA FIESTA**

**CONTENIDO NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18, CONTIENE LEMMON, LEER BAJO RESPONSABILIDAD.**

_POV DRACO_

-Háblame de tus amigos, apenas les has mencionado en todo este tiempo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Soy una sabelotodo ¿recuerdas? Es simple curiosidad. Y no hablo de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Esos dos sólo eran mi tapadera frente a padre, Zabinni y Nott son mis verdaderos amigos.

Zabinni es algo así como el gracioso del grupo, le encanta hacer fiestas, las chicas y no le importa lo que la gente piense, a pesar de su fama estaba loco por Astoria, cuando escuchó acerca de nuestro compromiso me maldijo, le dejé sacar su ira hasta que comprendió que nunca la tocaría.

Theodore parece tímido, asocial incluso, siempre me ha recordado a Lovegood, harían buena pareja de hecho, pero sin duda nunca te traicionaría, siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado.

-¿Qué hay de Pansy?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿es tu amiga no?

-Con Pansy siempre ha sido complicado, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, desde niños nos hablaron de nuestro enlace, éramos uña y carne, pero entonces aparecieron los Grengrass y nuestra unión se rompió, ella fue unida a un demente, un pariente de Carrow, el señor oscuro necesitaba a los lobos de su lado, pero conseguimos anularlo meses antes del compromiso, ellos ya habían aceptado luchar.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos acostamos, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, no era amor, ahora lo sé. Perder su virginidad en nuestro mundo significaba perder todo su valor, su respeto. Yo no la quería al lado de ese malnacido.

-Todo un detalle.

-No deberías preocuparte, simplemente hice lo que debía, no le hacíamos daño a nadie, haría cualquier cosa por las personas que amo.

-Prométeme que nunca harías algo así de nuevo.

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada tras su súplica._

-Aleja esos pensamientos, soy todo tuyo leona, pase lo que pase. Estamos unidos por nuestra piel.

-Deberíamos irnos, se nos hace tarde.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A celebrar tu cumpleaños, nos vemos en una hora en el salón, arréglate.

-Quedan semanas aún para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos!

_POV HERMIONE_

_Acababa de salir del baño, estaba con el albornoz anudado aún y mirando en el armario qué debería ponerme. No encontraba nada a la altura y mientras las chicas aprendían nuevos hechizos para la ropa yo estaba en la biblioteca._

-Espero que no decidas ponerte nada de lo que hay en ese armario.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?

-¿No creerías que me iba a perder esa fiesta, no?

-Pues ayúdame, o iré a Molly a contarle.

-Tengo el vestido ideal, voy a mi dormitorio, ve peinando esa mata de pelo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir a esa fiesta?

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ginny podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

_Me giré hacia él, rápidamente puso sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a él, tomé mi varita mientras él alzaba la ceja, transformando su camisa negra por una blanca, dándole el toque de luz que le faltaba._

-Demasiado negro, así estás mejor, pero deberías abrocharte la camisa.

-Había pensado que el cumpleañero siempre debe retrasarse, y se me ocurren varias ideas para ello.

_Comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con los labios haciéndome retorcerme, pero justo en ese instante entró Ginny, que carraspeó al vernos en esa posición._

-¿Por qué siempre aparece la pelirroja?

-Malfoy puedo escucharte, deberías salir de la habitación.

-Y tú deberías no entrar sin llamar, podrías habernos encontrado con menos ropa.

-¡Draco!

-¿Acaso miento? Bajaré a ver a Orión, os espero fuera.

_Llevábamos cerca de diez minutos en el jardín esperando a las chicas, mi prima nos iba a cubrir, mientras los demás dormían, prometimos estar antes del amanecer._

_Potter y la comadreja estaban a mi lado, el cara rajada intentaba mantener una conversación pero la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. _

_Podía escuchar la mente del pelirrojo martilleando, queriendo iniciar una conversación, pero entonces ellas bajaron y salí de su mente, no podía soportar sus pensamientos acerca de Hermione en mi cara, no dudé en acercarme a ella, para susurrarle lo hermosa que se veía._

-Estás increíble.

-Gracias.

-Me muero de ganas de quitarte ese vestido, siempre me ha gustado desenvolver mis regalos.

-Draco…

_La observé sonrojada y no dudé en dejar mis labios sobre los suyos lo que parecía un segundo pero suficiente para escuchar bufar al pobretón._

-Debemos irnos, el traslador va a activarse pronto.

_Al parecer mi querida leona nos había traído al Londres muggle, todo el mundo parecía alborotar las calles, ahora entiendo por qué dijo que nada de magia, nos acercamos hasta lo que parecía un bar, con música y una fila de gente enorme esperando._

-Buenas, soy Hermione Granger tenía una reserva.

-No hay ninguna Granger en mi lista, apártese y déjeme trabajar.

-Eso es porque la reserva está a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, espero que me disculpe, pasen por favor, mi compañero les llevará al reservado.

_El reservado no era más que la parte alta del bar, donde se podía ver toda la pista de baile, teníamos sillones y botellas de bebidas muggles. No quería parecer aburrido pero la verdad que celebrar mi cumpleaños junto a San Potter y los Weasley y su pandilla no era mi sueño, debía aparentar alegría frente a ella, se lo merece._

-¡Es que nadie baila en esta fiesta!

_Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz y me giré, ahí estaban Blaise, Theo y Pansy, miré a Granger y la vi mordiéndose el labio en señal de, me pillaste. No dudé en aceptar el abrazo de mi hermano para terminar levantando al aire a Pansy y dejando un beso en su mejilla._

-Me he tomado la molestia de traer unas cuantas botellas de Whisky de fuego y cambiarlas por esa bebida muggle espantosa, sin ofender querida.

-No puedo creer que estéis aquí.

-La leona es muy persistente, supo localizarnos mientras estábamos escondidos.

-¿Escondidos Theo?

-Sí tu querida tía quiso adelantar nuestra incorporación a las filas y escapamos antes de ello.

-¿En qué posición nos deja eso ahora Hermione? Nos has traído a prófugos de esos mortífagos.

-Tranquilo pelirrojo, estamos limpios. Te veo bien dragón.

-¿No piensas presentarme a tus nuevos amigos y a esa preciosa pelirroja de allí?

-Zabinni…

-A ti ya te conozco Potter, es a ella a la que no.

\- Ginny Weasley, un placer.

_Potter iba a estallar en cualquier momento y a pesar de mis ganas de que eso sucediera en cuanto vi la mirada de Hermione fui a apaciguar el incendio, ya habían pasado esos primeros momentos incómodos, al parecer el Whisky de fuego estaba dando sus frutos y todos parecían más relajados._

_Me encontraba bien, con los míos, con Hermione, pero a cada paso que daba hacia ella notaba su tensión, por Weasley, por Pansy, intenté quitarle esos nervios besándola pero sólo conseguí que pusiera su mejilla contra mis labios._

-Ya…Iré a por otra copa.

-Draco.

-No importa, vuelve con las chicas.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Le vi alejarse, sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto por mi actitud, pero no quería hacer la situación más violenta, no quería terminar perdiendo a Ron, pero al parecer no podía contentar a ambos._

-Has herido su orgullo.

-No deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Querida no necesito escucharlo para saber lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-Olvidaba lo "bien" que os conocéis.

-Que nos acostáramos no tiene nada que ver en esto, fue solo sexo Granger.

-Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente.

-Gryffindors, siempre queréis conocer, pero siempre juzgáis.

-¿Perdón?

-Siempre estaré agradecida a Draco por todo lo que hizo por mí, quizás no entendáis que nuestra lealtad es tal que haríamos cualquier cosa por la gente que amamos.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que no lo deseabas?

-No, no podría, pero no del modo en que piensas. Todo aquello supuso más castigo para él que para mí.

-Pues entonces si no es por celos, no entiendo qué he hecho para que me odies tanto, no lo niegues.

-¿Odiarte? No me caes bien, eso es cierto, pero no te odio, es más yo… no entiendo tu estupidez, ni tu decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo elección, Blaise, Theo, Draco, yo… todos nacimos en el lugar equivocado y pagaremos con ello el resto de nuestra vida, al creer que podréis estar juntos te equivocas, tú vida es perfecta no la tires por la borda.

-Mi vida no es perfecta, al contrario.

-Al final algo os separará, ¿crees que su familia aceptará esto, la sociedad?

-Me da igual, entiendo que esa sea tu opinión, pero no hay nada que haga que deje de amar a Draco.

-No, no te lo dará, no sabes lo que es tener que esconderte por miedo, por vergüenza de crímenes que ni siquiera tú has cometido, por simplemente ser un sangre pura.

-Puedo hacerme una idea, ¿recuerdas mi condición de sangre? No sé cómo terminará esto, ni si saldrá bien, pero sé que me quiere igual que yo a él, y eso estará por encima.

-Te equivocas otra vez, siempre habrá algo que él ame más, alguien por quien ha sido capaz de matar, por encima de cualquiera de nosotros, Narcissa.

Pero puedes estar tranquila, por lo que he oído ella te adora, eso nunca será un problema entre vosotros, y ahora deja esa cara, disfruta de la fiesta, iré a ver a Blaise, tu amiga le ha roto el corazón.

_Cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre un nudo se atoraba en mi garganta queriendo salir, sabía que más pronto que tarde esa bola estallaría salpicándome y provocando que lo pierda para siempre._

VOLVEMOS AL MOMENTO EN QUE DRACO SE ALEJABA DE HERMIONE…

_POV DRACO_

_Salí al balcón y allí estaba Ron, dándole vueltas al vaso, mirando a la nada, pensando demasiado alto, como siempre, no podía evitar escucharle._

-Yo no soy quien la mantiene alejada de ti, no debes creer eso.

-No te metas en mi cabeza Malfoy.

-Ron, sé que tienes algo que decirme desde que tomamos el traslador, pero déjame que sea yo quien empiece esta conversación.

-Adelante.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo cuando yo no lo hacía.

-Siempre la he protegido de los comentarios de malnacidos como tú, secaba las lágrimas que tú le hacías derramar, así que no lo hice para ti.

-Aún así tengo darte las gracias, pero debes entender que está conmigo y no me iré de su lado a menos que me lo pida, nunca le haría daño.

-Sólo pones su cabeza en bandeja al estar con ella.

-Yo nunca he querido eso.

-Sabes que yo soy mejor para ella que tú.

-Lo sé, que puedes protegerla, darle una vida segura, es cuánto deseo para ella, pero sé que alejarla sin motivo sólo la expondría aún más.

-Sé que tienes palabra, así que te prometo que mientras estéis juntos no me interpondré, pero en el momento que se acabe, porque se acabará, debes prometer que si me eligiera a mí-

-No lo hará.

-Si me eligiera a mí, promete que no vendrás a matarme.

-Demasiado tentador, pero no, nunca le haría daño de ese modo, puedes estar tranquilo de ello.

-Bien, será mejor que vuelva dentro. Disfruta el poco tiempo que os queda.

-…

-¿Qué le pasa al pelirrojo? Colega, me he perdido demasiado si ahora estás enredado entre las piernas de la leona.

-Zabinni, no te excedas.

-Me alegro de que estés a su lado, es buena para ti Draco, es la luz que hacía falta.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-La veo en cada parte Draco, si cierro los ojos aún puedo sentirla aquí, pero nunca fue mía completamente.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti.

-Tú necesitabas huir, y yo quedarme hermano, tú protegiste a la única familia que te quedaba.

-Ustedes también sois mi familia, os descuidé, cuando sucedió lo de Tori pude verlo.

-Tu leona nos ha vuelto a reunir ¿no?

-Nunca me he sentido tan yo como a su lado Blaise.

-¿Qué tal Cissy?

-No lo sé, está débil, ella aparenta estar bien pero se apaga, poco a poco se me va entre los dedos.

-Es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, saldrá de esto, todos saldremos de esto.

-¿Así que te ha gustado la pequeña Weasley?

-Es toda una delicia, pero me gusta más ver a Potter maldecirme internamente. ¿Están juntos?

-No, el cararajada es demasiado lento para esas cosas, aunque ella está colada por él ¿Ese es Theo?

-Al parecer lunática y él han congeniado, voy a rellenar este vaso y a hablar con mi pelirroja favorita.

_Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la pista, estos muggles sí que sabían divertirse, les observaba bailar, beber, divertirse y no pude evitar sonreír. Notaba una mirada sobre mí, llevé la vista hacia el lugar y lo que vi me heló la sangre, era una máscara plateada, unos dientes oscuros, Bellatrix, entonces noté una mano en mi brazo, me sobresalté._

-Hey… ¿qué ocurre?

_La vi mirándome preocupada y miré de nuevo hacia aquel lugar, pero ahora el sitio estaba vacío, seguí buscando con la mirada, asegurándome de no correr peligro._

-Nada, ha debido ser mi mente.

-No estés tenso, nada puede pasarnos aquí, este lugar está protegido.

-Estás preciosa, a mi mente sólo llegan comentarios de ello, todos te desean.

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir incómodo al traer a los chicos y Ginny aquí.

-Ya no me molesta como antes.

-¿Desde cuando?

-He hablado con Ronald, hemos firmado la paz por así decirlo, sé que ellos son importantes para ti.

-Gracias.

-Aunque no me dejes demostrarle a todos lo que siento por ti.

-No quiero incomodar a nadie.

-Si aún tienes dudas…

-No las tengo, simplemente espero a que se acostumbre.

-Todos dicen que terminaremos separándonos, quizás tengan razón, pero hasta que eso ocurra no te prives.

_Fue ella quien dio esta vez el paso, besándome, devolviéndome la calma que necesitaba, puse mi frente sobre la de ella, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa._

-Vámonos.

-Aún queda una hora para que llegue el momento de marcharnos.

-No, vámonos lejos, fuera de todo este infierno, solos tú y yo.

-Nunca seríamos felices, nosotros no huimos Draco, luchamos.

-Si hago esto es por ti, por madre, por ellos, hasta por Potter y la comadreja. Pero no conoces las consecuencias de la elección que haces quedándote a mi lado.

-Me dan igual, que vengan a por nosotros, nadie nos hará daño.

-Tú eres la única que puede hacerme daño Hermione, ya he vivido los maltratos, los castigos, eso no me importa, nunca he sido más egoísta que ahora, te expongo por no ser capaz de mantenerte lejos de mí.

-No deberías arriesgar tu vida, no lo permitiría, no por mí.

-Sólo lo hay dos personas, por las que arriesgaría mi vida, una es madre y tú eres la otra Hermione.

-Draco, yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo, yo creo que deberíamos volver con los chicos a casa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo.

-Bien, iré a acompañar a Blaise y los demás a su refugio.

-Quédate con ellos, seguro los echaste de menos, por esta noche.

-Mi lugar está donde estéis vosotras Hermione, prometo no tardar, nos vemos después preciosa.

_POV HERMIONE_

_No podía dejar de darle vueltas, estuve a punto de confesarle la verdad, las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, me gustaría tener a mi madre a mi lado en estos instantes, ella siempre tenía un buen consejo._

_En cada una de las situaciones que venían a mi cabeza todas acababan igual, no me perdonaría jamás, ella era lo más importante, sí, existía la posibilidad de que nunca descubriera las verdaderas circunstancias de la muerte de su madre, pero ¿acaso podría vivir con esa mentira?_

_No, definitivamente no, sólo me quedaba disfrutar su compañía, su amor, pero cada vez era más duro mantener el secreto, hice un juramento del que me arrepentía cada día._

_Escuché la puerta abrirse y sequé mis lágrimas antes de que pudiera descubrirlas, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, fingí estar dormida cuando noté como se hundía la cama a mi lado, y un olor a menta y whisky me inundaba._

-Hey…

-Lamento haberte despertado leona.

-No importa, ¿qué?

_-_Gracias, por traerlos, era lo que necesitaba.

-Te noto preocupado.

-Madre, cuando hice aquel hechizo supe que era arriesgado, al parecer no funciona, simplemente alarga su vida, ahora veo como se apaga día a día y es aún más duro, quizás debí…

-No, hiciste lo correcto, no pienses en algo así.

-Necesito olvidar todo, al menos por esta noche.

-¿Cómo?

_Se acercó a mis labios y comenzó a besarme, mientras internaba sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y amasaba mis pechos, haciéndome gemir, yo también necesitaba olvidar y sentirme unida a él._

-No sabes cuánto lamento no haber sido yo quien te quitara ese vestido.

_Volvió a apoderarse de mis labios mientras sacaba mi camiseta, intenté comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa pero apartó mis mano y me tumbó en la cama, a la vez que él sin apartar sus ojos de mi se desvestía lentamente mientras yo estaba desesperada por sentirle, me limité a observarlo y deleitarme con su cuerpo._

_En cuanto arrojó sus pantalones volvió a colocarse sobre mí, besándome con admiración, con cuidado, pero esta noche necesitaba olvidar hasta mi nombre, necesitaba que fuera duro._

-Antes me pediste que no me contuviera ¿no? Ahora soy yo la que no quiero que lo hagas.

_Me puse de rodillas, encima suyo sintiendo su miembro duro contra mí y no dudé en comenzar a hacer bailar mis caderas sobre él, notando como ambos nos humedecíamos con cada roce, los gemidos se sucedían uno tras otro, me alzó a la vez que retiraba con magia verbal las dos últimas prendas que se interponían, para sin dejar de mirarme dejarme bajar sobre él, llenándome por completo._

_Nuestras miradas no perdían la conexión, me movía de manera lenta, queriendo alargarlo todo lo posible, sus manos se encargaban de guiarme, mientras me apretaban, y las mías de acariciar su cabello._

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre.

_Lo siguiente que noté era como me giraba, estaba de espaldas a él, con mis manos entre las suyas, apoyadas contra el cabecero, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello y a su vez una mano se perdía entre mis pliegues húmedos, haciéndome gemir._

-Shh…

-Draco…

_Separó aún más mis piernas e internó su cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo donde más necesitaba, haciéndome arquear mi espalda debido al placer y sin darme cuenta sustituyó su lengua por su miembro y de una estocada entró dentro de mí._

_Una mano sujetaba las mías contra el cabecero y con la otra se aferraba a mi cadera, ahora sí dejó de contenerse y las embestidas eran duras y rápidas, soltó mis manos y con ambas sujetaba mi cadera manteniéndola pegada, un azote resonó en la habitación a la vez que paró._

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Más…

_Ahora las embestidas se intercalaban con azotes, en mi centro o nalgas, estaba en el cielo, o pellizcaba mis pezones haciéndome gritar aún más fuerte, estaba a punto de explotar, no necesité muchos segundo más para desplomarme sin fuerzas sobre la cama, él salió de mí._

_Y pude ver que la erección seguía entre sus piernas, me sonrojé por no haber sido capaz de aguantar su ritmo._

-Lamento haber llegado tan rápido.

-Tu cara de placer lo compensa querida, por esto no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-Quiero compensarte.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo pero necesitaré tu ayuda, yo nunca…

-Hazlo muy lento.

_Acerqué mi rostro a su miembro, y empecé dejando besos por su abdomen, y tal y como dijo lamí lento mientras mi mano se ayudaba de la saliva para subir y bajar._

-No dejes de mirarme.

_Haciendo caso a su petición dirigí mi vista hacia él, mientras sin pensarlo lo introduje en mi boca, hasta el fondo, sentía su mano en mi cabeza, apretando, conteniendo sus ganas de moverse._

-Usa tu lengua querida, y la presión, eso es…

_Me parecía algo muy excitante, ver como era la culpable de su placer, de sus gemidos._

-Lo haces de maravilla nena… Ahora aumenta el ritmo cariño, quiero venirme en ti, que me saborees.

_Aumenté el ritmo no sin esfuerzo pues las arcadas se hacían presentes debido a su tamaño, pero unos minutos después lo noté temblar y tensarse en mi interior, para seguido notar un líquido caliente llenar mis labios, lo tragué sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, mientras me acercaba de nuevo a su rostro besándole ahora a él en los labios._

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti dragón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**A PARTIR DE AHORA LA PAREJA COMENZARÁ A BAJAR DE LA NUBE EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN, ESPERO OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO, HE CAMBIADO EL RATING DEL FIC POR LAS ESCENAS QUE CONTIENEN LEMMON, PERO LA LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL SEGUIRÁ SIENDO DRAMA, PERO SON ADOLESCENTES QUE SE DIVIERTEN JAJA**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**


	22. 20- MUERTE

**CAPÍTULO 20 – MUERTE**

_POV DRACO_

_No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la habitación, no quería despertarla, pero tampoco podía estarme quieto, las palabras de Voldemort no dejaban de recorrer continuamente mi cabeza, más de una vez había pensado en internarme en ella, despejar estas malditas dudas._

_Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, mi conciencia me detenía, la miraba allí tendida, tranquila, no… ella nunca podría ser partícipe de algo así._

_Sería mejor intentar volver a dormir, descansar, pero entonces tras ese día todo comenzaría a derrumbarse._

-Hey… qué haces despierto.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber Hermione, en realidad algo que necesito que me respondas.

-Dime.

-Sé que soy un imbécil preguntándote esto, que no debería dudar de tu confianza, pero cuando fui a la mansión, él sabía de la enfermedad de madre, dijo que… que vosotros sabías lo que le ocurría, que erais responsables.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé… sé que tú nunca lo permitirías, solamente necesito escucharlo.

-No… Draco te quiero.

-Gracias, yo también, deberíamos bajar a por algo de comer.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Me pasé todo el día pensando en la charla con Draco, me moría al pensar que pudiera enterarse, decidí tomar medidas, no pensaba hacerle sufrir así, fui en busca de la Señora Malfoy, los chicos habían salido a cazar y entrenar, lo que me serviría para tener un momento a solas con ella._

_Subí a su habitación, pero no la encontré, escuché voces en la cocina y allí se encontraba, hablando con la señora Weasley y Gin._

_Al ver mi cara supuso cuál sería mi preocupación, las pelirrojas decidieron abandonar la sala pero Narcissa les dijo que no, que era su casa, que nosotras iríamos a dar un paseo, tomó su bastón y con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie, me fijé en ella y se veía pálida, pero no como Draco, de una manera casi moribunda diría._

_Tomé su brazo y nos dirigimos al exterior._

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Bueno, cada día se hace más difícil disimular frente a mi hijo, siempre ha sido muy perceptivo.

-Quería hablarle de eso, no puedo continuar mintiéndole, me mata el pensar que pueda hacerle daño.

-Querida, esto no es culpa tuya, yo lo decidí.

-Debí haberlo impedido, contárselo.

-Nada habría cambiado, este es el sacrificio que debo hacer para redimir todas mis culpas, para que mi familia pueda estar a salvo.

-Esto le destrozará.

-Por eso te necesitará, no puedo negar que sufra, pero espero que este sea el último momento en el que pase por ello, merece ser feliz, como lo es contigo.

-Le quiero.

-Lo sé, por eso eres merecedora de él, lo entenderá, eres maravillosa.

-Si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, ¿habría visto bien nuestra relación?

-No.

-Ya…

-No por tu condición de sangre, por el sufrimiento que le provocaría, sé de la forma en que se entrega mi hijo, es más, sé que a veces lo piensa, que no es digno de ti, que la gente hablará, dirá que estás con un mortífago, con un asesino, eso le destrozaría, le destrozaría porque sabe que no puede negarlo.

-¿Nunca pensó en pedir ayuda, en huir?

-Por muy extraño que parezca, no. No conozco otra forma de vida, que la de servir a mi marido y vivir para mi hijo, sé que suena mal, pero cuando-

-Cuando te crías así no concibes otra realidad ni verdad, Draco también lo mencionó.

-Debo ir a descansar.

-Por supuesto.

_Tras la conversación con Narcissa había aceptado la situación, al parecer sólo nos quedaba un enemigo, el tiempo, su desmejora avanzaba demasiado deprisa, en su rostro veía preocupación, por saber cuánto le quedaría con ella._

_Eso estaba haciendo que cada momento fuera valioso, apenas nos veíamos pero no podía reprochárselo, debía aprovechar cada segundo._

_Miraba a mi alrededor y todos estaban entorno al pequeño Teddy, que había aprendido a cambiar su cabello y aspecto, era la viva imagen de Draco, todo iba bien, demasiado bien y eso me aterraba._

_Entonces toda nuestra felicidad estalló, Draco pasó al bebé de nuevo hasta los brazos de su madre, vino hacia mí, para abrazarme, le correspondí, sucedió, el tiempo se detuvo y antes siquiera de poder pestañear, él ya se encontraba tomando a su madre en brazos que había caído gritando de dolor._

_Prácticamente se desapareció hasta su habitación, no dudé en llamar a Madame Pomfrey, toda ayuda sería poca, subí hasta la habitación, sólo me acompañaba Molly, a los demás les había pedido intimidad y todos entendieron el por qué, sólo Nymphadora quiso dejar al pequeño a buen recaudo y luego subir. La imagen que me encontré era desoladora…_

-He llamado a Madame Pomfrey.

-No será suficiente, llama a ese teléfono es un antiguo médico de la familia, especialista en artes oscuras, tiene ese cacharro muggle, hazle venir por favor, dile que le daré cuanto pida.

-Sí…

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la maldición?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pude olerlo desde aquí.

-Por favor… dime al menos como ayudarla.

\- Malfoy te dije que no me meto en asuntos de ese demonio.

-Se lo suplico, haré cualquier cosa, por favor… dime cómo puede sobrevivir a eso.

_El hombre se acercó hasta la cama, puso su mano sobre el vientre de Narcissa, apenas durante unos instantes, mientras todos conteníamos el aliento, esperando una respuesta._

-Muerte, sólo veo la muerte.

_Narcissa volteó sus ojos y comenzó a convulsionar haciéndonos a todos dar un paso atrás, sentía su dolor como el mío, y los ojos implorantes mirando a aquel desconocido, pidiéndole clemencia._

-Estoy aquí madre, solo tienes que aguantar más, porque lo vamos a conseguir.

-Claro que sí, tú tranquilo.

-Mamá que…

_Empezó a retorcerse de dolor, podía verlo en sus ojos, en sus gemidos, la maldición la estaba estrujando por dentro._

-Shh… tranquila, estoy aquí.

_No podía verla así, retorcerse de dolor, gritando mientras me miraba a los ojos, te juro por lo más sagrado que el desgraciado que te ha provocado esto pagará._

-Sácalos de aquí, insonoriza y bloquea la habitación, intentaré hacer algo.

-Hermione, salid de aquí.

-Yo…

-Por favor.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé.

_Me besó, antes de expulsarnos a todos con un conjuro no verbal y cerrar la habitación._

_POV DRACO_

_La sangre retumbaba en mis oídos, pero necesitaba calmarme y centrarme en lo que al parecer Murphy llevaba intentando pedirme desde hace más de un minuto._

-Muchacho te necesito aquí, sabes que tengo prohibido todo tipo de magia medicinal y deberás ayudarme, debes adecuar el lugar, una camilla, etc.

_Me concentré y en menos de diez segundos había convertido todo el dormitorio en una sala quirúrgica, con el suficiente material y pociones que había en el despacho de Severus._

-Coge esto e inyéctaselo en el muslo, rápido es morfina y evitará el dolor.

-Esa máquina no deja de pitar, no podemos esperar.

-Espera a que actúe la morfina.

-No hay tiempo, se muere.

_Cogí el bisturí y rajé la zona negra del costado, ella no paraba de gritar, pidiéndome que parara, necesitábamos que estuviera despierta, o podría no despertar, estaba demasiado débil._

_La sangre comenzaba a brotar, era negra, espesa y corría por todo su cuerpo, le miré a los ojos, desesperado, tomó una muestra y comenzó a analizarla, vamos… vamos, no podemos esperar más._

-Se adhiere a la sangre, puedo ver el núcleo, está dentro de ella, forma parte de su núcleo mágico.

-Yo la tomaré.

-Es demasiado peligroso no sabemos cómo puede afectarte a ti.

-Me da igual.

_Me arranqué la camisa, comencé a hacer cortes por todo mi cuerpo, dejando mi sangre correr, y acerqué mi mano hacia su herida, inmediatamente la nube negra comenzó a avanzar hacia mi cuerpo, internándose en mí, dolía como cien cruccios, pero de pronto el cuerpo me ardía._

-Es imposible… tú cuerpo elimina la maldición.

_Me tambaleé, estaba mareado, cuando centré mi mirada en ella vi como la máquina pitaba y sus ojos estaban idos, me apresuré hacia la camilla._

-¡Madre!

-He encontrado el núcleo Malfoy, deberías verlo, es increíble.

-Aparta esa cosa de mí.

_Yo mismo hice aparecer los cables para la transfusión, notaba mi marca arder, él estaba cerca, lo que supuso que Murphy me mirara preocupado y segundos después se marchó._

_La sangre circulaba rápidamente hasta su cuerpo, seguía perdiendo fuerzas, la bolsa se llenó y me retiré de ella, para observarla, le abrí los labios y comencé a hacerle la reanimación._

-Vamos… vamos. Ya debería hacer efecto la sangre, venga… vamos.

_Decidí internarme en ella, hacer a su cerebro ejercitarse, veía como estaba inconscinete pero seguía retorciéndose de dolor, internamente estaba a punto de reventar por la presión,después de los diez peores minutos de mi vida todo se silenció en su cabeza._

_Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin parar, no estás muerta… no_

_Gritaba mientras seguía intentando reanimarla, vamos… por favor, no me dejes solo…_

_Intenté volver a internarme pero todo estaba negro, sin vida, me acerqué con cuidado hasta tomar su rostro sudado._

-Quédate conmigo, mamá por favor…_todo había acabado, retiré su cabello sudado, y fue cuando la oscuridad inundó la habitación._

_Me aparté tras dejarle un último beso en la frente, limpié mis lágrimas y la limpié, así como la sala que nos rodeaba, conjuré un hechizo sobre ella. _

_POV HERMIONE_

_Llevábamos más de media hora, sin poder escuchar ni entrar, cuando se abrió la puerta, pero no fue Draco quién bajó sino el doctor, no pude evitar internarme en él._

_No ha sobrevivido… no…_

_Intenté correr hacia la habitación pero unos brazos me detuvieron, pensé que serían los de Ronald o Harry, pero por primera vez era Molly quién intervenía, junto a Nymphadora, negándome con la cabeza._

-Será mejor dejarle su espacio, querida.

_POV DRACO_

_Quería hacerlo a mano, alargarlo lo máximo posible, ahora se encontraba bajo el hechizo, parecía que estaba dormida, pero sin duda creo que era la primera vez que la veía en paz, fui a tirar todo lo demás cuando algo llamó mi atención, el núcleo…_

_En cuanto comencé a bajar las escaleras pude verles a todos, me miraban con pena, Hermione intentó venir a abrazarme pero la rechacé, la aparté con el brazo, y abrí la mano, estaba temblando de furia, y les mostré el jodido horrocrux._

-Puede alguien explicarme, qué cojones hacía mi madre con esto al cuello.

-Lamentamos mucho tu pérdida Draco.

-No me vengas con esas Black, responde a la puta pregunta.

-Es algo que no pudimos controlar, no es lo que piensas Malfoy. –_Ahora era la comadreja el que se dirigía a mí._

-Draco…

-Cállate ahora Granger, ni intentes acercarte, no quiero hacerte daño.

-De haber sabido que moriría así…

-¿De haberlo sabido Potter? La estabais condenando, ha estado retorciéndose de dolor mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre, dadme una sola razón para no hacer todo este lugar arder.

-Es sólo una pérdida, ahora debemos celebrar que nos ayudó a acabar con ese guardapelo. Ya sólo queda un horrocrux.

-Percy, hijo…

_No pude aguantarme más y me abalancé sobre él, quitándome de encima a todo al que se acercaba a mí, intenté meterme en su mente, pero para entonces ya tenía encima a Potter, a la comadreja y a Sirius._

_Me cogieron de los brazos y me tumbaron en el suelo, podía escuchar a Hermione gritar que me soltaran, que yo no tenía la culpa._

-Será mejor que te relajes Malfoy, todos lamentamos la pérdida de Narcissa, pero no así.

_Me levanté lentamente no podía creerlo, sólo quería ponerme a llorar como un niño, dolía demasiado, ver como la gente que creías que podía ser tu familia te había quitado lo que más amabas en este mundo, ni siquiera a ella podría perdonarle que estuviera metida en toda esta situación._

_En cuanto me soltaron y me incorporé dirigí una mirada de perdón hacia la señora Weasley._

_Recogí todas mis cosas en el mismo maletín que ella me entregó el primer día, y lo mandé a dónde nunca debió de salir, a la mansión, no podía estar más tiempo en esta casa._

_Subí a su habitación, aún tenía color en sus mejillas, no podía permitirme llorar, tomé su cuerpo en mis brazos pero cuando quise salir la vi en la puerta, estaba pálida._

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya no me ata nada a este lugar.

-No puedes irte así, no puedes dej-

-¿No puedo irme? Mírame hacerlo, esto no es obra de ese miserable, habéis sido vosotros.

-Tengo que pensar que decirle a los chicos.

-No tendrás que decirles nada.

-No puedo irme así como así, ellos son mi familia.

-Tú lo has dicho, tu familia, yo no soy nada.

_Empecé a avanzar escaleras abajo mientras ella intentaba detenerme._

-Tú no eres…

-Esto no ha sido nada que no haya estado esperando, porque nunca podría haber sido uno de los vuestros, nunca debí haber venido.

-Prometiste luchar con nosotros, conmigo.

-¿Te atreves a juzgarme? Cuando pensaba que podría tener una oportunidad, pertenecer a una familia me entero que os habéis encargado de arrebatarme lo único que he amado, quién es ahora el traidor.

-No pienso dejarte solo, o que te entregues a ese monstruo, me iré contigo.

-Hermione, no quiero que vengas.

-No podrás impedírmelo.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Dame una razón para no irme contigo.

-No eres buena para mí, nunca lo has sido, sólo eres una asquerosa sangresucia que se cree con derecho a reclamarme por ser la amiga del elegido, ¿acaso les has reclamado a tu querida familia que acabaran con la vida de madre o peor tú también estuviste de acuerdo? Ya veo que eres igual que todos ellos.

_Dolía, dolía demasiado dejarla así, pero no había otra forma de dejar que ella se mantuviera aquí, a salvo. Me metí en su mente, tenía miedo, de que le hiciera daño, que la odiara._

-¿Qué no te odie? Has permitido que asesinen a mi madre, mereces que te mate ahora mismo, pero no lo haré, sería demasiado rápido, mereces vivir con el peso de su muerte, me has condenado a la muerte, mientras decías amarme y te follaba mi madre se pudría por dentro por tu culpa.

_Y ahora no me detuvo, me alejé de su lado hacia donde se encontraba Orión, y ahí estaba Molly, monté a madre en lomos de Orión ._

-Lo siento mucho hijo._ –No me sentí con fuerzas para rechazar su abrazo –_ Cuídate por favor, recuerda sus palabras, tú no eres como ellos.

-Nadie es como creía Molly.

-Eres un hombre maravilloso Draco.

-Cuídate Molly.

-¡Draco!

-Cuida del niño, aunque es libre, he roto el juramento, pídeselo a tu salvador.

_Y ahora sí no me detuve más.– Vamos a Malfoy Manor Orión._

_Todo se veía desierto por allí, bajé de lomos de Orión con el cuerpo de madre en brazos, me dirigí hacia el jardín, estaba lleno de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, ahí debía ser, el único lugar donde ni una gota de sangre fue derramada, pude ver a Dobby acercarse y limpiar una lágrima de su mejilla, con un chasquido de dedos convirtió el suelo en un féretro donde la deposité, con todo el cariño que pude mientras besaba su frente ya pálida y dejaba las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, todos los elfos se acercaron a despedirla, corté una rosa del jardín y la puse en sus manos, saqué el colgante con su anillo._

-Amo Malfoy, ella quería que te lo quedaras.

_Noté la presencia de mi padre a mi lado, por respeto a mi madre no le hice pedazos por el simple hecho de presentarse allí._

-Perdóname.- _No dijo nada más y desapareció, había llegado el momento, retrocedí unos pasos y miré a Orión, se acercó y sacó su aliento desvaneciéndola, cuando todo el aire se calmó salió una luz blanca, su patronum, una paloma, se posó frente a mí, mostrándome recuerdos junto a ella, para después perderse en el cielo. Después empezó a nacer una flor, eran narcisos blancos. No pude evitar sonreír._

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida Draco.

-Muéstramelo.

-Como desees.

_Ahí nos encontrábamos ahora, frente al pensadero, sin dudarlo introduje mi cabeza buscando respuestas._

_RECUERDO_

_-El señor Weasley ha encontrado la solución._

_-¿Por qué no podía estar Draco aquí?_

_-Cuestión de seguridad, siéntese señorita Granger._

_-De que va todo esto director._

_-Según nos ha informado el joven Weasley, el horrocrux se alimenta de la magia, magia pura, una vida por la parte de su alma._

_-¿Draco? ¡No! No podéis obligarle a hacer eso, pienso contárselo._

_-Señorita Granger, cálmese._

_-¿Señora Malfoy? Es su hijo…_

_-Y lo seguirá siendo, él no va a portar ese colgante lo haré yo._

_-Él no lo permitirá._

_-No va a saberlo nunca, nadie fuera de esta habitación podrá comunicarle nada, estaremos bajo juramento._

_-Nos va a odiar, no puedo hacerle esto._

_-Mi cuerpo aún se resiente de la maldición, moriré pronto, lo sé, prefiero ayudar así, llegado el momento lo entenderá._

_-Esto va a destrozarle._

_-No si nunca llega a saberlo, creerá que es fruto de la maldición de Greyback, será apenas doloroso, lento y sin sufrimiento._

_-Ahora sí, procedamos al juramento, juráis no comentar con nadie fuera de esta habitación, acerca de los planes, vuestros pensamientos estarán sellados para cualquiera, y seréis fieles a la Orden._

_-Sí…_

_El director procedió colgarle al cuello el horrocrux a la Señora Malfoy, en cuanto lo tuvo desapareció en su interior, y la desestabilizó._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

-¿Cómo has sabido esto? Quién te dio estos pensamientos.

-Siempre he estado en esa casa Draco, intenté avisarte de ello, ¿recuerdas?

-La llamada en el monte… me hiciste una oferta, ¿sigue en pie?

-Nunca le cerraría las puertas al que siempre supe que sería mi mano derecha.

-Hay una condición para darte toda mi lealtad.

-Pídeme lo que más ansíes y te lo daré.

-Nadie tocará a la sangre sucia ni a la madre, Molly Weasley.

-¿Alguna condición más?

-Dejarás que sea yo quién los haga retorcerse en el infierno.

-Serán todo tuyos, menos Potter ¿estás listo?

-Sí.

-Vayamos junto a los demás al salón.

-Dadle la bienvenida al joven Malfoy, al fin el príncipe dragón se unirá a nuestras filas._-Pude notar la mirada de Lucius y Severus buscando una explicación._-La muerte de la señora Narcissa ha sido un golpe muy duro para nosotros, pero a partir de hoy será recordada nuestra historia, hoy empieza nuestra victoria. ¿Estás listo Draco?

-Sí.

-¿Juras luchar al lado de tu Señor Oscuro y entregarle tu total lealtad bajo las condiciones establecidas?

-Lo juro.

_Presionó su varita sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo, así como sentí rugir a Orión, ya estaba todo hecho, necesitaba venganza y esta era la única forma de conseguirla._

-Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos quisiera informaros de una noticia, a partir de hoy, Draco será mi mano derecha, sólo yo podré juzgar sus acciones. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-Encerradlo.

_Todos, incluso el propio Lord se quedaron abrumados con mi orden, pero no necesitaron mucho más para tomar de los brazos a mi padre, romper su varita y traerlo frente a mi._

-Te pudrirás en una celda, reza porque nunca olvide que estás ahí abajo.

Que nadie le ponga una mano encima, recibirá pan y agua una vez cada tres días, tal y como hizo mi madre durante los seis meses que estuvo aquí encerrada, sólo yo podré bajar a verle.

-Hijo…

-Cruccio. ¿Alguna sugerencia Lucius? Ah, se me olvidaba, ¡este hombre se llama Lucius "el cobarde Squib"!, desde hoy como heredero de la casa Malfoy dejas de ser digno de portar este apellido, por traición, maltrato y deslealtad a esta familia. Podéis llevároslo.

-¿Draco podemos hablar?

-Severus diríjase como merece a su superior, ya no es un niño.

-Mis disculpas Señor Malfoy.

-Le veo en mi despacho cuando terminen.

-Así será mi Lord.

_En cuanto abandonó la sala, mi padrino dirigió un silenciador a la puerta, ya estábamos solos._

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¿Qué es todo esto Draco?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace meses padrino.

-Siempre has sabido que este nunca sería el modo, ella misma te lo pidió.

-Por eso ella está hoy muerta, ellos la mataron Severus.

-¿Qué? Es un truco Draco, sabes de lo que él es capaz.

-Léeme y juzga por ti mismo, sabes que ni él sería capaz de engañarme, ni tú ni yo pudimos asistir a esa reunión, ¿crees que fue casualidad? James Potter te arrebató a la mujer que amabas y su hijo lo hizo con la que empezabas a amar.

-No puede ser…

-No te metas en esta guerra padrino, eres todo cuanto me queda.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto tú aún tienes esa posibilidad, ella…

-No, no cometeré ese mismo error dos veces.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le dije lo que debía para alejarla, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y cuando la tengas delante y tu Lord te pida matarla?

-Eso no ocurrirá ha sido la condición que he impuesto, no la tocará o el pacto está roto.

-¿Acaso no ves que acabando con sus seres queridos la matarás en vida?

-Con suerte antes de que Potter acabe con nuestro querido Lord, yo habré podido cortar unas cuantas cabezas antes de que caiga la mía. Si no tienes nada más, tengo una reunión a la que asistir.

-Es hora de hablar de lo que sabes Malfoy.

-¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?

-¿Cuántos horrocrux han destruido?

-Sólo les queda Nagini mi señor, el último fue el guardapelo.

-Vale… ¿Qué hay de sus progresos en la batalla?

-Han mejorado, bastante, sobre todo Potter, ha hecho su escudo más fuerte, es lo primero que aprendieron, a no dejar que nadie se interne en ellos, pero siempre me guardé un As mi Señor, por si necesitaba regresar.

-Hazme disminuir mi enfado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**LAMENTO LA LARGA DEMORA! PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, LA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE VA COMPLICANDO MÁS PARA NUESTROS TORTOLITOS **


	23. 21- DURMSTRANG

**CAPÍTULO 21 – DURMSTRANG**

_Desde su marcha todo había perdido el sentido, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar, los chicos intentaron hacerme salir de la cama, pero no podía, sólo quería dormir, que al despertar él estuviera aquí, a mi lado._

_Tampoco había lágrimas ya, hace unos escasos segundos Harry desapareció con la segunda bandeja que rechazaba en el día, le pedí que cerrara las ventanas, sólo quería dormir._

_Pero mi descanso duró poco cuando sentí, cómo me acariciaban la cabeza, un atisbo de esperanza me rodeó y me incorporé rápidamente, esperando ver sus ojos, pero lo máximo que encontré fue a Tonks, con la misma bandeja que hace minutos había rechazado._

-Cielo… tienes que desayunar un poco, llevas sin comer nada desde ayer.

-Tengo sueño.

-Pues come algo y vuelve a dormir.

-¿No vas a darme un sermón?

-No, respeto tu decisión, pero él no va a aparecer, no le conozco de muchos años, pero sí llevo mucho tiempo escuchando hablar a mi madre de ellos, de su orgullo de…

-De Malfoy, sí, lo sé.

-Pero también es un Black, su lealtad hacia ti es aún mayor, en cuanto comprenda que te pone en riesgo, volverá.

-No lo hará, yo fui parte de todo esto, ya debe saberlo.

-Pues entonces deberás aprender a vivir con ello, pero aún puedes hacer algo si de verdad sientes algo por él.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir en su búsqueda? Eso sería un suicidio.

-No, luchar, no dejes que se hunda como hizo su padre, no dejes que él corrompa la luz que aún tiene dentro.

-Cómo pretendes que consiga eso.

-Pronto lo entenderás, pero debes ser tú quien lo descubra, así lo quiso ella.

-¿Ella?

* * *

_EN LAS MAZMORRAS DE MALFOY MANOR_

_Hoy me tocaba bajarle de nuevo la maldita bandeja, si por mi fuera le dejaría morir de hambre, pero merece vivir, vivir para ver como destruyo todo en lo que cree, todo lo que acabó con esta familia caerá y eso le destrozará._

-Hijo…

-Vengo a contarte mis avances padre, he decidido que no te dejaré morir aquí, mereces justicia, verdadera justicia, y verás como destruyo cada maldita creencia.

-Y todo por esa maldita sangre sucia.

-Cruccio. Jamás vuelvas a nombrarla, ¿te queda claro?

-Lo… lo lamento.

* * *

_Decidí bajar después de terminarme todo lo que había en la bandeja, realmente no sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que el primer bocado llegó a mi estómago, ahora me encontraba bajando las escaleras, la primera en abalanzarse hacia mis brazos fue Ginny._

-Me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros, de nuevo mi amiga ha vuelto.

-¡Sí Herms todos nos alegramos, te ves mejor!

-Gracias Harry, por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron?

-Aquí estoy leona.

_No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y estremecerme ante su comentario, aún dolía, dolía verle a él en cada comentario, en cada lugar de esta casa._

-Lo lamento Herms, no quise hacerte sentir mal, lo juro yo…

-Tranquilo, no importa, yo también me alegro de veros chicos, ¿no piensan darme un abrazo?

_Necesitaba a mis amigos de vuelta, la vida debía continuar, y eso hice, me apoyé en ellos, poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, era como si la temporada en la que vivimos con Draco prácticamente no existiera._

_El primer mes le veía en cada parte de la casa, todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, hacía varios días que no pensaba en él, estábamos Ron y yo sentados en el jardín, fuera alejado de todo, esperando que Harry volviera con noticias._

-Hey ¿dónde estabas?

-Pensaba, ya sabes…

-Mereces saberlo, hemos tenido noticias de él, le han visto en uno de los ataques, no participaba, pero al parecer es su nueva mano derecha.

-Me prometí a mi misma que él nunca tendría que encontrarse en esa posición, que nosotros le daríamos un lugar aquí, pero hicimos todo lo contrario, todo para qué, para arrojarlo a sus brazos.

-No podíamos saberlo.

-Yo lo sabía, y no hice nada.

-¿Realmente… ya sabes, le querías?

-Ya no sé nada Ron, es como si hubiera vivido una mentira, maravillosa no puedo negar pero creo que la única realidad es la actual.

-Al final siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, pero dejemos de pensar en eso, mira, por ahí viene Harry.

-Ron, quería darte las gracias, por este tiempo, por sacarme de todo esto.

-¿Quién me haría entonces mis deberes?

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario, golpearle en el hombro para acercarme a dejarle un beso en su mejilla, aunque se giró para quejarse del golpe y terminé besándole muy cerca de sus labios. Nuestros rostros se encendieron, por suerte Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para desviar nuestra atención._

* * *

_POV DRACO_

_Estaba de nuevo donde juré no volver a entrar, en el salón de la Mansión, estaban de nuevo torturando a un esclavo, esta vez le conocía, era uno de los elfos que salvaguardaban Hogwarts, llevaban meses buscando la forma de entrar al castillo sin ser vistos, bajando sus defensas y permitiendo un ataque sorpresa, reclutar a los máximos posibles._

_Era a mí a quien le tocaba revisar su mente, llevarlo a los lugares más oscuros de su vida, y entonces pareció dejar de luchar, llevaba meses intentando retrasarlo lo máximo posible, no volví al lado de este asesino para acabar con Potter, lo hice para poder tomarme la justicia por mi mano._

-No sobrevivió, debemos encontrar otra forma.

-Arm…menest-

-¿Qué ha dicho Draco?

-No sé, delira supongo.

-Yo sí sé a qué se refiere mi Lord.

_Envié una mirada asesina hacia el maldito Weasley, no sabía mantener el pico cerrado, debí haberlo previsto y silenciarlo._

-Armario en la sala de los menesteres, recuerdo que en mis rondas de prefecto lo descubrí, un armario evanescente.

_Voldemort se acercó corriendo o más bien flotando hasta él, queriendo conocer cada detalle de ese objeto, se introdujo en la mente del pelirrojo, obteniendo el recuerdo que buscaba, y sacándolo hacia nosotros, tenía ante mí la puerta de entrada al castillo._

-Mi Señor yo he visto eso antes, en Bourgin y Bourkes.

-Sería su gemelo, bien hecho joven Weasley, retírate, debes ir junto a tu familia, inventa que necesitan ayuda en el colegio, Snape permitirá que te internes sin ningún problema. Bellatrix tú dirígete hacia el de Bourgin.

-Así será mi Lord.

_Todos habían abandonado la sala, incluso él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando le detuve tomándolo de su frío y asqueroso brazo._

-¿Sí Draco?

-Me prometiste la cabeza de esa comadreja y aún sigue husmeando por aquí, se me agota la paciencia.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Malfoy, aún es de utilidad, pero no dudes que llegado el momento tú mismo te cobrarás su vida. Ahora quiero enseñarte mi siguiente paso, el previo a atacar Hogwarts, debemos tener el control de la mayoría, por no hablar de reclutar.

_Entramos a su despacho, donde hizo aparecer un mapa de todo el continente, con puntos iluminados, indicando las principales escuelas mágicas del mundo, aunque sólo 3 lo hacían con más fuerza._

-¿Cuál será mi papel?

-Potter ha puesto de su lado a Salem, Artes, Castelobruxo y Mahoukoro se ha quedado al margen.

-Eso nos deja Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Koldovstoretz. Pero Beauxbatons servirán de su lado, Delacour, la veela es la mujer de una de las comadrejas.

-No importa son insignificantes y demasiado blandos, yo mismo iré a Koldovstorez.

-Eso me deja a mi Durmstrang, demasiado fácil, ya están de nuestro lado.

-No daría el último resquicio de mi alma por ellos, por eso debes asustarles, hacedles tomar la marca, así no podrán resistirse, quiero a Krum en mis filas.

-Como ordene, ¿algo más?

-Tráigame buenas noticias, nos vemos.

_Salí a los jardines dónde se encontraba ya Orión preparado, desde que había vuelto no había tenido una misión que me interesara en lo más mínimo, sin embargo ir a Durmstrang y poder torturar un poco al gorila de Krum no me importaba._

_Vayamos a las montañas Orión, tenemos una visita especial que hacer._

_En cuanto vieron la sombra de Orión sobre sus cabezas todos se escondieron atemorizados, a excepción de Krum y el viejo director, que miraban con altivez, postura que les duró poco en cuanto el rugido se hizo eco y rápidamente estaban haciendo una reverencia, debían mostrar respeto._

-Joven Malfoy, nos honra con su presencia.

-Karkarov, Krum.

-Malfoy.

_No pude evitar reírme ante Krum, escupió mi cerebro con asco, de seguro tenía noticias por parte de ella, lo que en parte me hizo enfurecer y esta vez él fue quien sonrió, despejé esos pensamientos y me limité a avanzar hacia dentro, indicándoles que quería una reunión con ambos en los salones, con un asentimiento Orión salió volando de los fríos terrenos de Durmstrang._

-¿Algo para tomar Señor?

-Whisky de fuego irá bien.

-¿Qué te ha traído aquí Malfoy?

-Muestra más respeto por el Señor Krum, es la mano derecha del Lord.

-No te preocupes, supongo que la mascota del colegio sólo vale para los golpes. Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que vuestra lealtad hacia la causa ha ido decayendo, supongo que son vagos rumores.

-Supones bien, tenemos un trato con la causa, con nuestro Lord.

-No nos gustaría tener que hacer otra visita, no queremos tener que venir con Orión y nuestro ejército, por eso debemos tomar medidas, ya hemos perdido Beauxbatons y algunas aldeas.

-Estamos dispuestos a la prueba del Veritaserum, somo fieles.

-No lo dudo Igor, veo la certeza en ti, por ello no os supondrá ningún esfuerzo tomar la marca, como muestra de lealtad.

-¡No pienso tomar la marca de esa asquerosa serpiente!

-Cruccio. ¿Decías Krum?

-¡Viktor!

-Lo lamento… pero somos leales, no creo necesario tal acción.

-Ya, eso lo decidiremos nosotros, siempre puedes no tomarla Krum y estar contra nosotros, supongo que las curas y pociones que recibe la pequeña Caroline también se verán restringidas.

-Dígale a su Lord que aquí tiene a la escuela Durmstrang para servirle.

-Me alegro de haber llegado a entendimiento, recibirán noticias pronto Karkarov, Krum espero que no quede marca.

_Era la primera vez que usaba la maldición contra alguien ajeno a mi padre, pero él sabía de mi poder Legeremante, sabía que podía oír sus pensamientos, y su recordatorio constante de traidor, por no hablar de la mención de su nombre, ese que tenía prohibido cualquiera mencionar en mi presencia, lo que él desconocía es que no me fui de su mente en ningún instante, pude ver cómo el intercambio de cartas entre ambos desde hace unas semanas se hizo constante, fue así desde mi marcha._

_Me escondí, para ver como Krum salía, no fue complicado internarme en él, al parecer iba a advertir a sus padres, que pensaba volver a casa, era mi oportunidad para colarme, así era la razón por la que me encontraba en su habitación, buscando las pruebas, hasta que abrí un cajón y descubrí un cuaderno, definitivamente el gorila no tenía cerebro, con un simple Revelio, tenía acceso a él._

_"Querido Krum,_

_Lamento haber cortado nuestro contacto, no soy merecedora de una respuesta, pero hoy necesito a mi amigo, más que nunca, tenías razón, finalmente mi relación con Malfoy terminaría destruyéndome, se ha ido y todo por nuestra culpa, me gustaría saber qué tal estás, te extraño. HG"_

_El asco se apoderó de mí, podía verla perfectamente, como si estuviera delante escribiendo estas notas, apenas eran tres, la siguiente comentaba que todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, debía salir de ahí, sentía que la siguiente contenía algo que no debía conocer, pero era la primera vez desde hace meses que tenía contacto con ella, bueno, con lo más cercano a ella, ésta última al parecer era de hace unas horas._

_"Querido Krum,_

_La calma parece haber vuelto, gracias a tu poción las pesadillas han disminuido, estoy haciendo todo lo que me recomendaste, darme una oportunidad, no puedo negar que es duro, realmente duro, pero lo estoy intentando con Ronald, me hace bien, espero noticias tuyas. HG"_

_El fuego crecía en mi interior, notaba como el aire se hacía espeso, me costaba respirar, sentía como el cuaderno que contenía las cartas se hacía cenizas en mis manos, la sangre bombeaba en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar, razonar, debía salir de ahí o terminaría arruinándolo todo, aunque lo que realmente me nacía era ir allí, y arrancarla de los brazos de la comadreja._

_Eso hice, ahora sí me monté en Orión, de vuelta a Malfoy Manor, a gran velocidad, sintiendo como el dolor se metía en cada uno de los poros de mi piel, pues ahora era consciente que la había perdido, que había tomado la opción de ser feliz lejos de mí, de mi maldad, de mi oscuridad y no creía que fuese tan pronto, no así, no mientras aún la amaba._

_En cuanto puse un pie en la mansión el payaso de Percy se interpuso en mi camino y antes siquiera de que abriera la boca, hice que garganta le ardiera, por la falta de oxígeno, me suplicaba con su mirada._

-Malfoy, suéltale.

_Deshice la magia que se cernía sobre él, haciéndolo caer y agarrarse la garganta, con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Tienes a los de Durmstrang.

-¿Algo más?

_La duda rondaba sobre mí, una parte de mí deseaba contarle lo acontecido con Krum, que se sublevó, otra me recordaba que si lo hacía, él lo torturaría, probablemente hasta la muerte, eso la dañaría, no sé por qué, pero quise hacerle daño, a ella nunca podría directamente, pero sabía que eso la afectaría._

-Sí… Krum, se ha sublevado, tuve que maldecirlo para controlar su lengua, debería recibir una visita en privado, recordarle a dónde pertenece.

-Nunca olvide que yo decido, tengo la última palabra.

-Nunca lo olvidaría, por eso no tomé medidas más drásticas.

-¿Le complacería acompañarme?

-Sin ninguna duda mi Señor.

* * *

_POV HERMIONE_

_"Querida Hermione,_

_Me comunico por carta, pues he tenido que partir hacia la casa de mis padres, tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son que han perdido el apoyo de Beauxbatons y aldeas de África y Asia, las malas son el portador de dicha información, era él Hermione, le he visto, no sé cuánto conoce pero no dudo que se internó en mi mente, por eso habrá descubierto el diario, quiere que tomemos la marca, como símbolo de fidelidad y lealtad._

_No he podido evitar sublevarme a tal acto, lo que seguramente me traerá problemas, he de ir junto a mis padres, ésta es mi nueva dirección, hablamos pronto. VK."_

_Las manos me temblaban sosteniendo la carta de Victor, no tenía noticias tan cercanas de él desde que lo tuve frente a frente el día en que marchó. Estaba sola en la casa, convoqué a los chicos para que llegaran lo antes posible, necesitaba aire, así que bajé al salón pero el llanto del pequeño Teddy cortó mis pasos._

_Tras la marcha de… tras su marcha no había sido capaz de verlo, ni tomarle en brazos, pues me traía recuerdos de su padrino, aunque a día de hoy Harry había tomado su lugar como su protector, decidí bajar y avisar a Tonks pero la encontré dormida en el sofá, apenas dormía desde las misiones que tenían Remus, Sirius y ella de conseguir aliados, como miembros de la primera Orden._

_Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que me tocaría entrar en dicha habitación, a calmar al pequeño, Merlín dame fuerzas para superar, y que el niño adoptara otra forma y no la de su desaparecido padrino._

* * *

_POV DRACO_

_Cuando llegué con Orión, Voldemort ya tenía a toda la familia reunida a la entrada de la mansión Krum, todos enmudecieron al ver al dragón, como solía pasar cada vez que se hacía presente._

_-No te vayas Orión, no sabemos como puede resultar todo este encuentro, mantente alerta._

-¡Que alegría que ya esté aquí Señor Malfoy!

-Mi Lord.

-Mi Lord, Señor Malfoy, es un honor su visita, a qué se debe.

-Esta mañana el señor Malfoy hizo una visita en la que estuvo presente su hijo, al parecer el joven Krum, se veía reacio a tomar la marca como símbolo de lealtad.

-¿Es eso cierto Victor?

-Padre, mi lealtad está con mi Señor, no necesito una marca.

-Eso no lo decides tú Krum.

-Ni tú tampoco Malfoy, sigues escondiéndote tras las faldas de tu Lord.

-Hijo…

_-Yo también sé jugar a tu juego de provocaciones Malfoy._

_-Veamos si puedes mejorar esto._

-Al parecer he descubierto que su querido hijo se ha estado relacionando con gente indeseable.

_-Malfoy, no lo hagas… déjalo ¿sí? Está bien has ganado pero a ella déjala a un lado._

_-Tarde Krum._

-¿De qué habla hijo?

-No es nada madre.

-Su hijo ha estado mandándose cartas con una miembro de la Orden, la sangresucia amiga de Potter, su hijo es un traidor a la causa.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO, MI HIJO ES UN SANGREPURA LEAL A LA CAUSA, RETIRA LO DICHO MALFOY!

-Cruccio. Nunca vuelva a dudar de mis palabras señor Krum, tenemos en alta estima a su familia.

-Espero que tomen medidas, ahora debemos retirarnos, una semana, les doy una semana para presentarse en mis filas y tomar la marca, lo contrario supondrá traición y por tanto la muerte. Es hora de marchar Draco.

-Te vigilo Krum, no lo olvides.

_A pesar de nuestra visita y amenaza a la familia Krum mi odio no disminuía, sus palabras en dicha carta se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tan concentrado iba que no supe ver el ataque de Voldemort por la espalda._

-¡CRUCCIO!

_Los segundos pasaban, más no el dolor, era tan fuerte que notaba mi piel rasgarse, podía oír los gruñidos de Orión, era muy intenso, como nunca había recibido, me hizo doblegar mis rodillas y entonces todo remitió._

-Que sea la última vez que osas levantar tu varita sin mi permiso, me da igual qué tengas contra Krum, esa no es tu verdadera guerra, ahora desaparece de mi vista, enviaré al sanador a curar tus heridas, no te quiero débil, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi Lord.

* * *

_POV HERMIONE_

_Tomé aire antes de entrar en la habitación del bebé, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sin dudarlo fui hacia la cuna y llevé mis brazos hacia el pequeño Teddy que en cuanto me vio se formó una sonrisa y cambió su imagen, lo que más temía había sucedido, su aspecto había cambiado, su pelo oscuro y rizado había pasado a ser liso y platino al igual que sus ojos que eran del color del mercurio líquido._

_No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta como si esperase que alguien más entrara, como si le esperara a él, me interné en su mente teniendo la mayor delicadeza posible y mis muros se vinieron abajo, puso frente a mí los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él, como aquella vez que le tenía en brazos mientras me abrazaba o cuando selló el núcleo mágico entre ellos._

_Salí de su mente pues finalmente era yo quien no podía soportarlo, a diferencia de hace unos minutos ahora sonreía, y yo lo hice con él, le vi jugar con algo entre sus dedos y no dudé un segundo en tomarlo entre los míos observándolo, entonces sentí como si una fuerza nos invitara a ambos a dejar la habitación, dejé mi mente en blanco y entonces nos aparecimos en una sala, miré en todas mis direcciones, tenía su cara contra mi pecho, queriendo protegerle de esto, noté como estiraba sus manos por encima de mi cabeza, mirando al frente, a lo que había a mi espalda, no podía ser verdad._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO OS GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ, PUES ESTAMOS VIENDO NUEVAS FACETAS DE AMBOS, Y EL ANILLO SERÉ UN PUNTO CLAVE A PARTIR DE AHORA! DEJAD VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS! OS LEO!_**


	24. 22- ESPEJISMO

**CAPÍTULO 22 – ESPEJISMO**

_POV DRACO_

_La cabeza no paraba de retumbar, aún me pitaban los oídos debido a la maldición, los latidos de mi corazón parecían ir calmándose, en cuanto puse un pie en mi habitación me vi rodeado por el sanador, rápidamente sabía qué tenía que hacer, ungüentos, pociones por no hablar de las cicatrices._

-Mi Señor, ¿está seguro que no quiere que aplique ningún hechizo para hacer desaparecer la cicatriz? Ésta recorre toda su espalda.

-Sí…

-¿Ocurre algo mi Señor?

_Cerré los ojos y me concentré, un aroma a vainilla y lavanda llegó hasta mí, llevaba sin olerlo desde… desde que abandoné aquella casa, no podía ser._

-Largo.

-Como usted mande.

_Volví a concentrarme en ese aroma, no sé por qué pero quise llegar hasta el final, no percibía a Voldemort ni a ninguno de sus secuaces detrás de todo esto, por lo que dudo que se trate de una prueba._

_Cuando el olor se hizo más fuerte como si pudiera si quiera palparlo me decidí a abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando me quedé rígido, ella estaba ahí, de espaldas a mí, mientras el niño tendía sus brazos, busqué mi varita con la mirada pero antes de siquiera pensar en desaparecerme, ella ya estaba frente a mí._

-No puede ser…

_Cogí la varita y me disponía a lanzar un hechizo silenciador cuando ella empuñó su varita y me atacó._

-¡Bombarda!

_El hechizo me atravesó y al parecer siguió su curso destruyendo aquello que estaba tras de mí, eso la hizo tensarse y aferrarse más al niño, entré en su mente, intentaba desaparecerse de nuevo, estaba aterrada y no podía culparla por ello, viendo que no podía huir, notó mi intromisión y empezó a cerrarse a mí, creyendo que conseguía sacarme de su mente._

_Me concentré aún más intentando dañarla lo menor posible, y entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia el medallón que estaba entre sus dedos, me miró y al darse cuenta de dónde estaba posada mi mirada soltó el objeto rompiendo la conexión, desapareciendo de mi vista y dejándome aturdido._

_POV HERMIONE_

_No podía creerlo aún seguía temblando, no quise siquiera dirigir una mirada al medallón con miedo a que volviera a llevarme hasta él, solté al pequeño Teddy en su cuna pero cuando quise girarme la preocupada mirada de Tonks ya estaba sobre mí._

-No creía que lo descubrirías tan rápido.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Mi tía me lo dejó, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de la marcha de Draco tras su muerte, por ello me entregó esa reliquia, ella mismo la hechizó, su alma aún sigue en ella.

_Vi cómo se acercaba hasta el medallón y lo tomaba entre sus manos, me eché hacia atrás después de gritarle que no lo tocara._

-Tranquila, en mis manos es un simple medallón más, sólo en las tuyas surte efecto.

-Necesito que me expliques qué demonios ha sido eso.

-No sé mucho acerca de esto pero lo que sí me contó Narcissa fue que os conecta, os pone el uno frente al otro, pero no podéis dañaros, ella juzga si necesitáis veros y entonces si alguno sujeta el medallón os une.

-Lamento el agujero en la pared, pude comprobar que no podía hacerle daño por mí misma, supongo que somos algo así como fantasmas.

-No del todo, si os tocáis, quien lleve a cabo la acción, traerá a su lado al otro, pero ni siquiera pienses en traerlo de vuelta, sería muy peligroso, para ambos.

-¿Por qué tengo yo el medallón?

-Porque de habérselo dejado a Draco él no habría dudado en destruirlo, ¿qué tal lo has visto?

-No… no recuerdo mucho, sólo que de repente nos aparecimos en una sala, recuerdo paños con…con sangre en el suelo, tenía el pecho vendado, se veía desmejorado, su pelo estaba mucho más corto y la marca ardía en su antebrazo, después todo fue muy rápido, lamento haber metido a Teddy en esto.

-Supongo que él también lo extraña.

-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, puedes esconder ese maldito medallón donde quieras.

-Hermione…

-¡No! Ya me he cansado de sus juegos, la guerra está al caer, cada vez que nos acercamos algo malo sucede, no, no pienso permitirlo, no esta vez, por favor no menciones a nadie la existencia de ese medallón.

_POV DRACO_

_Aún no podía creerlo, volvía a estar en la sala, el antebrazo me ardía, pero no de la forma en que lo hace al ser llamados por Voldemort, no, era quemazón, alrededor de nuestro tatuaje, ese que nos hicimos juntos._

-¿Ocurre algo? Llevas un rato quieto, con la mirada perdida.

-Padrino, qué sabes acerca de las reliquias Malfoy.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Acabo de ver a Granger, me he trasladado no sé a dónde pues todo estaba oscuro pero podía verla con claridad, olerla, sentirla, sólo que era como un espejismo.

-Extraño cuanto menos, ¿me permites verlo?

-Todo tuyo, no intentes hurgar en más cosas, es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vaya… nunca había oído hablar de nada así, intenta escondérselo al Lord, no creo que sea bueno que descubra ese… vínculo, no si aún quieres protegerla.

-Nunca le haría daño.

-¿Ir a por Krum? Draco, no tienes que maldecirla para dañarla, si algo recuerdo de la señorita Granger es su amor por sus seres queridos antes que por sí misma.

-Krum lo merecía, no te metas en mis asuntos Severus, por cierto a qué se debe tu visita.

-Recibí noticias de tu castigo, quería saber si necesitabas algo más, debo protegerte pero si no paras de hacer estupideces no sé cómo piensas que voy a conseguirlo.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes, la última vez que prometiste proteger a alguien mira cómo salió, o quizás tú también lo veías como una muerte necesaria, al fin y al cabo no eres más que otro traidor.

-Sabes que yo nunca habría querido que las cosas sucedieran así, debes entender que ella misma tomó la decisión.

-No puedo seguir aquí.

-¿Volverás a intentar conectar con ella?

-No lo sé, de todas formas tampoco dispongo el medallón para hacerlo.

-Quizás tu pa- Lucius posea más información de la que tú dispones.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque no quiero que te pierdas, porque los últimos meses podía ver tu humanidad, sin embargo ahora apenas se vislumbra.

-No soy un mortífago, sí poseo la marca, al igual que tú he de decir, pero yo no estoy a su lado para matar, ni masacrar, lo hago para destruirle, para acabar con todos los que hicieron sufrir a mi madre y si para ello he de ganarme su confianza antes no pienso dudar en alzar mi mano.

-Lo que quieras planear hazlo rápido no tardaremos mucho en arreglar el dichoso armario y para entonces la guerra ya habrá comenzado.

-¿Hogwarts será la localización?

-Sí, es lo que marca la profecía. Debemos ir al salón nos está llamando.

-Yo iré después debo aclarar ciertos puntos con mi padre.

-Draco…

-Adiós Severus.

_EN LAS MAZMORRAS_

-Desde cuando vienes más de dos veces al día.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de esto?

_Le mostré en mi mano una ilusión del medallón que poseía madre._

-Es el medallón de tu madre, lo sabes.

-No te he preguntado qué es sino qué sabes acerca de él.

-Es un traslador de-

-No necesito que me expliques cómo funciona un traslador.

-Si me dejaras acabar te habría explicado que no es un simple traslador, es un traslador de almas, tu madre lo usaba para verte cuando estabas retenido por la Orden.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-No vas a poder conectar con tu madre Draco, no funciona para los que no se encuentran entre nosotros.

-No quiero conectar con madre.

-Así que se trata de ella, siempre ha sido ella.

-Si mencionas una sola palabra.

-Nadie puede bajar a verme ¿recuerdas?

-Lo repetiré una vez más, cómo funciona ese maldito medallón.

-Supongo que el alma de tu madre o una parte de ella se quedó en ese medallón, por ver esa falsa imagen supongo que lo dejó en manos de la sa- de Granger, simplemente debes tomarlo en tus manos y concentrarte en esa persona, en verla.

-Bien…

-He de ir a la reunión tu querido Lord no para de hacer arder mi maldito antebrazo, no vemos pronto.

-¿Me requería?

-Sí, tenemos una nueva misión, el último ataque a las defensas de la Orden.

-¿Ya Hogwarts?

-No, he estado entrando en la mente de Potter, al parecer ha abandonado sus clases de oclumancia con tu marcha, más preocupado por sus amigos que por sí mismo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Como sabes los magos oriente han mostrado su lealtad a Potter siempre que su tribu permanezca segura, ahora su líder se encuentra ayudando al joven mago, por lo que han dejado a sus mujeres e hijos abandonadas a su suerte, bueno a sus inútiles soldados.

-Masacrar a esos inocentes sólo te crearán nuevos enemigos.

-No si acabamos con todos ellos, no olvides que me juraste lealtad, yo cumplo mi parte del trato y no me faltan ganas para atrapar a esa leona tuya, cumple tú la tuya.

-Iré a prepararme.

-No deberías mostrarle tanto respeto, ella al parecer te ha buscado sustituto, tranquilo, no me acerqué a ella, lo vi en la mente de Potter.

_No pude aguantar más, salí corriendo de aquella sala, porque en lo más profundo sabía que era verdad, que ella estaba en los brazos de ese asqueroso Weasley, hizo lo que le pedí, empezar de cero, pero le había costado tan poco…_

_Debía verlo, no podía seguir así, esta era la única forma de ver que ella estaba mejor sin mí, ver que lo miraba del mismo modo o mejor de lo que me miraba a mí, que no lo había mandado todo a la mierda con esta decisión, hice lo que juré no volver a hacer, tras poner sobre mí un hechizo desilusionador me dispuse a dirigirme hasta ella._

_POV HERMIONE_

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-No, simplemente sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-El entrenamiento de hoy fue duro, debes estar cansada, duérmete.

-Quédate, duerme conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?

_Le miré a los ojos, desde que había vuelto a verlo mi mundo cambió, los nervios volvieron, las pesadillas, el miedo se internó dentro de nuevo. Necesitaba la estabilidad que tanto me costó conseguir, esa que Ron comenzaba a darme._

_Necesitaba olvidarle, borrar todo rastro de mis labios, de mi cuerpo, poniendo sobre él un nuevo aroma, sustituir el olor a menta, sabía que era injusto para Ron, pero no es algo que él no desee desde hace meses._

_Sin meditarlo mucho más me abalancé sobre sus labios, mis ansias se contrarrestaban con su timidez y eso me transmitió ternura, estaba dispuesta a bajar el ritmo cuando él tomó la delantera y ya se encontraba afianzando sus manos sobre mi cuello y mi cadera._

_Todo era demasiado rápido, me puse a horcajadas sobre él, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, inhalando su aroma, queriendo borrar todo recuerdo, sus labios, sus manos, su pálida piel, todo._

_Saqué su camiseta y abrí mis ojos, tallando su pecho con mis manos, sentí calidez donde antes había frío, mar en sus ojos dónde antes había hielo y menta…_

_Cerré mis ojos y sentía el aroma, aquí, junto a nosotros, evitar que su nombre escapara en un susurro._

-Draco…

-¿Estás bien?

_Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, podía sentir su mirada llena de odio sobre mí, pero no verla, di vueltas por la habitación y entonces un pinchazo sobre mi abdomen, llevé allí mis manos y pude ver como una gota de sangre salía del tatuaje._

-¿Qué ocurre Herms? ¿He hecho algo?

-No… soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas, no debí haber dejado que esto llegara a más.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No de haberte besado, pero sí de haberlo hecho ahora, no puedo permitirme perderte a ti Ron, eres mi tierra firme.

-Nunca me perderás Herms, ven aquí…

_Sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos, esta vez de forma pausada, sin apartar su mirada de mí, sintiendo su devoción, vi en sus ojos una salida, un refugio y no dudé en tomarla, hasta el final._

_Me separé de él, pero esta vez para hacer desaparecer mi pijama, mostrándome sin barreras, con una mano temblorosa recorrió mi clavícula, su rostro se encontraba rojo, del color de su cabello, haciéndome reír, por su inocencia, di un paso al frente para besarle, tomándole del cuello, entre risas, relajándole hasta quedar acostados. _

_Nos hice girar, quedando sentados, haciendo desaparecer la ropa que aún le cubría, ahí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo, llevé mis labios de nuevo hasta los suyos, mientras poco a poco me introducía en él, el primer gemido se dejó escapar de mis labios, intenté moverme pero sus manos me lo impedían._

-Espera… espera o no duraré mucho.

-Tranquilo.

_Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos retomé mis movimientos, notaba su tensión en el rostro, queriendo retrasar su clímax, yo no quería dejar de mirarle, me aterraba perderme en otros recuerdos, pareció notarlo pues sus labios se apoderaron de mí haciéndome olvidar cualquier pensamiento, y así sin dejar de sentirnos llegamos hasta el final._

-Te juro que haré todo, hasta lo imposible para que le olvides.

-Lo sé.

_Me giré hacia un lado sintiendo en pocos minutos sus brazos sobre mí, después de todo el dolor no se había marchado y aquella marca ardía aún más que antes, él lo sabía, y algo terrible acababa de suceder por esto._

_POV DRACO_

_La ira me cegaba, sólo podía ver su imagen en los brazos de la asquerosa comadreja, sentía cada resquicio de mi alma quebrarse, porque mi mente no paraba de reproducir lo que sucedía ahora en esa habitación, como se estaba entregando a él, quería arrancarme el maldito antebrazo, su marca, su olor, necesitaba sacarla de mí, sustituirla por algo más doloroso aún._

-Llegas tarde.

-Llego justo a tiempo, dame la maldita dirección de esa tribu, no quedará ni un alma.

-Me alegro que abrieras los ojos, debes aprender a deshacerte de los deseos terrenales, sólo traen debilidad, ahí tienes la dirección, espero grandes noticias iré a ocuparme de la mente de Potter, tienes aproximadamente 30 minutos.

-No lo dudes.

_Cuando Orión y yo nos aparecimos en el lugar, nos esperaban algunos mortífagos, entre ellos mi padrino, los carroñeros lobos y hasta algunos chupasangres, sin duda esos vampiros ponían mi piel de gallina._

_-_¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Severus quedas relegado del mando, ¡ahora las órdenes las doy yo! ¡Hasta que no de la orden no quiero una sola muerte ¿queda claro?

-Estoy ansioso.

-Draco…

_Le dirigí una mirada a mi padrino antes de emprender el vuelo hacia la aldea, en cuanto vieron la sombra y sintieron el rugido de Orión empezó el caos, hagamos arder este lugar Orión, crea un círculo, atrápalos en su propia tumba, quizás consigamos alguno aliados, hazlo._

_Se les veía correr de un lado para otro, viendo que estaban atrapados terminaron por agruparse todos en el centro, con un simple asentimiento, deshice el fuego y los mortífagos, lobos y vampiros ocuparon el lugar de las llamas, rodeando a los antiguos hechiceros y sus familias, sus miradas atemorizadas se dirigían hacia mí, era el momento de empezar._

-Ya sé lo que os han dicho de mi Lord, que destruye ciudades, que tortura, que quiere el mal para nuestro mundo, ese puede ser mi Lord, no yo, yo no vengo a asesinar y tan solo quiero instaurar el equilibrio, os ofrezco una opción arrodillaos y uníos a la causa de mi Lord, juntos haremos un lugar mejor de lo que era antes, o negaos y morid.

_Ninguno de ellos se arrodilló, Severus miraba a todos lados y entonces Orión rugió asustando a los más jóvenes que no dudaron en arrodillarse, aun así quedaban muchos que a pesar del pánico seguían firmes tras el aliento de uno de ellos._

_Le busqué con la mirada, entrando en sus mentes y entonces le descubrí, Potter había enviado a uno de ellos._

-¡Nunca nos uniremos a tu maldito Lord! ¡Somos fieles a Albus Dumbledore y su causa, tú eres el traidor!

_Era el joven Thomas Dean, de la mano de la adorable Cho-Chang, al parecer él era hijo del jefe, todo un príncipe y héroe para su pueblo._

-Adelántate Dean, toda una sorpresa que tu padre os dejara a vuestra suerte, si quieres proteger a tu pueblo, inclínate.

-Ya tengo un bando.

-El de Potter, el niño que vivió, el que se llevará la vida de tu familia y tu querida e inocente prometida, no seas necio.

-Decid lo que queráis pero él no es un monstruo, tú por otra parte traicionaste los valores de tu casa, los de tu madre, por poder. La Orden ya ha recibido el aviso de vuestra llegada.

_Orión rugió al oir mencionar a madre y yo no dudé en reír, la primera pieza que caería._

-¿Hablas de esta carta? Una pena que mi dragón acabara con tu leal halcón. Estáis solos y abandonados a vuestra elección, el tiempo corre joven Dean.

-No…

-Señor, quizás necesite un pequeño incentivo ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón lobo, veamos qué tal aguantas el dolor. Cruccio. No cambiáis vuestro honor por vuestra vida, lo respeto.

-Draco no hay nada que aplaque más la osadía que unos días encerrado en una celda.

-Hablaba en serio, no vengo en busca de más esclavos, si resulta ser una opción la tomarán, les di elegir y lo han hecho.

-Si empezáis a lanzar avadas-

-No pienso mancharme las manos.

_Lancé un simple hechizo y lo puse frente a Orión estaba inmóvil, entonces vi como algo descendía hacia nosotros, era una paloma, el Patronus de madre…_

_-No lo hagas hijo._

_-Es a lo que me has condenado._

_-Por favor, por Hermione, la destruirá._

_-Es la única forma de que todo esto acabe, de alejarla finalmente de mí._

_-Por mí._

_-Adiós madre._

_La incesante voz de mi asquerosa tía no paraba de taladrarme el oído sacándome de aquel momento._

-Esperamos órdenes sobrino.

-Atacad.

_Se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres, los niños huían de las manos de los lobos y vampiros, realmente estaba siendo una masacre, demasiado hasta para mí, mandé órdenes de que se detuvieran y así lo hicieron menos uno de esos asquerosos chupasangres que no dejaba de perseguir a aquella joven._

_Justo cuando se disponía a clavar sus dientes le detuve con una maldición, haciéndole retorcerse, dejándole claro que era yo quien mandaba, en menos de un segundo le hice desaparecer hacia la mansión._

_La mirada que ella me dirigía era de puro terror, pero a pesar de eso consiguió levantarse y enfrentarme._

-Veo dolor en ti, no dejes que te consuma.

-No deberías dirigirte al hombre que acaba de condenar tu pueblo.

-No veo tus manos manchadas, y ya estábamos condenados en cuanto él pidió nuestra ayuda.

-La Orden vendrá pronto, pon a salvo a los que aún quedan, en la cabaña, algunos pudieron esconderse allí, los niños.

-Antes haz algo, esos muertos necesitan paz, en mi tribu necesitamos que sus cuerpos ardan para que así sus almas sean libres.

_POV HERMIONE_

_Apenas pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, al menos el dolor había desaparecido, pero entonces de nuevo el olor a menta inundó la habitación, abrí los ojos y de un salto le vi frente a mí, pero no tan nítido como la otra vez, era más bien una sombra, su mirada me recorría._

-Id a la tribu, ve a por Potter, corre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡ANTES QUE NADA FELIZ AÑO! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE CÓMO AVANZA LA HISTORIA, ME ENCANTARÍA LEER VUESTRAS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO! OS LEO!**


	25. 23- AYÚDAME A VOLVER

**_CAPÍTULO 23 – AYÚDAME A VOLVER_**

_POV HERMIONE_

_Me quedé helada, y ni siquiera supe cuánto había pasado hasta que vi a Ronald tras de mí, no escuchaba lo que decía, no me di cuenta de cómo vestía hasta que sus manos se posaron en mis muslos desnudos, apenas cubiertos por su camiseta._

-Herms ¿qué ocurre? Creí haberte oído hablar.

-Tenemos que avisar a Harry, vístete, algo horrible ha ocurrido, corre.

* * *

_Llegamos a los alrededores de la dirección que me dio Draco, nos cambiamos y adecentamos fuimos en busca de Harry, tras usar el traslador no encontrábamos aquí, todo estaba sumido en el silencio, simplemente se oía el sonido de ¿fuego?_

_En cuanto pasamos el borde que ocultaba nuestra vista, la imagen frente a nuestros ojos fue desoladora, todo estaba consumido por las llamas, podían verse… cadáveres, no… él dijo que había supervivientes._

_Me puse en posición de defensa, quizás era todo una trampa, cuando pensaba en contarle a los chicos lo sucedido volví a sentirle junto a mí, tras de mí._

_-En la cabaña, ahí están._

-¡Se escuchan gritos en la cabaña!

_Todos pasaron corriendo a mi alrededor, algunos me golpearon el hombro desequilibrándome, sentía dolor, porque no podía creer que él pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así._

_Dirigí mi vista de nuevo hacia abajo, había cadáveres, algunos eran niños lo que hizo que el estómago se me revolviera, sentí una mano agarrándome, no sé por qué esperaba encontrar otro rostro al levantar la vista, uno rubio y no pelirrojo._

-¿Estás bien?

-Esto… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, ellos empuñaban las varitas, él prendió fuego a todo este maravilloso lugar consumido por las cenizas.

-Nosotros les desprotegimos, les dejamos sin su única defensa, por nuestro único bien.

-Debemos ayudar a esos niños a salir de ahí, debemos trasladarlos a Hogwarts.

_Ron se adelantó y comenzó a sacar a los niños y madres que habían conseguido refugiarse, sentí la aparición de alguien a mi lado, era Sirius, antes de poder decir una palabra una chica algo menor que yo se acercó a mí._

-¡Hija! Gracias a Merlín que estás a salvo, debemos irnos, podrían volver en cualquier momento.

_Al parecer era hija del líder supremo de la tribu, el único linaje mágico que quedaba en pie, se fundieron en un abrazo los dos, al parecer la madre había muerto para defenderla del ataque de un vampiro._

* * *

_Tras llevar a todos los supervivientes a Hogwarts Naambu y su hija Nadia decidieron unirse a la Orden, necesitábamos ayuda, un par de manos más no venían nada mal, estaba en el porche tomando té, intentando razonar y recapitular todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. _

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro, ¿los chicos te han molestado?

-No, pero han empezado a hablar de Quidditch, supongo que necesitamos distracciones.

-Lamento lo de tu madre, debió ser horrible.

-Murió intentando salvarme, habría hecho lo mismo, si él hubiera llegado unos minutos antes quizás habría sido de otro modo.

-¿El?

-El jinete de dragón, pude verle junto a ti, yo también tuve a alguien con quien mantenía ese tipo de conexión.

-¿Draco te salvó?

-Sí… de no haber sido por él ahora sería la cena de un vampiro o peor me habría transformado en una bestia como ellos. Él quemó los cadáveres, evitó que se transformaran en vampiros, podrían haber aumentado el número de su ejército.

-Que sus manos no estén manchadas no significa que sea mejor que ellos.

-Vi duda en él, tú creas esa duda, y tú tienes la llave para traerlo de vuelta hasta aquí.

-Esa llave la perdí, yo también hice algo horrible.

-No te culpa de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Qué…?

-Al morir mi madre me transfirió su poder, lectora de almas, con sólo una mirada toda tu vida pasa frente a mí, tus miedos, virtudes.

-Necesito respuestas a toda esta extraña conexión.

-Alguien debió unir vuestras almas a partir de ese objeto, lo queráis o no, sentís como el otro, es una conexión muy fuerte entre dos personas que comparten sentimientos muy fuertes, amor, odio, da igual, pura química.

-¿Cómo conecto con él?

-Sólo debes concentrarte en él, cerrar los ojos, sentir su olor, su tacto, y visualizar el lugar donde queréis encontraros, será como si estuvierais el uno junto al otro, sólo que sin estarlo, a no ser que os toquéis, entonces os transportaréis.

-Estos últimos días él no… él no ha usado ese tipo de conexión, simplemente aparece como una sombra, un reflejo distorsionado frente a mí.

-No tiene nada que ver con esto, nunca lo había presenciado, pero según las leyendas, eso es protección, probablemente él esté bajo juramento, a tu cuidado ¿alguna vez jurasteis algo parecido?

-No…

-Entonces ese juramento lo tiene con otra persona, lamento dejarlo así, pero la voz de mi padre martillea mi mente, quiere que vuelva a la habitación, ya sabes… protección.

-Sí, claro. Y gracias.

* * *

_POV DRACO_

_Llevaba varios minutos bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua ardiendo resbalara por mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentir dolor, no dejaban de repetirse imágenes en mi cabeza, la sangre de los inocentes derramada, el olor de los cadáveres ardiendo, la estampa que veía mientras sobrevolábamos la zona._

_Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me permití llorar, porque me había convertido en aquello que juré no ser, porque estaba desviando mi propósito, olvidé que mi prioridad era acabar de una vez por todas con la serpiente aun sabiendo que eso podría costarme la vida._

_Necesitaba aire puro, decidí ir a visitar la tumba de madre, pero al parecer mi querido Lord tenebroso tenía muchas ganas de reunirse conmigo._

-¿Me buscaba?

-Sí, es momento de celebrar, la misión ha sido todo un éxito, ¿no crees?

-Sí…

-Te quedas al mando, iré a la ceremonia de la familia Krum junto a Bellatrix, al parecer han accedido a tomar la marca definitivamente, te diría de acompañarme pero creo que tu presencia sería algo incómoda.

-No tiene que preocuparse las cosas están tranquilas, ellos estarán intentando instaurar el orden tras lo acontecido, le llamaré con lo más mínimo.

* * *

_Decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerla alejada de mis pensamientos y retomar mi intención de visitar a madre para calmarme, ese lugar era lo más cercano a un hogar, pero entonces unos gritos llamaron mi atención._

_No teníamos prisioneros en las mazmorras, mis alertas se encendieron y fui directo a la celda de mi padre, sólo esperaba que nadie se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo, él estaba intacto pero los gritos seguían su curso._

_Avancé y la imagen que encontré era cuanto menos desagradable, la profesora Trelawney tirada en el suelo agonizando mientras un hombre yacía muerto a su lado._

-¡Weasley! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Un regalo de tu adorada tía Draco, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría seguir con mi festejo.

_La duda se cernía sobre mí, lo más sencillo sería alejarme y huir, pero esa mujer no era una cualquiera, era maestra de adivinación, tenía que haber un por qué, decidí lanzarle un bombarda al pelirrojo haciéndole caer inconsciente, me acerqué a la profesora aunque su rostro era de pánico._

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, ya arreglaremos esto.

-¿Paul?

-Yo me encargaré de su cuerpo, debemos revisar esas heridas.

-No…

_En cuanto la alcé en mis brazos pude ver las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo, no eran provocadas por ninguna maldición, eran mordiscos, Nagini… necesitaba saber de qué trataba todo esto._

_Miró mi varita y con su mano la llevó hasta su cabeza, haciéndola sacar sus pensamientos, en cuanto lo hizo cayó rendida y muerta, cerré la celda y cogí la varita de Weasley, algo me decía que lo iba a agradecer en cuanto viera esos pensamientos._

_Tendría un par de horas hasta que el Lord volviera para poder ponerle fin a esta duda que me estaba comiendo por dentro, en cuanto entré en su despacho fui directo al pensadero, vertí sus recuerdos y me interné en ellos._

* * *

_RECUERDOS DE TRELAWNEY_

-¿Profesora Trelawney? Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde a la tutoría.

-Ya lo sabía, lo sé todo, el pasado, presente y futuro señor Weasley.

-Entonces ya sabrá que deberá acompañarme.

-No lo haré.

-Sí… sí que lo hará o ya sabe las consecuencias, ahora andando.

_Se encontraban en el salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy, todos estaban reunidos allí, excepto yo._

-Bien, ha llegado a mis oídos que hay una nueva profecía, qué sabes acerca de eso.

-Ya lo sé.

-Deja de jugar conmigo profesora, dígame ¿ese crío va a dar al traste con mi tentativa de subir al poder?

-No pienso revelarte el futuro.

-Insensata sabes que puedo lanzarte un Imperio. Revélame la profecía, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No, sabes que si me maldices mi mente puede salir dañada.

-Sabes, ha llegado también a mis oídos que estás enamorada de un pobre muggle, dame la profecía o juro matarlo.

-No te creo.

-¿No?

_Con un simple chasquido de dedos el hombre apareció con los ojos vendados y atado de manos, con miedo, ella intentó acercarse pero entonces él le mandó un cruccio._

-¡Está bien lo haré! Pero antes déjalo libre.

-Hecho, ahora dame la profecía.

-Hace 18 años exactamente, tras la muerte del patriarca de los Malfoy, las estrellas se alinearon de nuevo, un nuevo jinete de dragón nació y en la constelación de Orión se transformó.

Cuando pasen tres meses desde que el dragón ante ti se arrodilló, te habrá llegado la hora de actuar y entonces a los aliados deberás atacar, así el colegio Hogwarts y Potter caerá y tú Tom, sobre todos gobernarás.

-Nada de qué preocuparse entonces.

-No te precipites Tom Riddle, si Draco lucha tú no tendrás gloria, pues aunque esté de tu lado ella le hará cambiar.

-Guardias liberen a la prisionera y a su querido prometido.

…

-En cuanto se alejen mándeles un Desmaius y son todo suyos, Bellatrix pero dejen algo para Nagini lleva semanas sin alimentarse, he de ir a ver a la familia Krum.

* * *

_Creí que con eso se acabaría el recuerdo, pero las imágenes continuaban, me llevó hasta un campo de lavandas, era… era nuestro lugar, apareció Hermione, intentaba conectarnos de nuevo, entonces una banda de los carroñeros de Bellatrix aparecieron rodeándola._

_Era una trampa y sería una masacre, veía como la mataban, salí de los pensamientos de la bruja sin querer perder un segundo más, debía impedir que la matara, nunca podría perdonármelo, tomé el anillo que se encontraba en mi bolsillo, me concentré en ella, buscándola, mientras convocaba a Orión y nos aparecía en su ubicación._

* * *

_POV HERMIONE_

_No sabía cómo había acabado aquí, pero necesitaba un lugar que nos conectara, iba a intentar verlo de nuevo y el refugio no era el lugar más adecuado, entre los heridos, los muertos todo era un absoluto caos. _

_Así que fui a nuestro lugar, dónde habíamos pasado tantas horas juntos, conociéndonos, amándonos, sin duda era el sitio perfecto, cerré los ojos y pensé en él, tal y cómo me dijo Nadia, en su olor, su piel, su cara, un ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación y de pronto todo el ambiente se volvió tenso, no podía ser, tomé mi varita intentando desaparecerme pero habían creado un escudo, estaba atrapada en ese lugar y nadie sabía mi ubicación. Draco…_

-Sangresucia.

-¿Qué?

_Me puse en posición de defensa pero me vi rodeada al instante por los carroñeros que una vez vi junto a Bellatrix, pero otra presencia se puso a mi lado, podía verle junto a mí, pero al parecer era invisible a los demás._

_-Tranquilízate, dile que no pueden tocarte, que conoces el juramento- Escuchaba perfectamente su voz._

-Paseábamos por la zona, y mira que sorpresa hemos encontrado, a nuestra querida Bellatrix le encantaría estar aquí.

-No podéis tocarme, conozco el trato que tenéis con Draco.

-Estamos muy cansados de las normas del inútil con aires de grandeza, no nos permiten desde su llegada saciar nuestra sed de carne, tú eres la culpable de su debilidad y la que podría acabar con nuestros planes. Además no creo que le importes mucho si te ha dejado sola ¿no?

_\- Distráelos– _

-Draco sabría quién ha sido, iría a por ti, te matará.

-No… creo que no. Estoy deseando matarte dolorosamente, ver como tu asquerosa sangre se derrama.

-Él está al llegar.

-Tranquila, le daremos todos los detalles, ver nuestros recuerdos le romperá su corazoncito.

-¡Bombarda!

_Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, oía sus pasos tras de mí intentando atraparme, estaba cerca de salir del portal cuando noté que era magia demasiado oscura, no podía atravesarla, estaba encerrada._

_Esquivaba sus hechizos cuanto podía, hasta que me arrebataron la varita de mis manos, uno de ellos se acercó, puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, clavando su varita en mi cuello._

-Llevamos muchos meses sin probar bocado, y tú serás uno muy interesante.

_Pasó su lengua por mi cuello, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, sentí como una de sus garras se clavaba en mi brazo, haciendo que pequeños hilos de sangre bajaran hasta mi mano, con un hechizo verbal me dejó inmóvil a la vez que me lanzaba por los aires haciéndome caer a los pies de los otros._

-Draco…

_En ese momento una sombra apareció sobre ellos, acompañado de un rugido, apareció Orión y Draco, dirigió su mirada hasta mí, apenas duró unos segundos hasta que recibió el primer ataque, el escudo debilitaba su conexión con Orión y su magia._

_Aun así era capaz de ir acabando con ellos, el carroñero que estaba a mi cuidado miraba nervioso a todas las direcciones hasta que riendo posó sus ojos en mí, riéndose me tomó en sus brazos y con su varita en mi cabeza dejó salir el primer cruccio._

_El grito que solté al sentir la maldición, sentir como miles de hojas afiladas me atravesaban sin descanso, sin poder parar de gritar, mi imagen le detuvo, le hizo desconcentrarse por un momento y recibió él también una maldición._

_Apenas sentía nada ya, la luz y el color del escudo me atrapó, entonces lo vi, era igual al colgante del carroñero, alcé mi mano y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, viendo como le estaban superando a golpes lo arranqué, el escudo se debilitó al instante y con él mis fuerzas._

_Ahora podía acabar con ellos casi sin esfuerzo, sin necesidad de usar la varita los tenía retorciéndose, huyeron pero Orión fue tras ellos, Draco avanzaba hacia mí, intenté revolverme entre los brazos del carroñero._

-Déjala, se ha acabado.

-No… al menos me iré sabiendo que acabé con ella retorciéndose en mis brazos.

_Un nuevo cruccio me recorrió, no había gritos, tan sólo lágrimas, no me quedaban fuerzas, entró en su mente haciéndome que me soltara, salí despedida por los aires pero antes de chocar contra el suelo Orión ya me había agarrado evitando el impacto._

_Draco tenía los ojos negros y la piel más pálida que nunca, no era él, la irá lo estaba poseyendo._

-Vamos muchacho… acaba conmigo, lánzame una maldición.

-Sé que mi tía os entrena, eso sería un juego para ti. Corre. Orión llévala al refugio.

-No…

_Empezó a correr, intentando huir pero Draco era mucho más rápido, en dos pasos ya le había alcanzado, comenzaron a pelear con golpes, estaba fuera de sí, lo cogió del cuello con todas sus fuerzas ahogándolo para hacerlo caer al suelo, se puso sobre él mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro, quemándolo._

-Dile a tu Lord que nuestro juramento está roto, y que cuando vuelva a mi casa no quiero ver ni un solo mortífago allí.

* * *

_POV DRACO_

_Le desaparecí en la mansión, miré mi brazo para descubrir como la marca había desaparecido, volví hacia donde se encontraba Orión._

-Draco.

-Desmaius.

_La tomé en mis brazos y nos subí a lomos de Orión, fuimos hacia casa, no nos harían daño y pensaba echarles de allí de una vez por todas, definitivamente esta guerra debía dejarla a un lado, no me importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir._

_Así aparecimos en los jardines de la mansión, la volví a tomar en mis brazos y me adentré con ella hacia mi habitación, entonces me crucé con él, al parecer era el último que quedaba allí, con el cadáver del carroñero entre las fauces de la serpiente._

-Creí haberle dejado claro a la merienda de tu mascota que no quería verte aquí. Ahora lárgate.

-Comprenderás que no puedo dejar pasar esto.

-No iré corriendo a esconderme con ellos, ni contigo, conozco la profecía, no pienso pelear para tu sucia guerra, id al infierno.

-¿Y la chica?

-Se quedará aquí, hasta que Potter acabe contigo, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso sin mi presencia interfiriendo, ahora no me des más tiempo o me retractaré en eso de acabar contigo.

-Todo tu poder desperdiciado por el de una asquerosa sangresucia, espero que no sufra demasiadas secuelas, tantas maldiciones no deben ser buenas.

-Procura que así sea, o no dejaré ni un trozo de tu alma para cara rajada, ¡Largo!

-Aún tienes dos premios de consolación ahí abajo, no eres tan distinto a nosotros, demasiado oscuro para ella. Estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que nos veamos.

_En cuanto desapareció convoqué los escudos alrededor de la casa, sellé las puertas y ventanas, ahora sí me dirigí con ella en brazos hacia mi habitación, llamé a Severus, convocándole, en menos de un parpadeo lo tenía junto a mí._

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eres libre.

-¿Qué?

-Tu alma estaba enlazada a la mía, rompió su juramento y la marca desapareció, ahora debes ayudarme con ella.

-Granger…

-Múltiples cruccios y algún que otro rasguño, he entrado en su mente, no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal en ella, suminístrale cuanta poción sea necesaria, avísame antes de que despierte he de encargarme de padre y Weasley.

-Draco.

-Estaré en las mazmorras.

* * *

_En cuanto entré a las celdas vi como ambos seguían encerrados, los reuní a ambos en la misma celda sería mucho más fácil, até con magia verbal sus manos._

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

-Entregaros.

-Soy un mortífago, el Lord no lo permitirá.

-Acaba de salir por esa puerta Weasley, me entregó tu vida, como préstamo por no haber acabado con él.

-Mientes…

-¿Sabes por qué mantengo a un perro rabioso en un puesto de tanto poder? La fragilidad de un perro debidamente manipulada puede ser un afilado instrumento si sabes manejarlo, yo le controlo a él, todo este tiempo le he dejado ir libre, pero en círculos, mientras Potter avanzaba en línea recta, la guerra está aquí, cuestión de días, tu madre merece verle la cara una última vez a su hijo.

_Arranqué su manga de un tirón, dejando visible la marca, me interné en la mente de Potter y le dije dónde podía encontrar al Weasley, entonces le hice desaparecer._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Rompió su juramento.

-No te sirvo ya, ha llegado mi hora.

-¿Tu hora? No… mereces pasar la vergüenza que sufrió madre estos años, irás a juicio si es que no te matan antes, pagarás cada segundo de tu miserable vida su muerte.

-Eres poderoso Draco, lo que todos los maestros ansían ver, un poder indómito y puro, y más allá de eso, algo realmente especial, el potencial de nuestro linaje, alto ego.

-Te equivocas.

-Te he dado cuanto tengo a ti, lo hice por tu poder, porque sabía en lo que te convertirías.

-No soy como tú.

-Sí… sé que hay demasiado corazón de tu madre en ti… eres Black, pero puedo notar como tiembla tu mano, como cada centímetro de tu cuerpo te pide que me mates, que me tortures.

-No…

-Podrás intentar esconderlo pero lo sabes, siempre estará dentro de ti, una parte de mí siempre habitará en ti, esa parte fue la que te hizo acabar con ese carroñero, ella es capaz de sacar lo peor de ti de la misma forma en que crees que saca la luz.

-Harry Potter vive, la Orden vive y mientras sea así, habrá esperanza para ellos, desaparecerás, tu magia ya no reside en ti, te has convertido en aquello que siempre odiaste, ellos se encargarán de ti, te juzgarán y morirás como el primer Malfoy derrotado, traicionado y sin magia, todo de manos de su propia sangre.

* * *

_POV HERMIONE_

_Abrí los ojos, todo mi cuerpo estaba resentido por las maldiciones, analicé dónde podía encontrarme, lo último que recordaba era la figura de Draco acercándose hasta mí, busqué por la habitación con mi mirada y lo encontré de pie, a mi lado._

_No podía creerlo, se sentía como un sueño del que no quería despertar, no podía apartar mi mirada de él, le habían cambiado, apenas quedaba luz en su interior y eso me asustó, no por mí, por él, por su alma, por no haber sabido mantenerlo en el lado correcto._

-¿Por qué fuiste a aquel lugar?

-Quería verte de nuevo.

-La persona que querías ver murió, no queda nada de él en mí.

-No te creo.

-Aquel crío no habría despedazado así a alguien, no habría hecho arder a ese hombre, les habría dado una muerte limpia.

-Ella vive en ti.

-No… su pureza se desvaneció con ella aquella noche.

-Me salvaste.

-Deseé matarte, aún lo hago.

-Quería hacerte daño, me acostaba con Ron sólo porque sabía que sentirías cada momento como si pudieras verlo, la gente dice conocerme pero nadie se ha acercado tanto como tú, dicen que soy quien salvará este mundo junto a Harry y Ron, pero nadie dirá que para ello tuve que ver cómo sacrificaban la vida de muchos inocentes, tu madre, la aldea, mis padres, eso me aterra.

-Vienes de la nada, no eres nada, pero nunca serás eso para mí.

-Mientes.

-Yo nunca te he mentido, eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros porque la magia ya existía en mi sangre, pero a ti te eligió.

-Nunca quise nada de esto, pero no por ello huyo de mi destino, lo hago por aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo.

Vi la verdad en tus ojos desde el primer día, desde que te pedí que me enseñaras a encontrarlos, desde ese momento supe que nunca podría recuperarles que todo por lo que había luchado había desaparecido, pero tú aún no lo has hecho y sé que puedes regresar.

-Es demasiado tarde.

-Nada es demasiado tarde mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, saldrá de ti, lo prometo, pero debes regresar al refugio, te echamos de menos, deberías ver al pequeño Teddy.

-Estoy roto Granger, me destroza desde dentro, no quiero llevarte a ti por delante.

-Tú padre tenía razón en algo, yo soy la causa de tu desgracia, deberías alejarme de tu vida.

_Se acercó hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, dejando nuestros labios a escasos centímetros, veía sus pensamientos, pensaba en borrar cada recuerdo juntos, separarnos, teníamos miedo, pero una parte de mí confiaba en él, le debía el poder de elegir._

-Sé lo que debería hacer, debería borrarte de mí, pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, para sacarte de mí, no sé si algún día volveré a ser el mismo pero lo que sé es que si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú Hermione.

-No estás solo Draco.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo.

-Lo sé pero no tienes que hacer esto, tienes que volver conmigo al refugio, mantenerme aquí no arreglará nada debes enfrentarte a él, no vas a perderme.

-Me da miedo que yo pueda perderme, nosotros somos la mejor parte de mí.

-Lo haremos juntos.

-Descansa…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**LAMENTO LA LARGA ESPERA! ESPERO QUE MEREZCA LA PENA, NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE VA LLEGANDO EL FINAL…**

**OS LEO!**


	26. 25- AMANECER

**CAPÍTULO 25 – AMANECER**

_POV HERMIONE_

_Abrí los ojos, tuve que sentarme para visualizar la habitación, al parecer no había sido un sueño, estaba aquí, con él, bueno suponía que él se encontraría por aquí._

_Me sentía más fuerte, recuperada, aunque el recuerdo de mi encuentro con aquellos carroñeros de Bellatrix seguía poniéndome la piel de gallina, miraba a todos lados cuando la puerta se abrió, una elfina entró con una bandeja llena de comida._

-Le traigo la comida señorita Granger.

-Gracias… ¿Has visto a Draco?

-El amo Malfoy dijo que vendría en seguida, el amo también pidió que la hiciera comer rápido, que debía marchar pronto a casa.

-No pienso comer hasta que no venga.

-Debe comer, el amo se lo ha ordenado a Prince, Prince quiere ser buena sirviente.

-Tranquila Prince puedes marcharte yo me encargo de la señorita Granger.

-Prince lamenta no poder cumplir su orden, ¿qué castigo merezco?

-Draco…

-No… no mereces ningún castigo, simplemente ve a descansar.

-El amo ya no quiere que le sirva más…

_Se marchó con la mirada baja, haciéndome sentir culpable, nunca llegaría a entender la conciencia de los elfos, si sus amos les dejaban sin tareas se sentían mal y en cambio, si eran castigados se sentían agradecidos._

-Debes comer.

-Nunca entenderé a los elfos, les das la libertad y te escupen, les golpeas y lloran de felicidad.

-No puedes cambiar a todo el mundo, creí que lo habías entendido, ahora come.

-No, no si no accedes a venir conmigo.

-Está bien. ¡Prince ven aquí!

_En menos de un ¡plop! La elfina ya se encontraba en la habitación, deseosa de recibir nuevas órdenes._

-Creo que la señorita Granger no ha quedado satisfecha con el plato, parece que no es de su agrado.

-Prince lo lamenta mucho amo, Prince no está siendo buena sierva del señor, castígueme por favor.

-¡No! Mira, estoy comiendo, está riquísimo, sólo quería felicitarte en persona, sigue así.

-¿Amo Malfoy?

-Puedes retirarte, prepara un baño para la señorita, sales de vainilla y pon velas y trae ese libro que hay en mi despacho, déjalo junto a la bañera.

-Como ordene amo Malfoy.

-Me alegra hacerte entrar en razón.

-Eso ha sido ruin.

-Ya… te dejaré comer a solas.

-No, por favor, quédate, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Bien…

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta mí?

-Eso no-

_En ese instante entró una majestuosa águila por la ventana, se acercó sin pensarlo hacia el animal, acarició su cabeza y recogió el pergamino que portaba en su pata atado, tras darle un trozo de carne, para verlo partir de nuevo seguramente hasta el nido de los Malfoy, era conocido por todos de la majestuosidad de las aves de la familia._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada que debas conocer, no aún, de momento te basta con saber que en dos horas te trasladarás por red flu hasta dónde os refugiéis ahora, cerraré el paso y no volveremos a vernos.

-¿Y ya está? Así piensas acabar todo…

-Nunca debimos reencontrarnos.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió, sé que nunca obtendré tu perdón por participar en su muerte, pero ella lo quiso así, sabías que estaba condenada de una forma u otra, sé que eso no es excusa, lamento el día en que no te lo conté.

-¿Crees que estoy dolido contigo por la muerte de madre?

-Acaso… ¿acaso he hecho algo peor?

-No desmiento que al principio dolió, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, como una vez más esos que creí eran mi familia volvían a utilizarme, pero no, no es por ello.

-¿Qué es entonces? Merezco saberlo.

-Me odio a mi mismo, por haber creído que tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, por cegarme.

-Aún la tienes.

-¿Sí? Voldemort me quiere muerto, tus amigos me quieren muerto, se acabó.

-Me tienes a mí, vámonos lejos de aquí.

-No, hace meses te lo pregunté, me dijiste que no podías abandonar a tus amigos, a tu mundo, no, hacer eso sería ponerte una diana en la espalda.

-¿Otra más?

-Ganaréis la guerra, Potter lo hará, para entonces yo ya estaré lejos, o puede que incluso de camino a Azkaban.

-No lo permitiría.

-¿Crees que al Wizengamot le importará algo tu palabra? Sólo quieren hechos, tengo la marca, la acepté, cumplo todos los requisitos, mortífago, asesino, traidor a la Orden, por no hablar de mi sangre mágica, jinete de dragón. Creo que directamente me condenarían al beso del dementor.

-Salvaste a esa gente, hay testigos.

-También calciné a muchos.

-No tenías elección.

-La tuve pero como siempre, me la arrebataron, no intentes cambiar la historia, mi destino ya está fijado.

-No pienso rendirme, qué es esa carta.

-Nada que debas saber.

-¿Por qué te ha enviado Harry una carta?

-Olvidaba que yo mismo te enseñé Legeremancia. -_No pude evitar una sonrisa- _¿Qué?

-No leí tu mente, simplemente se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Astucia, creo que cada vez eres menos leona.

-¿Les has dicho que estoy aquí?

-No, no me apetece que la comadreja venga a reclamarme su posesión más preciada.

-¿Entonces?

-Les he enviado dos paquetes que sabrán apreciar si es que son inteligentes, ahora termina la comida o le romperás el corazón a la pobre Prince, es nueva no quiero un elfo deprimido lamiendo mis pies, tardaré poco, en cuanto vuelva espero ver ese plato vacío y a ti en ese baño.

* * *

_En cuanto desapareció no dudé en terminar mi plato, avisar y agradecer a Prince por la comida y el baño, dudé en cerrar la puerta, así que la dejé medio abierta, como una invitación para poder entrar y comencé a desnudarme mientras me quitaba la ropa sucia y dejaba entrar mi pierna en el agua caliente, relajando cada uno de mis músculos, llevaba semanas sin conseguirlo._

_Apenas había necesitado unos minutos a su lado, sin embargo, tomé el libro que dejó a mi lado, era el mismo que le presté, Romeo y Julieta, sonreí, quizás no todo estaba perdido, sabía lo que significaba aquel libro, para ambos, nos veíamos reflejados en su historia de amor, pero nosotros tendríamos un final feliz._

_Volví a colocar el libro en el mueble contiguo y me sumergí en el agua quería dejar de pensar, imaginar que estábamos en casa, felices, quizás el anillo de la familia adornaba mi mano derecha, símbolo de nuestro compromiso, simplemente disfrutaba del baño a la espera de que él llegara y se uniera._

_Pero eso no sucedió, di un respingo al sentir la puerta abrirse, pero simplemente era Prince dejando ropa limpia en el mueble y terminar por cerrar la habitación._

_Ahora que era consciente de que no entraría en el baño decidí bañarme y salir de allí cuanto antes en su búsqueda, cuando salí del agua vi que la ropa era un vestido delicado, de seda verde, todo un detalle por el color._

_Por inercia busqué mi varita para acomodar mi pelo y caí en la cuenta que no la había recuperado desde el incidente y él debía guardarla, usé una de esas lociones que Malfoy tenía y mi cabello en seguida se vio increíble._

* * *

_Bajaba por las escaleras, buscándole, esa mansión era todo un laberinto, encontré la planta principal y desde ahí un gran ventanal dejaba a la vista el jardín, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, podía distinguirse la lápida rodeada de rosas blancas, bajé sin pensarlo._

_Miraba a todos lados, esperando una mirada desaprobatoria, que indicara que no merecía estar allí, pero le debía mostrarle mis respetos, a pesar de todo era una gran mujer que sacrificó su vida por el bien de su familia._

_Estaba a unos pasos, y en lugar de sentir ese frío y desolación, sentí calidez, felicidad, me arrodillé junto a la placa con su nombre y fecha mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla._

-Lo siento… prometí que le cuidaría, que no le dejaría regresar al lado de ese monstruo, pero no fui capaz.

_Entonces una luz blanca comenzó a tomar forma, una paloma se abrió paso entre la lápida, era hermosa, voló hasta estar junto a mí no dudé en abrir mis manos para que se posara sobre ella._

_Había oído hablar de los espíritus del pasado, cuando un alma tenía una misión pendiente seguía manifestándose a través de su Patronus, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza y alas._

_-"Tú eres ahora su refugio"_

-No quiere escucharme…

-"_Si algo caracteriza a un Malfoy, es la lealtad a su familia, encuentra el modo de hacerlo quedarse a tu lado, sólo así vivirá"_

_Tras decirme esto salió volando tras de mí, no pude evitar levantarme y girar mi rostro en la dirección de su vuelo, encontrándolo junto al Patronus de su madre, que se había detenido sobre su hombro para acariciarle el rostro y al parecer le dijo algo porque me miró y sonrió antes de observar cómo se alejaba desapareciendo en el cielo._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote, lo lamento sé que no debería haber venido pero…

-Si se ha transfigurado es porque te agradece que estés aquí, sólo suele ocurrir con la familia, al fin y al cabo un día te consideré así, pero tu verdadera familia debe estar preocupada por ti, debes regresar.

-He hecho una promesa, no pienso volver a romperla, no voy a irme sin ti.

-Podría obligarte.

_Apareció Orión bajando lentamente hasta posarse junto a Draco y avanzar a pasos lentos hasta mí, pero no tenía miedo, le miré a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse más y más, empecé a preocuparme pero no bajé la cabeza._

_Entonces ocurrió aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando, bajó su cabeza esperando mi caricia que no tardó en recibir para instantes después tumbarse a mi alrededor._

_Dejé las caricias a un lado y me lancé a abrazarlo, notando como cubría mi cuerpo con su ala y su cola, levantando la mirada hasta Draco, salí del refugio improvisado y comencé a subir a lomos de la criatura tendiéndole la mano._

-¿Un paseo?

_Tomó mi mano, le hice un hueco delante de mí pero para mi sorpresa se situó tras de mí, cruzándose de brazos._

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-¿Has dicho que íbamos a dar un paseo? Tú me lo has ofrecido a mi Granger, así que a qué esperas para alzar el vuelo.

-No… ¡yo ni siquiera sé cómo despegar!

-No es una escoba, ni un coche hechizado, pero si te da pánico podemos volver a la mansión e irte a casa.

-¡No! Sé lo que tramas y no pienso caer en eso, está bien, ¡Orión arriba!

_El animal no se movió un ápice de su posición, mientras escuchaba la risa de Draco tras de mí, lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero nada daba resultado, entonces sentí su incursión en mi mente, a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mí y posaba mis manos sobre dos escamas puntiagudas que supuse me servirían de riendas._

_Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, sintiéndole tras de mí, sin poder evitar cerrar mis ojos._

_-Debes dejar tu mente abierta, siéntele contra tus piernas, sois uno ahora, piensa en subir._

_De repente Orión emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad, lo que me llevó a tumbarme prácticamente sobre él, tensa y muerta de miedo._

-¡Despacio, vamos Orión despacio!

-Olvidé decir que pensaras en algo suave, ahora que ya estamos en el aire, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, visualiza el lugar al que quieres ir y déjate llevar.

_Volví a cerrar los ojos, simplemente quería que el momento fuera lo más largo posible, y pensé en aquel lago, sabía que notaría si íbamos camino al refugio y se opondría, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y admirando la vista, bajo nosotros, con algo de miedo y duda comencé a soltar mis brazos de las escamas y abrirlos en cruz, disfrutando._

_Pero entonces dio un giro en el aire que me hizo ir hacia atrás, directamente hasta losbrazos de Draco, cuando abrí sólo uno de mis ojos vi que estábamos quietos, junto al lago, un suspiro de descanso salió de mis labios._

_Antes de poder darme cuenta ya estaba en brazos de Draco bajando hasta el suelo, me sentía mareada cuanto menos._

-Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima el desayuno Granger.

-Sólo necesito un poco de aire, recuérdame no volver a dirigir nunca un dragón.

-Por un momento creí que nos dirigirías al refugio.

-Lo pensé, pero no volveré a obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad.

-Pues mi voluntad es ir allí.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tengo asuntos que tratar con Potter y tú debes volver sana y salva con ellos, no quiero ampliar mi condena otros 30 años.

-Deja de decir esas cosas.

-La verdad duele Granger.

-No voy a permitirlo, cuando todo esto acabe nosotros tendremos poder suficiente para dirigir el Ministerio, no irás a Azkaban.

-Ahora todos están de vuestro lado por el bien común, pero cuando él caiga, porque caerá, el mundo volverá su cauce, nadie recordará mis hazañas, verán hechos, aun así mi destino está fijado y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Eso no ocurrirá, pero si a pesar de que pusiera todos mis medios, que moviera cielo y tierra para impedirlo, si llegaras a ir a Azkaban quiero que tengas claro que eres un buen hombre, porque nunca me habría enamorado de ti de ser de otra forma.

-Por suerte tienes a Weasley.

-Mi corazón nunca le perteneció. –_Acerqué mi mano hasta su pecho, notando como comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez_ \- Mi corazón vive en ti, siempre estará aquí.

-Debemos ir al refugio.

**CONTINUARÁ… LAMENTO LA ESPERA PERO TODO EL TRABAJO SE ACUMULA Y ESTE ES EL PRIMER HUECO QUE HE ENCONTRADO PARA SUBIROS ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE ES EL PRELUDIO DEL FINAL, APENAS QUEDAN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE ESTALLE LA GUERRA Y COMO HA DICHO DRACO, SU DESTINO YA ESTÁ ESCRITO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE ENCUENTREN BIEN EN CASA, PROMETO QUE INTENTARÉ SUBIR LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE LOS DEMÁS PARA ANIMAR EL AMBIENTE EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE Y ENTRETENEROS!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW**


End file.
